


Not One, But Three

by PhantomSoh



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:22:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 77
Words: 87,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23718130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomSoh/pseuds/PhantomSoh
Summary: Kara, a normal girl in a normal high school, but is she though?Connor, the Alpha of the second strongest werewolf pack.Edward, a vampire mated with a special someone.Jacob, a troublemaker who has returned from Canada.When she meets the three of them, what kind of chaos will erupt?Some characters rightfully belong to Quantic Dream and Stephenie Meyer. This is a completely alternate universe and the characters have different personalities and story arcs.EDIT: I won't be updating on 14th June due to familial reasons. I will try to update two chapters on 18th June.
Relationships: Alice Cullen/Jasper Hale, Carlisle Cullen/Esme Cullen, Connor/Kara (Detroit: Become Human), Edward Cullen/Bella Swan(mentioned), Edward Cullen/Original Female Character(s), Emmett Cullen/Rosalie Hale, Hank Anderson/Original Female Character(s), Jacob Black/Original Female Character(s), Jacob Black/Renesmee Cullen(mentioned)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 19





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I'm back with a new story. This story features a completely different crossover as this just suddenly popped in my brain. Remember, the characters are different than the ones depicted in the movie and game, so be warned.

**Hey people, I'm back after around one to two years with a new book!**

**Just a reminder, some characters rightfully belong to Quantic Dream and Stephenie Meyer. This is a completely alternate universe and the characters have different personalities and story arcs.**

This story will contain: Violence, use of drugs, strong language, mature scenes.

If you are uncomfortable with the above, please _DO NOT_ continue reading. Your health always comes first.

**Make sure you read everything above, I'm scared about writing this story as it is. Like it's a crime.**

**If you want to help with the book cover, please do pm me, I'll be grateful as I'm not good at designing.**

**The first chapter should be up soon, maybe today or tomorrow.** **Thank you for choosing to read _Not One, But Three_. Please leave kudos and comment! It means a lot to me.**

**See you!**


	2. Chapter One

**Chapter One - Starting Easy**  
  


_Ventura, California, USA_

**KARA**

I sat on the bleachers eating my lunch while listening to music on my air pods and reading a book. A guy stopped in front of the metal seats.

"K! What're you doing all alone here?!"

My high school best friend, Kylendaer Wyn, but I call him Kyle or Ky.

"Hey, Ky."

He jumped onto the bleachers, joining me. I took out the air pods and put my book away.

"Why're you here all alone? Where's Jessica?"

Jessica Edwards. The "best friend". We spent our childhood together, but once we got to high school, Jessica pretended like she didn't even know me.

"She's with her friends."

"Then, I'm staying here with you," Kyle said, getting comfortable and eating one of the biscuits off my lunch.

"No, you shouldn't. I'm okay," I gave him a reassuring smile that Kyle easily saw through.

"Come on, we spent high school together. I know your trickeries to push me away, Kara," he moved closer.

Did I mention that my name is Kara Manfred? My family was famous for art back in my country Australia and the whole world. _Was._ As in 18 years ago. When I was born, tragedy struck my family. My mother passed away giving birth to me, my father was assassinated the next day, and my brother died in a car accident six years after. Jessica's family took me in until I was 13, then Kyle's took me in and I started to earn money myself. Even though Kyle has asked me to stop and focus on my studies, I refused. His family gave me monthly allowance but I saved it up for college.

"K, come here," Kyle opened his arms.

I put my lunch on the side and wrapped my arms around him. He held me gently and kissed my forehead.

Kyle has been sort of an elder brother to me. Being in the same year, same class, same homeroom, we clicked.

"Don't forget that I'm always here, alright?" he said to me.

"Of course."

***

After school, I got in Kyle's turquoise Jeep Wrangler Sahara and we went back to his house. On the way, I looked out the window. I never had a serious relationship. Well, I am only 17, turning 18 in a month. Kyle vowed to treat me to a birthday dinner, which I wanted to refuse but I knew he would annoy me until I said yes, _true friend right there_. Back to the boyfriend part, everyone around me started dating, except us. I tried to ignore, but when people are making out in public, it's a _tad bit_ hard to.

"Kara!"

I broke out of my trance.

"Huh?"

"We're here, K," he placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Oh, okay."

We got out of the jeep and went into the big house.

"Mom! We're home!" Kyle called out.

"Oh, Kyle and Kara! You're home!"

The elder woman, Kyle's mom, Mrs. Wyn came and gave us both a hug.

"Dinner's almost ready, why don't you go clean yourselves up and come down to the dining room?"

"Of course, mom."

We went up to our room.

We've always shared a room ever since I moved in here. To us, it deepens our bond. I washed myself off and wore a simple short-sleeved hoodie and a pair of sweatpants.

Kyle wore a tank top with knee-length shorts.

"Ky, let's go! I'm hungry!"

"Hold on just a minute, I'm almost done."

"What're you doing in there?" I asked while walking into the bathroom to check on him.

Apparently, he was fixing his hair, the entire time.

"How do you fix your hair longer than me?"

"I want it perfect, K."

He moved a loose strand back and put down the comb.

"How do I look?"

"Great, Ky."

"'Kay," he kissed my cheek before leaving the room with me.

"I hate you, you know that right?" I told him.

"Aw, I love you too," Kyle smiled at me, knowing that I meant the complete opposite.  
  


**CONNOR**

I sat in my office. That office was once my father's. Once I turned 18, the Alpha title was passed down to me. I spun on the swivel chair while my father sat on the opposite side.

"Son, we need to talk," my father, Hank Anderson spoke.

"No, dad, I haven't found my mate yet," I stopped spinning and looked at my father.

"That was one thing, another is that your suspension is up."

"Suspension?" I raised an eyebrow.

"You're going back to school tomorrow."

"What?! Dad, I'm 19!"

"Your principal has already said that it was okay for you to go back, as long as you don't scare students any longer."

"Can I not? I'm already an Alpha, why do I need school?" I was reluctant to go back to that hellhole the elders called 'high school'.

"You're going back to graduate and that's final. Or I'm stripping your title as Alpha," dad knew that I would do anything to keep my title.

"Fine. I'll go," I grumbled.

"Good. Go get your brothers and come down for dinner, okay Connor?"

"Yeah, sure."

My name is Connor Anderson, Alpha of the White Moon Pack. I got suspended for 'scaring students', but in my defense, those girls were throwing themselves at me and scaring them was the only way to get them to stop. I didn't do much really, I just let Max out, causing my eyes to change color. Max is my guardian wolf and _un dolore nel culo_. But back to the topic at hand, I have a younger twin and two younger brothers. Once a werewolf, which is what we are, turn 16, we start to find our mate. I and my twin Collin has yet to find one, and the two younger ones, Conan and Colton, are just 15 and 14.

I mind linked the three.

_Where the fuck are you guys?_

I was a little annoyed.

_In the backyard._

My twin responded.

 _Well get your asses to the dining room._ _Non ho intenzione di cercarti._

_ Cosa certa. _

I sighed before leaving the office and walked down to the dining room.  
  


**Translation, you're welcome.**  
_Un dolore nel culo - A pain in the ass_  
_Non ho intenzione di cercarti - I'm not going to search for you_  
_Cosa certa - Sure thing_  
**Disclaimer: My good friend Google Translate helped me in these, so if anyone who is or knows Italian thinks that the translations are off, please do correct me.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, nothing happened in the first chapter. The next is gonna be slightly less boring, I promise. Thank you for choosing to read NOBT Please leave kudos and comment! It means a lot to me.
> 
> See you!


	3. Chapter Two

**A/N: T** **hroughout the story, I'll be switching POVs a lot for you guys to see how the characters think, so beware of that.**

**Chapter Two - Suspended**   
  


**KARA**

The next day, Kyle and I reached the school in his car. We got off and walked to our homeroom. We got there and sat next to each other.

"I heard a student is coming back from suspension," Kyle told me.

"Who?"

"He got suspended for a year and is only coming back now."

"Really? A year?"

"Yeah."

We continued talking when the homeroom suddenly went silent. We looked at each other and heard footsteps. We looked in the direction of the footsteps. Dark brown hair, brown eyes, sharp jawline, tall nose, black ear studs, skull necklace, fully tattooed left arm, tall and muscular body, basically every girl's dream.

"Who's that?" Kyle whispered to me.

"I think it's the suspended student," I whispered back.

Suddenly, the student looked at me and our eyes met.  
  


**CONNOR**

I arrived on my motorcycle. I parked it and went into school. Walking to my homeroom reminded me of how I didn't want to come back. Students were staring, hearts in their eyes, and I'm not giving a shit. I walked into the homeroom and saw that all of my friends have already graduated, and I was met with a new batch. The room grew silent at my arrival. I walked to the back when I heard a girl. I looked at the girl and made eye contact.

_Coniuge._

I was suddenly hit with the scent of lavender and roses. Long blonde hair, big blue eyes, cute small nose, small pink lips, rosy cheeks, blue feather earring on the left ear, a moon locket necklace, small petite body, basically every guy's dream. I noticed the boy beside her and something told me to pull her away from him. I went to her and grabbed her wrist.

"Mine!"  
  


**KARA**

I was pulled up by the guy and dragged out of the room.

"Ky!"

"K!"

He dragged me out and pushed me to the lockers.

"Who are you?" I asked him.

"Who...is he?" he asked me back, pointing to Kyle.

"That's just my friend, now let me go!"

He held onto my wrists. I was starting to get scared.

"Let me go, please..." I pleaded.  
  


**CONNOR**

I didn't like the scent that was on her, covering her delicious scent. I wanted that boy's scent off and my scent on. I leaned in, wanting to leave my scent.

**_Connor,_ ** _ **fermare** _ _**! You're scaring her, dude!** _

I snapped out of my trance and looked at the girl. She was shivering in fear. I immediately let go of her wrists and she went to massage it.

'I must've gripped too hard.'  
  


I blocked my wolf out and looked at the girl. She was, in my words, scared shitless. I didn't want her to be afraid of me. I took a small step towards her slowly. She backed up and her back hit the lockers.  
  


_** Niente merda ** _ _**, Sherlock.** _   
  
  
  


**KARA**

My back hit the lockers. I had nowhere to escape. He took another step forward.

'This is it. This is where I die.'

I shut my eyes, ready to accept death when I felt warmth on my face. I opened my eyes and saw that the guy had placed his hand on my cheek. His eyes softened from when I first saw them.

"I'm not going to hurt you," the guy said in a soft voice.

He removed his hand and held my hands.

"I just wanna know your name."

I felt weird. If he wanted to know my name, he could've asked, and not just dragged me out of the room.

"What's yours?" I asked him back.

"If I tell you my name, will you tell me yours?"

"Deal."

He sighed.

"I'm Connor Anderson. I'm what students call 'the suspended student'."

"You're the student who's been suspended for a year?"

"The one and only."

He did one of those smiles that would melt any girl's heart in an instant, but not in my case. Sure, he was gorgeous but I don't give in easily.

"And you are..." he looked at me.

"Kara Manfred."  
  


**Translation time!**   
_Coniuge - Mate_   
_Fermare - Stop_   
_Niente merda - No shit_   
**Disclaimer: Googs Trans helped me in these, so if anyone who is or knows Italian thinks that the translations are off, please do correct me.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, they met! In not the best way, but still. The next should be up soon. Thank you for choosing to read NOBT. Please leave kudos and comment! It means a lot to me.
> 
> See you!


	4. Chapter Three

**A/N: So, I'll be updating every Thursday and Sunday. If I miss one update, I'll tell you guys about it beforehand and hopefully be able to update two chapters next time for compensation. Now, let's get into the chapter!**

**Chapter Three - Lunchtime  
**

**CONNOR**

_Kara_. A beautiful name for a beautiful girl. And _Manfred_ , that was a very rare name so I assumed she was from the art family.

"I'm truly sorry that this was your first impression of me, I promise I'm not like this," I apologized, hoping to be forgiven.

"You sure?" she didn't trust me.

"Positive."

"Okay then."

I smiled. I've been forgiven by my mate.

"Now, could you give me back to my friend, please? Homeroom is starting, you're making a scene, and my best friend is having a mental breakdown," she pointed to the boy shedding tears.

'He's seriously crying?'

**_I mean, you did steal his damsel._ **

'What do you mean 'I stole his damsel'? She was mine in the first place.'

**_Well, you better let your mate go. You wouldn't want to be suspended again now that you've found your mate._ **

He had a good point.

"Um, sure. Go ahead."

I stepped aside to let her get past. I followed after her, walking to an empty seat that was, conveniently, next to her.

**KARA**

"Kara, you're okay!" Kyle wrapped his arms around me.

"Yeah, yeah. Stop being a cry baby, Ky," I returned the hug and gently giggled.

"What did he want from you?"

"Just my name. Nothing to be worried about."

**CONNOR**

'Oh, I would _love_ to know more,' I thought.

**_You cane sporco_ ** **_._ **

'Hey, you're the one who's more of a dog.'

**_But I'm not as dirty._ **

'You sure? Remember that one time when you said that we would do our mate the moment we meet, or that time when you wanted to hook up with a random girl, or that time when you-'

**_Point taken, fucker._ **

I silently chuckled.

***

The rest of the morning were boring as fuck. Soon, it was lunch. I wanted to find an excuse to talk to Kara, but as soon as the bell rang, that boy dragged her out. I shrugged in my seat.

**_Go after her, dude._ **

'You try going out in that hallway without being swarmed by girls.'

**_But, one of those girls may be Kara._ **

'She already went out with that guy, are you blind?'

Lavender and roses. It's getting stronger.

**_I think you're the one who's blind, cause look at the door._ **

I looked. There she was.

**KARA**

"Ky, stop for a minute."

Kyle stopped walking.

"Yeah?" he asked, concerned.

"Can we go back and ask Connor to join us?"

Maybe he doesn't have any friends, because he was supposed to graduate last year.

"Connor who?" Ky had no freaking clue on who this guy is.

"That guy who sat next to me."

"Um, okay then, I guess."

"Cool, how 'bout you save us a seat at the bleachers and I'll meet you there?"

"Of course," he pecked my forehead before letting me go.

I smiled at him and went back to the classroom. When I reached the door, he turned his head to look at me.

'How in the freaking world did he know I was here?'

I walked to him and he stood up from his seat. He walked towards me until we had a foot of space left.

"Um, do you wanna join my friend and me for lunch?"

He tilted his head to the side.

'He's gonna reject, I know it. I should just run away and never come back to school.'

**CONNOR**

I was fucking happy.

**_Stay cool, man. Don't fucking screw this up._ **

'Yeah, I won't if you _sta 'zitto_.'

I looked at her.

"Sure, I would love to."

**KARA**

Did he just...?

"Cool, follow me then."

I walked out of the classroom with him following behind. But, why would he accept though? Isn't someone this good looking supposed to have many fans and even younger friends? Soon enough, we got to the bleachers and I saw Kyle with our lunch, even Connor's.

"Ky."

He looked up from his book and saw me.

"Hey K."

I sat up next to him and Connor sat next to me. Kyle handed him his lunch. He accepted it.

"Thanks."

"No probs."

We started eating lunch.

"So, this is where you eat every day?" Connor asked.

"Yeah, got a problem with that?" I replied.

"Just...there's tables in there for a reason, you know."

"Why go in when you can enjoy the sun? We've been sitting in there for the whole morning, might as well get some Vitamin D."

He chuckled. As in like, genuinely happy chuckled.

**CONNOR**

I laughed at that explanation. She knew how to make up some good excuses, one trait not all Lunas could have. I was having a good time with Kara and...

**_Kylendaer Wyn._ **

'That's his name? Seriously?'

 ** _Yeah. I took a look at his notebook cover. But from what I've heard coniuge_** **_call him, it's Ky._**

'Huh.'

Suddenly, another person got on the bleachers and sat next to me. I smelled the scent and wanted to throw up.

'I feel like I've smelled this scent before.'

"Hey, Connor."

'And I feel like I've heard this voice before.'

**_Why don't you turn around and use your eyes to see who it is, idiota_ ** **_?_ **

I rolled my eyes internally and turned around.

'And I feel like I've seen her before.'

**Translation time!**  
_Cane sporco - Dirty dog_  
_Sta 'zitto - Shut up_  
_Coniuge - Mate_  
_Idiota - Idiot_  
**Disclaimer: Googs Trans helped me in these, so if anyone who is or knows Italian thinks that the translations are off, please do correct me.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any guesses on who this is? Just a reminder, I'm updating every Thursday and Sunday. Thank you for choosing to read NOBT. Please leave kudos and comment! It means a lot to me.
> 
> See you!


	5. Chapter Four

**Chapter Four - Real Identity**

**KARA**

That voice. My head shot up immediately. I knew it.

Jessica Edwards.

What is she doing here?

"Connor?" she called out to him.

"Sorry, who are you?" he was confused.

"I'm your ex, from last year."

Wait, she had a boyfriend last year? How nice.

"We dated for like, two days, then I ended it, so please leave, thank you."

**CONNOR**

I could feel Kara's nervousness at this girl, and I wanted to get her out of here so she could stop being nervous.

"At least it's something right? Don't you feel the sparks when we're together?" she said, touching my arm, which _no, cazzo grazie_. I pulled my arm away from her reach and scooted closer to Kara. Her scent calms me.

"We didn't have any real relationship. That 'spark' was just your imagination."

**KARA**

How freaking dare she touch him? And how freaking dare I let it affect me? I felt him come closer.

"Why're you hanging out with these losers?" Jessica asked, venom in her voice.

"You wanna know why? Cause they are honest to others and honest to themselves. Not like you with seven pounds of makeup to cover your face. But not even that much makeup could cover your ugly personality."

"Damn, he's good," Kyle whispered to me.

**CONNOR**

**_Tell this hoe to go fuck somebody else, dude._ **

"You should leave. You're invading our privacy."

And like that, she left saying something like 'you'll come back to me', which let me disagree right away. I have my mate here and that's all that matters.

"Are you okay?"

I felt her touching my shoulder and asking in a very soft voice, which I gotta admit, this feels fucking amazing.

"I'm fine, thanks for asking," I turned around and smiled at her.

I looked at her with a serious face.

"Who was she to you?"

"What?"

"That girl. Who was she to you?"

**KARA**

How did he...? I don't even wanna ask.

"That's...just someone."

Connor didn't believe it. That excuse _was_ terrible. He looked over my shoulder to Kyle.

"Who is she?" he asked.

I looked at Kyle, begging him to not tell the truth, but I know how he is.

"That's Kara's childhood best friend. She ditched Kara to join the popular girls once they hit high school," I could see Connor getting angrier by every word.

But, why does he care? I'm nobody.

"That nerve of hers. I'll kill her," he mumbled, Kyle couldn't hear it, but I could.

"It's alright. I've already gotten over it."

**CONNOR**

How the fuck dare she?! She ditched _my_ mate for some girls with overly inflated egos.

**_Let's kill her, chop her up into tiny little pieces and feed her to her family._ **

'Maybe not that graphic.'

**_Just sayin'._ **

"Kara?"

"Hmm?" she looked at me.

"If anyone picks on you ever again, tell me, okay? I'll deal with them."

"I can take care of myself, but sure," she agreed with a gentle smile.

**_We should make her smile more, that smile is too fucking cute._ **

'Yeah, _niente merda,_ Sherlock.'

**_By the way, I don't think she knows._ **

'Know what?'

**_That she's a werewolf, you fucking deficiente_ ** **_._ **

***

At the pack house, I spun around in my swivel chair. I was thinking about Kara not knowing. Suddenly, the door slammed open.

"Logan fucking Howlett!" I swore.

"We need to talk, son."

" _Papà, avresti potuto bussare prima di entrare (Dad, you could have knocked before entering)!_ "

 _Papà_ closed the door and sat across from me. I stopped spinning.

"We need to talk about-"

"I found my Luna," I immediately cut him off, knowing what he wanted to talk about.

His jaw dropped.

**_Yeah, I feel you too, Hank. It was a surprise to all of us._ **

"Oh, thank Wolverine. Finally! We have a Luna!" _papà_ cheered.

**_Amen to that, man._ **

"Who is it?" he asked.

"Kara Manfred. Max told me that she doesn't know that she's a werewolf," I told him.

"Manfred..."

 _Papà_ stood up and went to the bookcase. He took out an old-looking book and placed it on the table. He opened the book and flipped through the pages. He stopped flipping and turned the book so I could read it.

"I can't believe it..." _papà_ looked shocked.

I read through the page.

_ The Night Moon Pack _

_Alpha Blood Line:  
_ _Jeremy Lukas Manfred ^ – Paficia Emily Hudson ^  
_ _Randy Anthony Manfred ^ – Julie Grace Frens ^  
_ _Carl Paul Manfred ^ – Linda Stella Kyran ^  
_ _Daniel Felix Manfred ^ –  
_ _Kara Ocean Manfred –_

" _Non_ _c'è_ _modo_ ," I was fucking shocked.

There it was. Her name with her picture beside it. Her brother's name was above her, stating that he was older than her, also had a picture beside. They looked identical, he just looked older, and his eyes were a lot darker and greener than hers.

**_Coniuge is from a fucking Alpha bloodline!_ **

"You're mated to the only daughter from an Alpha bloodline in the werewolf world, and she's from the Night Moon pack, the strongest pack in the world," _papà_ explained.

**_Also known as you're mated to the strongest female werewolf in the whole fucking mondo_ ** **_._ **

"Holy fuck."

I was genuinely fucking terrified. Kara is technically the last true Alpha of the strongest pack alive. Our pack was weaker than hers, meaning she had more power and she could crush the pack to pieces. But, to be honest, her dominating me sounds fucking hot.

**_It does, doesn't it? Her ordering you to do things just sounds amazing. I can't wait for her to get on that bed of yours._ **

And my mood has been ruined. I looked at _papà_.

"But, she doesn't know. She thinks she's from an art family," I told him.

"I've heard what they call themselves in the human world. Bring her here tomorrow, we have to explain everything to her. No humans allowed," he ordered me.

"Yes, _papà_ ," I bowed to him.

**Translation time!**  
_No, cazzo grazie - No, fucking thank you  
Niente merda - No shit  
Deficiente - Moron  
_ _Papà - Dad  
_ _Non_ _c'è_ _modo - There's no way  
Coniuge - Mate_  
_Mondo - World_  
**Disclaimer: Googs Trans helped me in these, so if anyone who is or knows Italian thinks that the translations are off, please do correct me.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Kara is a werewolf? Who would've guessed that except everyone who's ever read this book? Even I know it's cliché actually (guilty)...  
> Thank you for choosing to read NOBT. Please leave kudos and comment! It means a lot to me.
> 
> See you!


	6. Chapter Five

**Chapter Five - Parents**

**KARA**

I was laying on our bed. Kyle laid his head on my stomach and was telling me about this girl he met at lunch. I didn't want to purposely ignore him, but I was thinking about Connor's reaction about Jessica being my ex-friend. Why would he care so much? This is all so confusing.

"Earth to K!"

I snapped out of my trance and looked at Kyle. He already sat up and was looking at me with a worried expression.

"What's wrong, K? You zoned out."

"Oh, it's nothing to be worried about, Ky."

"Are you sure?"

He wasn't believing me, but I had to make sure he did. I didn't want to burden him.

"Positive," I smiled at him.

"If you say so."

He moved closer and wrapped his protective arms around me.

"Remember, if there's any problem, tell me, I'll do anything to help you."

"Always," I leaned into his warmth.

I've grown familiar with this type of embrace. I remembered my really young days in pieces, but I think my brother always held me like this to calm me down, but one thing I remembered really clearly, was how he put me to sleep.

I spent a lot of nights not wanting to sleep, so he would use two fingers to softly draw circles under my ear. I would sleep after 30 seconds of that.

Thinking about him brought tears to my eyes. He was the only biological family I had left, and he's gone. I found myself holding onto Kyle's shirt as he gently stroked my hair.

"Go to sleep, K. You need the rest."

"Okay."

He laid me nicely on the bed before laying down himself. He pecked my forehead before going to sleep.

"Good night, K."

"Good night, Ky."

***

The next day was like any other. Connor and Kyle giving each other the death glare for who knows why, him eating lunch with us, and him walking us to Kyle's car. We got there and I turned to face him.

"I'll see you tomorrow," I said.

"I actually wanna bring you somewhere."

I was surprised. First, he wanted to eat lunch with us, and now he wants to bring me somewhere?

"Where?"

"Just trust me."

Kyle placed his arms on my shoulder and stared at Connor dead in the eye.

"Wherever she goes, I follow."

**CONNOR**

Well, for once you need to let go.

"Just for a day. If you don't trust me after this, you can ignore me for the rest of high school."

She looked at me with those mesmerizing fucking eyes.

"Tell your mom that I'm going out, okay Ky?"

"But-"

"I'll be fine. I'll text you if anything's wrong."

Kylendaer looked at her, then me, then back at her. He pulled her into a hug.

_**Who does this piece of shit think he is, touching** _ _** coniuge ** _ _**?!** _

I could feel Max trying to come out and kill Kylendaer, but I forced him to stay in.

"Be safe."

"Always."

They let go.

"Follow me," I gestured for Kara to come.

She waved at Kylendaer before following me to my bike. He got in his own car and left.

**KARA**

I got on Connor's bike and felt uneasy. I've never ridden on a motorcycle before. He must've sensed I was uncomfortable because he reassured me.

"It's alright. If you're scared, you can wrap your arms around my waist," he winked.

Why though? Why did he wink? I didn't mean anything to him, right? I wrapped my arms around his waist and he started riding.

**CONNOR**

This feels fucking amazing. Her arms wrapped around my waist is making me feel butterflies in my stomach.

_**She's touching us! She's actually fucking touching us!** _

' _Calmare_ , I know!'

I suddenly felt warmth on my back. She placed her head on my back. _Sto diventando pazzo_. Can she be any more fucking cute?!

_**Holy fuck! She's leaning in!** _

'I know, I know!'

Both Max and I were freaking out the entire trip home.

**KARA**

We were going for quite some time before he rode into a forest. I was confused. Why were we here? He leaned his body down to dodge the tree branches, and I did the same. Soon enough, we stopped in front of a mansion.

"Holy crap..."

That mansion was huge. Connor got off the bike and helped me down. In helping me, his hand was on my waist, and I felt butterflies in my stomach. I don't think he noticed because after I was down, he told me to wait before parking his bike.

**CONNOR**

I got off the bike and helped Kara down. I took the opportunity to hold her waist. Once she was down, I told her to wait and went to park my bike, aka calm the fuck down.

**_That was a smooth move._ **

' _Grazie_.'

After parking my bike, I walked back to Kara and gestured her to follow me. I led her to the door of the pack house. I opened the door and let her in. I closed the door behind us.

" _Mamma_ , I'm home!" I called out into the house.

"Wait, what?" Kara was confused.

"Yes, this is my house," I gave her a smile.

She suddenly seemed nervous.

"No, it's okay. I just need you to meet my father," I reassured her.

"As who?" she asked.

"As...a friend," I lied through my teeth.

_Papà_ already knew who she was to me. But to make sure she doesn't run away from me, I had to lie. Just then, someone came and hugged me.

" _Mio figlio_ _è a casa!_ "

I chuckled as I returned the hug. We broke it and _mamma_ looked at Kara. Before she could assume that she was my mate, I mind linked her.

_Mamma, è la mia Luna, ma non sa di essere un lupo mannaro._ _Papà mi ha chiesto di portarla da lui. (Mom, she's my Luna, but she doesn't know that she's a werewolf. Dad asked her to take her to him.)_

_Ah, va bene._

" _Mamma_ , this is my _amica_ from high school, Kara Manfred."

Kara smiled and waved politely.

_**Fuck everything and just get her in bed, per favore** _ **_!_ **

'I can't even if I want to, dipshit!'

" _Ciao_ , my name is Elisa Anderson, Connor's _madre_."

I thought I could bring Kara to _papà_ already when she suddenly said something that made me think otherwise.

"I made cookies, do you want some?"

I mean, a few cookies wouldn't hurt...  
  


...right?

**Translation time!**   
_Coniuge - Mate_   
_Calmare - Calm down_   
_Sto diventando pazzo - I'm going crazy_   
_Grazie - Thank you_   
_Mamma - Mom_   
_Papà - Dad_   
_Mio figlio_ _è a casa - My son is home_   
_Va bene - Okay_   
_Amica - Friend_   
_Per favore - Please_   
_Ciao - Hello_   
_Madre - Mother_   
**Damn, that's a long list.**   
**Disclaimer: Googs Trans helped me in these, so if anyone who is or knows Italian thinks that the translations are off, please do correct me.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pretty early on and she's already meeting the parents. How's your quarantine going, if you have? Mine's going great. Classes, eat, classes, write, classes, eat, sleep. I should probably learn to write without changing the POVs much, huh? Thank you for choosing to read NOBT. Please leave kudos and comment! It means a lot to me.
> 
> See you!


	7. Chapter Six

**A/N: The next update day is special. Any guesses on what it is? Leave a comment, I wanna read what you guys think.**

**Chapter Six - Finding Out**

**KARA**

We arrived at what Connor said is his dad's office. He still had a jar of cookies his mom made in his arms, eating it as we go.

"So, you're telling me, you're half Italian?"

"Yeah, my mom's Italian. You'll catch me speaking Italian from time to time."

I nodded in understanding. He knocked on a door before walking in.

" _Papà_ , I brought her."

A man, who I assumed is in his early 40s, looked up from a file.

"Ah, son. Come and sit down."

Connor gestured me to sit on the chair opposite his father. He closed the door and sat on the other chair next to me, continuing to eat cookies.

"My name is Hank Anderson, Connor's father."

He introduced himself and held his hand out. I shook it and introduced myself.

"I'm Kara Manfred, a classmate of your son."

He put the file away and placed a book in the middle.

"You must be wondering why we asked to meet you-"

Suddenly we heard a loud crunch that came from Connor.

" _Metti giù il barattolo dei_ _biscotti, Connor (Put the cookie jar down, Connor)!_ "

His father ordered him.

" _Aspetta un secondo (Wait a second)_ ," he said with his mouth full.

He closed the cookie jar and placed it on the table before finishing off the cookie in his hand.

" _Puoi continuare (You can continue)_ ," he said after swallowing.

I giggled a little, causing Connor to smile widely. His dimples, that I didn't know existed, made an appearance on his face.

"Anyway," his father said sighing.

"The reason we needed to talk to you is that we need to reveal something you never thought you were."

I listened carefully.

"Please do not freak out, but you, Kara Manfred, you're a werewolf."

What did he just say? I'm a werewolf? No, this has got to be fake.

"What do you mean a 'werewolf'?" I didn't believe I was something that people told were fantasies.

Mr. Anderson opened the book and flipped through it until a page. He flipped the book around and pointed to a picture of...me?

"It's true, not only you're a werewolf, but the only daughter to come from an Alpha bloodline."

I looked at the page. It had my family's name, even my brother. His picture looked just like him when he was young. And there was my name.

"What do you mean I'm the only daughter to come from an Alpha bloodline?"

"I guess we should explain everything about werewolves, so you get an idea of where you stand."

I leaned on the chair, ready to accept anything they threw at me.

"A werewolf is self-explanatory, half-human, half-wolf. We can shift into wolves. Every werewolf has a guardian wolf, guides them through every decision they make and guards their life. There are clans of werewolves, they're called packs, and every pack has its territory. The territory you're in right now is mine, the White Moon pack."

"Wait, so you're..."

"Werewolves," Connor finished off the sentence.

I was shocked. He was a werewolf?

"Well, technically, this pack is my son Connor's. When an Alpha's heir turns 18, the pack leadership passes down to him."

"He's 19 now, so..."

"I am the Alpha of the White Moon pack," he said like it was nothing.

"Continuing, a pack has ranks," Mr. Anderson said while flipping the book in front of us to the front page. I read through it.

_ Pack Ranking  
_ _1._ _Alpha – Luna  
_ _2._ _Elder Alpha – Elder Luna  
_ _3._ _Beta – Beta Female  
_ _4._ _Gamma – Gamma Female  
_ _5._ _Chief Warrior  
_ _6._ _Chief Border Guard  
_ _7._ _Normals  
_ _8._ _Omega  
_ _Unranked. Rogue_

"It's self-explanatory. The Alpha is the highest, the Luna is the Alpha's mate, having the same amount of authority. The Elder Alpha and Luna are parents of the Alpha. The Beta is the Alpha's second in command, the Beta Female is his mate. The Gamma is the Alpha's third in command, the Gamma Female is his mate. The chief warrior is the leader of the warriors. The chief border guard is the leader of the border group. The normals are unranked wolves. And the omegas are the wolves who broke the pack rules and live in poverty. And for rogues, they are wolves who are kicked out of their pack and live on their own. It's best to never engage with a rogue, as they are known to never have mercy."

I was in awe.

"So, it means Connor..." I looked at him.

"I have the most authority," he said casually.

I covered my mouth and suddenly thought of something.

"You said that I was the only daughter that came from an Alpha bloodline, and my brother has already passed, does that mean I..."

"You are the only female werewolf to be a true Alpha. More specifically, the Alpha of the Night Moon pack, the strongest pack in the werewolf world, and also..."

What's more?

"My mate," Connor said.

I looked at him, but before I could say anything, I was hit with a wave of power. I fell backward, but Connor caught me in time.

"Are you okay?" he asked worriedly. Mr. Anderson walked to my side.

"I..."

Before I could say anything, I blacked out.

**CONNOR**

"Kara!"

**_Holy fuck!_ **

She fainted in my arms.

"Take her to lie down and call the pack doctor to check up on her."

"Yes, father."

I picked her up bridal style and brought her to my room. I laid her on the bed and mind linked the pack doctor.

_Doc, there's an emergency in my room. I repeat, an emergency in the Alpha's room. Get here now._

_I'm on my way, Alpha._

I looked at Kara's beautiful frame. I am fucking ready to spend the rest of my life with this woman.

The doctor finished checking up on her and went to me.

"How is she, doc?"

"The Luna's going to be okay. She fainted from stress. Let her take it easy for the next few days."

"Thank you, doc. Please leave."

"Yes, Alpha."

The doctor bowed before leaving. I went to her side and sat on a chair.

"We shouldn't have thrown everything on you, but we still have so many things to address."

Guilt flowed through my body. It was my fault she fainted. I placed too much pressure on her.

**_It's not your fault, Connor._ **

'If it's not mine, then who's fault is it?!'

**_No one. No matter who you are, you'll faint from the stress of knowing your true background._ **

'But I just feel so guilty...'

**_You can apologize to her when she wakes up, now let's focus on taking care of her._ **

'Yeah.'

I gently placed my hand on hers and held it.

**KARA**

I woke up in an unfamiliar room. I looked around and saw Connor sleeping on a chair, his mouth slightly parted. I noticed him holding my hand and freaked out silently. He must've felt my shock because he immediately woke up.

"What's wrong, Kara?"

He looked worried. I shook my head.

"Why were you holding my hand...?"

I wanted a reason. I saw him blushing a little.

"I...I accidentally held it. Please don't get mad at me..."

He looked like a child being scolded. I couldn't get mad at that.

"It's alright. I forgive you."

I saw his face light up. He pulled the chair closer and sat down.

"Where am I?" I asked him, looking around.

"You're..."

He stopped talking. I looked at him and saw his face getting even redder by the minute. I placed my hand on his to see if he would calm down. Surprisingly, it did help.

"Connor, where am I?"

"You're in my bedroom," he said shyly, blushing hard.

**CONNOR**

Oh, my Wolverine. This was so embarrassing. Yes, she is my mate but I didn't want her to think I was taking advantage of her.

"Oh, alright."

At least, she took it calmly.

"What time is it?" she asked in that soft voice.

"Around six in the evening. You've been out cold for an hour," I said, looking at the clock on the wall.

"Really? I need to get back," she said, trying to leave.

I held her hands, shocking her.

"Can't you stay...?"

"But I'm just a friend, and I don't know what's a mate, or what it takes to be a werewolf, let alone a good mate and good Alpha or Luna."

I hate that she was right. We needed to continue this tomorrow.

"But can we talk tomorrow?"

"Here?" she asked, making sure.

"Yeah."

"Okay."

She agreed. She fucking agreed. I was so fucking happy.

"I'll drop you off your house, then."

I helped her off the bed and led her to the living room.

"I'll give you a tour of the mansion tomorrow."

"If I don't faint."

We laughed a little. I led her out of the mansion and helped her get on the bike. I rode the bike out of the forest and she pointed the way back to her home.

We got there and I helped her get down.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow," Kara said.

"Yeah. I'll see you tomorrow."

She waved before walking towards the door. Suddenly, a wave of courage washed over me.

"Wait!" I called out to her.

She stopped in her tracks and turned around. I walked to her.

"Can I..."

She waited for me to finish my sentence.

"Can I have your number?"

"Sure."

**_Holy fuck! You got her number!_ **

'Fuck yes!'

We exchanged numbers and I looked at her.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow," I said shyly.

"See you."

She smiled and waved before walking into the house. I stood there smiling like an idiot. I went back to my bike and rode back home. On the way home, I kept thinking about her. It's gonna be a long day tomorrow, having to wait until after school to get her alone with me.

Oh well, at least it's something.

**Translation time!  
** _Papà - Dad_   
**Damn, that's a short list.  
Disclaimer: Googs Trans helped me in these, so if anyone who is or knows Italian thinks that the translations are off, please do correct me.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a pretty long chapter because the next update day will have TWO chapters. Both are following the storyline, it's just one of them is a little special. What do you think about my version of the ranks?   
> Thank you for choosing to read NOBT. Please leave kudos and comment! It means a lot to me.
> 
> See you!


	8. Chapter Seven

**A/N: It's a special day today! We're celebrating one of our characters' birthday! Yes, this character's birthday is April 23rd and luckily my update schedule was perfect. I'll announce who's birthday it is in the next chapter as it has something to do with said character. How about you guess in the comments section?**

**Chapter Seven - Werewolf**

**KARA**

The next day was like a normal day. Kyle and I talked about random things, but this time, Connor joined in on the conversation. Soon enough, it was after school. Before we left the classroom, Connor pulled me to him. Kyle noticed and went back.

"K?" he was confused.

"I have to bring Kara somewhere," Connor said casually.

"Again, K?"

I looked at Kyle giving Connor the death glare.

"I'll be back before dinner. I promise."

Kyle looked at me before pulling me into a hug.

"Be safe."

"Always."

We pulled away and Kyle waved before leaving.

"Shall we?" he asked me.

"Let's go."

He softly held my hand as he led me to his bike. I blushed at his touch.

**CONNOR**

Her hand was so soft. I held her hand as we went to my bike. I felt students staring at us but I didn't care. I was feeling happy that she didn't pull away from my hold. When we got to the bike, I helped her up and started riding back home. On the way home, her arms were around my waist, which thank you.

**_You're starting to get close._ **

I chuckled silently.

**_By the way, why can't you smell her when you turned 16? I mean, you're both from the same school._ **

'She's younger by a year.'

**_But then she's 16 and you're 17._ **

'Maybe, it's because we never crossed paths. And plus, she didn't know she was werewolf so the scent wasn't that strong.'

**_Huh._ **

We continued the ride home in silence.

We arrived home and I helped Kara down. I parked the bike and we went in together.

"I'm home!"

_Mamma_ came running and hugged us both.

" _Mio figlio_ _è_ _a casa (My son is home)_!"

We returned the hug and pulled away.

"Kara, how are you?" _mamma_ was happy to see her, a good sign.

"I'm doing great, and you?"

"The feeling's mutual, dear."

"Oh, and you must be..." she recalled the titles she learned yesterday.

"The Elder Luna?" she said, hoping she's right.

"Yes, that's me! How did you know?"

"I...learnt that I am a werewolf yesterday, and I learned the titles. Connor's the Alpha and his father's the Elder Alpha," she said innocently.

"Such a smart girl."

She made a great impression on _mamma_ that I was relaxed, knowing that she would easily welcome her to the family.

" _Mamma, dobbiamo andare_ _a vedere papà_ _(Mom, we have to go see dad)_."

" _Va bene_. I made scones if you want some."

A few scones also wouldn't hurt...

...right?

***

Kara and I walked up to my office.

"I want another one..." she pouted.

Just seeing her face, I would do anything for her. I held the jar of scones lower so she could take another one.

"Your mom's the best."

" _Grazie_. I could bring some of her treats tomorrow for you," I smiled at her.

"Can you?" her eyes lit up.

"Of course."

She was so happy. I chuckled at her excitement.

"Alright, we're here."

We went in and I closed the door behind us. We sat down in front of _papà_.

" _Metti giù il barattolo, figlio (Put the jar down, son)._ "

" _Sono lefocaccine famose della mamma._ _Sei sicuro di non volerne un po' (There are mom's famous scones. You sure you don't want some)?_ "

_Papà_ thought for a while before taking one.

" _Mettilo giu 'adesso_ , Connor (Put it down now)."

I took another one before putting the jar on the table next to the cookie jar from yesterday.

"So, continuing from yesterday, let's talk about what a werewolf is," _papà_ started.

"A werewolf is half-human, half-wolf. We have enhanced speed, strength, agility, hearing, night vision and smell. We could notice a person coming a mile away. The werewolf can also heal wounds faster. When a full-blooded werewolf turns 13, they shift for the first time, which means they turn into a wolf. The first time is always the most painful because your body isn't used to changing."

"So that means you guys can turn into wolves on the spot?"

"Yes. The more you shift, the less painful and faster it is. Connor can show you an example but he'll have to strip."

Kara's eyes widened. I chuckled at her expression.

"Why?"

"When you shift, your clothes will shred apart, and we don't want to waste clothes. So, how about you look away and he shifts."

" _Papà_ , I mean, she's my mate, she's gonna see me without clothes at some point," I grinned.

"Don't scar your mate with your body, son."

Did _papà_ just...

**_You just got roasted by your own padre_ ** **_!_ **

I looked at my father with disgust in my face.

"How dare you, _papà_? Insulting your own son."

He laughed.

"Alright, go shift."

I stood up and went behind Kara. I turned around and took off my shirt. I turned back around and saw Kara staring. I winked at her and her face turned super red.

"I'll just shift with my pants on."

"But you're cleaning it, because this is your mess."

"Fine, fine."

I started shifting. My bones cracked into a more animalistic position, fur spread across my body, I hear my remaining pieces of clothes being shredded to pieces, my teeth elongated into canines, my hands and feet turned into paws, a tail sprung from in between my legs, my ears turned into a pair of wolf ears and moved to the top of my head. In a second, I was on all fours. I pushed the chair away and sat there.

**KARA**

I looked at Connor in his wolf form. He had black fur with brown eyes and he was extremely big. I think he should be around my height (maybe it's because I'm short).

"You can tell the human is in control by looking at their eyes. If their wolf eyes are the same color as their human eyes, it means it's the human controlling. But if the color is golden, the guardian wolf is in control. Usually, their fur is the color of their hair, but because he's from an Alpha bloodline, so his fur is black. His size is also much bigger than the average wolf."

I looked at his eyes and they suddenly turned into a golden color. The wolf looked at me and tilted his head. I slowly placed a hand in between his ears. He gave me a wolfish smile.

**CONNOR**

**_She's touching me! She's petting me!_ **

'Yeah, I know.'

When _papà_ finished explaining the eye colors, I gladly backed down for Max to take control. I trusted him to not do anything, but if he really were to do something, I would step up again. After a little while, Max backed down for me to take back control. My eyes turned back into my normal brown. Kara removed her hand.

"Continuing, when a wolf shifts back, we would have compartments of clothes around the house, in the trees and around the territory so we have clothes to cover us."

"Hm."

"Being werewolves still have one more thing."

Kara listened.

"When a werewolf turn 16, they would start to find their mate, aka soulmate. Some can find theirs right away, but some may take a long time. When a wolf finds their mate, they would feel really protective of them. Every mate has a unique scent to them and mates will go crazy over the scent."

**_Her scent is fucking amazing._ **

'Yeah, lavender and roses.'

"Connor here, learnt to stay composed while being with his mate."

I looked at _papà_ and snarled quietly at him.

"When mates meet, they have to complete the mating ritual. It consists of marking with scent, leaving a mark, and the actual mating."

I saw Kara with a shocked expression and a wolfish chuckle left my mouth.

"The first step is to mark each other with their own scent, so other wolves know that they are taken. Usually, wolves would skip this step, but for pairs that are more unprepared, they can do this step first. The next step is to leave a mark. To mark each other, they need to bite at the spot a little above the collar bone with their canines. It'll leave a unique mark to the pair and will completely show after a few hours."

_Papà_ showed his own mark.

"So Mrs. Anderson also has the same mark?" she asked.

"Yes. The last step is the actual mating, which I'm sure you know what it means."

I saw Kara blush from that. I jumped down from the chair and nuzzled my nose at her leg. I laid down on the floor right next to her legs.

"When the marking is complete, the pair can mind link each other, feel emotions the other is feeling and speed up the healing process. But when the pair completes the whole ritual, they are able to feel what the other feels, for example, pain and touch."

I rolled on the floor, feeling bored as _papà_ explained.

"And that's basically it for a werewolf. I can explain the rest another time. You look like you could use a rest."

"I could."

"Connor can show you the way."

I stood up on my hind legs and placed my fore paws on her lap. She rubbed the back of my neck gently and I placed my head on my paws.

_Papà, puoi chiederle di segiurmi (Dad, can you ask her to follow me)?_ _\- Connor_

I mind linked my father.

"My son wants you to follow him. He mind linked me."

"Okay."

I stood back down and she stood up from the chair.

"But, before I go, may I ask you something?"

Kara asked in an innocent tone.

"Of course."

"The mind link is like telepathy, right?"

"Yes, that is absolutely correct," _papà_ was shocked by her intelligence.

"Mind link is formed in the pack, and between mates."

"Ah, thank you for answering."

"No worries. If you have any other questions, you can ask me or Connor."

"Okay."

I tugged on her pants. She looked at me.

"I better get going. Thank you so much, Mr. Anderson."

"You're welcome. Call me Hank next time."

"Alright."

She followed me out and into the hallway. I led her to my bedroom. She opened the door and we went in.

"Isn't this your bedroom?"

I nodded. She closed the door and I went to the pile of clothes I had in a corner. I took a pair of clean basketball shorts and went into the bathroom. I pushed the door closed and shifted back. I put on the shorts and went back out. When I closed the door, I saw Kara sitting on the bed. I took a random shirt and wore it, then I sat next to her.

"So," I broke the silence, "How does it feel, knowing who you really are and the background you really come from?"

"It's...an eye opener. The fact that I'm a werewolf is shocking, but at least I'm not doing it alone."

"Yeah, you're taking it quite calmly."

"I was shocked, but I know I can't run away from it, so I accepted the fact."

Suddenly, her face had a shocked expression.

"What's wrong?" I was worried.

**KARA**

What the heck was that?

**_It's me! Your guardian wolf!_ **

"What the heck?"

"What? What's wrong, Kara?"

"There's a voice in my head. My guardian wolf?" I was confused.

"Kara, it's alright. Your guardian wolf is harmless."

He held my hand to calm me down.

"But, how do I contact her again?"

"Think of her voice. She'll come to you."

I concentrated on her voice.

'Hello?'

**_Heya!_ **

'Oh, my goodness!'

**CONNOR**

I looked at Kara smiling. Her smile lit up the room.

**_Coniuge's happy._ **

'Yeah.'

"Connor?"

I tilted my head at her, gesturing to continue.

"How do I let my wolf take control?"

"You relax and back down, your wolf will take control. When you want to take it back, think of yourself being in control and your wolf will back down."

She did what I said. Her blue eyes turned golden. I backed down and Max stepped up. My brown eyes turned golden too. Max went to hold her hand and kissed it.

'Wow! You're going fast.'

Max silently chuckled.

"My name's Maxwell, you can call me Max," he introduced himself.

"I'm Snow," Kara's wolf said.

"Beautiful name for a beautiful wolf."

She smiled before both of them backed down for us.

"So uh..."

"So..."

We looked at each other and laughed. After the laughter died down, I looked at her.

"May we...mark each other with our scent?"

Her eyes widened.

**KARA**

What? Is he serious?

'Snow, what do you think?'

**_I would say go for it. At least unmated wolves wouldn't go for the both of you._ **

I thought about it and gently nodded at Connor. His face seemed to light up. He came closer and placed his hand on mine.

"What do I have to do?"

"I'll mark my scent on you first, then you do the same."

"Okay."

**CONNOR**

**_This is it, man. Don't fuck it up. You're doing the first step. If I can't do it, you're gonna have to._ **

I leaned in closer until our thighs were touching. I held her right shoulder gently and placed my head by her neck. I pressed my body on hers to leave my scent. After a while, I moved away.

"Now, unmated wolves will know you're taken."

She looked like she understood.

"And now you do it to me."

She looked at me. She placed her hand on my shoulder and pressed her body against mine.

**_This feels amazing._ **

I agreed a hundred percent with him. After a while, she moved away.

"Did I do it?" she asked in a soft voice.

I smelled the scent on me. Lavender and roses.

"You did. And it smells amazing."

She smelled the new scent on her, "You too, actually."

_I. Smelled. Amazing. To. Her._

Holy fuck. This is great fucking news!

**_We smell nice to her! Oh, my fucking Wolverine!_ **

Both Max and I were freaking out internally. After a few seconds, I looked at her again.

"Thanks."

She smiled.

"Do you want me to give you a tour of the house?"

"If you don't mind."

"Of course not. C'mon."

I stood up and held out my hand. She looked at it before taking it and I led her out of the bedroom. I gave her a tour around the house. We briefly went through the living room, dining room and kitchen. I brought her to the West Wing.

"This is the West Wing. The warriors and guards all live here. They have their names carved on plates above the doors so we can find them easier. The guest bedrooms are also here."

She nodded and scanned the place. I led her to the South Wing.

"This is the South Wing. The Beta Family and Gamma Family live here, but only the main branch of the family. The Betas live closer to the entrance because they are needed around more."

I led her to the East Wing.

"This is the East Wing. This is just for work. All our offices are here, we hold meetings here too."

"So no one lives here?" she asked in that innocent voice that I really liked.

"Well, we sleep here sometimes when work's piling up, but no one really lives here."

She nodded. I led her to the last wing.

"And lastly, this is the North Wing. The Alpha and Luna family live here. Only the main branch, of course. When we finish your transfer to my pack, you'll live in this Wing with me."

"Finish my transfer?" she asked.

"There's this ritual thing. It removes your previous pack scent and connections, if you have one, and replaces it with the pack you're transferring to."

She seemed to understand. I brought her outside.

"As you know, the pack house is in the middle of a forest, but it doesn't mean we don't have spectacular views. This is the garden. _Mamma_ loves gardening as much as she loves baking, the flower patches are her doing."

She looked around and was amazed.

"Your mom's incredible!"

I chuckled. I led her to one last place.

***

We trekked through the forest until we come across a lake with a waterfall. I led her to the waterfall and we went behind it and into a cave. I pressed my hand on a rock and the whole cave lit up with lanterns around the cave.

"Woah..."

She removed her hand from me and looked around.

"This is my getaway from the chaos. I come here a day every month to rest. No one knows about this, not even the people I'm closest with."

"If this is such a special place, why tell me about it, let alone show me?"

I walked to her and placed my hands on her waist.

"Because, you're my mate. I always spend my time here alone, but now, I want to spend it with you."

She gave me a gentle smile. She stood on her tiptoes and pecked my cheek. My eyes widened.

**_She kissed us! She kissed our cheek!_ **

She pulled away and saw that I had a surprised expression.

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't know what I was thinking-"

I cut her off by placing a kiss on her cheek. I wrapped my arms around her small petite frame.

"What're you sorry for? I wanted it."

**KARA**

He wanted it? Just because I'm his mate? This is all so confusing.

**_It's okay, girl. When we go back, I'll answer all your questions about being a werewolf._ **

'Thanks, Snow.'

**_No probs._ **

I'm glad to have Snow with me. I leaned into his warmth, wrapping my arms around his waist. I felt him leave a kiss on my forehead. After a while, we pulled away but he left his arms around my waist. I checked my watch.

"It's almost seven. I better get back."

He frowned slightly. I silently giggled and poked his cheek.

"It's not like you can't text or call me, Connor."

His mood seemed to lighten up a bit. We left the cave and went through the forest back to the pack house. We stopped in front of his bike.

"Shall we, milady?" he bowed his head, making me laugh.

"We shall," I curtsied.

He helped me get on the bike and started riding. My arms were securely wrapped around his waist and I pressed my body on his back. We went back in silence.

**KYLE**

I stared out the window of _our_ room, waiting for _her_ to come home. It's already seven and she hasn't texted telling me that she was okay. What if she's hurt somewhere? I can't lose her. Just as that thought went through my brain, I hear a motorcycle outside our home. I saw Connor helping Kara down. I ran down the staircase as fast as I could and went to the front door. I opened it and saw her kissing his cheek, and my heart broke into pieces. I hid behind the door. Questions were racing around my mind. But the main question was 'why?'. I've been with her for over five years, this guy came a few days ago and she already fell for him. I've been trying to get out of the friend zone for years, trying to earn her attention, but she never fell for me.

Was I not good enough?

**KARA**

We reached home and I got down with the help of Connor. He gently wrapped his arms around my body and pulled me into a hug.

"I'll text you tonight, okay?" he asked.

"Okay."

I kissed his cheek and his face turned bright red. I softly giggled at his blushing face. He kissed my forehead gently. He unwrapped his arms and I walked past him towards the house. I turned around and waved before walking in.

I closed the door and looked around the living room. It was empty but I hear sound coming from the kitchen and I found myself walking towards it. I saw Mrs. Wyn fixing dinner.

"Mom!"

She turned around and put everything down to give me a hug.

"Kara, you're finally back. Kyle's been asking for you."

"Really?"

Weird. He could've texted me.

"Where is he?" I asked her.

"In the bedroom. Go find him, I'll call you when dinner's done."

"Okay."

I walked up the stairs and into our room. I saw him sitting at his desk.

"Ky!"

He turned around and got up. He ran to me and pulled me into a hug.

"K, I missed you."

I softly laughed.

"I missed you too."

He pulled away and I placed my bag and books by my desk.

"I'll go get changed," I said, walking to my wardrobe.

"O-Okay."

I pulled out a clean top and some shorts. I walked into the bathroom to change.

**KYLE**

After hearing the bathroom door close, I let out the breath I didn't know I was holding. I sat on our bed, running my hands through my hair.

'I'm going to lose her if I don't do something...'

Soon, Kara came out. She threw her clothes in the hamper and sat beside me.

"Ky?" she asked in a soft voice.

I hummed in response, moving my hands from my hair to my lap.

"What's wrong? You've been acting kinda weird."

I avoided her gaze. I gulped and looked back to meet her blue eyes.

"Nothing's wrong. You don't need to worry."

I pecked her forehead.

"If you're sure."

"Kyle! Kara! Dinner's ready!"

Mom called from downstairs. Kara and I walked down to the dining area and ate dinner with mom and dad.

"So, Kara, where did you go these past two days? I didn't see you come home with Kyle," dad asked.

"I just went to meet a friend somewhere."

**KARA**

I was told not to tell anyone about me being a werewolf, so I lied through my teeth.

"For two days?"

"I haven't seen him in a while, so that's why."

I smiled, hoping it was enough to fool them. It seemed to work because they dropped the topic and talked about something else. Suddenly, a phone rang from upstairs in Kyle's and my bedroom.

"I think that's my phone, I'll go see who it is," Kyle said, standing up.

"Alright, son. Be back soon," Mr. Wyn told him.

He walked up the stairs.

**KYLE**

I went to my phone and looked at the contact.

_Jessica Edwards_

I rejected the call. I didn't want to talk to her. I placed my phone down and a message popped up on Kara's phone. I took a peek at it.

_Connor Anderson – One New Message_

What the fuck? There was no way she was already starting to date this guy...right?

**Translation time!**  
 _Mamma - Mom  
Va bene - Sure  
Grazie - Thank you  
_ _Papà - Dad_  
Padre - Father  
 **Disclaimer: Googs Trans helped me in these, so if anyone who is or knows Italian thinks that the translations are off, please do correct me.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm tired. Just giving a heads up, the special chapter is shorter as I put in most of my time on this one. Thank you for choosing to read NOBT. Please leave kudos and comment! It means a lot to me.
> 
> See you!


	9. Chapter Eight

**A/N: So today is Kara's birthday! When I was creating the characters, I threw on a Taurus birthday and it landed on April 23rd, which is such a coincidence! *party cracker sounds***

**Chapter Eight - Change**

_A MONTH LATER..._

**CONNOR**

I arrived at school on my bike and went to class. I went in and saw Kara with Kylendaer. I sat down on my seat.

"Happy birthday, _il mio amore_ ," I said with a smile.

"Aw, thanks, Connor."

We continued talking.

Soon, it was lunch. We went to get our food and went out to the bleachers. We ate while talking about random shit. Suddenly, a disgusting scent hits me.

**_Is that fucking Edwards?_ **

'What? Not her.'

"Hey, Connor."

I moved closer to Kara before turning.

"What do you want?"

"I wanted to talk to you."

She ran her fingers along my arm, which I gladly pulled away.

"There's nothing to talk about."

She started scooting closer.

"I know you still like me, Connor."

**_Chi pensa che sia questa stronza (Who does this bitch think she is)?_ **

"Enough. There's nothing left. You should leave."

I noticed Kara starting to get nervous and gently held her hand. I saw Edwards' face darken.

"Why do you hang out with that skank, Kara?!"

" _Che cazzol'hai_ _appena chiamata (What the fuck did you just call her)?!_ "

**_Holy fuck! This bitch is going down!_ **

I got down from the bleachers and she followed.

"Why do you care about her so much? I'm prettier, smarter, better than her!"

"Because she's my mate!"

**_Connor, you fucker!_ **

I covered my mouth.

'Fuck.'

"Because she's your what?" Edwards asked.

"She's..."

I noticed Kara walking towards us but she suddenly screeched in pain. I ran to her.

"Kara! What's wrong?" both Kylendaer and I were worried.

"My whole body hurts..."

My mind flashed back to two weeks ago at my hideout with Kara.

_TWO WEEKS AGO..._

_"So you're telling me, you've never shifted before."_

_We sat on the couch, with a movie playing on the television in the background._

_"Never. I've never even seen a real-life wolf before up until now."_

_"But you're a full-blooded wolf, you're supposed to shift when you turn 13."_

_"Maybe it's because my werewolf genes were suppressed, causing me not to have any 'werewolf abilities'."_

_"Maybe. But I wonder when will be your first shift. I'm curious about how your wolf looks."_

'It's her birthday today.'

**_Are you saying that she's shifting TODAY?!_ **

'Yeah!'

**_We gotta get her to Hank!_ **

'Alright, alright!'

I held her in my arms.

"Kara, it's okay. I'll get you to my father."

I picked her up bridal style.

"Tell the principal to call my father. He'll sort this out," I told Kylendaer.

"O-Okay."

I ran to my bike with Kara in my arms. I got on my bike and rode with Kara holding onto me.

"Connor, it hurts..."

"Just hold on a little longer, love, just a little longer."

We got back home in a few minutes. I didn't care to park the bike and immediately ran into the pack house with her in my arms.

" _Papà_!"

 _Papà_ immediately came from the dining room.

"Son, what's wrong?"

"Kara's shifting for the first time. What're we gonna do?!"

"It's alright, son. Calm down. Take her to a cell."

I did as I was told. I ran down to the basement and into a cell. I laid Kara on the floor.

The cell was made to withstand the force of a fully angered werewolf, including first-time shifters.

I cradled her in my arms.

"Connor, you have to get out," _papà_ warned me.

"No, I can help. I'm not leaving her alone," I wasn't gonna leave her to deal with this pain alone.

"If you're sure. We'll be outside, so just call if you need our help."

" _Si, p_ _apà_."

He closed the metal door. I looked at Kara and she was fidgeting from the pain.

"Kara, let the shift take over. Don't fight it."

**KARA**

Pain ran through my veins. I couldn't do anything anymore.

"Relax, Kara. Let it take over. I'm right here."

I tried to relax. Suddenly, my bones started cracking into another kind of position, my clothes ripped into pieces, I felt my teeth elongate and my fingernails turn into claws, my skin started feeling furry, something sprung in between my legs, my ears turned into something more pointy and moved up to the top of my head. I looked down at my hands and found...paws? I tried moving but failed miserably, noticing that I was now on all fours. My senses were heightened as I could sense Connor moving closer to me. He sat in front of me and laid my head on his lap. He ran his hand through what seemed like fur on my skin.

"Wow..."

**CONNOR**

She was _fucking_ gorgeous. She had white fur all over her body, something I've never seen before, because there was never a female born from a true Alpha bloodline, except for the Moon Goddess that's immortal.

She's the first. The first mortal wolf to have white fur.

**_Mate's so fucking beautiful._ **

'Yeah.'

I placed my hand in between her ears to gently pet her. But she jumped up and fell on her back. I laughed a little, knowing she still hasn't gotten used to walking on four paws. She got back up and presented her sharp teeth at me. I took a small step towards her and she waddled a step back, like a pup on its first steps. I took another step forward and she took another step backward, letting out a warning growl. Her bright blue eyes turned gold.

'Fuck.'

**_Let me take care of it._ **

I backed down and Max stepped up. My eyes should turn gold. He slowly walked towards the wolf, and she seemed to relax, knowing the person controlling is her wolf mate. Max placed his hand on her head to pet her, and she gladly let him. After a moment, her eyes turned back to the blue eyes that attracted me to her the most. Max stepped down for me to take control.

"You calm?" I asked in a gentle voice.

She nodded and tried to walk again. She took one small step with her front left paw and took another with her back right paw. Slowly, she got used to walking on four.

"You did it," I smiled at her.

She gave me a wolfish smile and wagged her tail. I scratched the bottom of her head. She leaned in and I knew she liked this. She laid on her back and I rubbed her underbelly, running my fingers through her fur.

While we were enjoying each other's presence, a knock came from the door, interrupting the silence.

"Come in."

The door opened and _papà_ stood at the doorway.

"Your principal called. I took a day leave for both of you."

" _Grazie,_ _papà._ "

Kara barked in a friendly manner at _papà_ , which earned her a chuckle in return. He stepped closer and crouched down.

"Her fur already gave it away. She is a true female Alpha. And she's bigger than a Luna, nearly the size of an Alpha."

He placed his hand on her back and it sunk through her fur.

"She's gonna shed a lot of furs, that's for sure," I said while stifling a laugh.

 _Papà_ chuckled. He then stood back up.

"I have to get going. You take her out to the forest, it'll be a while for her to shift back."

"'Kay."

Kara jumped around excitedly. I heard the door close and footsteps quieting. Then, she pushed my shoulders down, so I was laying on my back and she was standing on me.

"Look who's getting used to their paws."

She laid her upper body on me and nuzzled her head at my neck. We stayed in that position for a while, until I couldn't stand her wolf's weight.

"You know, a werewolf is heavier in wolf form. You're 90 pounds, right?"

She nodded.

"Take your weight, cut it in half, and add it into twice your weight. That's how much you weigh in your wolf form, you're around 225 pounds."

She immediately jumped off and gently pushed her muzzle at my side as an apology. I petted her head.

"It's alright."

I sat up and she laid beside my hip.

"Wanna go to the forest?"

She immediately jumped around and pushed my leg. I stood up and opened the door.

"Let me go shift in my room first, 'kay?"

She nodded. I went to my room and closed the door, placing the door stopper there. I quickly took off my clothes and shifted. I grabbed my clothes in my jaw and threw it in the pile in the corner. Then, I opened the door with my paw and saw the white wolf sitting on the floor waiting for me, tail gently hitting the floor. I gestured to her to follow me. We ran down the stairs and through the big doggy door into the forest. We continued running and I was in awe that she was able to catch up and run beside me. No wolf can catch up to an Alpha, not even a Luna, but I guess she _is_ from an Alpha bloodline.

We continued running until we reached the waterfall. We stopped and I looked at her. She tilted her head in confusion...until I dived into the water. I surfaced and gestured her to follow me. She jumped in soon after and I paddled towards her to lick her face. She responded by gently nipping my neck which, fucking hell, that felt great. I accidentally let out a tiny howl, which I hoped she didn't hear.

**_Look who's getting all flustered._ **

'Fuck off. You know you would too if she did that to you.'

**_Touché._ **

I circled her and wrapped my neck around hers, licking the back of her head. She licked my neck that was around hers. We started playing around in the water, occasionally going under the waterfall to the other side. After a long while, we got out of the water and shook our fur dry. We walked up to my hideout together. When we got there, I pushed a rock and the cave lit up. I went to the compartment next to the television and pulled out a pair of basketball shorts and a shirt. Then, I went to the bedroom and shifted. I put on the clothes and walked out to see Kara laying on the couch. I sat beside her and she placed her head on my lap. I ran my fingers through her thick, white fur.

"You should be able to shift back now. Ask Snow."

**KARA**

'Can I?'

**_Yeah. Our body's rested enough._ **

'Won't the shift hurt?'

**_Just the first shift. It'll get less painful and faster the more you practice._ **

'Okay.'

I nodded at Connor.

"Come here."

He got off the couch and I jumped off and followed him. He stopped and crouched down to my level.

"Picture yourself in your mind and let the shift take over," he said in a gentle voice.

I thought of myself and my body started shifting. While shifting, I sensed him walking away to the compartment. When I turned back into my human form. I felt a cotton material being wrapped around me.

"You can use this to cover yourself. It should be big enough."

I felt him turn around as I pulled the clothing over my head. He was right. It was big enough to act as a dress.

"I'm done."

He turned back around and led me back to the couch. We sat down and he wrapped his arm around my shoulder. I leaned into his warmth.

"You feel good?"

"Yeah."

**CONNOR**

I smiled, knowing she wasn't hurting now. I gently left a kiss on her forehead.

"We should do something tonight," I said, moving so we were face to face.

"Sorry, I made plans with Ky, like two months ago," she looked down.

I placed my fingers under her chin and made her look at me.

"It's alright, we can do it tomorrow night."

Her eyes seemed to light up.

"Okay."

I smiled. I picked her up and placed her on my lap. She laid her side on my chest as I wrapped my arms around her body. I nuzzled into her soft hair. We spent a while in silence, enjoying each other's presence.

After a long while, I looked up at the clock.

"It's three in the afternoon," I gently said.

I looked at my mate on my lap and saw her sleeping. She curled her legs up to her chest and snuggled close to me. I softly rubbed her back before picking her up and headed for the bedroom.

I pushed the door open and closed it with my foot. I laid her on the bed and went to turn off the lights and closed the curtains. I got in bed next to her and wrapped a blanket around us. I held her close to me as she snuggled up to me. I kissed her forehead before succumbing to sleep.

**Translation time!**  
_Il mio amore - My love_  
_Papà - Dad_  
_Si - Yes_  
_Grazie - Thanks_  
**Disclaimer: Googs Trans helped me in these, so if anyone who is or knows Italian thinks that the translations are off, please do correct me.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> She shifted and now the others can confirm that she's a female Alpha. What do you think about my take on a female Alpha? Thank you for choosing to read NOBT. Please leave kudos and comment! It means a lot to me.
> 
> See you!
> 
> PS: I won't be updating on Sunday to take a small break from writing Chapter Seven and Eight.


	10. Chapter Nine

**Chapter Nine - Muah <3**

**KARA**

When I woke up, I noticed an arm wrapped tightly around my waist. I looked at the man before me.

Connor.

His lips were slightly parted and his breathing was steady. I looked around and noticed we were in an unfamiliar room. I felt his arm move slightly.

"Kara...?"

I internally kicked myself for waking him up. He sat up slightly and held my hand.

"What's wrong?" he asked, sensing my nervousness, I think.

"Where are we?"

"We're in my hideout's bedroom. You were asleep so I brought you here to be more comfortable."

Suddenly, he went completely silent.

**CONNOR**

_Con, where are you? - Collin_

_Somewhere. - Connor_

_You better come back home now. Papà's expecting you and your mate. - Collin_

_'Kay, we're coming soon. - Connor_

_I still can't believe you hid your mate's identity from me even after a month. - Collin_

I internally chuckled and broke off the connection. I looked to Kara who's confused out of her mind.

"Let's go back."

"Okay."

I moved the blanket and we got off. I went to the wardrobe.

"I have some girl clothes in here."

She walked to me.

"Why do you have those?"

"Just in case when you and I mate, I get too rough and rip apart the clothes," I winked.

Her face blushed bright red.

**_You dirty animal._ **

"And to make sure you don't think about it the wrong way, _mamma_ bought it and I've never touched it. It's in that box."

She seemed to understand. I took a random hoodie and some black jeans. Kara flipped through and took a hoodie dress with a pair of leggings and undergarments. She went into the bathroom to change while I changed in the bedroom. When she came out, I handed her a pair of light blue high top converse. She wore it and I wore a black colored pair.

"Shall we?"

"We shall."

I held her hand and we walked out together. On our way back, she laid her head against my shoulder as we walked and I caressed her hand with my thumb.

"We've only known each other for a month, and yet we've grown so close," she said as she held onto my arm with her free hand.

"The mate pull is something fascinating. Every mate bond is different. You'll never know what're you gonna get," I said, kissing her forehead.

"Well, I think I'm lucky to be paired with a kind and caring mate like you," she snuggled up to me.

"By the way," I slowed down my pace, "since we're tied together for life, how about being my girlfriend?"

She stopped walking.

**_That question came out from nowhere, but I was kinda expecting it._ **

"Like, an actual couple?"

I turned to look at her.

"Yeah. An actual couple that goes on dates and stuff."

Her cheeks were flushed.

"Will you accept me as your boyfriend?"

I held her soft hands. After a while, she finally gave me an answer.

"Yes."

I pulled her into an embrace. She wrapped her arms around my waist. After a long hug, we broke it.

"That was your first birthday present. Here's your second."

"What-"

I leaned in and placed my lips on hers. She was taken back at first but wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed back. Our lips fitted like two puzzle pieces. She ran her fingers through my hair as I gripped her waist tighter to me. After a while, we broke the kiss.

"That's my first kiss..." she said with a smile on her face.

"It was mine too," I placed my forehead on hers.

"Didn't Jessica take it?" she asked me in a curious tone.

"Nah, I didn't even let her touch me."

"Then why did you get together with her?"

I pulled her closer to our chests were touching.

"Between you and me," I can't believe I'm saying this, "I thought she would back off if I dated her."

"But you were wrong, she came back."

"I know, but you'll always be the only one I want," I kissed her cheek.

She laughed softly.

**_That laugh is fucking soothing to the ear._ **

'I know.'

_Con, where the hell are you? - Collin_

Ah, right. I was supposed to go home.

_I'll be there in five minutes. - Connor_

_You better be. Papà needs to talk to you and your mate. - Collin_

I broke the connection and sighed.

"What's wrong?"

"We gotta get back. My brother's bugging me," I placed my head on hers.

"Through mind link?"

I nodded.

"Let's go home, _il mio amore_."

"Alright."

We walked back, occasionally stopping to kiss for a moment.

I could never get bored of those lips of hers.

***

We got home and I led her to my father's office. We knocked before walking in. I saw my twin standing beside my father who was sitting on the swivel chair.

"Kara, that's my younger twin, Collin."

They shook hands.

"Alright, now the reason I needed you both here is because we need to start preparing for the transfer."

While _papà_ was explaining, I noticed Col eyeing Kara a _little_ too curiously. I snapped my fingers in his face and his eyes shot up.

_Stop it, Col. She's mine. - Connor_

He looked down.

**KARA**

"The transfer is a ritual kind of thing, a little like occult. The wolf that wants to join has to drink a potion type of drink that contains the liquefied pack scent, a little bit of silver that won't kill you, and one tiny drop of the Alpha's blood. That seals the connection and establishes the pack link."

"So that means I can mind link the pack?"

"Yes."

It was a really weird drink, but at least I get to join Connor's pack.

"We'll set the date on this Sunday. Is that fine?"

"Yes, it's alright."

"Great. You're all dismissed."

"Thanks, _papà_. We'll be on our way," Connor said and pulled me out of the room.

**HANK**

I watched as my son dragged his mate out of the room. I sighed before turning to Collin.

"You're jealous of your brother?"

I seemed to hit the jackpot as his eyes go wide.

"What?"

"I saw how you were looking at Kara, and I know you."

He sighed.

**Translation time!  
** _Papà - Dad_  
_Mamma - Mom_  
_Il mio amore - My love_  
**Disclaimer: Googs Trans helped me in these, so if anyone who is or knows Italian thinks that the translations are off, please do correct me.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They kissed! Yay! *party popper sounds*  
> Sorry if this chapter is shorter, the next will be like average length, I hope. Thank you for choosing to read NOBT. Please leave kudos and comment! It means a lot to me.
> 
> See you!
> 
> -Phantom


	11. Chapter Ten

**Chapter Ten - Dinner**

**CONNOR**

I rode my bike with Kara sitting behind me, arms strapped to my waist.

**_I'm excited for her transfer._ **

'Really? Why?'

**_She can finally become our Luna!_ **

I chuckled silently. When we reached her home, I helped her down.

"I'll wash the clothes and return it tomorrow."

I held her waist.

"You don't need to. It's yours. _Mamma_ bought it just for you."

"Really?"

I nodded. She hugged me and I laughed while wrapping my arms around her.

"Thank your mom for me."

"I will."

We pulled away, but before she could turn, I pulled her into a kiss. We broke it after a while.

"I'll see you tomorrow," I said as I placed my forehead on hers. I felt a light kiss being placed on my cheek.

"You will."

We pulled out from the embrace and she turned around to leave. I got on my bike and waited for her to walk in and close the door before going home.

**KYLE**

I hid in the living room. So it's official. Kara and that Connor are a thing. I heard her walk in the kitchen to greet mom but I couldn't move. I kept replaying that scene. I just lost her.

I lost the person I cared about the most.

I heard her asking about me. While she was in the kitchen, I made a break for it and ran up to our room. I closed the door and laid on the bed. I heard footsteps getting louder until it stopped in front of the door. I heard them knocking before coming in.

"Ky? What's wrong?"

She came in and sat on the bed next to me.

"Nothing's wrong. No need to worry, K. Where were you, by the way?"

She hesitated before answering, "I was at Connor's house. His father is a doctor."

I could tell she was lying, but didn't push it.

"How about we go get ready for tonight?" I asked her, hoping she hadn't forgot.

"Of course."

She used the bathroom in our room and I used the bathroom next to our room.

**KARA**

I tried to shower off the thought that Kyle might've been suspicious of my lie, but he brushed it off. Thank Wolverine.

Wait, hold on.

Who the hell is Wolverine?

**_Only the god of wolves. He's a mutant that has retractable claws. That's why we say him instead of Mr. G._ **

'Huh.'

**_His real name is Logan Howlett. We say him rather than JC._ **

'That's good to know. It's a good thing I'm getting used to these weird info.'

I heard her chuckle.

**KYLE**

After finishing my shower and changing into a flannel and black pants, I went back to the room and waited on the bed. Soon enough, she came out in a bright blue dress that framed her perfectly.

"Ready, Ky?"

I nodded and stood up. We went down to the living room.

"We're going out, mom!" I informed.

"Okay, be back before midnight!"

We walked out of the door together and got into my jeep. I drove us to a restaurant that I _know_ she'll love.

We arrived and got out of the vehicle. We went to the receptionist.

"Welcome to Le Meilleur. Do you have a reservation?"

"Yes, Wyn."

She typed something and printed out a small piece of paper.

"A waiter will bring you to your table."

We waited for a few seconds before a waiter came.

"Please follow me, Mr. Wyn and Ms. Manfred."

We followed the waiter to our table.

I chose a table by the beach I knew Kara would love.

"Wow!"

She immediately went to the fence. I stood beside her. The cool breeze gently grazing our faces, the bright moonlight perfectly highlighting her face. Her complexion was beautiful, no guy could resist her. If only her brother knew who his sister became.

We stood there for a few minutes before the waiter came back with menus. We went back to order. Soon, our food came and we ate while talking about random things. When we finished, the waiter brought a cake.

"A triple chocolate fudge cake with strawberries on top and blueberries on the side, just for the birthday girl," I said while lighting the candle.

"Happy birthday, K."

She smiled.

**CONNOR**

I tossed and turned on my bed. I couldn't sleep a wink. After Kara and I got together, I can't stand so long without her. I need her scent, her lips, _her_.

**_We'll be able to see her tomorrow. Just hold on for another eight to nine hours._ **

I tried to relax and sleep, but I just can't. I need to hear her voice.

At this point, I was going insane. We haven't even marked each other yet and I'm already like this. I don't wanna imagine what's gonna happen when we mark each other, let alone complete the mating ritual.

I picked up my phone and dialed her number. It rang three times before someone picked up.

"Kara M. speaking."

"Hey babe."

"Hey Connor. What do you need?"

"Actually, I just wanted to hear your voice. I missed you."

"Really? It's only been a couple of hours."

"Well, it's a couple too long. I can't wait to see you tomorrow."

I heard her giggle. We continued talking for a good while before she needed to go to bed. We hung up and I went to sleep, dreaming of her.

**KARA**

Kyle and I got to homeroom a little later than usual. When we arrived, Connor was already there.

"Hey, babe."

He pecked my cheek as soon as I sat down. We talked until the bell rang.

**CONNOR**

Finally, it was lunch.

**_I am starving, dude._ **

'Me too. Should've taken breakfast, huh?'

**_Yeah._ **

I got up from my seat and immediately pulled Kara to my side. She pressed her body closer and that made my heart jump. I snaked my arm around her waist, and with Kylendaer, we walked to the cafeteria to get our food.

On the way, many people were staring.

**_What? Never seen a power couple before?_ **

I silently chuckled.

"Connor?"

I looked down to see Kara's blue eyes staring up at me.

"People are staring."

"Let them stare, love," I kissed the top of her head.

So what if they're jealous? She's mine and mine only.

We continued walking, taking our food and heading straight to the bleachers. We sat down and starting eating.

"So, K..."

Kylendaer looked at her. I listened while eating.

"Why didn't you tell me you got together with him?"

I heard her choke on her food and turned around to help her. After she swallowed and drank some water, I gently rubbed her back.

"I'm sorry, Ky, it slipped my mind," she said.

He tilted his head and looked at me.

"You're starting to hide a lot of things from me. I thought we told each other everything?"

"I'm not hiding, it's just something that I have to deal with alone."

I knew she meant it in another way completely, but that just broke my heart a little.

"If you say so, but please, tell me things so I won't worry."

"I will," she put on a smile.

At night, Kara and I stayed in my hideout eating pizza. I promised to take her out but she insisted on staying in here.

"Eat more, love," I reminded her.

"I don't wanna..."

I scooted closer to her and placed my pizza by her mouth.

"You're underweight. Eat more and be healthy, even if the food's not."

She eyed the pizza for a little while before taking a tiny bite. I sighed. I ate finished my slice and laid my head on her lap.

"I'm going to get you to a healthy weight, just you wait."

She let out a cute giggle. We stayed like that for a while.

"Tomorrow's Saturday, and the next day is your transfer."

She let out a hum. I sat up and wrapped my arms around her.

"Something's bothering you. What's wrong?"

She snuggled closer.

"It's just...you said that I'll live with you after my transfer," she said, "and I don't know how to explain to Ky, mom, and dad that I'm moving out."

I guess I haven't thought about that. Her whole life is gonna change because she found out that she's a werewolf.

"It's alright. You don't have to move in straight away. You can start to ease them into the fact that you're moving out. You're gonna have to eventually, when you graduate high school."

She buried her face in my chest.

"They've been there for me for a long while. I can't believe I have to move out."

"It's going to be okay. I'll be there every step of the way, baby."

I gently kissed her forehead.

**Translation time!**   
_Mamma - Mom_   
**Disclaimer: Googs Trans helped me in these, so if anyone who is or knows Italian thinks that the translations are off, please do correct me.**

**-Phantom**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit of a filler chapter, but hey, the next is her transfer! How's your quarantine going? It's still going fun for me. Thank you for choosing to read NOBT. Please leave kudos and comment! It means a lot to me.
> 
> See you!


	12. Chapter Eleven

****Chapter Eleven - Transfer** **

****KARA** **

Sunday. The day of my transfer.

I got ready in Connor’s bedroom. He picked out a navy dress that’s until my ankles. It was short-sleeved, tight at the top and flowy at the legs, and it had decorative lacing all over. It was paired with a pair of black heels. I took a look at myself and felt somewhat ready.

I did a light coat of makeup (even though Connor was really against it) and wore my signature feather earring and locket necklace. I slightly curled my long hair and looked at myself again. I couldn’t tell that the girl in the mirror was me, but at the same time, it was.

As I walked out of the closet, someone knocked on the door before coming in.

“Hey Kara, are you ready-“

Connor stopped mid-sentence when he saw me.

****CONNOR** **

I was stunned. She looked _fucking_ gorgeous in that dress. I went towards her and pulled her into a kiss. When we broke it, I placed my hands on her waist.

“You look amazing,” I complimented.

“Thanks, you don’t look too bad yourself.”

I wore a navy suit to match her. I had a cape on that was made out of a strong fabric that can withstand werewolf claws and bullets. The collar was a two-in-one type of thing. When it was hot, it was down, but when it was cold, it was up to cover the face until the nose. The section around the neck was made with a stronger fabric, had some decorative designs, and a pin connecting the cape with the pack symbol in a darker shade, signifying ‘Alpha’. It was added because it protected the neck nicely.

The cape was only to be worn by the current Alpha and Luna only, and on occasions that involved the whole pack, to show respect.

“That cape looks cool.”

“It does, and soon, you’ll have your own when you become our Luna.”

Her face lit up. I pecked her cheek.

“Everyone in the pack is waiting in the hall, it’s almost time for the ceremony to begin.”

She took a deep breath and let it out. I gently held her hands to calm her down.

“Shall we, _mio amore_?”

“We shall.”

We linked arms before walking down to the main hall.

***

I sensed her nervousness and gently kissed her hair to calm her down. She seemed to relax a little.

“Don’t be nervous, love.”

“How does the ceremony go?”

She asked me, catching me off guard.

“The ceremony starts with the Alpha’s opening speech, then the wolf that wants to join come out to the stage, they then drink the potion. While we wait for the potion to take effect on the wolf, the rest in the hall will place their right hand on their heart to hope the best for the wolf.”

“Why hope for the best?”

“Even though our liquefied pack scent tastes like lemons with a little of sugar, the silver is too little to be deadly, and one drop of the Alpha’s blood won’t hurt anyone even in the slightest, those three mixed together can be harmful to weaker wolves. We make the potion with those ingredients to test the strength of the wolves. Every member has to drink it.”

“Even you?”

I nodded.

“But when I drank it, I was sixteen, and the blood they used was my father’s.”

She seemed to understand.

“Were there any incidents of wolves not being strong enough for it?”

“Yes. Countless.”

She looked down. I gently lifted her chin to face me.

“But don’t fear, you’ll be alright.”

“Where did you bury them? The wolves.”

I was taken aback. I hesitated a little before answering.

“Either at the pack they were before, or if they were from our pack, behind the house they lived in, just outside of our territory if they were a rogue, or for someone like you, we would think to send them back to the human world and explain that we found them like this.”

Her head tilted down even further.

“It’s okay, you’ll be perfectly fine. I know it.”

I gently kissed her temple.

****KARA** **

I stood behind the curtains. Connor was out on the stage making his opening speech and after that, it was time for my transfer.

****_You’ll be fine, Kara._ ** **

Snow had been reassuring me for a while, but I just can’t put my finger on it. Something felt wrong.

“It’s almost time, Luna.”

I nodded at the guard. That was the first time anyone has ever called me Luna and I haven’t even transferred yet. Snow was leaping with joy. I took a deep breath as soon as the curtains go up. I slowly walked onto the stage towards Connor, who had a wide smile on his face, his dimples making an appearance. I stood beside him and curtsied.

“Now, Kara Manfred will drink the potion and let us hope for the very best for her!”

He gave me a reassuring nod. I cautiously took the drink and held it to my lips. I tilted the glass and the liquid flowed into my mouth, down my throat. I put the glass down and noticed that everyone in the hall had their hand on their chest, head down and eyes closed.

The liquid flowed through my system. It didn’t taste bad, but the more it ran through, the more it felt weird. My stomach felt like needles were poking it. I closed my eyes to let the feeling fade. Soon, the feeling was gone and my mind had these ‘telephone line’ types of connections. I heard shuffling before opening my eyes to see that everyone was smiling.

I turned to Connor and he had a wide grin on his face.

_Don’t be scared, love. - Connor_

My eyes widened.

_Look for my connection, and grab it. - Connor_

My mind ran as I searched for his line. When I found it, I held.

_Connor? - Kara_

_You did it, love. - Connor_

His smile showed his dimples. I giggled.

****CONNOR** **

Her reaction was so cute. We went to the front of the stage.

“Now, let’s welcome our newest wolf and Luna into the pack with a celebration party!”

The crowd cheered. People started moving to the bars, the dance floor, just basically everywhere in the hall. I brought Kara around to meet everyone.

“Kara, this is Hayden, my Beta. Hays, this is Kara, my mate.”

They shook hands.

“Never have I thought that this guy would find his mate. He’s just the worst, sometimes,” Hays said.

Kara let out a cute giggle.

“I’m not that bad.”

“You sure, man? I mean, sometimes even Collin is better.”

I punched his shoulder in a friendly manner. I brought Kara to another two.

“This is Grey and Carla, the Gamma and Gamma Female. Guys, this is Kara, my mate.”

“Aw, don’t you look so cute?” Carla went to gently pinch Kara’s cheek. She smiled.

“I have a feeling that we’re gonna be fast friends.”

They shared a hug.

“Welcome to the club, dude,” Grey said, patting my shoulder.

We went to another two.

“This is Raymond and Jeremy, Chief Warrior and Chief Border Guard. Dudes, this is my mate, Kara.”

Jere bent down to her height.

“Well, aren’t you a tiny one? Around 5 feet.”

She stood closer to me. Ray took a closer look.

“My Wolverine, you look like a giant standing next to her,” he said.

We continued talking when suddenly I felt something. I heightened my senses and smelled the air.

“A rogue on territory,” I said.

The Elders, Chiefs, Beta, and Gammas followed my lead and sniffed the air.

“Not just one,” Jere reported.

The hall was silent. Suddenly-

“Everybody, get down!” I shouted.

I pulled Kara to my chest and used the cape to protect us from the fireball that came blasting through the hall.

****Translation time!** **  
_Mio amore - My love_  
****Disclaimer: Googs Trans helped me in these, so if anyone who is or knows Italian thinks that the translations are off, please do correct me.** **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think is that fireball and who do you think caused it? Also, what do you think about the new characters? The next chapter will explain some of your questions. Thank you for choosing to read NOBT. Please leave kudos and comment! It means a lot to me.
> 
> See you!


	13. Chapter Twelve

****Chapter Twelve - Beta** **

****CONNOR** **

_Scatter to safety!_

I linked everyone and they started to hide. I held Kara close to me while the cape was still around us.

“Connor!”

I turned to the voice and saw the main people there. We went to them and crouched down, just in case they were to see us.

“What the hell was that?!” Grey asked.

“It’s not a rogue, no rogue has that much fucking ammunition,” I confirmed.

Jere reported after getting information from his guards, “It’s something else. Not a wolf,” he hesitated a little before continuing, “maybe half wolf.”

“Take cover, there’s another one!” Col shouted and we went to the side, just missing the other ball.

“Can someone go confirm the enemies’ amount?”

“I’ll go,” Ray volunteered and went away.

“Flip the tables and take cover behind them!”

We went to take cover.

“Connor, is something going to happen to us?”

I gently kissed her hair.

“Everything’s going to be okay, Kara.”

We waited. There weren’t any shots of any kind the whole time. Soon, Ray came back.

“It seems that there’s only two. I scanned the whole territory.”

“What? Only two?”

I was confused. How can two do so much damage?

****_Are they some sort of wolves that was combined with other creatures? Cause I’m feeling two fucking rogue guardian wolves within the territory._ ** **

Fuck. I hope they’re not some sort of new mutated creatures. Suddenly, a voice boomed into the hall.

“Alpha Anderson!”

_Che cazzo?_

“Stop playing hide and seek, and come out to see me!”

I couldn’t leave Kara unprotected. So I linked Ray.

_Take care of Kara with your life, are we clear? - Connor_

_Yes, Alpha. - Raymond_

I looked at Kara clinging on to me.

_Ray’s gonna take care of you, alright love? - Connor_

_No, don’t leave me… - Kara_

_You’ll be safe. - Connor_

I kissed her head before letting her go to Ray. I slowly stepped out from my hiding spot.

“There you are!”

It was a man that looked like he’s in his late forties. When he grinned, you could see the golden teeth.

“Who are you?”

“Only the soon-to-be Alpha of the Night Moon pack.”

****_What? But Kara’s the true Alpha!_ ** **

‘But he doesn’t know that.’

“Why have you come, and in this manner?”

“I’ve come to talk! And I have heard about a true Alpha of that pack!”

I bit my lip.

“How have you come to know that?”

He laughed, “I have my ways, boy.”

I noticed Kara peeking from beside the table from my peripheral vision. She was still hidden. Thank Wolverine.

“I’m sorry but you’re not gonna find the Alpha here.”

“Oh, so he’s not here?”

****_Good thing he doesn’t know that the true Alpha is a female._ ** **

“Well, I guess you’re no use then.”

He pulled a gun on me and fired. I ducked and used the cape to protect myself. But when I looked back at him, he was gone.

“ _Che cazzo_?"

The rest came out of their hiding spots. Kara walked to me and I held her close to me.

“Ray and Jere, check the west perimeter. Hays, Grey, and Carla, check the south and east. Col, check the north with me. _Mamma_ , _pap_ _à,_ take Kara back to the pack house. You’ll be safe there.”

_No, please don’t! - Kara_

I looked at her. She looked so fragile, but she couldn’t put her life in danger and come with me. The safest place now is with _mamma_ and _papà_. I kissed her forehead.

_You’ll be safe, just stay with my parents._

She looked at me again before walking away with _mamma_ and _pap_ _à._ We walked our separate ways.

Col and I checked the perimeter and found nothing suspicious. We were walking back to the pack house when Col asked me, “What do you think he is?”

“We can’t confirm until we find out who they are.”

“But…doesn't he look familiar to you? He sure does to me.”

I recalled back to the man. Now that Col mentioned it, he did seem oddly familiar.

Soon enough, we reached back home and I saw Kara with _mamma_ and _papà_ in the living room.

“Kara.”

She got up and saw me. She ran to me and I picked her up to gently kiss her.

“Connor, your parents and I were discussing who the man was, and I have some info.”

I placed her down and went to the living room.

“What info?”

“The man, I saw him often come by my house when I was young. After my brother passed, I never saw him again. I have a feeling that he may be someone from my pack.”

I scrunched my eyebrows thinking. Then it hit us.

“Francis Galore!” _mamma_ , _papà_ , Col, and I guessed it.

Kara looked confused.

“The Beta of your pack. When the Alpha of a pack passes, the heir takes his place. But if he’s not up to age, the Beta takes it until he is of age. But, if no true heir that hits 18 returns to take back his rightful place in two months, the Beta family will become the Alpha family. There’s never been a situation of this kind of rank transfer in forever. Everyone just kinda forgot about it.”

I held her close to me and breathed in her scent to calm myself down. She reacted by wrapping her arms around my waist.

“How’re we gonna stop him?” Collin asked.

“Well, we have to introduce Kara to her pack as the Alpha. But, the Beta family may want to stop her, overthrow her throne,” _papà_ said.

I placed gentle kisses on her hair and her face, trying my best to calm down.

“Well, we have to coordinate a plan before going in.”

I placed one last kiss on her head before holding her a little less tight, “I’ll set up a meeting and we can discuss this in a more private area.”

They agreed.

I brought Kara to my room and we laid in my bed, next to each other.

“I’m sorry this is how we welcomed you,” I apologized.

“It’s alright. At the very least, I got to meet some of the important pack members.”

She kissed my cheek and laid her head on my chest.

***

_Papà_ , _mamma,_ Hays, Grey, Carla, Ray, Jere, Kara and I sat in the meeting room.

“What’re we gonna do with Francis Galore?” I asked everyone.

“We can let Luna Kara accept the role of Alpha at the Night Moon pack first. They must give her the leadership, right?” Hays suggested.

“They’ll give it to her, but the Betas may seek the chance to overthrow her,” _papà_ said.

“We have to try, at the very least,” _mamma_ tried to negotiate.

I shook my head, “If they do try to take her throne, we won’t know what they’ll do to her.”

The meeting when on for hours, trying to find a solution.

****Translation time!** **  
_Che cazzo - What the fuck  
Mamma - Mom  
Papà - Dad_  
****Disclaimer: Googs Trans helped me in these, so if anyone who is or knows Italian thinks that the translations are off, please do correct me.** **

****So what do you think about my version of rank transfer? And how do you think Francis is planning on taking the throne? Thank you for choosing to read NOBT. Please leave a vote and comment! It means a lot to me.** **

****See you!** **

****-Phantom** **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you think about my version of rank transfer? And how do you think Francis is planning on taking the throne? Thank you for choosing to read NOBT. Please leave kudos and comment! It means a lot to me.
> 
> See you!


	14. Chapter Thirteen

**Chapter Thirteen - Vampire**

**KYLE**

"You're leaving us?"

I couldn't believe my ears. _Papà_ , mom, Kara, and I were just eating dinner like every night when she just dropped this news on us.

She was moving.

"I'm 18, I have to move out and stop burdening you guys," she said.

"Oh, sweetie, you're never a burden to us," mom held her hand.

"I promise, I'll visit regularly."

_Papà_ looked at her, "Where are you gonna stay?"

"I'm staying at an apartment I found. It's close to campus."

"When're you leaving?" I asked.

"This Saturday. A friend's coming to pick me up."

"Then let's go out to eat tomorrow night, before you leave," mom said.

I hugged her tight and pecked her forehead.

"Remember to visit, K."

"I will."

I hesitantly let go of her. She waved before walking towards Connor's car and getting in. I watched her longingly before she went out of sight.

**KARA**

I stepped inside the pack house with my bag and luggage. Connor handled my other things and led me to his room. We went in and placed my things down.

"I cleaned up a bit. We were supposed to let you move into one of the guest rooms, but I couldn't stand living under the same roof as you and not having you in my arms," he said sheepishly.

"It's alright, I don't mind," I pecked his cheek.

We started to set things up. He helped me set up my desk with my drawing tablet, laptop and whatnot. I placed my clothes in his closet. He had so little clothes, I could squish his clothes to the side of the closet and have enough space for mine. After finishing, I packed up some clothes and things into one luggage for the cave. I sat on the bed and Connor sat beside me.

"So," he said, "how do you feel moving in with me?"

I shrugged, "It's exciting to be living with you, but I feel so guilty for leaving Kyle and his parents."

He placed his hand on my cheek and gently maneuvered my head to look at him.

"I know, you can visit them anytime you want."

I smiled and placed my hand on his. I leaned in and buried my face in his chest while he wrapped his arms around me. He placed gentle kisses on my hair as I wrapped my arms around him.

_A MONTH LATER_

**CONNOR**

Kara and I were running through the forest. Black and white, perfect color match. We continued running until I got a whiff of an unknown scent.

_Kara, shift back. - Connor_

We shifted and put on some clothes. I sniffed the air again and there it was. That scent. I rarely smelled it, but I knew what it was.

A _fucking_ vampire.

**_Connor?_ **

'Yeah?'

**_Stay completely still._ **

'Why?'

**_It's right there._ **

I stood still and signaled Kara to stay still. Suddenly, someone came out from the trees.

Knew it.

"Vampire."

"Werewolf."

I stepped closer. A werewolf can take down a vampire, but it would cost a lot, so I had to be cautious.

"You're in our territory. May I know why?"

"I smelled a strong scent. I needed to know who it belonged to, and here seemed to be the strongest."

He glanced at Kara and made me want to rip his head off that instant.

**_Calm the fuck down, Connor._ **

I let out a low growl, but he obviously heard me as he looked back at me.

"Name and clan."

"Edward Cullen, the Denali clan."

I sneered.

"Name and pack."

"Connor Anderson, the White Moon pack."

We stared intensely at each other, ready to pounce if either one moved an inch. I sensed Kara inching closer.

"You're walking on private property. Your only choice is to leave," I said before Kara came too close.

He smirked a little before turning his gaze back on Kara.

"Your blood would be tasty on my tongue."

I growled and stepped in front of Kara. He ran away so fast where it looked like he vanished into thin air. I turned around and wrapped my arms around my love.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

She buried her face in my chest and I kissed her hair.

"I think that's enough for today, love. Let's go home."

She smiled against my skin, "Home."

**EDWARD**

I ran back home and entered.

"Carlisle."

Carlisle was sitting in the living room watching the news. He looked up from the television and stared at me.

"Yes, Edward?"

"I think I may have found my mate..." I trailed off, my voice shrinking by every word.

"Who?"

"A wolf, a beautiful one."

He smiled and stood up.

"Follow me."

I followed him all the way to his office. We went in and he immediately went to his bookcase and took out a book. He placed it on his table and I got a glimpse of the title.

_Werewolves Family Trees_

He continued to flip through.

"Could you tell me how she looked like?"

I recalled back to that beautiful girl, "Snow pale skin, long blonde hair, bright blue eyes, around five feet, very petite like a child."

His face froze as he frantically flipped through the book.

"There's only one female known to look like that."

He stopped at a page and pushed the book for me to take a look.

_Kara Ocean Astraea Manfred –_

The picture looked exactly like the girl, or should I say, Kara.

"She's the first mortal female werewolf to be Alpha-blooded," I said.

He sighed, "How are you able to be mated with such a strong girl?"

"What?"

He looked at me.

"Alpha-blooded females aren't just born out of nowhere. The baby herself has to be connected to the Moon Goddess in some way."

I flipped through every single family tree and there wasn't a single Alpha-blooded female werewolf in there, except for her.

"But, Carlisle," I looked at him, "When I found her by following her scent, a mutt was with her. I speculate that he's her other mate."

"Other mate? Why would she have two mates? Nothing like that has ever happened."

I looked at the floor.

My mate has two mates. A werewolf, her ally, and a vampire, her enemy. A werewolf-vampire pairing was already rare enough, but two mates of completely different sides, that's never happened. Is it because she's somehow connected to the Moon Goddess?

"Don't worry, Edward. We'll figure this out with the other's help."

I smiled, but no joy was put in it.

"What did the wolf look like?" he asked.

I recalled back to the mutt, "Short brown hair, dark brown eyes, six feet, Connor Anderson, the White Moon pack."

He flipped through and showed me a page.

_ The White Moon Pack  
_ _Alpha Blood Line:  
_ _Charlie Maxen Anderson ^ – Lydia Helena Price ^  
_ _Hank George Anderson – Elisa Mia Giordano  
_ _Connor Thomas Anderson –  
_ _Collin Thomas Anderson –_  
_Conan Trey Anderson –  
_ _Colton Trevor Anderson –_

"He's the Alpha of his pack, being a werewolf alone is already stronger than a vampire, but he too has the strength and speed of an enhanced one," Carlisle said.

"Is he half Italian?"

He looked at me in confusion, "Is that the only thing you noticed? The fact that his mother is Italian, not the fact that he's an enhanced werewolf."

I chuckled but no humor was in it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boom boom! Edward finally made an appearance! He was supposed to appear later, but it's fine if he comes in earlier than planned. A reminder, Edward has a different story arc in my story. It's not the Olympic clan but the Denali clan. Basically, it's just a different name, and no, the original Denali clan members aren't in. Hope you understand! Thank you for choosing to read NOBT. Please leave kudos and comment! It means a lot to me.
> 
> See you!


	15. Chapter Fourteen

****Chapter Fourteen - Hotel** **

****CONNOR** **

Kara and I arrived home and immediately went to _papà_ ’s office.

“ _Pap_ _à_! Emergency, right here!”

We sat on the chairs and _papà_ faced us.

“What emergency?”

“A vampire was on territory just now. Edward Cullen, Denali clan.”

He stroked his chin, “Why would a vampire suddenly come onto our territory?”

“He followed Kara’s scent. Apparently, her smell intrigued him.”

“But vampires hate werewolf scents. Unless she’s his mate.”

“ _Che cazzo_?! She can’t have two mates, that’s impossible!”

 _Papà_ looked at Kara, “Did you feel anything when you saw him?”

She seemed to tense up and I was scared of her answer.

“His voice was soothing, and his presence calmed me.”

I looked down at my lap. _Papà_ got up and took a book from the bookcase. He placed it on the table and flipped through it.

“Vampires Family Trees?” Kara asked.

“The whole data on vampire families are on here.”

He stopped flipping and turned the book around so we could read.

_ The Denali Clan  
_ _Leadership Line:  
_ _Carlisle Cullen – Esme Anne Platt Evenson  
_ _Emmett McCarty Cullen – Rosalie Lillian Hale  
_ _Jasper Whitlock Cullen – Mary Alice Brandon  
_ _Edward Anthony Mason Cullen –_

“He’s the third in line for the leadership. Usually, this means that he would never get the taste of power unless he defeats the ones before him, but that’s technically impossible.”

I held Kara’s soft hand and kissed it.

“I’ll see if I could get in contact with the former leader Carlisle Cullen,” _papà_ said while closing the book and putting it aside.

“Isn’t the SLM (Supernatural Leaders’ Meeting), like two weeks away? Let’s just meet them there,” I said while rubbing my thumb gently on her hand.

“We could. Good idea, son. Now, go take a shower, you’re stinking up my office.”

I chuckled before leaving with her and walking to my room.

****EDWARD** **

I laid on the sofa in my room. Since vampires didn’t need sleep, I spent every night wondering about my future mate. Now that I knew how my mate looked like, I wanted to meet her. I stared out into the forest and pictured her in my mind.

“Edward!”

I sat up and looked at who was standing at my doorway.

Alice.

My brother Jasper’s mate, Mary Alice Brandon, my sister-in-law. Her special ability is looking through the future.

“Why didn’t you tell us that you’ve found your mate?!” she said while sitting on the edge of the sofa.

“I thought Carlisle would.”

“Edward…”

I looked at her, “What?”

“It’s alright that she’s a werewolf, you have to find her and bring her here.”

“She’s with her other mate that’s a mutt.”

She shook her head, “At least talk to her at the SLM. She’s going, you know.”

I sat up, “She is?” she nodded.

“It’s in two weeks, you should probably think of what you’re gonna tell her.”

I looked back at the forest, “What if she doesn’t like me? I can’t lose her.”

“If you decide the right choices, I might see a future for you both.”

She smirked while I felt embarrassed.

***

****CONNOR** **

I’ve been driving for a good three hours. Kara was sleeping in the passenger’s seat, and she looked so damn cute.

****_Yeah, she is. That’s our mate, right there._ ** **

I silently laughed. _Papà_ , _mamma,_ and Hays were in my car whilst Grey, Carla, Ray, and Jere were in Grey’s car. We were driving to the SLM which this time, was held in Imperial, California.

“Turn left,” the GPS said.

I turned left into a small town. I noticed Kara shivering from my far peripheral vision and turned down the air-conditioner. I continued driving for another hour or so before entering into a guarded part of the city. The security guard stopped me from continuing and I rolled down my window.

“Name.”

“Connor Anderson, the White Moon Pack.”

The guard checked on his list and nodded towards the other guard. He opened the gate and signaled me to enter. I waved, rolled up my window, and continued in. I drove until I reached a hotel. I parked the car in the parking bay while Grey parked beside mine. I looked at Kara and didn’t have the heart to wake her up. But alas, I gently shook her body.

“Love, we’re here,” I whispered.

She moved a little before opening her eyelids and looking at me with those mesmerizing blue eyes that I love. Her lips twitched upwards before letting out a cute yawn. The three in the backseat too woke up and started getting out of the car. We followed and went to the trunk to get our luggage.

“I’ll go check us in,” I said to them and held Kara’s soft hand.

We went to the receptionist.

“Please state your name and pack, sir.”

“Connor Anderson, the White Moon pack.”

She typed on the computer. While waiting for us to be checked in, Kara snuggled under my arm and wrapped her arms around my middle.

_Are you cold? - Connor_

She nodded slightly. I took off my jacket and placed it around her before wrapping my arm around her shoulder. I gently kissed her hair as she snuggled close into my warmth.

_Thank you. - Kara_

_You’re welcome, love. - Connor_

“So, here’s your room keys, 15th floor,” the receptionist placed four key cards on the counter.

“Which one’s the master suite?”

“1501, Mr. Anderson.”

I took the cards, “Thank you.”

I held Kara close to me and went to the others.

“ _Papà_ , _mamma,_ 1502\. Grey, Carla, 1503. You three, 1504.”

I gave the keys to them and we went to the elevator. While waiting, Kara was shivering from the cold. I wrapped my arms tightly around her, warming her up as she relaxed in my hold. The elevator arrived and we went to the 15th floor.

****EDWARD** **

We arrived at the hotel and got out of the car.

“I’m going to go check-in, you all wait in the lobby,” Emmett said while putting his arm around Rosalie’s shoulders.

We went in and the two went to the reception. I caught onto the amazing smell of Kara. She was here, just recently.

“Edward?” Alice called, “I saw her here, room 1501.”

“I know. She was just here. Her scent is really strong.”

I was fidgeting, waiting for Em and Rose to come back with our room keys. When they finally came back, they handed the keys to us.

“Carlisle and Esme, 1506. Jasper and Alice, 1507. Edward, 1508.”

I held my key card and followed the rest to the elevator. Her scent was so strong, I may faint from it.

****KARA** **

We arrived and Connor opened the room door. We walked in and I was amazed.

“Oh, my.”

The room was elegant with a king-sized bed in the middle. There was a large balcony with a complete view of the scenery. The bathroom had a bathtub and it was filled with water and lavender and rose petals. I walked out to the balcony and Connor wrapped his arms around my waist from behind. He placed his chin on my shoulder.

“How do you like it?”

“It’s amazing…” I kissed his cheek.

“I wanted to do something sweet, so I asked if they could custom decorate our room.”

“I love it, Connor.”

He pecked my ear and led me back inside.

****EDWARD** **

We arrived on the 15th floor and walked out of the elevator. We walked through the hallway and her scent was so strong in room 1501. I stopped dead in my tracks and Carlisle noticed.

“Something wrong, Edward?”

“This is her room.”

He sighed, “Edward, come on. You can see her tomorrow. I’m sure she’s with her friends now.”

I looked at the door longingly before walking away with them.

****Translation time!  
** ** _Papà - Dad_  
_Che cazzo - What the fuck_  
_Mamma - Mom_  
****Disclaimer: Googs Trans helped me in these so if anyone who is or knows Italian thinks that the translations are off, please do correct me.** **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is the SLM. How are you liking Edward's character for now? Yes, Alice and Jasper have switched places to fit my storyline. Thank you for choosing to read NOBT. Please leave kudos and comment! It means a lot to me.
> 
> See you!


	16. Chapter Fifteen

****Chapter Fifteen - SLM** **

****CONNOR** **

We arrived at the SLM half an hour before it started. Most of the packs and clans were already there conversing with each other. We walked to an allied pack of ours, the Red Hunt pack.

“Hey, Alpha Anderson,” Jerome Thomas, the Alpha of the Red Hunt pack greeted.

“Alpha Thomas, how’re you doing?”

We shook hands.

“It’s been fine.”

I held Kara close to me, “This is my mate and Luna, Kara.”

She waved and smiled and I fell in love with her even more. I wrapped my arm around her shoulder and gently kissed her hair. We continued talking when the co-leader, Xandar Divinos the wizard king announced for leaders, their mates, and former leaders to enter the hall.

“We’ll see you guys later.”

Hays, Grey, Carla, Ray, and Jere waited outside the hall with the other Betas and Gammas, whilst _papà_ , _mamma,_ Kara, and I entered.

We looked for our seats at the large round table. We went to the werewolf section and saw our table with our names on a card.

_The White Moon Pack  
_ _Connor Anderson –  
_ _Hank Anderson – Elisa Giordano_

****_You haven’t registered her as your Luna yet?_ ** **

‘If I registered her in, the SC (Supernatural Council) will notice that she’s the long lost Alpha. We planned to announce it here, doofus.’

****_But, some horny peeps will wanna get her as she isn’t registered yet._ ** **

‘We’ll protect her from them.’

****_If you say so._ ** **

We sat down at our table. _Papà_ was going through the pamphlet, trying to look for something. Soon, the hall quieted down as the SC Leader, Charles Hunter the dragon Alpha, walked in. We stood and bowed in respect as he walked to the throne on stage. He reached and sat down.

“Please sit, everyone,” Alpha Hunter said.

We sat and looked at him.

“It’s once again the Supernatural Leaders’ Meeting. Let’s start first with the problems and concerns of every group. First, the demons.”

The demon clans went first, then the wizard covens, fairy circles, dragon packs, vampire clans, and werewolf packs. When it was time for the werewolves, I pressed the bell to get attention.

“Alpha Connor Anderson from the White Moon pack,” King Divinos said.

I stood up, “Council, do you remember the lost heirs of former Alpha Carl Manfred of the Night Moon pack?”

“Yes, why do you ask?”

“We found the lost daughter of former Alpha Manfred.”

“Lost daughter? Why would an Alpha have a daughter? And how did your pack find her?” Alpha Hunter asked.

“She’s my mate, Kara Manfred, Luna of the White Moon pack, and legally the Alpha of the Night Moon pack.”

“Where is Luna Manfred?”

“Right here, Alpha Hunter.”

I held Kara’s hand and she stood up.

“Oh, my…”

Alpha Hunter signaled someone to bring her to him. She followed King Divinos to the stage. Alpha Hunter held her chin in his fingers and looked at her face.

“You do look like him. He was one of the Council members and the Alpha of the Werewolves until he passed. Former Alpha Hank Anderson took on the role until Alpha Manfred’s heirs were of age, but they never showed up, until you.”

Alpha Hunter stood up and everyone stood with him. He raised Kara’s arm.

“The Alpha of the Night Moon pack has returned!”

“The Alpha has returned!” everyone chanted for Kara.

She had a shy smile on her face.

“Bow to the Alpha of the Werewolves!” King Divinos shouted.

We all bowed to the Alpha of the Werewolves, my mate.

****EDWARD** **

When the meeting ended, Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, and Rosalie walked out of the hall.

“Edward, may I have a word with you?”

I nodded and walked with Carlisle to a garden.

“Yes?”

He looked at me, “Your mate is the Alpha of the Werewolves and a future Council member.”

“What? Seriously?”

“She was announced and registered on the spot as the Alpha of not only the Night Moon pack, but also the entire Werewolf pack, and too the Luna of the White Moon pack.”

Her scent hit me ever so suddenly.

“She’s getting closer.”

I turned my head to the right and there she was, in a beautiful bright blue dress that was until her calves. Her hair was long and straight and oh, so gorgeous. She was walking with Alpha Hunter. I peered into his thoughts first.

_We finally have the Alpha of the Werewolves. I can soon step down with a suitable leader to lead the Council._

Then, I tried looking into Kara’s mind, but it wasn’t working. Carlisle suddenly pulled me to them.

“Alpha Hunter,” he bowed and I followed.

“Former Leader Cullen, how are you?”

“Fine, Alpha Hunter. This is my youngest son, Edward Cullen.”

I put on a fake smile, “Alpha Hunter.”

“Mr. Cullen. Is there anything I can do for you both?”

I looked at Kara and she smiled and waved. I shyly waved back.

“Actually, my son found his mate, and I think you, sir, can help explain this unusual occurrence.”

“What occurrence?”

Carlisle smiled, “You see, Edward’s mate is actually Alpha Manfred.”

Alpha Hunter looked at Kara to get a confirmation and she nodded gently.

“But, her mate is the Alpha of the White Moon pack.”

“That’s just it. We don’t know what’s going on and why she has two mates.”

Alpha Hunter stroked his chin before saying, “I’ll look into it with the Council, don’t worry about it for now. Just let them get to know each other like normal mates and the Council will figure it out.”

“Of course, Alpha Hunter.”

Alpha Hunter glanced at his watch, “And on that note, I think it’s time for me to leave,” he looked at Kara, “If you have any other questions about your family, you could always ask, alright?”

“Alright, Alpha Hunter.”

He patted her shoulder, “Good luck, Alpha Manfred.”

He left with a gentle smile on his face. Kara looked at me. Carlisle smirked before saying, “I think Esme’s calling me, why don’t you get to know her, Edward?”

And with that, he left as fast as we came, and I was left alone with my beautiful mate.

****Translation time!** **  
_Papà - Dad_  
_Mamma - Mom_  
****Disclaimer: Googs Trans helped me in these, so if anyone who is or knows Italian thinks that the translations are off, please do correct me.** **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think about the SLM and SC? And what do you think about Edward not being able to read Kara's mind? Once again, thank you for choosing to read NOBT. Please leave kudos and comment! It means a lot to me.
> 
> See you!


	17. Chapter Sixteen

****Chapter Sixteen - Walk** **

****KARA** **

“Alpha Manfred, a word?”

I looked at Alpha Hunter who was calling me and nodded. I waved at Connor and followed Alpha Hunter to the garden.

“You know, your father was one of my closest friends.”

“Really?” I asked.

He nodded, “He was a great man, treated his mate like how all mates should be treated and treated his son like he was the only thing in his life that mattered. Sadly, he couldn’t take care of his daughter as he was assassinated the next day you were born.”

I looked down, “What was my father like?”

“The moment he was handed the pack, he brought it up to glory. Not once did he wage a fight, and not once did he torture omegas. He was a great friend, a great mate, a great Council, and a great leader.”

I looked at him, “How about my mother, and brother?”

He chuckled, “Your mother was one of a kind. She helped her mate so much to run the pack. She was kind and helpful to all. Everyone had the same amount of respect from her. Your brother Daniel was a troublesome child. He loved to shock his parents by hiding under places.”

I smiled, “How do you think Daniel will turn out when he became an adult?”

“I think he would still be pesky, but he would handle the pack very well.”

I giggled. He looked at me, “You know what? Just call me Uncle Charles next time, but call me Alpha Hunter in front of others.”

“I don’t think I should…”

He shook his head, “Nonsense, your father and I were very close. I insist.”

“Okay then, Uncle Charles.”

He took out his phone, “Put my number in your phone, if you have any problem, feel free to call.”

****EDWARD** **

Kara and I were alone in the garden.

“So…”

I nervously twiddled with my fingers.

“Do you want to take a walk together?” I asked shyly.

“Sure.”

We walked through the garden, slowly getting to know each other. When we went back to the lobby, we’ve already been talking for two hours.

“Kara!”

We looked at the voice and I snarled. Connor came and hugged _my_ mate.

“I thought something bad happened to you.”

“I’m fine, Connor. Nothing to be worried about.”

She turned back to face me, “I have to go. I’ll see you soon?”

I smiled, “Yeah. You will.”

“Bye, Edward.”

I waved shyly and she walked away with that mutt.

“Edward!”

I knew that voice anywhere.

“Alice,” I said before turning around.

“We’re going back to the hotel straight away for you to get ready for tonight,” she said while pushing me to the car with the others following.

“Tonight? Why?”

She rolled her eyes, “Carlisle gave Alpha Anderson’s dad your number. He’s going to give it to Kara and she’s going to text you.”

I turned my head but continued to walk forward.

“Seriously?”

“And, you’re going to ask her to take a walk.”

We reached the car and got in. I started driving back to the hotel.

****CONNOR** **

We arrived back at the hotel and I led Kara to our room. She immediately took off her heels and laid on the bed, tired as hell but still cute as fuck. I took off my jacket and tie, threw them on the luggage, and laid next to her. She draped her arm over my torso and laid her head on my chest. I kissed her beautiful blonde hair.

“Hey, Connor?”

“Yes?”

“Your father gave me Edward’s number.”

I looked at her and raised an eyebrow.

“Really?”

“Yeah. I was wondering about him and how vampires lived.”

I wrapped my arms around her, “Well, for one, they’re bloodsuckers. I don’t want you getting too close to them.”

“Edward won’t hurt me.”

Kara climbed onto me and straddled my hips.

“I promise you, Connor. He won’t hurt me.”

She moved to my lap as she pulled me up to sit. I wrapped my arms around her petite frame.

“If you say so. Now,” I gently nibbled her earlobe, “could you give me some of those kisses, love?”

She wrapped her arms around my neck as I pulled her into a gentle kiss.

****EDWARD** **

I laid on my bed waiting for her to text me. When my phone dinged, I excitedly checked my phone before frowning in disappointment.

_Alice: shes not texting u today_

_Me: bet its dat mutt keeping her from going_

_Alice: u will see her tmr at breakfast_

_Alice: talk to her then_

_Me: fine fine_

I turned my phone off and placed it on the bedside table.

‘That mutt’s gonna destroy what we have.’

I groaned in frustration.

****CONNOR** **

I woke up with my gorgeous mate laying on top of me. I gently kissed the crown of her head.

“Time to wake up, _mio amore_."

She stirred and slowly fluttered her eyes open.

“Morning, _bellissima_.”

“Morning, Connor.”

She moved off of me and I turned on my side to wrap my arms around her.

“When’s breakfast?”

“In an hour.”

She pouted, “I’m already hungry…”

“Soon, love, soon.”

I kissed the tip of her nose. We continued to talk until we had half an hour left. We went to get ready and when we finished, we went out to see the others coming out.

“Breakfast?” _papà_ asked.

We nodded and walked to the elevator.

****EDWARD** **

I got ready in a simple dark blue button-up shirt and black jeans. We’re just going to the breakfast hall to talk before we leave, since we didn’t need to eat. I walked out and saw the others waiting.

“Shall we?” Carlisle asked.

We nodded and headed towards the elevator. When we got there, Kara’s scent was strong and I spotted her immediately. She had that mutt’s arm around her shoulder and I wanted to rip it off.

“Mr. Cullen,” the older man greeted.

“Mr. Anderson,” Carlisle greeted back.

They talked while we waited for the elevator to arrive.

_Edward!_

Alice’s thoughts entered my mind as she nudged me with her elbow.

_Talk to her._

I glanced at Kara and she was talking with him. I nodded at Alice and walked to her.

“Hey, Kara.”

She looked at me and had a bright smile that melted my cold heart.

“Hey, Edward.”

I silently hissed when that mutt moved his hand to her waist and pulled her closer to him.

“Um, I-”

The elevator dinged. I internally cursed. We all went in the elevator and it closed the doors.

****Translation time!** **  
_Mio amore - My love  
Bellissima - Gorgeous  
_ _Papà - Dad  
_ ****Disclaimer: Googs Trans helped me in these, so if anyone who is or knows Italian thinks that the translations are wrong, please do correct me.** **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Connor and Edward have a tiny rivalry. How do you like the characters so far? There's gonna be more new characters so keep an eye out for them. A special new character is coming your way. Any guesses?
> 
> Thank you for choosing to read NOBT. Please leave kudos and comment! It means a lot to me.
> 
> See you!
> 
> -Phantom


	18. Chapter Seventeen

****Chapter Seventeen - Black** **

****KARA** **

We arrived at the breakfast hall and chose a table that was big enough for both groups. I followed Connor to get breakfast.

"Eat more, alright? You're underweight."

I smiled sheepishly. I took an omelet and some fruit. I looked at Connor's plate and giggled.

"What?" he tilted his head to look at me.

"You have a lot on your plate."

He had pancakes, a burrito, eggs, fruit, and a cup of coffee.

"Hey, I eat a lot," he kissed my cheek.

We went back to the table and the werewolves had a lot of food while the vampires had nothing. We sat down and started eating. Connor sat on my right whilst Edward sat on my left. I finished eating long before everyone and decided to let Connor focus on his food and strike up a conversation with Edward.

"Hey, I forgot to give you my number," I told him while pulling my phone out.

****EDWARD** **

I saw her take out her phone and immediately followed. She gave me her number. She, Kara Manfred, the most beautiful mate I could ever ask for, gave me her number.

_Yes, Edward!_

Alice screamed in my mind. I smiled at her. We continued to talk while we wait for the others to finish.

"So, you have these things on your neck to signify that you belong to your partner?"

She nodded, "Don't you?"

"Well, we kinda do. We bite the inner wrist hard enough to leave a mark but gentle enough to not let the venom seep into the veins."

"Why gentle?"

"Sometimes, we're paired with humans, and some don't want to be vampires, so we do it gently as to not accidentally turn them."

She raised an eyebrow in questioning but nodded anyway. I swept a stray hair from her face and tucked it behind her ear.

"You have abnormally pale skin for a werewolf."

She giggled, "Well, some people call me an albino, but I just naturally have a lighter complexion."

I smiled and took her hand in mine. She was so petite that her hand was smaller than mine by a phalange. Her hand was so soft and smooth and warm and I wanted to hold it forever.

"Your touch is so cold," she said while holding my hand back.

"I mean, we are vampires."

"Do you burn in the sun?"

"No, we just sparkle under sunrays."

She tilted her head in confusion, "Sparkle?"

I nodded, "I could show you when you're free. We need to go up the mountains and out of the cloud banks if we want the full effect."

"I'll check my time," she smiled.

"What flows through you?"

"Some people think blood flows through us, but it's just venom. That's the only fluid in our body."

"So you're basically like a statue?"

I nodded. We continued to talk until Mr. Anderson spoke.

"We should get going now. We'll contact you soon."

We all stood up and waved.

I whispered in Kara's ears, "I'll text you?"

She nodded and smiled at me.

"See you, Edward."

She waved before that mutt pulled her away with the others.

_Edward, good job!_

Alice screamed in my head. I nodded at her.

****CONNOR** **

We finally arrived home and were greeted by my brothers. We got out of the car and Collin gave me a side hug.

"Hey, old twin."

"Hey, young twin."

We chuckled and let go. Kara came and he pulled her into a hug.

"Hey, Kara."

"Hi, Collin."

He let go of her.

After a while of her getting used to being here, I never really minded Collin being affectionate with Kara anymore, since he now sees her as a sister he never had.

"Con, I gotta talk to you later."

I looked at him and he had a serious look. I nodded and helped the others with the luggage. I brought Kara and my baggage to our room and set them next to the wardrobe. I took a flannel and a pair of black jeans and went to the bathroom to change. When I came out, I threw the clothes in the hamper, kissed Kara's forehead, and left to go to Collin's room.

I knocked on the door and my twin emerged from the room.

"Let's take a walk, brother."

I nodded and we walked to the garden.

***

On the path, I looked at him.

"So, what's the issue?"

"A rogue attacked the border, the list of this month's 16-year-olds are on your desk, and..."

He hesitated for a bit.

"What? Spit it."

"Jacob Black is coming home."

****KARA** **

I sat at the desk drawing on my tablet when my phone dinged. I checked to see who messaged.

_Bouffant – One New Message_

I smiled before opening the message.

_Bouffant: hey_

_Me: hi_

_Bouffant: wht r u doin_

_Me: drawing_

_Me: btw, ill be free on sat in the morning_

_Bouffant: cool can u wait at your south border_

_Bouffant: i can pick u up_

_Me: k_

We continued texting each other for a good while.

****HAYDEN** **

I was finishing up my work when the door was slammed open.

“Hays! Why didn’t you tell us that your brother was coming back?!”

I saw a mad Alpha with his scared twin at the door.

“I just got the news too. Why? He’s changed.”

“Not enough for me. What if he targets Kara? I’ll rip his head off.”

I shook my head from the thought of my brother.

Jacob Black. When he was 16, right after his official ceremony, the elders thought it was best to send him to Canada to learn. He was the most troublesome pup to ever walk this earth, starting fights everywhere he went. He either broke hearts or bones.

He’s 18 now and I believe he’s grown out of his old self, but Connor is still anxious about him being back. I know he’s just trying to protect his mate, but I think it’ll be fine…

…right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jacob's making a small appearance in this chapter! What do you think about his background in my story? Thank you for choosing to read NOBT. Please leave kudos and comment! It means a lot to me.
> 
> See you!
> 
> -Phantom


	19. Chapter Eighteen

****Chapter Eighteen - Third** **

****JACOB** **

I got off the plane with my things and went through the arrival terminal. I went to get my luggage at the luggage drop off area and went to the main gate. Hays said that I was going to be picked up by mom and dad, so I sat on a bench and waited for them to come.

Soon enough, I smelled the familiar scent and heard the familiar scream of them. I got up and they ran to give me a bear hug.

“My baby boy!”

“Mom…”

I chuckled before returning the hug. They finally let go after a while and mom wiped her tears.

“Let’s go home, son,” dad said while patting my back.

I took my things and followed them to their car.

****_I don’t know why but I’m feeling happy._ ** **

My guardian wolf, Asher wagged his tail.

‘Maybe it’s because we’re going home.’

****_No, not that kind of happy. The ‘we’re going to see mate soon’ kind of happy._ ** **

My eyes widened.

‘Mate?’

****_Yeah, yeah._ ** **

‘Impossible. The Moon Goddess wouldn’t pair me with anyone after all the trouble I’ve caused.’

****_Don’t say that. She’ll pair you with someone, just maybe not who you think it is._ ** **

I groaned.

***

When we arrived, I got out, took my things, and walked in with my parents.

“Your room is still yours,” mom said.

I gave her a nod and walked up the stairs. I arrived at the South Wing and walked to my room. I opened the door and looked inside. It looked the same, just cleaner than I left it. I placed my bags down and sat on the bed.

****_It’s good to be back._ ** **

‘No kidding.’

I laid down and rested.

****KARA** **

I woke up and checked the time.

_6:03 am_

I moved away Connor’s arms before stretching and headed for the kitchen. I walked to the fridge and took ingredients for pancakes and placed them on the counter. I started making the batter when I smelled a chocolate scent. It was unfamiliar but it smelled good. When it was getting stronger, I froze at a male voice.

“What’s cooking, good looking?”

I turned around and saw a male with tan skin, short black hair, brown eyes, and shirtless. He had a smirk on his face while he ran his fingers through his hair. I placed the batter down, “Pancakes.”

I felt him walk towards and stop behind me.

“Can I help?”

I nodded, “Of course. Take the nonstick pan, put it on the stove, switch it on, and pour some vegetable oil in and roll it around.”

“Consider it done.”

He walked to the cupboard and took out a pan to put on the stove. He switched it on and poured oil on it before picking the pan up and covered it with oil.

“You must be new, I’m Jacob Black, Beta Hayden’s younger brother.”

He put out his hand for me to shake. I wiped my hands before shaking his.

“Kara Manfred, Alpha Anderson’s mate.”

****JACOB** **

Wait, what?

****_Wait, what?_ ** **

I thought I was her mate. Her scent of lavender and roses are so strong, there’s no doubt she’s mine, but what the hell?

“Oh, Luna.”

“No, no need for formalities. I hate that.”

She smiled and I returned it. We continued preparing breakfast side by side while chatting.

“Hey, Kara?”

“Yeah?”

I looked at her, “Do you feel it?”

She tilted her head in confusion and asked what.

“The mate bond.”

She stiffened at that and I knew I hit the jackpot. She does feel the bond.

“This can’t be happening…”

“What?”

“I already have my first mate, the Alpha, then another came, a vampire, and now, you.”

Three? She has three mates? And one is a bloodsucker and the other is an Alpha. Seriously?!

“You’re telling me, that not only you’re mated with our Alpha, you’re also mated to a vampire, our enemy?”

She nodded, “Not just that, you know.”

“What’s more?”

She looked at me sheepishly, “I’m the Alpha of the Night Moon pack.”

My jaw dropped. The strongest pack in the world and she’s the Alpha. A female. My mate.

I’m fucked if I anger her.

****CONNOR** **

I woke up feeling cold without Kara’s warm body beside me. I stretched a bit before getting off the bed, wearing a black hoodie, and followed her scent to the kitchen.

When I reached, my instinctual reaction was to rip his head off as he was getting a little _too_ close to her. But I casually walked in and placed my hand on her shoulder.

“Morning, love.”

I kissed her hair.

_Connor, can I talk to you later? - Kara_

_Of course. - Connor_

She smiled at me and turned back to making pancakes. After a while of ignoring Jacob’s gaze on me, I turned my head to look at him.

“What is it?”

“Get, your hands, off her,” he snarled at me.

****_The fuck? How dare he?_ ** **

“Watch your mouth, Black,” I gritted through my teeth, standing next to Kara to keep her away from him.

“She’s mine,” he snapped.

“The hell she is!”

I growled and he flinched, but still holding an angry gaze at me. I felt Kara’s hand snaking up my back and settling on my shoulder.

She’s trying to calm me down, and I will, for her.

I relaxed my body and stood up straight. Jacob was still letting out low growls as I went back to place my hands on Kara’s waist.

_That’s what you were going to tell me? - Connor_

_Yeah…he’s my mate. - Kara_

_A third? I’m already pissed that you have a vampire as a second mate, but now this fucker shows up and wants to claim you as his? - Connor_

_Calm down, Connor. We’ll figure this out, alright darling? - Kara_

I breathed in her scent and relaxed. I heard her let out a sigh in relief.

“Can you both please don’t rip each other’s head off? At least not now,” Kara pleaded.

“But-”

“But-”

“For me?”

I looked at her eyes. She just wants to have a calm morning. I looked at Jacob and he looked right back. I let out a low growl before nodding in consent. He nodded too and she smiled.

“Good boys. Now, can you help me prepare breakfast?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Kara found her third mate? What do you think about this? I don't think anyone has ever done a 'multiple mate' kind of story. Don't worry though, the reason why she has three mates will be revealed somewhere in the story. Thank you for choosing to read NOBT. Please leave kudos and comment! It means a lot to me.
> 
> See you!
> 
> -Phantom


	20. Chapter Nineteen

**Chapter Nineteen - Sparkling Tension**

**KARA**

Saturday. In the morning, everyone gathered in the dining room and we ate breakfast together. There was this unspoken tension between Connor and Jacob as they sat on either side of me.

I could sense Connor baring his canines at Jacob, and the same could be said for the other way around. I tried to ignore it and have a sort of decent conversation with the others, but it's pretty hard when I'm trying to make sure they don't rip each other's heads off.

When we finished, we put the dishes in the dishwasher and let it do the work. When I was ready to leave, Connor grabbed my hand and at the same time, Jacob grabbed my other one. They exposed their sharp teeth as they tried to take me with them.

I tried to calm them down, but their attention was focused on each other. When I couldn't take it anymore, I ripped my hands away from both of their grips.

**_What the hell? How did you do that?_ **

Even I was shocked. I tried to back away and escape to our room when Jacob growled.

**THIRD PERSON**

Jacob's family stood with him as they growled. Connor growled back with a louder tone as his family stood by his side so the Alphas and Betas were face to face. Elisa stood in front of Kara to protect her from the commotion.

"You don't know her like I do," Connor growled.

"I should have a chance with her, _Alpha_."

They growled at each other.

"Connor, calm down," Hank tried to stop this fight.

He slowly breathed in and out before relaxing his posture. He stood up and turned around to Kara. Before he had a chance to get close, Jacob growled and lunged at him. He pushed him to the ground and Elisa pulled Kara to the side to avoid her from getting stuck in the crossfire. They fought, punching and kicking until both were bloody and close to shifting on anger.

"Stop it, both of you!"

They didn't pay attention to Kara's desperate calls for them to stop. They wouldn't until either one of them was dead. They were so close to shifting that their claws were already out, cutting and making the other bleed. Everyone tried to stop them from fighting but they were too into it, that she just couldn't take it.

So, she snapped.

"Stop!"

Her voice was so extreme that the ground shook and the windows rattled. Everyone stopped what they were doing, even the two boys stopped fighting. She covered her mouth in shock. Connor pushed Jacob off to stand on his feet and stared at his mate, _their_ mate.

"Kara?"

Her breathing was erratic as she slowly took a few steps backward to give her mates one more glance before bolting through the front door and ran through the forest.

**KARA**

"Run away, run away, run away..."

I was running as fast as my legs could take me.

**_Shift, Kara. Let me take over._ **

I did as I was told and shifted midair. The moment my paws hit the ground, Snow took off immediately.

'Head to the south border, Edward will be waiting for us there.'

**_Got it._ **

She ran through the forest, jumping over tall tree roots as she went. While she was running, I felt everyone trying to mind link me, telling me to go back. Connor and Jacob's connection were the strongest, but I cut off all lines. I can't think about them for now.

Not now.

***

Eventually, we arrived at the South border and Snow let me take over. I cautiously walked to the gate and Edward's scent entered my nose. Snow got all excited, wagging her tail and inching me to go closer. I walked to the border guards standing there and they knelt before me.

"Luna."

I nodded and they stood back up. One of them took clothes from the compartment by the gate and gave it to me. I went to the little tent that counteracted as a changing room to shift and change. When I walked out, I walked passed the gate and saw Edward standing there.

"Hey."

He looked at me and smiled, "Hey."

He started walking and I fell in step beside him.

"So, where are we going?"

"There's a mountain near here. We're going to the top."

I looked at him in shock. He stared back and chuckled, "What?"

"You want me to climb a whole mountain?"

I'm a _very_ non-athletic person. If I could avoid exercising, I would.

"Don't worry, I can carry you there. Don't forget vampires can run very fast."

"Yeah, like how you ran away from us when we first met in the woods."

He laughed, "He told me to leave. I wasn't going to be killed because I wanted to look at you longer."

I rolled my eyes and smiled. Talking to him was easy as our conversations poured out like water. Soon, we reached the mountain and while I was looking at the height of it, Edward squatted in front of me.

"What?"

"Get on, my little wolf. I'm carrying you up the mountains."

I was hesitant at first but got on anyway. I wrapped my arms around his neck and locked my legs around his waist as he stood up, holding my thighs. He started walking at first, "You may want to close your eyes, little wolf. I'll be going very fast."

He winked and I squinted my eyes at him, noticing the double meaning.

With that, he sped off.

**_Holy crap!_ **

I couldn't close my eyes. Everything around us was passing so quickly that my eyes didn't even catch it. Soon, we arrived midway and he stopped to put me down.

"I can show you here."

He walked to the sunlight and seemed to start unbuttoning his shirt. I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion until he turned around, his shirt unbuttoned and sparkles covered his skin that was under the rays of the sun. My jaw dropped.

"You're...beautiful..."

He chuckled, "Beautiful. Wow," he walked towards me, "Kara, I don't want you to be afraid of me."

"I'm not."

"Good."

He buttoned his shirt and held my hand. I shivered at his cold touch and he pulled me up onto his back. He climbed up a tree while I was on his back and he jumped from one tree to another.

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see, little wolf."

I pressed my cheek against his upper back as he climbed. Soon, we stopped moving and he gently let me down.

"Hold on to me, and open your eyes."

I wrapped my arms around his waist and opened my eyes to a spectacular scenery from the top of a tree.

"Oh, my..."

"Beautiful, isn't it?"

"It's...amazing."

He kissed my forehead and we watched the scenery together, hearing the birds chirping and the sounds of the morning wind blowing through the leaves on trees.

Soon, he led me to a small mountain crevice and we sat there for a while, legs hanging off the cliff. He opened up to me a lot and I did the same but kept my mouth shut when the topic came to siblings. Talking to him was just easy and casual, and full of fun. We enjoyed our time there together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The 'fight scene' can also be interpreted as the baseball scene in Twilight. So Edward showed his sparkly sparkle to Kara. What do you think about the tension between Connor and Jacob? Seems like Edward's the only one who hasn't gotten into somewhat of a fight. Thank you for choosing to read NOBT. Please leave a vote and comment! It means a lot to me.
> 
> See you!
> 
> -Phantom


	21. Chapter Twenty

****Chapter Twenty - Trust Sprinkled on Lunch** **

****COLLIN** **

“She’s not responding, Alpha.”

Connor slammed his fist on the wall, making a crack. I winced at the loud contact.

I’ve never seen him like this in my 19 years of living with him. Damn, having a mate can change you.

“Try again!” he growled at Jere. I went to the chief, “Contact all border guards on duty and ask if they saw her,” he nodded and left.

“Con?”

“What?” he faced me and snapped.

“We’re going to find her, I promise.”

He slammed his hands on his desk, “This wouldn’t happen if we didn’t fight…”

He looked at me, “Go get her phone, Kara’s.”

“What’re you going to do with it?”

“I just want to check.”

I shook my head, “She wouldn’t want you to go through her privacy.”

“But she’s not here, is she?! _Go get her phone!_ ”

He _had_ to use his _Alpha_ voice. Only current Alphas aren’t affected by it, even the family gets affected. I lowered my head, “Yes, Alpha.”

Then, I stepped out of his office and went to his room, _their_ room.

****_Twin’s gonna go crazy soon if Kara doesn’t come home._ ** **

‘I know. Where do you think she could be?’

I felt Daxter, my guardian wolf, and also Max’s twin, shrugged and laid down. I arrived at their door and pushed it open. Both his and her scent were mixed, but hers is stronger since she’s the Alpha of the Werewolves. I looked around, saw her phone, and picked it up. I exited the room and went back to his office.

“Here it is.”

I placed it on his outstretched hand and he took it and unlocked it. I waited in front of his desk for him to finish when Jere mind linked.

_Collin? - Jeremy_

_Yeah? - Collin_

_A south border guard said that she left with a vampire. - Jeremy_

_Alright, thank you. - Collin_

I looked at Connor and he was pinching the bridge of his nose.

“She left with him,” he placed the phone down.

“She’ll come back. I promise you.”

He sat on his chair and huffed, “Where’s that dickhead?”

“He locked himself in his room.”

He grinned half-heartedly, “Scaredy pup.”

I sat in front of him, “Connor, you have to get yourself under control. If you continue to act this possessive, I can positively tell you, she won’t choose you as her final mate.”

He frowned, “Good point, brother.”

“Just, wait for her to come back. I’m sure she will. She has two packs to attend to anyway.”

****JACOB** **

I stayed in my room, trying my hardest to mind link Kara. She kept ignoring and breaking my connection.

****_Dude, stop._ ** **

Asher bugged me to stop.

‘Why?’

****_If you keep annoying the heck out of her, she won’t choose you as her mate._ ** **

He made a good point. I tried to connect one more time before giving up. This wouldn’t have happened if I didn’t let my anger take over. Suddenly, my door slammed open and Hays stood there.

“What do you want?”

“What is wrong with you?”

He came in and sat on the chair.

“What do you mean?”

“Why did you go against _your_ Alpha?”

I shrugged, “All of her mates should have a chance with her. He spent, what, a month or two with her. Now that I came back and have her as my mate, I should be allowed to spend time with her.”

“But it’s still not good to go against an Alpha. Even for your mate.”

I sighed and lied down on the bed.

“How does she even have three mates?”

He shook his head, “No clue. She’s the Alpha of the Werewolves and your mate, so you better obey and not fuck around.”

I groaned.

****KARA** **

I walked to the border with Edward by my side. It was already around 10 by the time we reach. I turned around to face him.

“I’ll text you.”

He nodded and planted a small peck on my temple, “See you, my little wolf.”

I smiled before crossing the South border.

“Luna!”

The two guards came and bowed. I gestured for them to stand.

“What happened when I was gone?”

“The Alpha is mad, Luna.”

The guard that let me through looked down nervously. I pushed his face up a little to make him meet my gaze.

“Nothing’s going to happen to you. I’ll talk to him.”

He nodded gratefully. They went back to their post and I trekked through the forest, arriving soon at the front door of the pack house. I entered and immediately went to Connor’s office. When I went in, two pairs of eyes were on me. Connor jumped over his desk and engulfed me in a hug.

“Don’t do that to me,” I hear him whisper in my neck as I wrapped my arms around him.

“I needed to get away. I’m so sorry if I worried all of you.”

He pulled away a little so he could see my face.

“I’m so sorry if I angered you with my fight with Jacob.”

“I shouldn’t have left without giving a heads up.”

“It’s on me, love.”

“No, it’s not. I’m back, I’m safe. As long as everyone is happy.”

He smiled before kissing me. I kissed back for a little bit before pulling away and eyeing Collin. He had a look of horror etched onto his face and I giggled.

“I’m gonna head off to Jacob’s for a bit, make sure he’s fine.”

Before Connor could protest, I placed a finger on his lips, “We’re not gonna do anything, I promise you. I’m just going to check up on him for a bit before I start today’s work.”

He pouted a bit before nodding. I kissed his cheek and left. I walked to Jacob’s room and knocked.

“Come in…” I heard his voice, just loud enough for me to hear it. I gently opened the door and saw him curled up into a ball on his bed.

“Jacob?”

He turned to look at me.

“Kara?”

I nodded. He jumped off the bed and hugged me tightly.

“I was crazy. I thought you left for good.”

I gently laughed, “I have a whole community to take care of, I wouldn’t just leave.”

He pulled away and held my hands, “So where did you go?”

“I went to meet Edward, my vampire mate. I was fine, he just wanted to show me something.”

I heard him mumble ‘ _freaking_ bloodsucker’ under his breath, but didn’t push it.

“I have to get to work. You’ll be fine on your own?”

He pouted, “Come see me soon?”

“Sure.”

He placed a gentle kiss on my hair and let me leave. I walked back to Connor’s office to grab some of my files when I noticed my phone on his desk.

“Connor, why do you have my phone?”

He looked up from his laptop and glanced at the phone beside him, “Oh, uh, I just wanted to, uh…”

I raised a questioning eyebrow before taking it, “We’re talking about this later tonight.”

I left for my office, leaving Connor in a daze. I entered and closed the door behind me. I placed the files on the desk before booting up my laptop and started work.

I had to sort out my pack’s warriors’ training, the border guards’ duty schedule, this pack’s family commotions, other packs’ problems, go through tons of documents to join the SC, and much, much more.

I’ve only finished this pack’s work before Connor came in to call me for lunch. He stood behind me to wrap his arms around me.

“C’mon, babe. I’m hungry.”

I put my laptop on sleep, sort of cleaned my desk a little before standing up and facing him.

“Don’t fight with Jacob, alright? Try to get along, for my sake.”

He pushed his bottom lip outwards and pouted like a child. I shook my head and kissed his frown, and his mouth immediately twitched upwards.

“Okay, love.”

I smiled at him and exited the office with him by my side and his hand on the small of my back.

We entered the dining room and saw everyone getting ready to eat.

“Oh, good. You’re here,” Elisa called out. We smiled and went to our seats. Connor sat on my left and Jacob on my right. The tension lessened between them, but it’s still there. We ate while making small conversations.

“I’m gonna take a trip to my pack later in the afternoon, meet my Beta, Gamma, and the rest, and make sure everything’s running smoothly,” I said to the Elders.

“Of course, dear. Take someone with you for protection, Raymond, Jacob, or someone of your liking.”

Well, for starters…

Connor needs to go through tons of paperwork he has forgotten about.

Hays needs to help him, as the Beta should.

Grey needs to help Ray out with training new warriors.

Ray’s…well…training.

Jere still needs to train the new border guards.

Collin has to care for his two brothers.

And the rest is working, except for Jacob.

_Hmm..._

“I’m sure I’ll be fine going alone, but if you insist, I’ll take Jacob with me.”

Connor’s grip on my thigh tightened.

_I can go with you, love. - Connor_

_You have work. You left it alone for too long. - Kara_

He gave me a pouty look and I placed my hand on his to assure him that I’m fine.

“Alright, dear. Take two warriors with you.”

I nodded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Connor's starting to show a lack of trust in his mate by checking her phone. Also, I DO NOT accept partners snooping around in their significant other's things. It's just wrong and a huge invasion of privacy. Relationships are like houses, trust is the foundation. You can't build a house on a cracked foundation and expect it to stay up nicely. I suggest talking to your partner about your insecurities. Then again, I'm just a high school student. It's better to seek a professional.
> 
> Thank you for choosing to read NOBT. Please leave a vote and comment! It means a lot to me.
> 
> See you!
> 
> -Phantom


	22. Chapter Twenty-One

****Chapter Twenty-One - The Night Moon Pack** **

****JACOB** **

After lunch, I followed Kara to her office and sat in front of her desk.

“So, what made you choose me?”

She sat down and looked at me, “Everyone’s busy, except you. I didn’t think I had a choice.”

“So, you’re telling me that I was the winner from process of elimination?”

She looked at me sheepishly and started working. We chatted while she worked and I arranged one of her cupboards due to being bored.

“You have alphabetically, size, and color-coordinated that shelf, like six times already,” she said without looking up from her laptop and papers. I chuckled and sat back down, “When are we leaving?”

“Um, in about,” she looked at her watch, “Half an hour.”

I sighed and leaned back on the cushioned leather chair, “I can’t stand to do all that work. How’d you do it?”

“It’s my responsibility. I have to do it,” she shrugged.

She went through one more file before closing her laptop and cleaned up her desk a bit.

“Alright, time to go.”

We stood up and I followed her out of the office.

“Wait here for a moment,” she said while turning the doorknob to Connor’s office. I nodded and leaned on the wall.

****KARA** **

I went in and saw Connor working with Hays helping. I went to him and ran my fingers through his hair. He looked up and kissed my cheek.

“Hey, love.”

“I’m just here to tell you that I’m leaving for my pack. You’ll be fine on your own?”

He smiled at me, “I will. When will you be coming home?”

“Hopefully before dinner.”

“Okay,” he placed a lingering kiss on my lips before letting me leave. I waved at both of them and walked out the door.

“Let’s go.”

We walked down to the living room and saw the two warriors escorting us.

“C’mon, guys.”

They saw me, stood up immediately, and walked over to us.

“Luna.”

I gestured for them to stand. We walked to the underground garage and into one of my cars that Connor’s family bought for me. It’s a white Jaguar that costed a crap ton of money.

At first, I didn’t want to accept it as it was just too expensive until Connor showed me his car that he rarely takes to school, a black Pagani Huayra with upwards opening doors that cost twice as much as my cars added together.

I got in the driver’s seat, Jacob got in the passenger’s, and the two warriors got in the back. I glanced at Jacob’s mouth agape and giggled.

“What?” I asked while trying to stifle my laughter.

“I was wondering who owned this. Whose car is that?”

He pointed to the car beside.

“That’s my other car,” I said. It was a white Ferrari F60 that I plan to use for special occasions.

“Woah…”

I smiled while putting the key in the ignition and started up the car. I drove out of the garage and drove through the road towards the North border. There are four roads cleared out for the vehicles to go through. We crossed the border and I drove to my pack in Los Angeles.

***

When we finally arrived, I drove to the main gate. It already looked ten times more luxurious than the White Moon pack. I stopped in front of the gate and rolled my window down.

“Please state your name and business,” the guard said, looking at his clipboard.

“Kara Manfred, I’ve come to visit.”

The guard’s face turned pale when he heard my name. He looked at me to confirm and immediately gestured for the other guard to open the gate to let me through.

“Drive straight till you reach the pack house. There will be someone there to escort you, Alpha.”

“Thank you.”

He bowed and let me through.

“How did he know you weren’t just making it up?” Jacob asked.

“In the SLM, I was registered on the spot as the Alpha, so my face was all over the werewolf news.”

He nodded. I arrived at the massive pack house and there were six people at the front door waiting for me. I parked my car in a parking lot at the side and got off with Jacob and my warriors. We walked to the people standing there and they bowed.

“Alpha.”

I gestured for them to stand.

“My name is Francis Galore, the Beta and this is my mate, Kylie Davina,” he said with a smirk on his face. I nodded and dismissed the sinister smile on his face.

The other two standing beside them outstretched their hand to shake, “I’m Benjamin Grant, your Gamma,” the male said while shaking my hand and I shook the woman’s next, “And I’m Helena Juvinair, your Gamma Female.”

I smiled at them. The other two standing on either side of the four, I assume they’re the warriors.

“Come in and we’ll give you a tour,” Francis said and we went in. The mansion was extravagant, everything looked like it costs gold bars.

Francis was giving us a tour around the whole house, but I kept feeling his gaze on me. I mind linked the three.

_Keep your guard up. He may be plotting something. - Kara_

_Yes, Luna. – Jacob, Two Warriors_

We continued walking around the house until we’re back in the dining room.

“Will you be staying for dinner?” Francis asked while smirking.

“No, we won’t. Some other time, maybe?”

“Yes, of course,” he nodded and let us walk around the pack territory.

We walked towards what seemed to be the training grounds and entered. The moment we stepped foot into the building, all heads were on us, and in the next second, everyone bowed down.

“Alpha!”

All four of us were a bit taken aback but I regained focus and clapped, gesturing for them to stand. They lingered their gaze on us before continuing their routine. A man with dark brown hair and hazel eyes who looked like he was in his early twenties jogged to us and bowed before me.

“Alpha.”

I gestured for him to stand. He stood straight and stretched his hand out for me to shake.

“Mark Peterson, your Chief Warrior.”

I shook his hand and smiled. He smiled back, “What brings you to the training grounds, Alpha?”

“I just wanted to check out the pack, making sure everything’s running smoothly.”

“Oh, everything’s great. I have someone I want you to meet, Alpha. If you would follow me.”

We followed him to a separated group.

“Hey, D!”

A man with dirty blonde hair and light brown eyes turned to us. Mark gestured to me and he seemed to get the message. He dismissed the group and walked to us.

“Alpha,” he bowed. I motioned for him to stand. He stood and shook my hand.

“Yours truly, Dylan Smith, Chief Border Guard.”

I smiled, “How’re things going around the pack?”

“Everything’s going alright. No rogues trespassing.”

“That’s good.”

Mark turned to me, “Alpha, do you want to challenge someone to a duel?”

“Uh, why?”

“Some pack members don’t believe that a she-wolf can lead them. How about you show that you can? Because I sure believe that you can lead us to greatness.”

I thought about it and concluded, “Sure, why not?”

“Great! How about fighting me?”

I nodded. He held my hand and led me to the door beside the big fighting ring in the middle. He pushed the door open and we entered a room.

“You can get ready here, Alpha. Dylan’s gonna announce the duel in fifteen minutes. You’re trained for this, right Alpha?”

I nodded. Connor had Ray train me every evening. He wanted to train me himself, but I made him catch up on work.

“I’ll see you in the ring.”

“Yeah, see you.”

Mark left the room. I looked around and saw a rack with fighting clothes. I took a black tank top and matching leggings. It wasn’t too snug or too loose, perfect for moving swiftly.

I tied my blonde hair up into a ponytail and looked in the mirror. I’ve never fought with someone I didn’t train with before, hopefully, Ray’s efforts won’t be wasted.

I stayed in the room relaxing my nerves and my mind went back to when Ray started training me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So a new batch of characters just arrived! How’re you liking them so far? Creating the characters took some time but remember, all characters have a specific role in my stories. Some bigger than others, but roles nonetheless. Hope you like them! Thank you for choosing to read NOBT. Please leave kudos and comment! It means a lot to me.
> 
> See you!
> 
> -Phantom


	23. Chapter Twenty-Two

****Chapter Twenty-Two - Mysterious After A Fight** **

_A FEW WEEKS AGO_

_I threw punches at him left and right, but he kept dodging. I punched his liver when he thought I was going for his left side for distraction. Then, I kicked his knee and he fell from the impact. I used the opportunity to put my forearm on the back of his neck to keep him on the ground and pressed my body weight on him._

_“Alright, Kara. I yield.”_

_I laughed softly before standing and helping him up._

_“You’re getting the hang of this fast, faster than an average wolf.”_

_“Well, I’m not average.”_

_He smirked, “No, completely not,” he wrapped his arm around my shoulder, “I think we’re done for today.”_

_We walked back to the pack house. When we entered, the smell of pine and cinnamon entered my nose as I took a whiff. It led to the kitchen. I found myself walking towards him. I saw him by the island eating an apple while looking at his phone. I wrapped my arms around his waist from behind and heard him chuckle while he placed his hand on mine._

_“Hey, love. Missed me?”_

_“Mhmm.”_

_He chuckled again and turned around to pick me up and placed me on the island. Ray attempted to leave but was called by Connor. He walked to us nervously._

_“How did she do?”_

_“She was able to take me down, so I think it’s time we upgraded to her fighting Grey, Hays, Collin, and then you.”_

_He nodded, “We could, but I still want her to fight you first. You did go out scouting before training, resulting in you being tired. I want her to spar with you a few more times, win around five more rounds before I’m comfortable with her fighting Grey, and working her way up to me.”_

_“Sure.”_

_He looked at me and saw my eyes glistening with mischief. He raised a questioning eyebrow before asking me what. I wrapped my arms around his neck and leaned in to kiss his ear, making him groan in pleasure._

_“Okay, I’m gonna leave before you guys decide to mate for the first time in front of my virgin eyes.”_

_Ray quickly left and I jumped down the counter to leave for Connor’s room when he grabbed my wrist._

_“You seriously aren’t gonna continue?”_

_“Nope.”_

_“Tease.”_

_I smiled innocently before walking away._

***

By the time I came out of the flashback, I heard someone knocking on the door.

“Come in.”

They opened the door and a boy came in. He looked around my age.

“Alpha, it’s almost time,” he said nervously.

I gave him a calming smile, “Okay, thank you.”

He bowed before closing the door. I tightened my ponytail and waited at the door. I heard Dylan announcing the match.

“Now, let’s welcome our Alpha to the ring!”

The doors opened and I walked out. Applause went around the room, but I could still hear people doubting. I walked into the ring where Mark was already standing there. We shook hands and stood with a meter of distance and stood in a fighting stance. Dylan stood in the middle.

“Remember, you are not a Chief and you are not an Alpha. Nor you are friends or acquaintances. This match will end in your wolf forms when one is on the ground for over ten seconds. Understood?”

We nodded. Dylan blew the whistle and we lunged at each other, trying to get the first hit. I punched his jaw and he kicked my stomach.

We both quickly recovered and lunged again. I kicked his shin and he fell, but not before pulling me with him. He elbowed my shoulder joint, causing pain that I wasn’t used to.

I kicked his jaw again and went to the corner. He did the same as we regained our breath. We both had a knowing look.

In that second, we ran towards each other and shifted, causing us to crash in our wolf forms.

I could hear gasps and whispers around the ring because of my fur color.

We were nipping at each other’s necks, prying off the grip of the other. I bit his forelegs when he didn’t notice and he fell. I stood over him and bit his neck firm but gently. A whistle was heard, the ten seconds were up.

I got off of him and helped him stand. Dylan came between us and knelt.

“The winner of this spar is…our one true Alpha!”

Cheers erupted from the crowd. Suddenly, everyone bowed before me, even Mark lowered his head and showed his neck to bow before an Alpha in wolf form.

To thank them, I howled.

****JACOB** **

We were finally going home after a long afternoon. I insisted that I drive us home, as Kara had a tiring day, fighting her own Chief Warrior, but she declined, saying something like ‘I don’t want you to scratch my car’, but deep down, I knew she just wanted to let me rest and pull the weight herself.

I looked out the window while she was driving. The two warriors were knocked out at the back seat, snoring away. I looked back at her and saw her eyelids drooping. I placed a hand on her shoulder, “Pull over and let me drive. You need to rest.”

She finally complied and pulled to the side. I got out, went to the driver’s seat, picked her up to put her in the passenger’s, buckled her seatbelt, got in, and drove off. I looked at her from my peripheral and saw her leaning on the window, sleeping. I went to hold her hand that was laying on her lap and continued the drive home.

***

When we arrived, I parked the car where it used to be and turned the ignition off. I looked at Kara and she was sleeping soundly. I woke the warriors and they got out of the car after a bit of stretching. I went to the passenger’s door and picked her up.

Who in their right mind had the heart to wake this girl?

****_Definitely not us._ ** **

That’s right.

I carried her into the pack house and was ready to go upstairs when a growl from the dining room scared me into almost dropping my mate. I turned around to see who growled and it was none other than…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who do you think that was? Comment who you think. The next chapter will be up in a few! Thank you for choosing to read NOBT. Please leave kudos and comment! It means a lot to me.
> 
> See you!


	24. Chapter Twenty-Three

****A/N: Boop boop! Second chapter coming up!** **

****Chapter Twenty-Three - Cute Tension** **

…a vampire?

****_What the fuck?_ ** **

I know, right? What is a vampire doing in the pack house, let alone growling at me? I saw Connor come out from the kitchen and noticed me carrying our mate.

“Where are you taking her?” he asked casually, like there wasn’t a vampire there.

“Uh, upstairs to her room? She needs the rest.”

He nodded and walked to me.

“I’ll take her. _Papà_ will introduce you to the Cullens.”

I hesitated for a bit before letting him take her. He walked up the stairs and left me alone down here with the bloodsucker. I reluctantly walked to the dining room to see another four vampires walk out from the kitchen, followed by the Elders. Mr. Anderson spotted me from the corner of his eye, “Oh, Jacob. You’re back.”

I looked at the vam-

****_Pale face!_ ** **

…pale face sitting at the dining room snarling at me.

“Jacob,” Mr. Anderson grabbed my attention, “This is Carlisle and Esme Cullen, former leaders of the Denali clan, Emmett and Rosalie, current leaders, and…”

He seemed to be a little hesitant with the messy hair one.

“Edward, Kara’s…mate.”

So, this is the vampire Kara said she went to meet this morning? Before I could say anything, I heard footsteps coming down from the staircase. Connor and the others arrived and he walked to his dad.

“Kara’s resting right now. She looked hurt and I had Doc check up on her. She seems to have injured her shoulder so he treated her and gave her painkillers. She should be fine in the morning,” he said while looking at me from the corner of his eye.

She looked fine to me. Why didn’t she tell me she was hurt? How could Connor even tell that she was injured?

It’s because of the spar, huh?

By now, Connor stood in front of me.

“What the fuck happened at her pack?”

He was almost a head taller. I looked up at him and he growled, wanting to get an answer.

“We met her Betas, Gammas, and both Chiefs. Part of the pack didn’t believe that she could be an Alpha, so she sparred with her Chief Warrior. She won, but she must’ve got hurt sometime in the spar.”

Another growl erupted from that Cullen dude. I winced a little but Connor didn’t even flinch. He must be used to all this growling. He glared at me before sitting down at the table. Everyone sat and dinner was served. The bloodsuckers weren’t eating at all, so they focused on making small talk, until one topic caught my attention.

“So, when can we sign the contract?” the blonde guy said.

What? Contract?

“Kara needs the rest. How about tomorrow?” Mr. Anderson asked.

“Of course, we need to go out of the borders to hunt at midnight, we’ll come back tomorrow morning.”

“Sure.”

After dinner, Connor grabbed a tray of food for Kara and went upstairs. I was about to leave for my room when someone –with what? Ice for hands?– grabbed my shoulder and forcefully turned me around. It was that bloodsucker with the messiest hair possible.

“What do you want?”

“I don’t like the aura you’re giving me. Stay away from her.”

“She’s _my_ mate too. Don’t think you’re the only one.”

He glared at me before pushing me away and followed the others to the living room.

****_Who the fuck does he think he is?!_ ** **

‘Asher, calm down. We’re all mated to her and we all want her to ourselves, but it’s her choice.’

I heard him grumble and paced around. I walked up the stairs and into my room.

****CONNOR** **

I held the tray in one hand and opened the door with the other, trying my best to not make any sound. She’s still sleeping on the bed, her shoulder bandaged up but still looking cute as ever. I closed the door and placed the tray on the nightstand. I sat on the foot of the bed, staring at her face, memorizing every feature.

_Are you gonna continue staring at me? - Kara_

I flinched a little from the voice of my love in my mind. I looked at her again and she opened her eyes.

“You gave me a startle, love. How long have you been awake?”

“When you came in with food.”

I smiled and got off the bed. She attempted to sit up herself but winced from the pain. I helped her lean on the headboard and placed the tray of dinner on her lap.

“Thanks,” she smiled at me and I kissed her forehead.

She started eating and I went to change into a pair of basketball shorts. I came out and took a hoodie that was hanging on my chair and put it on. I noticed Kara staring and smirked, “Like what you see, love?”

She snapped out of her trance and looked back down at her food, blood rushing up to her face. I chuckled and sat beside her to put an arm around her shoulder, careful around her wound.

“No need to be embarrassed.”

She playfully hit my chest, “Shut up.”

I stifled a laugh. She poked her food once again before handing the tray to me. She still had half of the portion on her tray.

“You need to eat, you’re underweight as it is.”

“But, I’m already stuffed.”

I looked at the food and looked at her.

****_I mean, she slightly ate a bit more than usual. That’s progress._ ** **

‘Yeah, but it’s still unhealthy.’

****_Try to trick her into eating._ ** **

I silently agreed. So, I took the fork, picked up a potato and brought it to her mouth.

“Just one more bite, love. Just one more, please,” I pleaded and looked at her with my puppy face. She eyed the potato and bit it off the fork.

****_Score!_ ** **

I smiled and kissed her cheek, “Good girl.”

I continued feeding her little pieces of food until she really wouldn’t eat anymore. At least I got her to eat another quarter portion. I placed the tray on the table and she leaned her head on my shoulder, wrapping her arms around one of mine. We sat there in comfortable silence until I heard her breathing fall steady. I gently moved her under the covers and took the tray downstairs to wash.

***

After eating the leftover food as a midnight snack and washing the tray to leave it to dry, I still felt hungry.

I searched the cupboards for food my stomach wanted and found some pizza _mamma_ made. I heated it up and sat on one of the island stools, eating the pizza while scrolling through my phone. Soon, I hear shuffles in the living room and sensed a vampire walking towards me without even looking up.

“Alpha Anderson, we’re leaving to hunt. We’ll be back tomorrow at around nine,” Mr. Cullen said. I nodded and he waved, leaving with his family.

****Translation time!** **  
_Maledetto appetito Alpha - Cursed Alpha appetite_  
_Mamma - Mom_  
****Finally, this thing showed up.  
Disclaimer: Googs Trans helped me in these, so if anyone who is or knows Italian thinks that the translations are off, please do correct me.** **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A cute little moment with Connor and Kara, combined with a 'fight scene' with Edward and Jacob. What do you think of them up until this point? Thank you for choosing to read NOBT. Please leave a vote and comment! It means a lot to me.
> 
> See you!


	25. Chapter Twenty-Four

****Chapter Twenty-Four - Texting Contracts** **

****KARA** **

I woke up with a jab of pain in my shoulder and Connor immediately shot up and pulled me into his arms.

“You’re not making breakfast today.”

“I’m fine.”

He sighed, “Just…take one day off. You’re overworking yourself.”

“But-”

“Please? For me?”

I looked at him and unwillingly nodded. He kissed my forehead, “Good. Now go back to sleep, I’ll have one of the maids make breakfast.”

I hummed in response and he mind linked a maid. When he was done, he laid back down and pulled me close to him, trying not to touch the wound. We fell back into slumber.

***

After around another hour, we were downstairs eating breakfast with everyone, even the Cullens. They made small talk while waiting for us to finish.

Connor and Jacob sat on either side of me and Edward sat opposite me. I would look up from time to time to see him curiously staring at me like he was trying to figure me out.

I would flash him a smile and his whole face would brighten. We soon enough finish and placed the dishes in the dishwasher.

“We’re having a meeting in two hours. Ranks, please report to the meeting room by the required time,” Hank announced and we nodded, “Kara, can you stay behind for a minute?”

I nodded and Connor kissed my cheek before letting me go. I headed over to Hank, “Hey, anything you need?”

“Kara, can you call your Beta and Gamma to come here for the meeting? We need all three ranks to sign an alliance.”

“Of course.”

He smiled, “Thank you, Kara.”

I nodded and waved before leaving for the bedroom.

I entered the room and Connor was sitting at the desk working. I went to take my phone and called Beta Francis. He picked up on the second ring.

“Hello?”

“Beta Francis, it’s Alpha Kara.”

“Ah, Alpha. Do you need anything?”

I paced around the room while talking, “Can you come to the White Moon pack in two hours with the Gammas, please?”

“Of course, what for?”

“There’s a meeting to sign an alliance with the Denali Clan.”

His line went silent for a little, “Okay.”

“Great, see you soon.”

“Alright, Alpha.”

I hung up and placed my phone on the bedside table. Suddenly, a thought came into my mind.

“Connor?”

He hummed without looking up from his laptop. I sighed and wrapped my arms around his shoulder from behind, “We didn’t talk about why you had my phone yesterday.”

I felt him stiffen under my arms and I giggled, “So?”

“I…”

He thought for a while, “I wanted to see if you texted anyone that may have something to do with you leaving so suddenly, and I found your messages with Edward. I just wanted to find you.”

“That doesn’t make going through my phone any better, you know?”

He leaned back into my arms and looked up, “I know, and I’m sorry, but I was desperate. I know that doesn’t help my case.”

“No, it doesn’t. Just…don't do it again, alright?”

“I won’t unless you allow.”

“Good,” I pecked his forehead. We continued to talk while he worked. My shoulder didn’t hurt anymore as werewolves do heal faster than the average human. Soon, it was almost time for the meeting and we went to change into something more formal. Then, we headed to the living room to greet my Betas and Gammas.

The door opened the moment we stepped off the stairs and in comes the four with the warriors.

“Morning,” I greeted and they waved, but Francis had a mischievous smirk on. I linked Connor.

_Increase warrior patrol inside and outside of the pack house. Border guards too. - Kara_

_Alright. - Connor_

He linked the Chiefs while I went to my ranks.

“Good to see you,” I smiled at them.

“Likewise, Alpha,” Beta Female Kylie said with a forced smile, like she’s hiding something.

“If you would follow me, the meeting is about to start.”

I went to the stairs and with Connor, all of us went up to the meeting room. When we entered, everyone was inside setting up the meeting. We sat down at our assigned seats and the meeting started.

“The point of this meeting is to forge a treaty between the White Moon pack, the Night Moon pack, and the Denali clan,” Connor started, “The reason for this is one of the heirs of the clan is mates with Alpha Manfred, who is too my mate.”

The news was still kept secret so gasps were heard around the room.

“Does anyone have a problem with this alliance?”

Francis raised his hand, “They’re vampires. How are we to trust our enemy?”

“That’s why this isn’t only a contract, it’s also a blood oath. If one breaks it, they’ll have to endure immense pain and the SC will allow us to choose to wage war,” he explained.

“How are the vampires supposed to do that?” Gamma Benjamin asked.

“Instead of blood, they’ll use their venom.”

Beta Female Kylie raised her hand, “Won’t the venom seep into our bloodstream and be harmful?”

“We won’t be doing it the traditional way. All three groups will cut their palm, get their blood on their thumb, and stamp it on the separate contract. It’ll seal the oath that way.”

They nodded in understanding.

“Any more questions before we start the forging?”

“Excuse us, we need to discuss a little before,” Francis said. Connor nodded and we got into a little circle.

“Vampires are enemies, how are we going to trust they won’t attack?” Francis wasn’t keen on the idea.

“I know the Denali clan. They’re doing this solely because of Edward,” I tried to convince them to trust the Cullens.

“You haven’t been on the street long. You don’t know what you’re doing.”

I looked down. He had a point.

****_Don’t feel guilty, Kara. You were born a leader. Continue your father’s leadership._ ** **

I silently thanked Snow for the little pep talk and looked up to stare straight at Francis, “We will sign the alliance. If they break the oath, they will be severely punished. Trust me on this one.”

The Gammas nodded in agreement. Kylie silently nodded too but Francis was still not sure about it.

“If this goes wrong, it’s on you,” he said harshly.

“So be it,” I said with a confident smile on my face. We went back to the table and I nodded at Connor. He spoke, “Does anyone reject the pact?”

Silence.

“Good, then let’s sign the alliance. All Former and Current Leaders, please step up.”

Hank, Mr. Cullen, Leader Cullen, Francis, and I went to Connor. Because my pack currently doesn’t have a former Alpha, Francis will have to do. We signed on the contract before cutting a slit on our palm and getting our thumb bloody to stamp beside our signatures. After we’re done, the slits were already almost healed. We went back to our seats and Connor spoke, “The alliance is hereby,” he chopped the seal, “Official.”

Everyone clapped.

****EDWARD** **

I sat in the living room of the mansion. They’ve been gone for a long while and I’ve been getting more nervous about the contract. When the door opened, I rushed to them.

“So?”

Emmett patted my back, “You can walk in anytime you want, Ed.”

A smile grew on my face, “Seriously?”

Carlisle nodded, “Of course.”

“Yes!”

***

I laid on my couch and looked out the window. Kara was on my mind the entire time and I was just so happy that I could visit her anytime now. Out of nowhere, my phone dinged. I fetched it out of my pocket and looked.

_Group Chat – One New Message_

‘I never joined any group chats…’

I swiped it open and saw who texted.

_Group Chat_

_Little Wolf: so for easy communication, heres a group chat_

_Connor Anderson: cool_

_Jacob Black: yea kool_

_Me: k_

I renamed Connor and Jacob to what I felt like was better suited for them.

_Little Wolf: so I was wondering about meeting up and getting to know each other_

_Little Wolf: since all u guys know is to kill each other when ur in a room_

_Possessive: we do not_

_Anger Issues: yea @Little Wolf we don’t_

_Me: theyre the ones fighting_

_Me: im a civilized being_

_Anger Issues: shut it @Edward Cullen_

_Anger Issues: u would fight if u could beat us_

_Possessive: I obviously wont start de fight_

_Me: ur an alpha, u cant go around starting fights_

_Me: its @Anger Issues whos gonna start it_

_Little Wolf: no one is starting fights, ill destroy all of u if u do_

_Anger Issues: feisty_

_Possessive: are we not gonna talk about the fact that she’s MY girl_

_Me: no shes not_

_Possessive: ask her urself_

_Me: @Little Wolf?_

_Little Wolf: uhhhhhhhh_

_Anger Issues: WHAT_

_Me: since when?!_

_Possessive: 2 months ago_

_Anger Issues: WTF_

_Anger Issues: Y WASNT DIS BROUGHT UP IN ANY OF OUR CONVOS_

_Me: yea what he said_

Kara didn’t answer.

_Anger Issues has changed the group name to ‘Weird Foursome’_

A minute passed when another message popped up.

_Possessive: see u guys scared her off_

_Anger Issues: dun lie_

_Me: wait what_

_Anger Issues: I live in the same house, she went to sort out some last min work_

_Me: oh_

_Possessive: what if we spammed her_

_Anger Issues: shes gonna kill us all slowly one by one_

_Me: but itll be worth it_

_Anger Issues: I mean…yea_

_Possessive: hehehe_

We spent the next hour just spamming Kara like crazy, and we also got to know more about each other, despite having the same mate. We could say we’re somewhat friends.

We’re so gonna get killed when Kara comes back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The friendship between the three mates are getting stronger, as you can see in the messages, huh? What do you think about it? Thank you for choosing to read NOBT. Please leave kudos and comment! It means a lot to me.
> 
> See you!


	26. Chapter Twenty-Five

**Chapter Twenty-Five - Marks**

_29th June 2020_

**CONNOR**

Kara and I arrived at school together. I parked my bike and went in with her.

"I'm still pissed, you know," she says, snuggling close.

I poked her nose, "Aw, don't be, love. We were just having fun, getting to know each other. Isn't that what you wanted?"

"Yeah, but, my phone almost exploded because of you guys."

I kissed her hair and rubbed her side lovingly, "Don't kill us, alright?"

She pouted, "I won't, but if you guys do that again, I will."

"We won't."

When we entered homeroom, the room grew silent. We walked to the back, hand in hand, and sat down at our seats. Kylendaer was already seated at his place and was doing his homework.

"Hey, Ky."

"K, I missed you."

He ruffled her hair and she giggled, "Missed you too."

They started chatting and my phone dinged. I pulled it out and checked my screen.

_Group Chat – One New Message_

**_The hell is this?_ **

I swiped it open and guess what, it's Jacob and Edward in _another_ group.

_Group Chat_

_Mini Hays has changed the group name to 'Kara's Mates'_

_Mini Hays: dere we go_

_Vampy: y another group_

_Mini Hays: well ofc we need a group to fantasize about our mate_

_Me: n u wanna do dat when shes right beside me?_

_Vampy: wait wat_

_Mini Hays: y she beside u_

_Me: we're in class_

_Mini Hays: ..._

_Mini Hays: HIIIIIIIIIIIIII KARAAAAAAAAAAAA_

'Fucking hell, this bitch,' I showed Kara the message and she let out a cute giggle.

"Tell them I said hi."

I nodded.

_Me: she says hi_

_Vampy: u showed her de chat?_

_Me: just @Mini Hays 's friendly greeting_

_Mini Hays: watchu mean_

When I wanted to reply, the homeroom teacher walked in.

_Me: teach is in class, shaddap_

I shoved my phone back in my pocket and the teacher started talking.

***

The bell rang and the teacher put the chalk down, "Alright, remember your essay that's due this Friday."

We all nodded and he dismissed us. We took our things and Kara grabbed my arm, "C'mon, Connor, I'm hungry..."

I chuckled at her pouting face, "Okay, hold on."

I took my things and followed Kara and Kylendaer out of the classroom. We headed for the cafeteria to take our lunch and went to the bleachers. We ate while talking a lot of random things. My phone kept buzzing like crazy and while we waited for Kara to finish, I took it out to look at the messages.

_Weird Foursome_

_Vampy: am i de only one dat doesn't go to class?_

_Mini Hays: yup_

_Vampy: how r u messaging_

_Mini Hays: de teacher is blind_

_Mini Hays: oh wolverine_

_Vampy: wat_

_Mini Hays: de girl next to me looks so green its disgusting_

_Vampy: she puked?_

_Mini Hays: o shit_

_Mini Hays: she puked the other way and got it all over a bimbo_

_Vampy: LOL_

_Mini Hays: n now said bimbo is screaming n freaking out n just causing a ruckus_

_Vampy: wat abt de puking one_

_Mini Hays: she keeps inching closer to me_

_Mini Hays: like im gonna help_

_Vampy: anyone filming_

_Mini Hays: yea a shit ton_

_Mini Hays: even the teacher's in on it_

_Vampy: damn hes getting sued_

_Mini Hays: now he ran out with both girls_

_Mini Hays: n im out of class_

_Vampy: wait_

_Vampy: r u implying dat u did all dat just to get urself out of class_

_Mini Hays: yea no shit Sherlock_

_Vampy: no wonder u were sent to Canada_

_Mini Hays: how'd u know bout dat_

_Vampy: ur bro told me_

_Mini Hays: oh_

_Vampy: so how'd u do it_

_Mini Hays: I spiked de girl's water with ipecac_

_Vampy: just to get out of class..._

_Mini Hays: we were learning statistics, it was boring af_

_Vampy:_ _😑😑_

_Mini Hays: damn those 2 r so focused on class_

_Vampy: they're alphas whatchu think_

_Mini Hays: good point_

The messages ended there. I started typing.

_Me: yall r fckin annoying_

_Mini Hays: dere he is_

_Me: I cant believe ur a beta heir_

_Mini Hays: believe it dude_

_Mini Hays: im just 1yr younger than u n hays_

We continued texting while I talked to Kara and Kylendaer.

***

_THREE WEEKS LATER_

All four of us were in the living room, watching a movie we found in the cupboard while chatting.

"So um, kitten," Jacob cleared his throat and we turned our attention to him.

"It's been a while now, how about marking?"

Our jaws dropped to the floor. He raised a questioning eyebrow, "What?"

"Are you suggesting that she choose you?" Edward asked. Jacob shook his head, "No, I meant like, she chooses one of us, or all three mark her. I don't want other girls ogling all over me, or other guys over Kara."

"All three?" she whispered.

"In your own time. But, I do hope it's soon."

She looked at the ground. I gazed at Jacob, "Marking does bring benefits, and two werewolf marks mean that you'll heal faster than the average marked wolf."

"But, don't forget about that 'heat' thing you guys have after marking," Edward added.

"You're right."

"So...?"

"Let Kara make the decision."

We looked at her and she buried her head in my side, avoiding all of our gazes. We sat in silence before she spoke up, "I'm getting Connor's mark first. That's a must."

"What?!" the other two jumped up. I got off the couch and growled in their faces for their overreaction.

"Why? You'd have a reason, right?" Edward asked.

She got up and held my arm, "I've known him the longest, he's my first mate, and we're a couple. I know that isn't that great of an excuse, but that's what I want."

Her voice slowly shrunk to a whisper with every word spoken.

"Oh, kitten, we didn't mean to pressure you."

"No, it's okay."

She snuggled to me. I looked at the two, "One more thing, both of you _are_ allowed to kiss her-"

"Yes!"

"But," they looked at me, "You must have Kara's consent, and it's the only thing you can do. Don't forget she's still my girlfriend."

"Don't make the decisions for her," Jacob snarled. Kara shook her head, "No, that's what I want," she kissed my cheek.

"So you boys better play nice, or I'm choosing no one."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does this count as a filler chapter? I don't even know anymore. I'm not really feeling this chapter. I feel like it needs editing cause to me, they just sound awkward and not how mates should react about that. What do you think? Thank you for choosing to read NOBT. Please leave kudos and comment! It means a lot to me.
> 
> See you!


	27. Chapter Twenty-Six

****A/N: Slight mature content! Read with caution!!** **

****Chapter Twenty-Six - Mark C** **

_21st July 2020_

****CONNOR** **

I came out of the shower dressed in basketball shorts and a shirt and saw Kara on the bed, clearly fidgeting and nervously twiddling with her thumbs. I hung up the towel and sat beside her.

“Love? What’s wrong?”

She stiffened at my voice and I assumed she was in deep thoughts before I interrupted. She shook her head, “Nothing’s wrong.”

I sighed and held her chin to make her look at me, “Don’t lie to me, what’s wrong?”

She huffed a little and leaned into me, “I think…”

“…I want you to mark me now.”

My jaw dropped. Again.

****_Wait, what?_ ** **

‘I’m not dreaming, am I?’

****_I would pinch you to test, but I’m in your head._ ** **

“You…want me to…”

“Mark me, yes.”

I stared into her blue eyes to confirm and all I could see was affirmation.

She was not joking.

I wrapped my arms around her and laid her down on the bed before getting on top of her, putting my weight on my elbows and knees. She wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled me into a searing kiss.

Just a kiss and she’s already making me melt. This girl will be the death of me.

She pulled away for air but I continued pressing my lips along her jaw and placing open-mouthed kisses down her throat. When I reached the sweet upper trapezius, I kissed and licked the spot, earning me some cute moans from my girl.

“Connor, stop teasing…”

I sucked on the spot one more time, leaving a soft hickey and licked it. I felt my canines elongate through my gums and I grazed it against her smooth, snow pale skin. She bit back another moan and I licked the spot once more, causing her to release her lip and a whimper.

_Connor, please… - Kara_

****_She’s even begging through your mind, can you hurry up?_ ** **

I silently chuckled and stopped my little torture. I kissed the hickey before sinking my teeth into her flesh, piercing through the skin. She wrapped her legs around my waist, making me aroused.

I slowly pulled my teeth out of her neck and licked up the excess blood that had dripped out. I kissed the mark and moved my lips back to hers. I shot my tongue out and licked her lower lip, asking for entry in which she playfully denied.

****_Try moving your hips against hers. I think that’ll help._ ** **

I did as I was told and thrust my hips against hers. She gasped and I took the opportunity to slip my tongue in her mouth. Our tongues fought in dominance and I won, _obviously_. She ran her hands through my hair and tightened her hold on my waist.

All of a sudden, she pushed me onto my back and pulled away, sitting on my thighs. I tried to pull her back to me but she placed her hands on my chest, forcing me to stay put.

“That’s as far as we’re gonna go for now, Connor.”

I pouted, “Seriously?”

She nodded and laid down beside me with her head on my chest and her arm on my torso.

“Good night, darling,” she gave me a chaste kiss and a smile.

“Good night, my love.”

I stroked her hair while she slept in my arms, and soon I succumbed to sleep too.

***

When I woke up, she wasn’t in bed with me. I sensed her hyperventilating in the bathroom and got off the bed to check up on her. She was staring in the mirror and I went to wrap my arms around her waist from behind.

“ _Amore_ , what’s wrong?”

“Look…”

She pointed at the mark that had formed overnight on her neck where I bit.

“I’ve seen a shit ton of marks, but this is the most unique one. I’ve never seen a ‘yin and yang’ mark before,” I said while putting my chin on her head.

“So you have the same one?”

“Mhmm.”

I pulled my neckline away to show the same mark. She stared at it in fascination before grazing her slender fingers over it, making me groan in pleasure.

“Kara, love, don’t go touching our mark whenever you please. It pleasures me a little too much.”

She giggled, “Oops, sorry,” she leaned in and placed a tender kiss on my mark, teasing me.

****_It feels so good that even I feel the pleasure on my neck._ ** **

‘Yeah, no shit.’

She laughed again and gave me a small peck on my lips before leaving the bathroom. I followed her and she was going through our wardrobe, searching for clothes.

“Love, what’re you doing?”

“Finding something to cover the mark.”

“What?!” I growled.

She flinched a little -which is really unusual as people would freak out like crazy when I growl- and looked at me. She tilted her head in confusion. I went to her and nuzzled into her neck, “Don’t you _fucking_ dare cover up our mark.”

She turned around and hugged me, “I was just kidding, darling,” she kissed my cheek and my lips curved upwards. She turned around and went through the wardrobe, settling on a black long halter top and high waist skinny jeans.

She went back into the bathroom to change while I stayed in the bedroom and changed into a white sleeveless shirt (to show off the tattoos, ya know) and black jeans with a flannel around my waist.

When Kara came out, I was putting on my shoes. She went to the vanity and wore her feather earring and moon necklace, face bare of makeup (which I 11/10 approve). I went to her and wrapped my arms around her waist.

“Done, love?”

“Almost.”

She wore her watch and looked in the mirror. I nipped at her ear, “You are gorgeous.”

“Thank you.”

See what I did there?

****_I did. ‘Are’ instead of ‘look’, huh? Such a cheeseball._ ** **

Hehe.

She turned around and kissed my cheek before walking out of my arms and towards the door. I followed her out and held her hand as we walked to the dining room.

****MAXWELL** **

Connor and _coniuge_ walked down to the dining room and sat down to eat. I looked at the food and was drooling.

‘Connor, go hunt soon. I want food.’

****_Yeah, okay._ ** **

I howled in joy.

****_Shut up. Don’t forget that I can hear everything you do and it’s distracting, dude._ ** **

I tried my hardest to flip him off but my paw can’t bend that much. So I did the next best thing.

I pointed my tail up at him to ‘flip him off’. He chuckled and continued to eat in peace. I rolled around, bored out of my mind, and heard her beautiful voice.

_You bored? - Snow_

I wagged my tail at Snow’s voice.

_Too bored to be considered normal. - Maxwell_

_Yeah, me too. We should ask them to go and hunt together. - Snow_

_Yeah, yeah, we should, huh? - Maxwell_

We continued talking when someone cleared their throat. I looked through Connor’s eyes and saw Hank looking at him.

“Son, is that a mark?”

Everyone’s eyes turned to us. He nodded, “Yes, it is.”

There were gasps around the room. When suddenly…

“Oh, my Wolverine!” they cheered. Connor and Kara exchanged looks as everyone tried to get a glimpse of the Alpha mark.

‘You’re so fucked.’

****_No shit._ ** **

I chuckled. Everyone bombarded them with questions like ‘how did he do it’, he shoved his teeth in her neck, ‘where did he do it’, on the bed, ‘when did he do it’, last night, ‘did you mate’, no, they did not.

This is gonna be a looooooong breakfast.

****Translation time!** **   
_Coniuge - Mate_   
****Disclaimer: Googs Trans helped me in these, so if anyone who is or knows Italian thinks that the translations are off, please do correct me.** **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Kara now has her first mark from Connor. What do you think of Max's POV? I really have nothing to say about this chapter, to be honest. Thank you for choosing to read NOBT. Please leave kudos and comment! It means a lot to me.
> 
> See you!


	28. Chapter Twenty-Seven

**Chapter Twenty-Seven - Mark E**

_TWO WEEKS LATER_

**EDWARD**

Kara and I were sitting at the mountain crevice where we poured our hearts out to each other. She was softly singing to a song I wasn't familiar with and I was admiring her melodic voice. When she finished, I worked up the courage to ask her something that has been on my mind forever.

"Little wolf?"

She hummed in response and looked at me with those charming bright blue eyes. I sat closer and placed my hand on hers, "I was wondering if you would want me to mark you."

She was stunned by my words. I was scared that she would run away from me, but instead, she held my hand back, "Sure."

My eyes widened at that, "Seriously?" She nodded, "Yes, unless you want me to change my mind."

"No! No, please don't."

She let out a cute giggle. I picked her up, laid my back against the side of the mountain, and placed her on my lap.

"So, you're the only one biting, right?" she asked and I nodded. "It'll show on your left and my right wrist after a few hours."

I placed my hand on her face and pulled her lips to mine.

Damn, this isn't how I imagined my first kiss to go.

I kissed and nibbled her bottom lip while she gently kissed my top one. I went to hold her left hand in mine as she ran her right one through my hair. I kissed her one more time before pulling away and lowering my head to her left wrist.

I kissed, licked, and sucked on the spot before grazing my teeth against her skin. She placed her other hand on my chest and breathed erratically. I slightly pulled away from her wrist, "Ready, little wolf?"

She nodded and I kissed her wrist once more, "The pain won't last too long."

With that, I bit her wrist firmly but gently. When I was sure that her skin wasn't pierced but it left a mark, I pulled away and licked and kissed the wound. I looked up to see her biting her lips, fighting the pain. I captured her lips in mine to try and take away her pain, and soon, she relaxed into the kiss.

After a while, she pulled away for air and I placed my hands on her waist.

"You're amazing," I complimented.

"I didn't really do anything, but thanks."

She laid her side on my chest and I wrapped an arm around her waist to keep her steady. She held up her left wrist to get a closer look at my bite.

"So, after a few hours, the bite mark will rise about a millimeter and my wrist will also form one," I explained and she nodded. I buried my nose in her hair and engulfed myself with her intoxication scent.

***

I invited her over to the Cullen house to meet everyone and also tell them the news. We went in and I led her to the living room where the others were gathered in.

"Family," I announced, getting their attention, "Kara Manfred, my mate."

Soon as I ended the sentence, Alice was already up and hugging Kara. She giggled and hugged back. They pulled away and Alice was smiling like crazy, "It's so nice to meet you, I'm Edward's sister-in-law, Mary Alice Brandon, Alice for short."

"Alice, it's likewise," she replied with a smile and I whispered to her, "She can see the future," she nodded. Next came Rosalie. She offered Kara a hand and a smile, "I'm Rosalie Hale or Rose, current co-leader and his sister-in-law. Pleasure to meet you."

She shook her hand, "Pleasure to meet you too, Rose." Esme came next and she placed a hand on her shoulder, "I'm Esme Evenson but call me Esme, the mother of the house."

"Esme, nice to meet you."

She smiled back. Then, came the guys.

"Emmett, current leader, eldest brother, good to see you, Kara."

She waved, "Good to see you too."

Then, she suddenly felt really happy.

'I know who's doing it.'

"That happy emotion's from me, Kara," she turned to Jasper, "I'm Jasper, second brother. Good to put a face with the name, pathokinesis is my ability."

"Edward talks a lot about you too and that's a cool ability."

Lastly, Carlisle walked to her, "Kara, we've met on many different occasions. I'm Carlisle, father of the house."

"Yes, we have," she smiled and waved. I put an arm around her shoulder and kissed her hair, signaling that we should tell them. At this point, Alice was taking pictures of us, "Don't you look adorable together!"

I chuckled into her hair. She looked at my family, "We have something to tell you."

Their face had a questioning look, inching us to tell them. She looked at the one with the camera, "Alice, would you like to tell them?"

She looked back at her and nodded, "Edward marked her!"

In a blink of an eye, everyone was around us trying to take a look at the bite mark.

I brought her around the house, giving her a tour. The last room though...

"And um, this is my room."

She walked in and looked around, "It's pretty cool, no bed?" I shook my head, "I don't sleep."

She hummed in response and looked out the big glass door. I walked and placed my hand on the small of her back, "I use this exit to get out of the house quickly."

"So, you just jump and land on the trees?"

I nodded, "You wanna try sometime?"

She smiled at me, "Yeah, not today though."

"I understand."

She ended up spending the afternoon with my family but had to leave before dinner. I accompanied her to the White Moon pack territory, mainly so I could be there when the others ask about the mark and also Connor would want to ask a ton of questions so I'd rather get it over with tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter, I know. But hey, Edward's mark is on and she properly met the Cullens. Thank you for choosing to read NOBT. Please leave kudos and comment! It means a lot to me.
> 
> See you!


	29. Chapter Twenty-Eight

****Chapter Twenty-Eight - Mark J** **

****JACOB** **

I was fixing some snacks for Kara and I. Connor had to go train warriors so it’s just us alone in the kitchen. She sat on the island top sipping on a chocolate milkshake.

****_Did you know that your scent to her is chocolate?_ ** **

‘And she’s drinking a milkshake-’

****_Oh, my Wolverine. It links up! She’s drinking your mi-_ ** **

‘Don’t you dare go there. I have enough dirty thoughts about her as it is.’

****_Hehehehe._ ** **

I blocked him out of my mind and focused on the food in front of me. After it’s done, I served it up and gave Kara one.

“Thanks, Jake.”

“Welcome, kitten.”

I stood beside her and we ate while talking. I’ve been eyeing that milkshake beside her and that gave me a reminder.

“Kitten?”

“Yeah?”

“How about marking?”

She almost choked on her food. I handed her a glass of water and patted her back to let her regain her breath.

****_Maybe a little too blunt, douchebag?_ ** **

I shrugged in my mind. After her breathing regulated, she looked at me, “Now?”

“I mean, if you want to, I’m ready to mark you on this counter where we met.”

She tilted her head and placed the plate beside her. She motioned for me to stand in between her legs and I did.

Why wouldn’t I?

I held her waist as she wrapped her arms around my neck, I leaned in and placed my lips on hers.

Holy shit, I have never felt like this kissing someone before.

I gently ran my tongue against her bottom lip and bit it ever so softly. She pulled away to catch a breath but I continued down her neck and skipped over Connor’s mark (I wasn’t about to kiss that thing).

At the lower part of her neck, close to the shoulder, I kissed and licked the spot, feeling my canines break through my gums and is now grazing her beautiful pale skin.

_Are you ready, kitten?_

I felt her nod. My smile grew as I sunk my teeth through her skin, drawing blood. I left it in there for a few seconds before pulling out and licking up the excess blood.

I placed a lingering kiss on the mark before pulling away and facing her. She looked up to meet my gaze and smiled. I smiled back and kissed the corner of her mouth.

“The others are gonna freak,” she said, unhooking her arms around my neck.

“Yeah, probably need to hide soon.”

She laughed. We continued chatting and eating while we waited for the mark to form and the others to come home.

***

Mrs. Anderson and Kara were preparing dinner. Kara made me set the table when I could be using this time to kiss those soft lips of hers. I could hear them talking about different recipes and how both packs are doing. While putting the utensils, my mind wandered off to a random topic.

Why do some people believe all blondes are bimbos?

****_I know, right? Mate’s blonde, and she’s too kind for her own good._ ** **

Yeah, like, we all should get to know the person first, and not judge them by their hair. And did you notice that in a lot of stories, it’s typical to have a brunette protagonist, and a blonde antagonist?

****_I did. That’s fucked up. Not all blondes are dumb or bitchy. But, it’s their work, they can do whatever they want._ ** **

Yeah, you’re right. But still.

We continued discussing about the topic until dinner was served. By the time everything was ready, the ranks walked in and sniffed the air.

“Damn, it smells good,” Jere said.

I could see Connor looking at Kara and smiling at her, but he suddenly squinted his eyes at her neck. His eyes flicked to me before walking towards her.

“Jacob’s mark looks…nice,” he said while glancing at our mate and me. Wait. Did he say my mark?

****_Yes, yes, he did._ ** **

I ran to them and looked at her neck.

I looked in the mirror behind and saw that the same mark had formed on my neck. I turned back around and saw Kara smiling but Connor’s face was unreadable.

“When and where did you do this?” he asked.

“A few hours ago and on the island,” I answer, _truthfully_.

His face distorted into disgust as I chuckled.

“Fucking hell…” I heard him mumble under his breath as he led Kara to the dining room. I followed at sat beside her. The same thing happened when Connor marked her. Everyone asked questions about it, and honestly, I don’t know how to answer half of them.

Like, how am I supposed to answer ‘how she survived two marks’?

Am I supposed to answer _because she’s a female Alpha_?

Nonetheless, this is going to be a dreadful night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this chapter's really short. I'm going back to my mom's hometown so I had to rush this out before we went and publish it there. Boom boom, all three marks are done! The next chapter will be filled with action so be ready. Thank you for choosing to read NOBT. Please leave kudos and comment! It means a lot to me.
> 
> See you!
> 
> -Phantom


	30. Chapter Twenty-Nine

****Chapter Twenty-Nine - Graduation** **

****KARA** **

Graduation. We’re actually graduating high school. Kyle, Connor, and I were in the hall waiting for the ceremony to start.

“Finally, I can get out of this hellhole,” Connor said, putting his arm around my shoulder. I leaned into his warmth, “High school’s not that bad.”

He looked at me like I grew a second head, “Are you sure about that, love?”

I shrugged, “Okay, maybe it’s bad, but I’m gonna miss my friends and teachers.”

“Me too, Kara love, me too,” he kissed my cheek. Soon, the event started and graduates walked up one by one to get their scrolls. All three of us got our scrolls separately.

When we took ours, we went to the pack and Kyle’s parents who sat behind, even the Cullens came to see us graduate. We sat down and watched the other students take their scrolls when something caught my attention.

_Are there guards surrounding the school? - Kara_

_There’s some disguised as distant family. Why? - Connor_

Something was warning me inside. I heard Elisa’s voice.

_Dear, you feel it too? - Elisa_

_Yes, I do. We’re not safe. - Kara_

We looked around, our senses extremely high. That’s when I caught it before everyone else.

_Rogues. All around. - Kara_

They sniffed the air and caught the wretched smell.

_We can’t make a scene. - Connor_

_We also can’t get innocent people killed. - Kara_

He looked at me and shrugged.

_Are you serious right now? You would rather kill them than make a scene? - Kara_

He shook his head.

_We’ll get them safe, alright? – Connor_

_We better. – Kara_

I looked around, alarmed when Connor mind linked the pack.

_No one shifts or show any signs of having abilities unless completely necessary. – Connor_

_Yes, Alpha. – Everyone_

Edward sent me a nod, signaling that he heard the plan and the others knew. Connor looked at me and sent a reassuring smile when it was suddenly wiped off his face. He looked around and suddenly-

“Everybody, get down!” he shouted as the double doors of the hall busted down and the whole building was starting to collapse little by little.

_Save as many civilians and escape NOW! – Connor_

They obliged and started to guide the innocents to safety. I turned to Kyle, “Get to safety, you’ll be okay.”

“What about you?” he asked pulling on my arm. I pushed him to his parents, “Just go, I’ll be fine.”

He nodded and scattered with his parents and the others.

_I’ll go get the people upfront on the left side, you get the other. – Kara_

_Come back to me in one piece. – Connor_

_I will. – Kara_

I shot him a smile before hopping over the chairs and tearing the graduation gown off. I went to the innocents upfront.

“There’s an exit there, get to safety now!”

I let them go through first and followed behind. The exit led to the side of the building. Everyone went through and got to the outside when a man in a skull mask stopped in front of me.

I turned to run but another one was there wearing a mask with fangs. Two more were on either side, circling me, wearing a demon mask, and a blank one.

“Alpha Manfred,” Fangs mocked.

“Rogue,” I spitted back.

“We won’t hurt you if you come with us willingly.”

“Aw, you came to ambush me? I’m flattered. But, did you seriously need four to kidnap one underweight petite girl?” I stifled a laugh.

Skull came from behind and put his forearm on my neck and his hand on my side, “Come with us, or we’ll force you.”

I could feel his nails start to elongate and pierced into my side, I smiled, “It’s a school, don’t kill, the janitors are getting paid minimum wage already.”

I kicked his balls with the heel of my converse and he loosened his grip on me. I took the opportunity to turn around, grab his head, and kneed him in the nose. I pushed him away with a broken bloody nose and he fell backward, unconscious.

The other three tried to pin me down but I dodged and swiped Demon’s foot. He fell and face-planted on the ground.

I jumped and held Fangs’ shoulders and used the momentum to front flip and kicked Blank’s head who was standing behind him, making him fall backward and land on the back of his head, knocked out.

I landed on the side and Demon caught me from behind. Fangs came and I kicked his torso to flip on Demon’s shoulders. He fell from the sudden weight addition and I made sure he broke his nose from planting on the ground, face first. He was knocked out but I still had one more to deal with.

Freaking Fangs.

“How are you not out cold yet?” I asked while staring at him in disbelief. He snickered, “It’ll take more than a few girlie punches to take me out.”

“I can’t say the same for your other rogues,” I pointed in their direction. He growled before lunging at me. I dodged but he was able to grab onto my waist from behind.

He was strangling me from behind and I held his forearm, “Do you wanna know the reason why I didn’t kill those three rogues there when it could be such an easy kill, despite the janitors having to clean?”

“Why the fuck would I wanna know that?” He growled impatiently as I struggled in his grip, “I mean, you’re gonna kidnap me anyway, so how about some little fun facts about me?”

“Yeah, okay,” I heard him snigger.

“It’s because I haven’t had my first kill yet, and I’m too innocent.”

He laughed, “Innocent? You’re far from it.”

I smiled, “Well, did you know ‘gullible’ is written on the ceiling?”

That idiot of a rogue actually looked up.

He really did.

He did the most idiotic mistake in his life.

****_He looked up._ ** **

I smirked to myself before kicking him in the balls and head-butted him, making him fall on his back and I kicked his face once more, making sure he’s unconscious. I stood up and looked at the four rogues.

‘Four grown men can’t take down a five feet, 90-pound girl? That’s a first.’

****_Yeah, it is. Now, let’s get out of here._ ** **

I turned around and ran for the entrance of the school. The moment I exited, one small part of the school collapsed.

At least I got to graduate before that happened.

Suddenly, a pair of arms circled my waist and I felt a head on my neck, breathing me in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who do you think that is? There are three choices. What do you think about the rogues? Who do you think sent them or did they just want to come together to take Kara? Thank you for choosing to read NOBT. Please leave kudos and comment! It means a lot to me.
> 
> See you!
> 
> -Phantom


	31. Chapter Thirty

****A/N: Woohoo! Chapter 30!** **

****Chapter Thirty - LaNgUaGe** **

****KARA** **

“Oh, Wolverine, I was so worried.”

I let out a soft laugh as I turned around and faced him. His dark brown hair was as messy as Edward’s from stressing too much.

“It’s alright, Connor. Are the civilians and others okay? Everyone escaped, right?”

“Can you stop worrying about other people and focus on yourself for once?” He snapped and I widened my eyes a little bit. He sighed and placed a hand on my cheek, “I’m sorry, it’s just…you didn’t come out with the others and I got scared. Look at you, your hair’s a mess and your emotions are unusually calm.”

“My hair? You should see your hair,” I kissed his cheek, “But I came out later because I had to deal with rogues. It’s fine.”

Anger flashed through his eyes as he clenched his jaw. I placed my hand on his chest, “It’s okay, Connor. It’s alright.”

“Where are they?” he asked through gritted teeth.

“Unconscious-”

I haven’t even finished my sentence and he was already walking towards where I came. I tugged on his hand, “Connor, don’t.”

“I have to kill them for laying a finger on you.”

“I dealt with them fine. Darling, calm down.”

He yanked his hand out of my grip away and continued walking. I stood still, “Connor,” I said in a warning tone. He didn’t care.

Fine. He asked for it.

“ _Stop it, Connor._ ”

He immediately stopped dead in his tracks. I wanted to go back. I didn’t want to do it. I never wanted to use _that_ voice. It makes me feel like I’m abusing the power being the Alpha of the Werewolves comes with. But, if he’s going to act like a kid, then so be it.

“Come back, darling.”

He hesitated for a bit before turning around, suddenly very interested in the ground. He walked to me and knelt, “ _Alpha._ ”

I ran my fingers through his hair, “Stand.”

He stood on my order and met my gaze. I broke the _Alpha_ command and the fog in his eyes cleared, signifying that he’s no longer under my control. He shook his head lightly, “I didn’t know being _the_ Alpha comes with the power to control other Alphas.”

“Well, I certainly don’t want to use it ever again. Now, let’s get going. They must be waiting,” I swiftly pecked his lips and held his hand. He led me to the others who were waiting patiently by the school gates.

“The innocents got out safely though, right?” I asked again. He nodded, “Everyone managed to escape in time. Ray and Jere double-checked with the warriors.”

I sighed in relief. Students were crying over the fact that this is ‘the worst graduation ever’. I mean like, _come on_. At the very least be _grateful_ you’re alive and not crushed under a building.

We gathered with the others and when Edward and Jake saw me, they ran to me and enveloped me in a hug.

“Oh, my Wolverine, where the _fuck_ were you?” Jake huffed.

“I’m okay, no need to be worried.”

They let go and started checking for injuries. I laughed and pushed them away, “I’m alright. No injuries.”

“You better not have injuries, or we’ll have to kill someone,” Edward said, patting my head. I smiled and looked to see the others staring at me with worry in their eyes. Before I could reassure them, my phone rang. I took it out and looked at the contact ID.

_Uncle Charles_

Oh, crap.

He’s gonna lecture my ear off. 

***

He’s still talking.

It’s been over an hour of working and listening to my uncle on loudspeaker nag about me not being careful with the rogues.

“How could you not smell them right away? Being the Alpha has heightened every aspect of your senses,” said Uncle Charles from the phone in a somewhat angry tone.

“They masked it well, Uncle C. I seriously couldn’t smell them.”

“Rogues have one of the most awful smell, it’s dishonoring the gods above.”

“And goddesses,” I added.

“That too.”

I sighed, “At least I caught the scent before they could do some serious shi-”

“Language!” he warned.

“…shindigs.”

He chuckled, “That’s better.”

I took a sip of my honey lemon tea, “You’ve been watching Marvel, Uncle C?”

“How’d you know?” he said, sounding surprised.

“Cap says ‘language’ in Age of Ultron. It’s an iconic moment.”

“Yes, that moment is funny,” he laughed. I laughed with him. I heard him sigh and questioned, “What’s wrong?”

“Your school’s basically trashed. It may as well mean your year isn’t getting prom.”

“It’s alright. I’m pretty sure I’ll live without prom.”

He sighed again, “But I want to see you getting prettied up. I’m basically your father.”

“If you can wait, marriage is a few years away,” I joked.

“You’re not getting married that early. You still have to choose one mate.”

“I’m pretty sure I’ll have my choice soon.”

He let out a laugh, “You better. I don’t want a girl sporting three husbands.”

I giggled. My door opened and Connor strolled in. He sat in front of me and cupped his face. I tilted my head, “Aren’t you supposed to be working?”

“I’m taking a break and wanted to come see you.”

Uncle Charles must’ve heard the door opening because he kept quiet. I smiled at my mate, “Well, I’m going through some work piles so if you would-”

He looked at my phone beside me and noticed the contact, “Hey, Alpha Hunter.”

“Afternoon, Alpha Anderson.”

I raised a questioning eyebrow at him and he just shrugged.

“Alpha Hunter was just nagging me about rogues the past hour,” I explained as I sighed exhaustedly. His eyes went from playful to concern real quick, “You should take a rest. It’s not good for you to keep working.”

I glanced at him, at my phone, and back at him. I slowly nodded, “I’m gonna go take a fifteen-minute nap. Call soon, Alpha.”

“Alright.”

I hung up the call and slipped the phone in my pocket. I cleaned up the table a little before standing up. Connor stood too and stretched his hand out.

“Mind if I join?”

I looked at his face wearing a smirk and took his hand, “Only fifteen minutes. I’m not done with work.”

He groaned, “Enough about work. Let’s use these fifteen minutes wisely, love.”

With that, he pulled me out of the office and into our room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit of a filler chapter but more insight on how Kara's title works. Thank you for choosing to read NOBT. Please leave kudos and comment! It means a lot to me.
> 
> See you!


	32. Chapter Thirty-One

****Chapter Thirty-One - Shopping Pigs On Drugs** **

****CONNOR** **

We were in the dining room eating dinner when Kara's phone and mine dinged at the same time. We looked at each other before fishing our phone out and looking at the notification.

_School Administration – One New Message_

I swiped it open.

_SA: Dear 2020 graduates, it is saddening to hear what had happened to our beloved school building. Most of you may think the Graduation Prom is canceled, but it is most definitely not. Prom will be held on 12th November at Migria Hall, Ventura, at 7 pm. We hope to see you there!_

****_Prom's still on? Seriously?_ ** **

'Guess so.'

_You got the same prom text? – Connor_

_Yeah. – Kara_

I looked at her and she smiled adorably at me. Someone cleared their throat and our heads shot up. _Papà_ looked at us, "What's got you both so happy?"

She nudged me, signaling for me to say. I smiled, "Prom's happening."

Silence.

I sometimes prefer this kind of silence-

"Oh, my Wolverine!"

... _wut_...

"Are you saying that I can see one of my _figlio_ get dressed up with his mate?" _mamma_ asked. I laughed, "That's how I said it."

" _Mamma_ , I went to prom too," Col pouted. She sighed, "You weren't with a decent girl. The 'date' you brought barely wore anything."

Kara stiffened beside me and I held her hand reassuringly. She gave me a small smile.

"Well, time for some shopping!" _mamma_ and Carla said.

***

****KARA** **

Carla and I were walking from store to store, trying to find the perfect dress.

We came with the twins, Hays, and Grey, but they went off to do ‘men shopping’ (their words, not mine), which I’m confident consists of buying the first thing you see and going to a fast-food restaurant.

We have already gone through the seventh store and my legs were sore. I’ve always wondered how other girls shopped for literal hours.

“C’mon, Kara, this is the store, I’m sure of it!” Carla said while pulling me in.

“That’s what you said for the last four.”

She sent me a playful glare and I sent one back, challenging her to continue. We laughed and walked around the store, trying to find a prom dress. I was looking around when my eyes landed on one particular dress that stood out. I gravitated towards it and held it in my hands.

It was a pastel blue off-the-shoulder dress with a laced patterned top half and a calf-length bottom half with layers of mesh over it, making it super-duper soft. I sensed Carla walking over to me and gasping.

“Yes! That’s it! Go try it on!”

I took the dress and she shooed me into the changing room. I took my sweet time changing into the clothing, and when I’m done, I took a look in the full-length mirror.

****_Oh, my! Kara, you look too beautiful to be real!_ ** **

‘Thanks, Snow.’

She wagged her tail excitedly. I pulled my long hair out of my ponytail and let it flow down my back. Opening the door to show Carla, I thought to myself what Connor was getting. My train of thought was broken when I heard a high pitched scream.

“Kara!” she screamed, standing up and hugging me.

“If I was lesbian, I would totally do you,” she said while being overly excited. I laughed at that, “Well, you still have to fight with another three guys.”

She giggled, “I’ll get them to back off, no worries. Now, come on. Take it off and let’s go pay.”

I changed back into my clothes and went out to pay for the dress. I took out the black card Connor lent me to pay.

I didn’t want to take his money. But if I didn’t, he’d spoil me till I was an Alpha no more. His words, not mine.

After paying, we walked out of the store and I immediately mind linked Connor.

_Where are you? – Kara_

_McDonald's, second floor. – Connor_

See? What did I tell you?

_We’re coming. – Kara_

I looked at Carla, “They’re at a McD on the second floor.”

She nodded and we headed for the restaurant.

We entered and saw four of them stuffing burgers and fries down their throat. Carla and I looked at each other with disgust all over our faces.

_They eat like hobos, I swear to Wolverine. – Carla_

_I know, right? – Kara_

We went to them and she slammed her hands on the table, frightening Hays and Collin, the other two didn’t even flinch.

“Can you not eat like pigs on drugs?” she said. The guys laughed. Connor pulled me to sit on his lap while Grey had Carla on his. Connor wiped his mouth before kissing my cheek.

“I missed you like cray-cray.”

“Cray-cray? Who says that? And thank you for having the decency to wipe your mouth before putting it on my face.”

“People, and you’re welcome.”

I stole a fry before snuggling into his warmth. He glanced at the bag beside me, “Can I see?” I shook my head and he pouted. I pinched his cheek, “Prom’s literally a week away. You’ll see by then.”

His lips tilted upwards into a crooked grin before he kissed me.

****Translation time!  
** ** _Papà - Dad_  
_Figlio - Son_  
_Mamma - Mom_  
****Disclaimer: Googs Trans helped me in these so if anyone who is or knows Italian thinks that the translations are off, please do correct me.** **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So prom's happening! The chapter's a little short as it is a filler chapter, but the next will be quite long...I think. Thank you for choosing to read NOBT. Please leave kudos and comment! It means a lot to me.
> 
> See you!


	33. Chapter Thirty-Two

****Chapter Thirty-Two - Prom** **

_12th November_

****KARA** **

Why did I agree to this?

I’m pretty sure my butt has melted into the chair and became one from sitting in it for two hours.

Carla begged me to let her do my hair and makeup, the ‘yes’ barely leaving my vocal cord and she was already running along the hallway screaming.

She was almost done with me and I was so relieved. The event was starting in 30 minutes and it takes 10 to get there. After she finally declared that I was free to go, I ran to the bathroom to change. When I came out, I took a serious look in the mirror.

Wow, she outdid herself, I have to give her props for it.

I had a shimmery eyeshadow and a small winged eye line. Brown waterproof mascara coated my long lashes to make them appear thicker and more prominent. Blush was added to my pale face to give it some life and color. My lips were stained with smudge proof light pink lipstick.

For my hair, Carla curled in a slight wave, but my side fringe is staying the way it’s supposed to be. She parted a section of hair on either sides and braided them together at the center. She placed two sections of hair on either side of my face and let the rest flow down my back.

I paired everything with my feather earring, moon necklace, a blue solid bracelet with a pearl in the middle, and light blue heels with a strap around my ankle.

Honestly, I think I look nice. Simple, yet elegant.

“Now, come on! Connor’s waiting downstairs!” she said while linking my arm with hers. We walked down the stairs and I saw him standing by the doorway, waiting for me. He must’ve smelled me as his eyes snapped to me the moment I reached the bottom of the staircase.

Carla wished me luck before trotting off to Grey. Connor’s eyes were wide and his mouth opened and closed, like he couldn’t find the words. But he didn’t need it. He just walked to me and pulled me into a kiss. We heard ‘aw’ around the room and pulled apart, resting our foreheads together.

“You’re so beautiful.”

He was wearing a black suit with a light blue tie to match my dress. Of course he would know what color I was going for. His hair was styled neatly but a few strands were dangling above his left eyebrow like usual.

“You don’t look too bad yourself.”

He kissed my forehead and I heard Elisa and Carla squeal, “You both are so adorable!”

He wrapped an arm around my waist as they took photos of us. I smelled Jake walking down the steps and stopped halfway when he saw me.

“Kitten, I thought you couldn’t get any more gorgeous until now,” he said while walking towards me. He looked at me up and down, mouth agape. I giggled and pushed it close, “You’re gonna catch flies with your mouth open like that.”

I felt Connor tighten his grip around my waist and I placed a hand on his arm to reassure him.

“Well, we better get going if we don’t want to be late,” he said, gently tugging me towards the door. I followed and we exited the house.

“Have fun, you two!” Elisa shouted and we laughed a little before waving. We went to the garage and towards his black Pagani Huayra because he wanted to go in _style_. He opened the upwards door for me and I got in. He went to the driver’s side and got in too. He started up the car, revving the engine and I rolled my eyes, “Just go already.”

He smirked before driving out of the garage and towards the border. After passing the border, he drove through the streets towards our destination.

The entire drive he had one hand on the steering wheel and one holding my hand that was resting on my lap. We sat in comfortable silence with the music player softly playing in the background.

***

We arrived and he parked the car at the side of the building. He got out first and went to my side to open the door for me. He held his hand out, “Milady.” I smiled before taking his hand and getting out of the car.

We noticed graduates in awe of the car. He wrapped an arm around my waist and led me through the doors and into the sea of students.

_Let’s get some drinks first, yeah? – Connor_

_Okay. – Kara_

We walked to the snacks table and it wasn’t crowded. Connor took a cup filled with punch while I just took a soda. He came over and kissed me on the forehead, “Not drinking?”

“I don’t like punch. It tastes disgusting.”

He raised an eyebrow and hummed. We continued talking when I sensed someone standing behind. Connor let out a quiet growl before pulling me closer to him. I turned around and saw Kyle with -I think- Tiffany beside.

“Kara, you look beautiful tonight,” he complimented with a smile, earning myself a glare from the girl beside him.

“You’re not bad yourself.”

Connor’s grip on my waist was getting tighter every passing second.

_Dude, stop. You’ll squeeze me to death if you continue. – Kara_

Only then he noticed that he was actually holding pretty tightly, he released his grip but his hand stayed put on my waist.

“Kara, _amore_ , let’s go for a dance, shall we?” He asked innocently. I internally rolled my eyes and nodded. I waved at Kyle and Tiffany, “See you guys later.”

I caught a glimpse of Kyle’s sad facial expression right before Connor tugged me in the direction of the dance floor.

_Darling, I’m in heels. – Kara_

_Oh, sorry. – Connor_

He slowed down and let me catch up before stopping at the dance floor. He placed his hands on my waist while I wrapped my arms around his neck. We started slow dancing to the music with our foreheads resting against each other.

“This height difference is really something, huh?” he said while kissing the tip of my nose. I smiled, “No one told you to be six foot two.”

“No one told you to be five foot one.”

We laughed.

****Translation time!** **  
_Amore - Love_  
****Disclaimer: Googs Trans helped me in these so if anyone who is or knows Italian thinks that the translations are off, please do correct me.** **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter's gonna be a little shorter as I wanted to have a nice transition into the next-next one. What do you think about this one though? Thank you for choosing to read NOBT. Please leave kudos and comment! It means a lot to me.
> 
> See you!


	34. Chapter Thirty-Three

****Chapter Thirty-Three - After Party Royalty** **

****KARA** **

We continued dancing until we heard the emcee cleared his throat on the stage.

“Evening, graduates! It’s time to announce the Graduation Prom King and Queen!”

Connor rubbed my arm soothingly and I kissed his cheek in return.

“The prom court has decided to elect six participants to vote on. The students are Tyler Brookes, Ashton Hopper, Connor Anderson, Mikali Philip, Jessica Edwards, and Kara Manfred.”

We looked at each other.

_Did they say our names? – Kara_

_They did. – Connor_

…wut?

So that wasn’t just my ear having problems.

****_Nope, most definitely not, honey._ ** **

I sighed. He looked at me in concern, “Why? You don’t want to be Prom Queen?”

“No, it’s not that,” my voice trailed off quietly. He stared at me with a disbelieving look. I huffed, “Yes, it’s that.”

“You’ll be fine, love,” he kissed my forehead. I leaned into his warmth.

“Now, we’ve sent the link to vote for our Prom King and Queen to your phones. Vote now and we’ll announce the final results in a few minutes.”

Just then, all our phones dinged. We checked the link. Connor and I decided to play a tiny game. He voted for Jessica and I voted for Tyler since we couldn’t vote ourselves. Soon, the minutes were over and the emcee talked again, “We have the results in this envelope right here. Now, for the Prom King, we have…”

“…Connor Anderson!”

I smiled and nudged him to go. He shot me a grin before walking up the stage and accepting the crown.

“And his Queen is…”

Drum roll.

“Kara Manfred!”

What?

I shook my head in disbelief.

_Come on up, Kara. – Connor_

Seriously? My feet were already moving when my mind wasn’t even wrapped around the idea yet. Soon I was on the stage with my tiara on my head.

_After party? – Connor_

_After party. – Kara_

***

I regret every single thing I said about going to the after party of Graduation Prom. We were in a rich graduate’s house. All of us have changed out of our formal attire and into comfortable clothes.

Connor wore a white tee and a flannel over it with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. He also wore black jeans with a belt and a pair of black converse. I wore a loose black v neck with black jeans and a grey cardigan. I paired everything with a pair of light blue converse.

Most girls would be judging me right about now, but I ain’t gonna wear high heels. Those are uncomfortable as heck.

We were just talking with some of our now former classmates by the bar when someone yelled ‘spin the bottle’. I looked at Connor and he shook his head.

I smiled before turning back to our friends to talk when a certain someone walked to us with her stilettos so sharp and tall it could kill someone. She stopped in front of us and stared at Connor.

“Hey, Connor, wanna go dance with me? Or play spin the bottle?” Jessica said while stroking his arm. I tried my very hardest to stifle a laugh that was threatening to come out. Connor stood closer and threw his arm around my shoulder, “Nah, I’ll pass. I’ve got my girl right here.”

A tiny giggle escaped my lips and he kissed my hair. She stomped her feet like a little kid and stormed off, her heels clinking behind her. After she was out of earshot, we burst out laughing.

“Damn, that face was fucking priceless,” he said in between laughs. I smacked his arm, “Language.”

“It’s fine,” he patted my head playfully. He suddenly questioned, “Do you have makeup remover?”

“Yeah, why?”

“Borrow it?”

I fished out the makeup remover from my handbag and handed it to him. He stuck his hand in my bag and pulled out the cotton pads. He placed the two items in my hand and pulled me to a bathroom.

“Take off all those products on your face.”

I looked at him suspiciously. He sighed, “I wanna look at the real you, not the one with makeup all over her face.”

I raised an eyebrow before putting the things on the sink and handing him my bag. I stared at the mirror for a moment, debating on actually going through with this. I sighed before taking the remover, putting a little on the pad, and started removing my makeup.

One half of me was happy to take off the makeup. It was really suffocating. But the other half was a little hesitant since it looked so nice.

I still took it off anyway. After finishing, I threw the used pads in the bin, putting the remover in my bag that was on Connor’s forearm and walking out with him following.

“I like this face more. Real, natural, beautiful, perfect,” he lifted my chin and kissed my nose. I smiled, “Thanks. Can you help me untie my hair?”

He nodded and I turned around. I felt him untie my braid and separated it. He combed through my hair with his fingers and I felt him bringing it up to his nose and sniffing it. At that, I pulled my hair away and looked at him in shock, “Did you just sniff me?”

He rolled his eyes and pulled me in his arms, “What if I did? You smell amazing,” I smacked his arm.

_It’s normal around us but not in a room filled with humans! – Kara_

He laughed and kissed my forehead before nuzzling into my hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit of a filler chapter but the next will have a little more insight on Kara and her past. Guess what it is in the comments! Thank you for choosing to read NOBT. Please leave kudos and comment! It means a lot to me.
> 
> See you!


	35. Chapter Thirty-Four

****Chapter Thirty-Four - Brotherly Love** **

****KARA** **

_14 th December_

I woke up a little later than usual and Connor was already gone. I looked at my phone to check the time and noticed the date.

Daniel passed on this day.

I put my phone down and tried to prevent the tears from pooling out of my eyes.

‘Dan wouldn’t want you to cry. He just wanted you to smile.’

I calmed myself down, got up from the bed, and went to the bathroom to clean up a little. I did my morning routine quickly, threw on a dark blue hoodie that I sto- I mean- borrowed from Connor and black leggings, and went down to the dining room.

***

When I arrived, most were already eating breakfast. I sat in between Connor and Jake and ate my pancake quietly, silently planning to visit Daniel later in the afternoon. I was so lost in my thoughts, I didn’t notice Connor shaking me gently, pulling me out of my trance.

“Huh? What?”

“Kara, you okay?” he asked, Jake looking concerned too.

“I’m fine. Just tired,” I forced a smile out. They didn’t look convinced but dropped the topic anyway. Connor kissed my temple, “If you say so. If anything’s bothering you, you know you can tell me, right?”

I nodded. After breakfast, I quickly went up to my office, ready to take on a day full of work. My original plan was to make myself busy so I wouldn’t think much about my late brother, but _Mr. No Work_ had something else in mind when he barged into the office.

“Alright, something’s going on with you.”

I shrugged as Jake sat in the leather chair in front of me. I sighed, “I’m working. Could you be a great mate and leave me alone? Please?”

He furrowed his eyebrows, “You never sound cranky. Your voice and demeanor are always sweet. Something’s off about you today.”

“Can you just let me work in peace?” I almost snapped.

“Kara, just tell me what’s wrong-”

“Nothing’s wrong, okay?!”

I slammed my hands on the desk, Jake winced at the loud impact. Only then I noticed that the desk had a crack in it, and my _little_ outburst scared the crap out of my mate. I got up and jumped over the desk and him and bolted out of the room.

_I’m sorry. – Kara_

I mind linked Jake to quickly apologize first before picking up my speed towards the garden. I ran out of the house and into the path with empty soil on either side. I slowed down my pace and walked along the concrete. I stopped at one of the big oak trees that were pretty far away from the main path and sat down against the bark.

That’s when I allowed myself to cry my heart out.

_Kitten, where are you? – Jacob_

He sounded really worried, but I didn’t want to burden him with my problems. I didn’t want to burden anyone.

_I’m fine. Just give me some peace and quiet. I’ll be back soon. – Kara_

_Tell me where you are. You masked your scent and I can hear from your voice that you’re clearly not fine. – Jacob_

I masked my scent? Must’ve done that on instinct.

****_Are you sure you’re okay, Kara? I’m here for you, you know._ ** **

‘Yeah, I’m fine.’

****_If you say so. I’ll give you some space._ ** **

And with that, I felt her walking to the back of my head to rest in her own little cocoon. Soon, tears stopped flowing and I just sat there, staring at the snow-covered dead flower patch.

“Oh, Wolverine! There you are.”

Jake came and sat beside me. He cupped my face in his hand and tugged my head to look at him. He gingerly ran his thumb across my cheek, touching the tear streaks that had formed from the salty liquid drying up.

“Why were you crying, kitten?”

“It’s nothing.”

He frowned slightly at my answer, clearly not happy about it. He scooted closer, “Care to tell me the truth?” I shook my head. Daniel’s my business, I wanted today to be kept a secret. I wanted to visit him alone and talk to him.

But, I didn’t want to be as tight-lipped about him to Jake as I was to Kyle, even though he’s my best friend. So I told him.

“My brother passed on this day 12 years ago.”

He seemed taken aback by the news, but quickly regained composure and wrapped his arms around me.

“Oh, kitten. You could’ve told me, or at least told Connor.”

“Speaking of Connor, where is he?”

“He’s inside freaking out. He tried mind linking you but you blocked everyone out after abruptly breaking my connection.”

I nodded. He came closer, “Now, why didn’t you tell any of us?”

“I didn’t wanna burden you guys with my own things.”

He frowned, “You’re never a burden to anyone here. When can you see that? Stop carrying all the weight on your shoulders when you could be giving us some of it.”

I laughed humorlessly, “That’s deep coming from you.” He scratched the back of his neck, “Having a mate can change someone.”

I shook my head jokingly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little short but there's one more chapter before a special one. Thank you for choosing to read NOBT. Please leave kudos and comment! It means a lot to me.
> 
> See you!
> 
> -Phantom


	36. Chapter Thirty-Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Late update today, I had class till the afternoon. Enjoy!

****Chapter Thirty-Five - Higher Than The Sparkly Sparkles** **

****KARA** **

I’ve been sitting here for the past fifteen minutes, staring at my brother’s grave. It took some begging, but I managed to convince the others to let me come here alone.

I told Connor about him and he took it well, reassuring me that everything was fine and that Daniel’s proud of me from above. I called Edward too to tell him because all of my mates deserved to know, and he said he’ll visit me soon to comfort me through today.

I looked at the small picture of my brother that looked identical to me on the stone. He was two years older and died in a car crash when he was only eight. He would’ve been twenty this year and be handling the pack.

I re-read the tombstone.

_Rest in Peace_   
_Daniel Felix Manfred  
_ _25 th February 2000 – 14th December 2008  
_ _“He was a troubling, but good kid.”_

A stray tear rolled down my cheek and I quickly wiped it away. After what seemed like another half an hour, I thought it was time to leave and go back home. I placed the fake white tulips I bought on the grave and kissed the top of the stone before leaving.

‘I’ll visit soon, Dan.’

I got in my car and calmed myself down first. After taking deep breaths, I stuck the key in the ignition and started up the engine. I looked at the grave once more before stepping on the gas pedal and driving away.

‘I miss you, Dan. I’d trade anything to see you again.’

Fighting the tears that threatened to burst out of my eyes wasn’t a walk in the park.

***

I parked the car in the garage and went in the house. I was greeted with a pair of cold arms wrapped around my body and lifting me off the ground. I ran a hand through his messy bouffant as he buried his face in my neck.

“I’m so sorry, little wolf,” he apologized…for what?

“Why?”

He placed me down and ran the pad of his thumb over my cheek, “For your loss.”

I gently punched his shoulder, “It’s fine.” I walked up the stairs and into the bedroom. Edward followed me in.

“Sit anywhere you want. I need to shower off the cemetery smell.”

‘And think about my priorities after this day.’

He nodded and sat on a chair that’s facing the big glass wall. I took some clothes and my towel and walked in. I quickly stripped and hopped in the shower. The graveyard smell slowly washed off me as I got my priorities straight.

_Check on all werewolf packs around the world._

_Take care of the Night Moon pack._

_Help Connor take care of the White Moon pack._

_Report regularly to the SC._

_Call Uncle Charles._

There’s more, but I’m too lazy to think about it. I got out of the shower, dried myself off, wore Connor’s grey hoodie and black sweatpants, and walked out of the bathroom to see Edward in front of the window, staring out at the forest.

“What’re you thinking?” I asked while hanging up my towel and putting on my necklace and feather earring. He sped-walked to me, wrapped his arms around my waist, and shoved his face in my neck.

“I wanna bring you back to my house tomorrow.”

I laughed a little, “Why though?”

“Have a little moment together.”

I kissed the top of his head and pried off his grip. He wanted to hold me again but I walked out and went to my office. Walking in, I noticed the big pile of paperwork beside my laptop.

‘I forgot I left that alone.’

I sat down and started burying myself in work. Edward was walking around my office, checking out my things. He noticed a picture frame sitting on a shelf and held it to take a closer look.

“Is this your brother?”

I looked at the frame. It was a picture of Daniel and me playing in a park when I was three. I nodded and a small smile appeared on my face.

“You look like twins.”

“He’s two years older.”

He raised an eyebrow, not convinced. I smirked, “Believe it, vampy.” He nodded before putting the frame back on the shelf. I looked at the pile next to me.

This is gonna take a long while.

Probably longer if Uncle Charles called.

My phone rang. I glanced at the contact ID and sighed.

Why did I jinx myself?

***

I was sitting in Edward’s room with him when he suddenly pulled me up from the couch.

“Edward?”

“How about jumping out?”

He nudged his chin in the direction of the opened glass door. I nodded and before I know it, he threw me on his back and jumped. He landed on the tree and I tightened my arms and legs around him before diving my face in his neck.

“Keep on, little wolf,” he turned his head and kissed my temple. He then started climbing the tree, jumping from one tree branch to another, climbed and repeated the cycle until we reached a tall tree, taller than when we went to the mountains to see his sparkly sparkle. We stood on the branch with me holding onto his arm and him holding onto my waist.

“We could go exploring if you feel up to it,” he suggested. I chuckled and shook my head, “Not today, Edward. I gotta get home soon.”

“But not now, right?”

“Not now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A shorter chapter than usual but the next will be something exciting (I think). Thank you for choosing to read NOBT. Please leave kudos and comment! It means a lot to me.
> 
> See you!
> 
> -Phantom


	37. Chapter Thirty-Six

**Chapter Thirty-Six - Heat**

_21st December_

**KARA**

I was working in my office when the whole room temperature felt like it went up ten degrees. I took off my jacket and hung it up on my chair. Sweat started forming on my forehead as I swept it off. My whole body suddenly ached for _their_ touch. I abruptly stopped working and got up from the chair. I quickly walked to the bathroom in my office to wash my face and cool down, but nothing was working. I looked up at the calendar.

_Winter Solstice_

Crap.

It’s my heat.

**COLLIN**

I was downstairs making some food for Conan and Colton when I smelled it. Someone’s gone into heat. Specifically…

Kara.

If I hadn’t trained for this, I would already be in bed naked with the most gorgeous girl I have ever laid eyes on, not caring of whose mate she is.

Yes, I think of Kara as a sister I never had, but that doesn’t make her any less attractive, you know.

I took deep breathes and continued making food. Conan noticed my lust-filled eyes, “Collin, why are your eyes black?”

I closed them to try and get them back to normal, “It’s nothing, Conan. Food’s almost ready, why don’t you and Colton sit at the island?”

He nodded and walked to our youngest brother. The smell’s getting stronger and it’s only just the start. She’s the Alpha of the Werewolves, making everything enhanced, even her heat smell.

Where the fuck is Con when you need him?!

**_Dude, calm down._ **

Dax was trying to calm me down but we both know he’s also getting affected. I quickly finished making the food, placing them on the island for the two to eat and mind linked Con while getting out of the house.

_Con, where are you? – Collin_

_Training the warriors, why? – Connor_

_Come back, now. You’ll smell it. – Collin_

_What? What’s going on? – Connor_

_Just come home! I’m gonna get Jacob and Edward. – Collin_

And I disconnected the link. I mind linked Jacob next while pulling out my phone to text Edward. I was walking through the forest, her smell keeps catching up to me.

_Jacob? – Collin_

_What’s up? – Jacob_

_Get home, now. It’s about Kara. – Collin_

_Alright. What’s wrong? – Jacob_

_Just get home. I can’t control it for too long. – Collin_

I broke it off and saw Edward’s text.

_That Hair: im coming now_

_Me: quick_

I was almost halfway through the forest when I heard a loud ass growl.

Well, looks like Con found out.

I just hope they don’t do something they’ll regret in three days of Kara’s heat.

**CONNOR**

I haven’t gotten close to the pack house and I’ve already smelled it.

My mate’s in heat.

I started running towards the pack house as fast as I could and ran in. I noticed all the unmated males were in a trance with Kara’s scent and I instinctively let out one of the loudest growls I’ve ever made.

“ _All unmated males, get the fuck out!_ ”

Sometimes, the _Alpha_ voice really comes in handy because the males in the house quickly exited the pack house before I could do some damage. I ran up the stairs, followed her scent to her office. At the same time, Jacob was running here and we barged in, following the strong smell to the bathroom. _Mamma_ and Carla were putting ice in the bathtub with an irresistible Kara in shorts and a tank top in it. It was shifted up until right under her chest and…

“Good, where’s Edward?”

_Mamma_ ’s voice snapped us out of our little trance. I tried to speak without drooling, “He should be here soon, Col got him.”

She nodded and Carla stood up to wipe the water on her shirt, “Nothing’s helping her cool down. I think it’s because she’s _the_ Alpha, so she needs your touch.”

Jacob and I shared a look.

“We’ll help her.”

As we took a step towards her, Carla put a hand out, stopping us. She gave us a death glare, “If any of you tries something when she’s this vulnerable, I will castrate you in your sleep.”

Jacob put his hands up in defense, “What if she tries something?”

“Then, don’t give in. I don’t think she would want to lose her V-card because of a stupid heat females have.”

We nodded and she cautiously moved to the side. We went to her body that looked so fragile, yet very beautiful. She was already passed out from exerting too much energy. I carefully picked her out of the tub of ice and brought her back to our room. Jacob placed a few towels on the bed and I laid her on it. I smelled Edward walking in and gasping.

“What’s wrong with her?”

“She’s in heat, vampy,” Jacob said in annoyance. I slightly bent over to stroke her soft cheek when she stirred and her eyelids slowly opened.

**_Fuck._ **

No shit.

“Connor?”

“I’m here, love. I’m here.”

“It hurts…”

“Shh, the pain will pass.”

I signaled for the other two to leave us for now.

_We’ll take an hour turns to cool her down. – Connor_

_Don’t you dare do anything with her. – Jacob_

_I won’t. I swear on my life. – Connor_

_You better. – Jacob_

Edward seemed to read my mind because he left and Jacob glanced at Kara once more before following him and closing the door behind. I got on the bed and held her close to me.

“Connor…”

She pried at my clothes and it took all my self-control to not let her rip it off me. I held her hand firmly in mine before enveloping her in an embrace. She seemed to relax a bit at my touch but she was still clawing at my shirt, trying to get it off.

“Love, don’t. This isn’t what you want. You’ll regret it.”

“But, I want you…”

“That’s just the heat talking. Close your eyes and go to sleep if you can. I’m right here.”

She tried to but to no avail. I kissed her forehead and stroked her hair gently to make her sleepy. Soon, she passed out again from using too much energy. I held her close to me and tried my best to not tear off her clothes and take her now.

_AN HOUR LATER_

**JACOB**

We were waiting outside of their room, making small talk while resisting the urge to rush in. The two needed their alone time. It was almost my turn anyway. Soon, the door opened and Connor who looked tired came out.

“One of you go in. She’s gonna wake up if no one’s there for too long.”

I got up and Connor took my spot, resting his head in between his knees and taking a nap. I looked at Edward and he nodded at me, saying that he’s fine. I closed the door and looked at my mate on the bed. I climbed in and held her in my arms. She had sweat all over her from the heat taking up too much of her energy. I kissed her hair and resisted the urge to get her on her back and take her.

“I’ll take care of you, kitten. You can bet on it.”

She smiled against my chest as she cuddled close. I rubbed her back soothingly as she slept.

**EDWARD**

I waited for my turn to be with my little wolf. She’s going through something I have no idea on, so I have no clue how to help. They said the mate’s touch could help but I wanna do more than just help.

Connor was sleeping by the wall. It must feel nice to close your eyes and sleep.

Soon, Jacob came out and lightly kicked my leg. “Don’t try anything with her, even if she begs you to.”

I nodded and stood up. He took my place as I went in. Kara was laying on the bed peacefully sleeping, her heartbeat steadily beating. I got in and wrapped my arms around her and her eyes shot open. She suddenly wrapped her arms around my neck, “This is perfect.”

I kissed her forehead, “What is?”

“Your cold touch. It feels amazing.”

She unwrapped her arms and started to unbutton my shirt and I caught her hand before she could get to the second one.

“Little wolf, don’t do this.”

“I just need more of your touch,” she did her puppy face and that almost made me let her have her way but I controlled that thirst and shook my head, “I’m sorry, little wolf, I can’t.”

I kissed her hair to cheer her up, “How about you go to sleep?”

She yawned at that and I chuckled. I pulled her closer and she snuggled into my cold arms. Her breathing slowed and her heartbeat steadied. She’s sleeping peacefully like there’s no pain at all when the others said that ‘heat’ is supposed to be really painful. I guess our touch really helped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boom, she’s in heat! The heat works differently in my story so I hope you don’t mind. What do you think of everyone’s point of view? Thank you for choosing to read NOBT. Please leave kudos and comment! It means a lot to me.
> 
> See you!


	38. Chapter Thirty-Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: My power cut off.

**Chapter Thirty-Seven - Gosh Darn Stubborn Son of A She-Wolf**

**KARA**

I hate the heat.

It’s my last day and the need to mate is unbearable. I couldn’t even pick up my phone to answer Uncle Charles without feeling all hot and bothered and he’s, like, celebrating his 50th birthday on Christmas, two days after. My mates have been helping me a lot and I tried my best to control myself to lessen their work but it isn’t as easy as I thought it would be.

I feel selfish. I shouldn’t have three mates, only one. Why did the Moon Goddess do this to me?

Connor was with me now. I could see the tiredness in his eyes from controlling himself like crazy.

Just a few more hours till midnight, then this whole thing would be over. I closed my eyes and forced myself to sleep. Eventually, I did.

_MIDNIGHT_

Frick yes!

I’m free from the heat for a whole year!

Once the clock struck twelve, my body completely cooled down and I was so fricking happy! Connor was with me once again and I pecked his lips. He returned the kiss and held me, “You’re fine now, right?” I nodded. He must’ve linked him because Jake and Edward came in immediately after.

“You don’t know how much we’ve bonded because of you,” Jake said jokingly, stroking my hair. I sat up with Connor and the four of us talked over random things.

An Alpha.

A vampire.

A troublemaker.

Three different personalities coming together. What a sight to see.

***

The next day, I was working as usual when Uncle Charles called. I answered and put him on loudspeaker.

“Hey, Uncle C.”

“Kara, where were you these past few days? You haven’t answered my calls.”

“It was Winter Solstice. I was in heat.”

He was silent for a few seconds-

“You lost your virginity?”

I looked at the phone in horror, “Uncle, not cool! You don’t talk about that with your friend’s daughter!”

“But you lost it?”

“No, I didn’t! Uncle C, please stop talking about this.”

I heard him chuckle, “Alright, alright. By the way, I’m holding a party tomorrow for my birthday and I’ve invited you, your mates, and their families and gave you an extra plus two.”

“Damn, you’ve invited a lot. Isn’t it gonna be crowded?”

“You’ve seen how big the mansion is, it’ll be fine.”

I laughed, “You have a great point. Now-”

My door was busted down by Ray and Jere. I threw my hands up, “Come on, I just had that replaced two weeks ago from when you broke it down, you fucks!”

“Language, Kara!” Uncle Charles scolded. I rubbed the back of my neck sheepishly, “Sorry, Uncle C.”

I looked at the two, “Now, what’s so gosh darn important you had to break down my door for the second time?”

“Kara…rogues…by the border…” Ray said, out of breath. Jere came closer, “We can’t…hold them off much…longer, and we should…go now.”

My eyes widened, “Sorry, Uncle C. Call soon.”

“Go, Kara!”

I jumped over the desk and ran with Ray and Jere to the border where the rogues were attacking.

‘Why didn’t they just link me?’

We arrived and saw the scene. Rogues were weaker than pack wolves, but we were outnumbered. I quickly shifted and ran to the middle to let out a loud growl, telling the rogues to fu- I mean- back off. They stopped what they were doing and started to retreat, but one stubborn son of a she-wolf lunged at me, sending me to the ground. It had me pinned but it was weak, so I easily flipped us over and slashed at its stomach, making it bleed.

I wasn’t gonna take my first kill just yet. I’m saving that for someone special.

I stood up and howled for everyone here to gather. Connor’s wolf was easily spotted as he walked towards and stood beside me. Ray pulled the blonde-fur rogue by its forepaw in his mouth and dragged it down to the cells for later questioning. Once he was out, Connor started the big mind link.

_I want explanations as to why rogues were able to cross the border, now! – Connor_

All border guards on duty whimpered in fear and I gently nudged Connor’s side.

_Let me take care of this. – Kara_

He nodded and took a few steps back. I looked over everyone.

_Guards on duty today, step forward, please. – Kara_

They stepped forward and lowered their heads in submission.

_Could you tell me what happened? – Kara_

_We were just guarding the border like usual when a wave of rogues just crashed in. We didn’t smell anything unusual at all. – Border Guard_

I nodded.

_How about you go get cleaned up and rest, and we’ll talk about this in the afternoon? – Kara_

They nodded and I howled, dismissing everyone. They howled in response before dispersing in their own directions. Connor came back and gently nipped at the tip of my ear.

_Let’s go question the rogue. – Connor_

I nodded and we ran towards the underground dungeon.

We arrived, shifted, changed, and saw two warriors standing guard on either side of the cell. We walked to the rogue who had already shifted back and had loose shorts on, three big gashes on his stomach that I made. He had blonde hair and greenish-blue eyes that look awfully familiar.

“Rogue,” Connor said in an angry tone and I shook my head before putting a hand on his arm.

“Let me, you’re too angry, that won’t get anything out of him.”

He hesitated a little before walking away after kissing my hair. I asked the warrior to open the door and walked in.

“Luna, are you sure about this?”

I nodded and smiled, reassuring him. He closed the door and I knelt in front of the lone wolf who was lying on the ground, blood still slowly gushing out.

“What’s your name?”

“Christian Sanchez…”

“How old?”

“20…”

“Well, Christian, could you sit up for me?”

He shook his head as he gripped his wound. I let out a sigh, “I’ll get the doctor to patch you up.”

As I stood up, he grabbed my wrist and I looked back to see his face filled with fear and worry. He pleaded, “Please, don’t. I had a bad experience with doctors…”

I gave him a soft smile, “How about I go get first aid and clean your wound myself?”

He nodded at that and I went out. I went to the closest first aid kit and brought it back to the cell. I knelt beside him, “It’s gonna hurt a little,” and started to apply the medicine. He winced when the liquid touched the gashes so I worked quickly.

“Sit up.”

He sat up straight and I wrapped a bandage around his stomach.

“There you go. Now I need to ask you a few questions. Are you okay with that?”

He hesitantly nodded.

“Which pack were you from before becoming a rogue?”

“I was from the River Pride pack before the Alpha lost a lot of money and ended up not being able to keep too many members. A quarter of us were forced out to fend for ourselves.”

I placed a hand on his shoulder to reassure him, “Well, if you obey, I’ll talk to the Alpha about letting you in.”

He smiled gratefully at me. I removed my hand, “Why did you and the other rogues attack this pack?”

“The lead rogue was gathering wolves to take down the Night Moon pack before, but they failed to even cross the border. So they went for the second-best choice. We low rogues were only supposed to follow orders so I don’t know why they would attack.”

I nodded and smiled at him, “I think that’s enough for today. I’ll come back later and at night to give you your meal, alright?”

He nodded and I stood up, but he caught my wrist once again. I turned around to look at him.

“Can you stay a bit longer later? I haven’t had someone to talk to for a long time.”

I gave him a small smile, “Of course.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sweating from the Malaysian weather. And there’s no fan whatsoever. Thank Jesus I’m at my cousin’s house where there’s WiFi or I’d have to delay this chapter. But how was your day?
> 
> Thank you for choosing to read NOBT. Please leave a like and comment! It means a lot to me.
> 
> See you!


	39. Chapter Thirty-Eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I forgot to publish the chapter and only noticed it.

**Chapter Thirty-Eight - Christian Sanchez**

**KARA**

Finally, lunchtime. I made a mental note to bring a meal down to the cells for Christian. It may seem like I’m trusting him a little too fast, but it’s the complete opposite, actually. I’m wary about him, but for him to trust and be comfortable around me, I have to act as I trust him.

After finishing my food, I picked up his lunch, reassured Connor and Jake that I would be fine, and went down to the cells.

The warrior opened the door and I walked in, placing the tray of food beside Christian who was sitting on the metal bed.

“Eat up, you look as skinny as me.”

He chuckled before shoving the food down his throat like he hadn’t been eating in months. I leaned by the door, waiting for him to finish and mind linked the border guards.

_There’s a meeting at four. All border guards on duty when the ambush happened, please be there ten minutes early. – Kara_

_Yes, Luna. – Border Guards_

I felt Connor poke my mind and connected.

_Amore_ _, how’s it going down there? – Connor_

_Just waiting for him to finish his food. – Kara_

_What’re you planning to ask him? – Connor_

_Probs just talk, get to know the guy, and see if he’s trustworthy. – Kara_

_Are you sure you’re alright down there? – Connor_

_I’m okay, no need to be worried. Finish your paperwork, I’ll be up soon, meeting at four, okay? – Kara_

_Yeah, mom. – Connor_

I silently laughed before disconnecting. I looked over at Christian and noticed he finished his food. I picked up the tray, handed it to the warrior outside, and sat beside him.

“So, how about we get to know each other?”

He nodded. I nudged him and signal for him to go first.

“Siblings?”

“A late elder brother.”

He looked at me and frowned, “I’m sorry for your lost.” I put my hand up, “It’s fine. You?”

“Only child.”

“How about your parents?” I asked.

“I was raised by a single mother. She told me that my father was a piece of shit.”

“Seriously?”

He nodded, “You?”

“My mother passed when I was born and my father was killed the next day.”

He looked stunned, “You had a rough childhood?”

“Well, my brother and I were raised by one of our good neighbors until he passed when I was six, then they raised me till 13, and put me in foster for a few days until my fosters now took me in.”

“That’s…tough.”

“I manage.”

“Wait, I thought…”

“I was the Alpha of the Night Moon pack?”

He nodded. I laughed, “I didn’t know I was a werewolf until earlier this year.” His eyes widened, “Yet, you’re able to take on two packs and be a Council at the same time.”

I smiled sheepishly. He chuckled, “You’re Australian?”

“Born Australian raised American. Why?” I asked back.

“Your accent may be faint, but it’s still there.”

“Huh. What about you?”

“Born and raised in America,” he said. We continued talking for another fifteen minutes when I needed to get some work done before the meeting.

“I need to go. See you at night.”

He waved as I walked out and the warrior closed and locked the door. On the way to my office, I stopped by Connor’s first.

“Hey, Connor.”

He looked up from his laptop and smiled, “ _Mio amore._ ”

I walked to him and ran my hand through his hair. He laughed before pulling my head down to kiss me.

“It’s good you’re actually doing work.”

“Well, if my mate wants me to do work, then that’s what I’ll do.”

I patted his head, “Good. My work’s piling too. Remember, meeting at four, see you,” I kissed his cheek and he grinned.

“See you later, love.”

I gave him a smile before walking out and into my office. I sat down and started going through tons and tons of work.

***

_3:47pm_

After finishing one more file, I cleaned up my desk and walked out. Connor walked out and grabbed my waist when I passed him. I felt him breathe down my neck and his hot breath fanning over his mark.

“Love…”

“Connor, just don’t,” I pushed his head away and started walking towards the meeting room. He caught up and held my hand, which I allowed.

“So, what’d you got out of the rogue?”

“Just simple stuff. Family, background, and his life as a rogue. He said he hasn’t found his mate yet.”

“Better not be you,” he growled.

“That’s for sure.”

We arrived and entered to see the border guards sitting at the rectangle table, nervously waiting for us to start. We walked to the front and started the meeting.

**CHRISTIAN**

After getting captured and thrown in the cell, I tried my best not to let the wound stretch open and bleed more.

Damn, that tiny four feet white wolf can really hurt someone. I wonder why she didn’t just kill me.

The red-haired wolf that pulled me in here threw shorts at me and told me to shift. I did, pulled the shorts on, and just laid there, holding onto the gashes. I smelled the white wolf’s distinct scent getting stronger the closer she gets, but her scent is mixed with an Alpha scent.

The couple stood in front of the cell. The Alpha’s really mad but the Luna calmed him. He left and she walked in. When she offered to get the doctor, my mind flashed to something that happened.

_“No! Please, I’m begging you!”_

_The woman pleaded, kneeling on the hospital floor. I almost give in and stopped, but our leader gripped my shoulder threateningly tight. He growled in my ear, “Remember what I said, Sanchez. Kill them, or I kill your mother.”_

_I sucked in a sharp breath and nodded. He walked away and I looked at the woman again. She had just given birth to a baby boy a moment ago and the father was in the corner with the newborn. I walked to them and grabbed the father by his neck. He held the baby close to him._

_“I’m sorry.”_

_I squeezed his throat and watched as his face turned blue. Soon, I couldn’t feel a pulse and he fell limp, dropping the fragile life onto the ground. I dropped the body and looked at the newborn._

_He was already dead._

_I walked back to the woman on the ground. She looked weak enough but not dead. I knelt in front of her._

_“So sorry.”_

_With that, I held her throat and twisted it to the side, effectively breaking it._

I quickly stopped her. I can’t see a doctor without everything coming back. She offered to clean up my wounds herself and I complied.

***

When she came back with lunch, we talked more than usual. She said she had a late elder brother. Mom told me that I had relatives somewhere in this world and I vowed to find them, but they could already be dead for all I know, or living life to the fullest.

I heard her little Australian accent and decided to ask her about it. Turns out, she really is an Australian.

When she left, I felt somewhat relieved. I haven’t felt that in such a long time, ever since I became a rogue. I’ve been carrying the weight of everything for so long, it’s nice to tell someone about it and get it off my chest.

While waiting for nighttime to arrive, I got bored and allowed my mind to wander to my mom who’s probably scared out of her mind right now. The leader sent out male rogues while the females stayed and did all the chores and served us. I honestly couldn’t believe they would even treat a middle-aged lady like that, but what they want, they’ll get.

Mom’s probably worried sick I got captured, but once this pack allows me to stay here, I’m bringing her back.

**KARA**

After the meeting ended, I mind linked my werewolf mates, their family, Mark, and Dylan.

_Alpha Hunter is holding a party for his 50th birthday and he invited all of us. Tomorrow, six in the evening, at the Eternal Fire pack in Santa Barbara. – Kara_

_The Andersons are free. – Hank_

_So is the Blacks. – Hayden_

_He invited like over ten people. You sure? – Jacob_

_Yeah. He was pretty clear about it. – Kara_

_He loves Kara. He would want her to have people she knows there. – Connor_

_I can be there. – Mark_

_Me too. – Dylan_

_Then, can both of you arrive at the White Moon pack around two hours early? – Kara_

_Yeah, okay. – Mark_

_Then, it’s settled. – Kara_

We disconnected the link and I pulled out my phone to text Edward.

_Me: ey_

_Bouffant: ey_

_Me: party tmr at 6_

_Me: eternal fire pack_

_Bouffant: err y_

_Me: alpha hunter’s 50th bday_

_Me: ur family’s invited too_

_Bouffant: he invited vamps?_

_Me: I mean_

_Me: he invited all species, pretty sure vamps r ok_

_Bouffant: ok lemme ask_

I put my phone down to wait for his reply. I was already in my office the whole time I was texting him. I started going through work and soon, my phone dinged with a new message. I swiped it open.

_Bouffant: they kool w/ it_

_Me: so meet u guys there or we gather here n go together_

_Bouffant: gather at ur place_

_Me: cool cool_

_Me: got work see u tmr_

_Bouffant: see you little wolf <3_

I smiled at that last message and placed my phone down. I looked at the work on my table and groaned.

‘This is gonna take a while.’

_Amore - Love  
Mio amore - My love_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today’s chapter is longer than usual. Hope you enjoy it! Thank you for choosing to read NOBT. Please leave kudos and comment! It means a lot to me.
> 
> See you!


	40. Chapter Thirty-Nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Late update! I’ll explain it at the end.

**Chapter Thirty-Nine - Double Mates In A Birthday Party**

**KARA**

_THE NEXT DAY_

I was getting ready for the party. Uncle Charles said to dress formally but I was _itching_ to wear a shirt and jeans just to piss him off.

I ended up wearing a simple white high low dress with half sleeves. I paired it with a pair of silver heels and bare makeup.

Who likes makeup on their faces?

I took my pastel pink clutch bag, stuffed my phone and my credit card before walking out and down to the living room.

When I stepped off the last step, three heads snapped to me.

Connor wore a black suit and tie with a white shirt. Edward wore a black tuxedo and bowtie with a white shirt. Jake wore a black blazer and jeans with a white shirt.

We’re not going to a funeral, people.

I walked towards them and Connor immediately pulled me to his side. Jake was about to protest when he was stopped by Connor, “Don’t forget she’s my girl.”

I lightly punched his arm, “Possessive, much?”

He smirked before kissing my hair, “I don’t like to share.”

I rolled my eyes and we walked out of the house. The others went with their family whilst Connor and I took his Pagani. He opened the door for me and I entered the sports car. He sat at the driver’s seat and drove out with the other cars following. A line of six expensive cars drove across the border and towards Santa Barbara, which was half an hour away.

On the way, Connor held my hand that laid on my lap. We sat there making small talk about the news of the werewolf world and how the packs were doing.

Business talk, very boring, but that’s the downside of being Alphas.

We soon stopped in front of a massive gate. The security guard walked to the driver’s side and Connor rolled down the window.

“Alpha Connor Anderson, the White Moon pack.”

He went through his list and ticked something.

“Who’s with you?”

“Alpha Kara Manfred, Mr. and Mrs. Anderson, Mr. Collin, Conan, and Colton Anderson, Leader Emmett and Rosalie Cullen, Mr. Jasper and Edward Cullen, Ms. Mary Alice Brandon, Mr. and Mrs. Cullen, Beta Hayden Black, Mr. Jacob Black, Mr. and Mrs. Black, Mr. Mark Peterson, and Mr. Dylan Smith,” the guard ticked the names as they came out of his mouth.

He actually remembered them all. I’m proud.

“You may enter, Alpha Anderson. Go straight and take the second left.”

“Thank you.”

He drove through the opened gate and followed the directions. Soon, we stopped in front of a grand mansion that looked more like a castle than a mansion. The drivers parked the cars and we got out. Connor immediately came and wrapped a protective arm around my waist. We walked through the big double-doored entrance and was surprised by the ballroom filled with people.

“Shit,” I heard Jake say to Edward as they followed behind Connor and me. We walked to the drinks table and talk within ourselves for the time being.

***

It’s been half an hour and we’ve engaged in conversations with a lot of people when someone caught my eye. I excused myself and speed walked to him before he pulled me into a bear hug.

“Alpha Kara,” Uncle Charles greeted happily. He finally let go of me after a while. I pecked his cheek, “Happy birthday, Alpha Hunter.”

“Thank you.”

I looked to the sweet lady beside him and waved, “I missed you, Luna Hunter.”

“Likewise, my dear.”

Suddenly, someone circled their arms around my waist and I let out a tiny surprised yelp. I was set on my feet and looked at the mischievous person.

“Seriously, Gabe?”

Gabriel Hunter, a 17-year-old pain in the butt. Uncle Charles’ only son, taking the role of Alpha in September next year. He reminded Uncle Charles and me of my brother, a playful troublemaker.

“Hey, _Alpha_ ,” he said teasingly. I shook my head disapprovingly and looked at the girl beside him, “Good to see you, Saph.”

Sapphire Clark, 17, Gabe’s mate and a great friend. She came and hugged me, “I haven’t seen you in so long, Kara. You haven’t texted today.”

We let go eventually, “Sorry, got caught up in work.”

“Yeah, you’re always busy with ‘work’,” Gabe did quotation marks with his fingers. Uncle Charles knocked his head with his knuckle, “At least she’s responsible.”

He rubbed his head and smiled sheepishly. Uncle C looked at me, or actually, looked behind me. I turned around and saw my mates standing there.

“Alpha Hunter, happy birthday,” Connor said while shaking his hand. He smiled back but I knew what that smile meant.

He’s never seen all three mates together so he wanted to use the opportunity.

“I’ll be with Collin,” I swiftly pecked Connor’s cheek and walked off, leaving them to deal with Uncle C. Gabe and Saph followed behind and I saw Collin standing by the drinks table, deep in thoughts. I waved my hand in front of his face, “Collin?”

He broke out of his trance and looked at me, “Yeah?”

“Something wrong?” he shook his head and noticed the couple behind me. I was quick to introduce them, “Collin, Gabriel Hunter and Sapphire Clark. Gabe and Saph, Collin Anderson.”

They shook hands and the four of us started up a _really_ random conversation. As in, ‘if a dragon and a werewolf mated, would their offspring shift into a wolf with wings or a dragon with full-body fur?’ as a conversation starter.

After around twenty minutes, I smelled my mates walking towards me with fear in their eyes. I almost laugh as I’ve never seen that in their irises before. Connor threw an arm around my shoulder.

“What did he say?”

“Threatened all of us,” he said while kissing my temple. Jake sighed and said, “He said if we break your heart,” Edward continued, “He would kill us and throw our bodies into the ocean.”

I giggled, “Yeah, sounds about right.”

“Does sound like dad,” Gabe added.

We continued talking when we werewolves abruptly stopped. We felt a new faint connection. Our heightened hearing allowed us to hear the faint voice of happiness.

“Mate.”

We turned around and saw Hays hugging a girl. He found her. He found his mate.

***

After Gabe and Saph went back to the Hunters, we walked to Hays and his newly found mate. The girl was around five foot five, a soft-faced brunette. I stretched my hand out, “Hey, I’m Kara Manfred.”

She shook my hand and gave me a small smile, “I’m Lily Bennett, Luna,” I quickly shook my head, “Just call me Kara. I hate formalities.”

“Okay, Kara.”

We got to know each other until I felt another faint connection. This time, from my pack. I heard a faint voice from the mind link.

_Mate. – Dylan_

I quickly excused myself and walked to the other side of the ballroom. Mark met me halfway and we tried to navigate Dylan through the sea of people. We found him pinning a girl against the wall and sucking each other’s face off. We turned our heads and said simultaneously, “That’s him, alright.”

They must’ve heard us because they flicked their heads towards us and quickly disentangled themselves, smoothened the ruffled clothing, and tidied their disheveled hair.

I bet if we didn’t interrupt, they would finish the mating process right there and then.

They walked to us, their faces red as tomatoes. I stuck my hand out, “I’m Kara Manfred, Dylan’s Alpha.”

The black-haired girl with brown eyes shook my hand, “Yours truly, Rebecca Sanders, Alpha Manfred.”

I shook my head, “No formalities, please. Hate it.” She nodded her head and smiled. Mark punched Dylan’s shoulder, “Don’t know if you’re aware, but you’re in a room filled with over a hundred people. You sure you wanna do it?”

He scratched the back of his head, “My apologies. I just got a little _too_ carried away with my gorgeous mate.”

We laughed. We continued talking when Connor linked me.

_Amore_ _, where are you? – Connor_

_I’m with Mark and Dylan. Dylan found his mate. – Kara_

_Oh, good for him. Seems like this party is helping a lot of people find their other halves on Christmas. – Connor_

_Yeah. I’ll come and find you in a moment. – Kara_

_I’m standing in the same spot. – Connor_

_’Kay. – Kara_

We cut off the line and I excused myself to head back to my mates. When I arrived, Connor was quick to pull me to his side and kiss my hair.

“I missed you,” he nuzzled into my hair and I sensed a victorious smile on his face. I smacked his arm, “Lose the grin, l haven’t chosen yet.”

He playfully kissed my forehead and we continued talking, but I noticed Jake sending Connor deadly glares, Edward being his normal calm and collected self, and Connor pulling me flush against his side possessively.

Why did the Moon Goddess gift me with three mates?

_Amore - Love_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So my exam started today, 13th of August. We had Science and History on the first day and everyone hated whoever was responsible for the timetable. Tomorrow, we’ll be having Chinese and Geography, another bad combination. How was your day? :)
> 
> Thank you for choosing to read NOBT. Please leave kudos and comment! It means a lot to me.
> 
> See you!


	41. Chapter Forty

**Chapter Forty - Just A Professional Disagreement**

**KARA**

_A MONTH LATER_

Rogues have been fun.

After the party, rogues have been so active lately. There would a big rogue ambush at a random pack like it’s a weekly shopping.

I’ve either been at my pack, the SC meetings, or sometimes, Connor’s pack. I have been away for a week already, just sorting through this rogue situation with the SC and I miss my mates, I really do. Even though they’re sometimes a pain, but they make my day better just by being there.

And Christian. I know I shouldn’t be accepting a rogue that quick- and I’m not- but he has a little corner in my heart that I didn’t know he claimed. He’s like a brother I went through adolescence not having.

We just transferred him to the White Moon pack and he lives like a normal pack member in a house not so far from the pack house. Before I agreed for him to be transferred, I laid down a condition that he must have a warrior with him at all times, so he doesn’t betray us or something along those lines.

Another SC meeting has just concluded and I exited the building with the other five. Uncle C and I bid them goodbye before they went to their own territories. Before I could turn around and leave, he placed a hand on my shoulder, effectively stopping me from moving.

“Kara, you should go home. You’ve been here for a week. You miss your mates.”

I turned around, “The rogue situation isn’t solved yet. Until it is, I’m not going home.”

“You’re gonna push yourself to the edge, and if you continue, you’ll fall off the cliff. Just go home, we’ll continue this tomorrow,” he said while giving me a soft smile.

I’ve been staying at a hotel, juggling one rogue situation in meetings, two packs an hour away, and three mates on the phone. I admit I have been pushing myself a little too hard, but rogues are tearing families apart. I can’t just leave that alone.

**_If you don’t go home, I’ll force shift and run back._ **

And Snow has been threatening me. Maybe I should go home for the night…

***

After an hour drive, I arrived in front of the White Moon pack house. I parked my car in the garage, took my luggage and bag, unlocked the door, and went in. Not even two feet inside and three pairs of arms were thrown around me.

“Oh, Wolverine!” I gasped in shock. They let go after a while and Connor kissed my lips with a grin on his face. The moment our mouths connected, Jake forcefully pulled him away.

“You’re not her only mate.”

I shook my head as the two werewolves had a puppy fight. I grabbed my luggage that was pushed away from their sudden hug and started walking up the stairs. Edward, who’s a responsible person (never picks fights, this vampire), followed me up to my room while Connor and Jake fought.

I entered the room and set my luggage and bag aside. I immediately flopped on the bed and shoved my face in a pillow, wanting to get some sleep. I felt the side of the bed dip and turned my head slightly to see Edward sitting on the edge.

“Those two are something,” he commented while stroking hair off my face. I chuckled, “They always fight. I can’t believe one’s an Alpha and one’s a Beta heir.”

I turned so I was on my back. He leaned back and placed his head on my stomach.

“Of all your mates, you spend the least time with me.”

“I’m sorry, you know you can visit anytime. And I’ll stop by your place sometime,” I apologized. I noticed a small smile on his face. The door opened and we saw Jake punching Connor’s shoulder and them laughing about something.

Boys would be boys.

They stopped dead in their tracks when their eyes found us.

“What’re we seeing?” Jake asked in an annoyed tone.

Edward was quick to sit up and stand at the foot of the bed. I rolled my eyes, “You both were fighting and I wasn’t gonna wait until you were done.”

“It wasn’t a fight,” Jake said and Connor continued, “It was just a professional disagreement.”

I shook my head in disappointment and turned my back towards them. I pulled the covers up to my chin, “I’m gonna take a small nap. Call me up when dinner’s ready?”

I sensed Connor walking towards me and placing a small kiss on my temple, “Of course, love. Sleep tight.”

I smiled before closing my eyes and falling into the abyss of sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Filler chapter but because the next update is a special day, so two chapters are gonna be posted then. Can you guess what it is? Thank you for choosing to read NOBT. Please leave kudos and comment! It means a lot to me.
> 
> See you!


	42. Chapter Forty-One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Eyyy, it’s my birthday!! That’s right, the 20th of August is the day I was brought into hel- I mean- earth. Anyways, hope you enjoy this chapter!

**Chapter Forty-One - Better Abs**

**KARA**

_THE NEXT DAY_

I woke up at seven and quickly pushed Connor’s arm away to get off the bed. I went to my closet to pull out an oversized purple hoodie with black leggings and went to change. I came out, took my luggage and bag, and went down to the kitchen.

I placed my things by the island and went to prepare something small. I was leaving in forty minutes, enough time to rest before starting an hour drive. The moment food entered my mouth, my mind wandered.

I was munching on my sandwich when I heard footsteps. I glanced toward the stairs and my eyes met the ones of a shirtless Jake.

“Don’t you own a shirt?”

He chuckled before leaning on the island I was eating at.

“What? Don’t like me without one?”

“I don’t think Connor or Edward would appreciate you half-naked.”

He rolled his eyes, “But they’re not here, are they?” I laughed at that statement. He inched closer, “When’re you leaving?”

I checked my watch, “In thirty.”

“Enough time to make out.”

I smacked his shoulder, “No way, I put effort into my hair. I don’t need you to ruin it with your hands,” I joked while playing with a few strands of my hair that I just swiftly combed through this morning. He laughed and kissed my forehead, “Well, aren’t you a cutie, kitten.”

Suddenly, someone appeared by my side and kissed my temple. I almost screamed, “What the heck, Edward?!”

He ran his hand through that messy bouffant, “You were leaving. I thought I could see you off _this_ time,” he emphasized, reminding me that I didn’t tell him I was leaving last time. I smiled sheepishly, “Sorry.”

“How’d you know she was gonna leave?”

“Your thoughts, they’re disturbingly loud,” he said while putting an arm on my shoulder like he’s protecting me. I swallowed another bite and looked at him, “What about my thoughts? Have you found out why you couldn’t hear them?”

We’ve talked about this for a long while, but to no avail. He shrugged and I sighed in disappointment. We continued talking until I had another ten minutes left. I figured I should go up and tell Connor that I’m leaving, but the man himself beat me to it.

“I’m hurt you didn’t wake me up, _amore_.”

I looked up and saw a topless Connor flexing his abs without actually flexing them. I threw my arms up in annoyance, “What is up with you male wolves and shirts? Is there a conflict that I need to resolve?”

I leaned in closer to my vampire, who was- thankfully- clothed. He wrapped his arms around me and basked me in his coldness. Connor walked towards me and kissed my cheek, “Just showing you what you’d get if you chose me, love.”

Jake pushed his shoulder and the two started fighting...

...again.

If they keep it up, I’m ready to choose Edward.

Edward and I chatted while we waited for the turds to stop fighting and resume their friendship they put so much work in building. Soon, they got up and dusted themselves off, before playfully punching each other once more and turned their heads to me.

“What do you think, kitten?”

I turned my attention to them, “What?”

“Who has better abs?” Connor asked, smirking like he knows the answer.

“Oh, that’s an easy choice.”

I’m so gonna _frick_ them over for this.

Connor patted Jake’s shoulder, “Better luck next time, Mr. Black.” I rolled my eyes, “I haven’t said anything yet, Mr. Anderson.”

They looked back at me with anticipation in their eyes. I smiled before pointing to the person who’s as pale as me. All three jaws dropped and their eyes widened.

" _Lui_?”

“Him?”

“Me?”

I giggled at their reactions and got up to get my things. I checked my things with Snow before walking towards the door. They only snapped out of their little trance when they heard the door opening. I heard three pairs of footsteps rushing towards me, so I pushed my luggage away- it’ll hurt if that hits us- and turned around, just in time to be buried in their bear hug.

“I’ll miss you guys too,” I was barely able to squeeze the sentence out from their tight embrace. When they finally let me go, I took my luggage and looked at them. Connor was the first to give me a kiss on my forehead, ” _Mi mancherai molto (I’ll miss you so much)_.”

I smiled, understanding what he was saying. Edward kissed my temple next, “I’ll miss you loads.” Then Jake kissed my cheek, “Miss you tons.”

I gave them all a soft smile before turning around and walking out of the front door. They followed me out but stopped at the front of the porch. I went to my car, put my things in, and got in myself, sliding the key in the ignition and roaring the engine. I drove out and when turning to the road towards the border, I waved goodbye at my mates who were standing beside before picking up the speed and driving off. I passed the border and started the hour drive.

***

I’m bored.

But I’m almost there.

But I’m still bored. And sleepy. How, you ask? Well, I don’t know how to answer that myself.

Blasting _Fifth Harmony_ ’s playlist isn’t keeping me awake.

Once I stopped at a red light, I switched the playlist and opted for _Destiny’s Child_.

Still sleepy.

I’m literally twenty minutes away. Just a little while more.

_Amore - Love  
Lui - Him_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cause I just finished my exams yesterday and today’s my birthday, so here’s an extra chapter! Thank you for choosing to read NOBT. Please leave kudos and comment! It means a lot to me.
> 
> See you!


	43. Chapter Forty-Two

**Chapter Forty-Two - Fragile Fourth Wall**

**KARA**

Relief washed over me when the familiar friendly guard came into view. I stopped in front of the gate into SC territory and rolled down my window. He walked and bent down to my level, “Back so soon? I thought you wouldn’t arrive back for a few days.”

“I have a meeting at ten later, I have to even if I don’t want to, Ty.”

He chuckled before ticking a box on his clipboard.

“Welcome back to the Supernatural Council territory in Long Beach, Alpha Manfred.”

“Good seeing you, Tyrell.”

He waved for the other guard to open the gates and I drove through and towards the hotel I stayed in for the past week. When I arrived, I parked my car in my Werewolf Alpha spot and got out. I took my things out from the trunk and walked inside. I went to the reception and the man standing behind the counter looked up and smiled.

“Welcome back, Alpha Manfred,” he said, his smile turning into a playful smirk. I smiled back, “Thanks, Noah.”

He typed some things into the computer and looked up again, “So how long are you staying, Kara?”

“Probs a week, I’ll inform you a day before if there are any changes.”

He smiled again and typed it in the hotel database. He printed something out, wrote on it, and turned around to get my room key. He checked the paper and the computer simultaneously to make sure nothing was out of place before handing me my keycard.

“Have a nice stay and good day, Alpha Manfred.”

“Thanks, you too.”

He smiled childlike and I laughed, taking my things and walking towards the elevator.

Noah, a 28-year-old, acts so childishly, no one really believed he’s married and has a two-year-old son until he shows them.

The elevator dinged and opened and I stepped inside, pressed the ‘14’ button, and the doors closed. I mindlessly did some tricks with the card while putting my brain on airplane-mode. When the elevator dinged again and announced ‘14’, the door opened and I stepped out of the elevator. I walked to room 1409, unlocked the door, and entered.

‘I wanna sleep.’

**_But the meeting’s in forty-five minutes._ **

‘Should be enough for a nap, right?’

**_Actually, you’re right. It’s fine if you take a thirty-minute nap, right?_ **

‘Right…’

***

I was so wrong.

I ended up missing the alarm that was supposed to wake me up fifteen minutes earlier and woke up five minutes before the meeting started. I scrambled off the bed, quickly took the essential things for the meeting, stuffed them in my bag, and quickly went out.

I arrived just in time and five heads snapped to me,

“Slept late again, Alpha Manfred?” Uncle C said, sending me a playful glare. I scratched the back of my neck and placed my things by the table.

Since it was just a meeting within the six main Council, we all wore casual clothing which included hoodies and sweats.

“Now, shall we start?”

***

After two and a half hours of just pitching in random ideas on how to stop the rogue attacks to see if any one of them will stick, which none did, our brains are completely mush as we joined chairs together to lay on them.

“Who wants food?” King Satanas, the Demon King asked. We all nodded and went out of the room to get some food. We chose McDonald's, solely because it was close by and we were hungry.

We ordered at the register and went to sit at a booth that was at the side. We chatted a little before they called our number and Uncle Charles and Xandar went to take our food. When they came back, we dug in.

While eating, we made small conversations, completely ignoring the ‘rogue’ topic, because we were done talking about it for the morning. To passers, we don’t look like the people of a highly respected group. We just looked like five idiots messing around with a disappointed father.

RIP fourth wall because I’m about to give some hard-ass commentary about the Council.

Uncle Alpha Charles Hunter, 50, a dragon, a great leader to sum it up. He started leading the Council when he was 25, before I was even born. He may seem really professional- and he is- but when we talk with or without the SC, he’s basically a kid.

King Xandar Divinos, 31, vice leader, a wizard. He also seems professional when you first meet him, but that impression was quickly wiped out of my head when I saw him get giddy around balloons.

Lord Mediocris Alas, 29, a fairy, or actually a _faery_ for a male, and no, he’s not Tinker Bell tiny, he’s a full-grown man, just with wings that sprout out when he wants to and can shift into the size of an actual tiny pixie. He’s never taken seriously when he shifts though, a little downside.

Leader Stefan Carson, 26, a vampire. He became a member when his father and brother passed when he was 21, making this year his fifth. He may be stern at times, but he’s a real comedian when it comes to stupid situations.

King Diabolus Satanas, 22, a demon. Closest to my age so we clicked the moment our eyes met. People think the worst are the demons, technically true, but when the king of them is a moron, it’s not hard to change your perspective on them.

’Kay. That fourth wall is hereby fixed. Enjoy!

After our stomachs were filled, we were not ready to go back to that meeting. Diabolus threw an arm around my shoulder and rested his head beside mine. He started complaining, “Can we not go back to that wretched place?”

Uncle C smacked his arm, “Stop whining. Don’t forget, the demons are also having rogue attacks.”

He groaned and I patted his forearm that was slung lazily on my shoulder, “There, there, it’s okay, little Diabolus. Do you need some strawberry-flavored milk to calm you down, maybe a dummy?”

The rest burst out laughing while he just rolled his eyes and leaned closer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tada! Here’s the second chapter and this gives you a little insight into the council. What do you think of them? Thank you for choosing to read NOBT. Please leave a like and comment! It means a lot to me.
> 
> See you!


	44. Chapter Forty-Three

**Chapter Forty-Three - Run Into The Snow**

**KARA**

It’s been two weeks.

Another two large rogue attacks.

All of us were exhausted, so Uncle C announced that we’re going on a three-day break.

Diabolus and I were hanging out in my hotel room while I was putting my things in luggage to bring home.

“I’ll miss you gazillions,” he said for the thirty-seventh time. After zipping up the luggage, I pulled it up straight and got my bag. I hugged Diabolus and he wrapped his arms around me, “I’ll miss you bazillions.”

We let go of each other and exited the room. He went with me to check out and followed me to my car. I put my things in, closed the trunk, and turned to look at him.

“I’ll text,” I said while hugging him. He chuckled and wrapped his arms around me. I felt him place a chaste kiss on my hair and rested his cheek on my head. We pulled away after a minute and I got in my car. I looked at my side mirror to see him moving aside and stuffing his hands in his pockets.

Demons don’t really feel cold, but Diabolus is a rare exception. He hates the cold like he hates his younger brother, Daemonium.

I reversed, gave him a wave, and drove out of the hotel. I was ready to blast _Suicide Squad_ ’s soundtrack the whole way, just so I don’t sleep.

***

I arrived home- finally- and parked the car in the garage. After taking my things, I walked up the porch and unlocked the front door. Again, not even two steps in, and I’m bombarded with hugs and kisses.

“Alright, alright, guys,” I laughed while trying to pry them off. When they finally let me go, I sunk into Connor’s arms that were wrapped protectively around me.

“I missed you guys too. Like a whole lot,” I said with a smile displayed brightly on my face. They grinned and we went up to our room so I could rest.

We entered and I quickly put my things away before throwing myself on the bed. They got in bed too so we had to huddle.

I took the cushioned with pillows top left corner, Connor took the top right, Edward took bottom left and Jake took bottom right. We just curled to fit on the bed.

_You know you could just get them on the floor so we have the bed to ourselves, right? – Connor_

_I’m not that mean, darling. – Kara_

_But, I mean, you can… - Connor_

I rolled my eyes at him and he let out a chuckle.

“What’s so funny?” Jake asked, looking up from his spot at met my gaze. I shook my head and smiled, “Nothing to be worried about.”

He eyed me suspiciously. Edward broke the little moment of silence, “How long are you staying back, Kara?”

“Three days, so let’s spend the time wisely. Cause after this break, I’m probably not gonna come back for another two to three weeks.”

“You’re not even gone yet and I’m already missing you,” Connor said while pulling me closer to peck my lips. He was well aware that the other two were watching so he dodged the pillows thrown his way. He got off the bed and Jake chased after him, “You fucking come back here!”

Jake chased him out of the room and Edward took the chance to move next to me.

“Those two are always fighting. When you weren’t here, they fought over who was gonna call you first and the longest.”

I smiled, knowing they were just playing around because they knew clearly if their fight gets bloody, I’ll be finishing it myself.

“I mean, werewolf genes made them super protective over their mates,” I said while his topaz- slowly turning yellow- eyes stared into my blue ones. He sighed in disappointment, “I’m still frustrated that I can’t read your mind. It’s foolish.”

I cupped his face, “It’s alright. I’ll tell you what I’m thinking if you want to know.”

He smiled and leaned in to close the distance between us.

***

The second day of my break and we’ve been staying in since it’s been snowing a lot recently. But today, I wanted to go out and run. I got out of bed that had my werewolves on it and noticed my vampire standing on the balcony. I walked to him and gently nudged his side, “What’s wrong?”

He looked at me and smiled, “Nothing’s wrong, little wolf.” I wasn’t convinced but dropped it anyway. I looked out at the white forest and poked his arm, “I’m gonna go on a run, wanna come?”

He nodded but before we could exit the room, my wrist was grabbed and pulled into a pair of arms. Connor let out a breath at my ear, “Plan on escaping, love?”

I smacked his chest, “If you weren’t sleeping, I would’ve wanted you to come with me.”

“Well, I’m not, so let’s grab Jacob and go together.”

I peeked at his side and noticed Jake with half his body on the ground. I sensed Edward shaking his head while stifling a laugh and sighed before going in to pull him out. Connor came and took over, pulling him by his feet and dragging him along the floor. The four of us exited the house, but not before grabbing a snack before running.

We exited the house and ate our snack before Connor threw Jake in the cold snow. That shocked him awake as he scrambled to get back onto the warm floor. I tossed his snack at him and he swiftly caught it.

“We’re going running?” he asked while ripping the wrapper off. I nodded and went behind a tree to strip and shift. The other two did the same too while Edward stood by a tree waiting for us.

I walked out of my little hiding spot in all of my white coat, completely camouflaged in the snow. Connor and Jake came out in their black wolf, contrasting the environment.

_Connor, do the honor of translating, please? – Kara_

_’Kay. – Connor_

Connor nudged his head at Edward, causing him to look at the wolf that was almost his height.

_Let’s see if your vampire speed could outrun us. – Kara_

Edward heard my thoughts from Connor and smirked, “We shall see.”

Right after his sentence ended, we bolted into the forest.

***

I’m back at this place.

The others were pitching in ideas, but I just couldn’t focus on anything. My gut’s telling me that something is wrong.

**_I don’t know, Kara. It’s just a feeling._ **

‘I’m going crazy.’

**_Me too._ **

I tried to shake the thought away and focus on the meeting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter’s going to have some action so get ready! Thank you for choosing to read NOBT. Please leave kudos and comment! It means a lot to me.
> 
> See you!


	45. Chapter Forty-Four

**Chapter Forty-Four - Gone**

**THIRD PERSON**

Connor was out on the streets walking to a jewelry store. He planned to get a necklace for Kara as a gift for working so hard. He walked through the farmers’ market and decided to get some fruit for the family.

When he was paying, he didn’t notice a really tiny sting on his neck and continued his walk to the jewelry store.

Walking through an alleyway, he was almost there when out of the blue, he started to get dizzy and everything went dark.

He felt himself crash on the floor and someone tying a fabric over his eyes and his mouth before dragging him away.

Before he fell unconscious.

***

Jacob was hunting near the border when a needle from a crossbow flew through the air and jabbed into his neck. He looked at where the needle came from and saw a traitor.

He tried to mind link someone, but nothing was working. He let out a warning growl but soon fell down to the ground.

All he could think about was Kara as he desperately tried to find a way to link her.

The last thing he saw was a familiar head of blonde hair coming to grab him.

***

Edward sat at his window, his feet dangling off the balcony. He missed his mate dearly and thought about her 24/7.

Suddenly, he caught someone’s thoughts and looked around to see where it came from. But too late as a needle stabbed into his neck and he went unconscious, falling down the balcony and being dragged away from the house.

Alice ran to his room to see him already gone. She couldn’t see past the point of her brother-in-law passing out and quickly went to seek help.

Kara’s help.

***

Kara just couldn’t focus on the meeting so when her phone rang, she took the chance to excuse herself. She accepted the call placed the phone next to her ear.

“Hello?”

“Kara,” Collin said in a frantic tone. She questioned, “What’s wrong?”

“You have to come home now,” he pleaded.

“Wait, slow down. What’s going on?”

“It’s Connor and Jacob…”

“What happened to them? Collin! What’s going on?!”

“They’re gone…”

That was all she needed for her world to stop. She accidentally dropped the phone in her hand, the Council looking at her in confusion.

“Alpha Manfred, what’s wrong?” Alpha Hunter asked.

Her breathing was shallow as she slowly turned to face them. King Satanas looked at her in concern, “Alpha Manfred? Is something the matter?”

She slowly lifted up her gaze to look at the five men, “Connor and Jacob, they’re gone.”

***

They raced back to the pack house. Lord Alas had shifted into his faery form and was holding onto King Satanas’ cloak as they ran through the woods.

The demon king had already shifted into his own demon form, catching up to the vampire leader, Leader Carson. He was running in his vampire speed through.

King Divinos was flying through the trees, clearing a pathway for the others and the two big animals with his magic. Alpha Hunter was in his gigantic dragon, soaring through the cleared forest.

Alpha Manfred outran everyone except the dragon and wizard. Her thick, white fur flowing through the wind. Her mind was already trying to piece together her mates’ whereabouts, and also wondering if her vampire was okay.

She tilted her head back and let out a desperate howl, hoping her mates heard and would answer her.

She prayed that the Moon Goddess wouldn’t be cruel to take away her mates, and howled again, but this time, Alpha Hunter joined in roaring loudly.

***

She jumped over the border gate with the others and ran along the path for vehicles. King Divinos swiped open the door before they had even reached and five out of six ran in. Alpha Hunter flew up to the roof and drop down from there at the balcony.

Luna Manfred ran up the stairs with the other following her and King Divinos threw open her office’s door. They ran in, shifted, and quickly put on clothes from the compartment.

She pulled out a map from the corner and laid it out on her table. The Council tried to decipher who took them and where.

“Luna!”

Luna Manfred’s eyes shot up as the five men shuffled aside to give her a clear view of the person at the door. Grey moved aside to reveal the Cullens. They came in and Carlisle announced, “Edward’s missing.”

Her face fell. Her whole world crashed down on her as she tried to comprehend the news. Her legs buckled and she collapsed to the ground.

She could feel her marks wither away the more she gave in to the newly added stress. But she couldn’t give up. She touched the three marks lightly, feeling a little burn.

Quick to recover, she got up with the help of King Satanas and used the table to support her from falling.

She quickly steadied herself and started to think where her mates could be. And who could’ve taken them.

***

Every morning, she spent time in her office, figuring out where her mates are. When afternoon came, it came with a series of meetings with various leaders from all six species.

Everyone was reporting more rogue attacks than usual, even the Night Moon pack. The rogues were starting to get past the borders and she knew she had to go back.

Packing a bag, Luna Manfred left for her pack in her wolf and the bag strap in her jaw. Upon arriving, she ran to see the Beta Female and Gammas pacing around the living room. She shifted, wore clothes, and went to them.

“Where’s Beta Francis?”

Kylie looked at her with sorrow clouding over her eyes, “I can’t feel him over the bond. I think he’s dead.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So stuff happened, can you keep up? Thank you for choosing to read NOBT. Please leave kudos and comment! It means a lot to me.
> 
> See you!


	46. Chapter Forty-Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **WARNING: VIOLENCE AHEAD, READ AT YOUR OWN RISK**

****Chapter Forty-Five - Rat** **

****THIRD PERSON** **

Agonizing screams filled the building once again. All they could do was listen to the other prisoners call out for mercy.

One was tied up with wolfsbane covered silver around his wrist and ankles. Sweat stained his black hair and tan skin. He was injected with a type a serum to block out any werewolf abilities.

One had his wrists and ankles bound together with heated silver, causing his skin to burn more from it. He was injected with a serum to stop any vampire abilities.

The last one was chained up and on his knees. His arms were cuffed over his head and were hanging loosely from the chains that dropped from the ceiling. His dark brown hair messily covered his forehead as they were damp from sweat. He was injected with the same serum, plus a little extra silver for torture.

They were praying that their mate was doing what she could to save them. When the door creaked open, they lifted their head tiredly and saw a group of people.

They heard laughs as the rogues walked around them, taunting as they went.

“I thought it would be hard for us to capture an Alpha, a Beta heir, and a vampire. You’ve outdone yourselves,” that voice was familiar to them. Before they could continue, the voice spoke again, “As your reward, do whatever you want with them, but don’t kill. I want Manfred to be present when we do.”

The rogues bowed and the voice left. A chuckle left the lips of one, “Now, what torture shall we use?”

Before they could comprehend, the one on his knees was struck in the stomach with a wooden bat. Another hit came down on his lower back. And one more at the side of his head. He felt his shirt being ripped off and thrown to the corner of the cell.

The vampire was pulled up by his neck and they could smell the food. For the other two, it was heaven, but for this particular being, hell was the right word.

“Time for dinner,” the rogue mocked as he shoved the food down his throat, causing his insides to administer burn-like pain. They knew that he couldn’t digest any of it and the food would destroy his body little by little. After a plate, they threw him back on the ground and kicked his stomach, making him throw up some of the food.

The female rogues went to pull the black-haired werewolf at the side from his leg. One whispered to the other, “Remember to share some of the pleasure, sister.” The female nodded and they laughed sinisterly, ready to play with their newfound toy.

***

She felt it.

She felt every single pain that was inflicted on them.

And yet, she could do nothing about it.

She was back at the Night Moon pack, going through meetings on meetings. She was getting tired, but she couldn’t rest until she knew where they were.

Until they were back with her.

***

Every single supernatural leader was in multiple meetings. They reported to the Council about missing people, rogues killing when they could, and destruction on their land. There were many buildings on fire every day and they could do nothing to stop it.

“Definitely not anywhere in Africa,” Lord Alas said pointing at the map, “If they were, we would’ve been informed about it. Africa has one of the most advanced tech.”

Alpha Manfred added, “Australia’s not possible too, that’s where the Night Moon pack main territory is. They’d be stupid to choose there.”

King Divinos used his magic to check Antarctica’s current environment, “Not Antarctica. The climate there at this time is too deadly for any species.”

Alpha Hunter pointed at the map, “That leaves Asia, Europe, North and South America.”

Leader Carson put his finger on his chin, “Is there a chance that they’d be underwater? Because if it is, we’d open up five new possibilities.”

Alpha Manfred ran a hand through her blonde hair, “I don’t think they would go to that extreme. The pressure would kill them.”

King Satanas said after hanging up the phone, “Sable Crown’s lord caught sightings in Europe. They looked like people from a high-end group.”

They sighed in disappointment. It’s just sightings, nothing helpful. King Satanas’ phone rang again and he went back to the corner to answer.

Alpha Hunter sighed, “They’ve just been toying with us. Toying with the blind spots in our eyes.”

A knock on the door and someone came in. Alpha Manfred looked at the vampire, “Alice, what’ve you got?”

“They’re in a cell,” she said as she walked to the table. Alpha Manfred quickly placed a paper and a pencil and she started to sketch out what she foresaw.

It was a concrete hallway with cells along either side. Blood splatters were everywhere and a silhouette stood in the middle. The shape of it looked familiar but they couldn’t pinpoint who it was.

When a thought crashed into Alpha Manfred’s mind. She mind linked him, but the connection was blocked. She linked Hays instead.

_Hays. – Kara_

_Kara, what’s wrong? – Hayden_

_Where’s Christian? – Kara_

_He said he left to see his mother last week. Why? What’s wrong? – Hayden_

_Send out a search party. Find his whereabouts. He may be a spy. – Kara_

_Yes, Luna. – Hayden_

She looked at the map again, “If someone was in this territory and left last week, how far could they have gone?”

King Divinos replied, “Never out of California on foot, but anywhere in the world with flight.”

Lord Alas asked, “Have you got a clue?”

Alpha Manfred looked at them, “We may have a rat.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will have some violence that's like this so beware. Thank you for choosing to read NOBT. Please leave kudos and comment! It means a lot to me.
> 
> See you!


	47. Chapter Forty-Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **WARNING: VIOLENCE AHEAD, READ AT YOUR OWN RISK**

**Chapter Forty-Six - Little Timmy**

**THIRD PERSON**

It's been a week in the underground cell. Connor was beaten to a pulp, blood dripping out from his mouth and his torso battered. He was sure that his ribs were either bruised or shattered.

Whenever one rogue had a bad day, he had to suffer whatever they wanted to do. From being a punching bag to being burned with heated silver.

Some parts of his back were already skinned from the silver and wasn't healing because of the serum.

Edward on the other hand was forcefully shoved food down his throat, burning his insides. After a few plates, they would kick his stomach and make him throw up some food, but never all.

His whole back was completely charred from the heated silver as they splashed it on him. He couldn't listen to their thoughts and try to find an escape route as he was injected with that serum.

Jacob laid in the corner, his wasn't physically hurt, but the mental pain was overpowering everything. He had to watch his Alpha and vampire friend get tortured.

But when they were done, the female rogues would come in and it'd be his turn to be tortured. They would bring him to a different cell and share him with different females of any age, every single day.

A new scar would form on his heart when he'd be disloyal to his mate. He was forced to be unfaithful to her and wanted nothing but her forgiveness.

What all three didn't know, was that their mate was going to the extreme to save them.

***

"Where are they?!"

She shouted again at the rogue who was hanging from the ceiling with his arms. She whipped him again with the silver and he threw up blood.

Every rogue they brought in were tight-lipped and she was getting too impatient. She threw the whip to the corner and exited the cell. She looked at King Satanas, "Kill it."

He nodded and went back in. She had her back turned as she listened to the demon king chant before the rogue let out a painful scream.

When the deed was done, the king came out and they went to the next rogue.

Again, she whipped but they kept their mouths shut. When nothing came out, he killed them and they went to the next.

But this time, it was a little six-year-old boy. She looked at the boy sitting on the cold floor with one ankle cuffed to the wall and looked at the king, "You captured a kid?"

He shrugged, "You didn't specify who you wanted. For the record, he almost killed one of our weaker ones."

She sighed and went in the cell, closing the door behind her. She cautiously took small steps towards the boy, trying to not frighten him. He slowly looked up to meet her gaze and shuffled behind. His back was pressed up against the wall.

"It's okay," she said in a gentle voice, slowly kneeling down to his height in front of him. She put on a soft smile, "I'm not going to hurt you. I just wanna talk."

He seemed to calm down and came closer. He asked in a fragile voice, "Where's my mommy and daddy?"

'I'm sorry kid, big chance they're already dead,' she thought to herself but voiced out something different, "They're waiting for you."

His eyes lit up and this broke her heart a little, "Can I go?"

"I'm sorry, kid. They told me that you should answer some questions before going home."

"Like homework?" he asked, tilting his head to the side. She nodded, "Yeah, like homework. But I'll ask the questions, alright?"

He eagerly nodded. She smiled, "What's your name?"

"Timothy Hill, but my mommy and daddy call me Timmy."

"Alright, Timmy. How old are you?"

He gestured 'six' with his fingers. She asked again, "You're doing a good job. One more question, and you can go to your parents."

He nodded and patiently waited for her question, "Who is your leader?"

He tilted his head in confusion, "What does that mean?" She sat on the ground in front of him, "Someone who leads a group of people. That's a leader. Can you tell me who your family's leader is?"

"I think his name is Brandy Rubio," he said in a questioning tone. She looked at King Satanas and he nodded. She smiled back at the boy, "Thank you, Timmy. I'll go get your parents, can you wait here?"

"Okay!" he said excitedly. She got up and went to the bars, "Get some toys for the kid. I want him distracted."

The demon raised an eyebrow before ordering someone to do it. She leaned against the wall waiting for the person to come back and King Satanas asked, "We got the leader's name, just need confirmation."

"And we're going to get that through the boy's parents, if they're not already dead," she made sure to whisper that last part so the boy doesn't overhear.

Soon, two action figures arrived and she went back to the bow to squat down in front of him.

"Timmy, I have something for you," she said while hiding the toys behind her back. He looked up at her expectantly and she put the figures in front of him.

"They don't have friends. Why don't you play with them, keep them company?"

He had a bright smile on his face as he grabbed the figures to play. She smiled herself as she exited the cell. She looked at one of the workers, "Where's the kid's parents?"

The worker looked at the list, "The father's here, the mother however..."

"Dead," she mumbled to herself before clearing her throat, "Get me the father." The worker nodded, "Follow me, Luna."

They went to a cell in another corridor and the worker opened the cell door. She ordered again, "Get him down from there but keep him cuffed."

They did what they were told and she stood in front of the man. He tiredly looked up and spat at her, "You're not gonna get anything out of me."

"If I leave here empty-handed, I'm gonna have to make your son pay the price with his life."

His face fell at the mention of his child and pleaded, "Please, don't do anything to him!"

She shook her head, "He's fine now. I need answers and you're going to give it to me. Unless you want me to _personally_ make you a necklace of Little Timmy's fingers."

"No! Please don't! I'll answer! Just don't hurt him!" he begged while his eyes water. She kept her face emotionless, "Your leader is Brandy Rubio, correct?"

He nodded and she continued, "Who's he working for?"

"I'll get killed for that," he said, fear lacing his words. I smirked, "Do you wanna do that with your son's head on a pike in front of you?"

He shook his head furiously, "No, please don't..."

"Tell me, and I'll make your stay comfortable."

He sighed tiredly, "It's..."

She waited impatiently, "Spit it."

"It's Francis Galore..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boop boop, another chapter done. I've finally started school again and my updates are gonna be later than usual but I'll try to keep it on Thursday and Sunday. Thank you for choosing to read NOBT. Please leave kudos and comment! It means a lot to me.
> 
> See you!


	48. Chapter Forty-Seven

****Chapter Forty-Seven - Traitor** **

****THIRD PERSON** **

_TWO WEEKS LATER_

Francis.

Fran-cis.

F-R-A-N-C-I-S.

That name ran all over her mind. Of course, it’s him. Why didn’t she think of that in the first place?

Oh, right. Because Kylie said that he’s dead.

She waited as King Divinos did his magic when someone busted through the door.

“Luna!”

She looked to see Carla. Hays, Grey, and Ray went out with the search party so Lily and Carla stayed to take care of the pack members when Alpha Manfred was working. Unfortunately, Jere turned up missing. He was with the pack yesterday but vanished today.

“Yes?”

“They’ve found his location. Christian.”

All six heads turned to her. She warily walked to the map and pointed at Switzerland.

“They said that the warrior assigned to him was captured. The captors must’ve forgotten to give him drugs because he linked Ray about the location. Everyone’s there,” she said while looking at her Luna.

She thought for a while before standing up and ordered Carla, “Could you get the search parties back?”

“Yes, Luna,” she bowed in submission before leaving the office. Alpha Manfred looked at Leader Carson, “Could you get Alice in?”

He nodded and sent a message. A few moments later, the vampire showed up, “Yes, Kara?”

Alpha Manfred took out a file and placed it on the table.

_SANCHEZ, CHRISTIAN_

“Can you see his future?”

“I can try,” she said and opened the file. It contained almost all of his information.

They waited for the vision to come to her and King Divinos sighed after stopping his magic, “Francis is too well hidden.”

She waved, “It’s alright. Alpha Hunter, Switzerland is more of your territory. Could you ask them to see if they can find out about their whereabouts?”

He nodded and went to make a few calls. She rubbed her face to make herself more awake. She felt another burning sensation on her back and felt even guiltier.

Her mates. They’re hurting because of her.

Just because Francis wants the Alpha title so much.

“He’s captured by a group of wizards,” Alice’s words brought her back to reality. Alpha Manfred asked, “Can you find out when?”

“I think it’s after you rescued them.”

Her eyes widened, “So your vision says that I was able to rescue them?”

Alice nodded, “But it comes with a great cost.” She furrowed her eyebrows, “What cost?”

“You may have to die for them.”

***

She got ready in _their_ room. A black heavy cotton button-up shirt and pants with a belt around her waist and combat boots. She looked into the inner part of the closet and pulled out Connor’s and her cape. She held it in her arms for a little while before folding it and putting it in her bag.

“Luna?”

The door opened to reveal Lily waiting for her. She slung the bag over her shoulder and went down to the living room with her.

The others that were joining them were waiting for her. She hugged Carla and Lily goodbye before walking out of the door with the Council and various ranks and warriors from all species.

All of them went to the airport to get three private planes to Switzerland. One for the ranks, one for the warriors, and one for the Council.

When they took off, the council immediately went into a meeting.

“The dragons in Switzerland are still searching for the enemy base. They keep coming up empty-handed, I’m starting to doubt it,” Alpha Hunter said while rubbing his temples. Alpha Manfred sighed, “They’ll be there. We won’t know what to do if they’re not.”

The whole flight there was filled with them preparing for the ambush and rescue mission.

***

Twelve hours of flight finally ended and they exited the planes. Alpha Manfred asked the dragon Alpha, “Any news on the dragons?”

“Nothing yet. Let’s set up a base in the woods.”

They all agreed and went to a forest.

The camp was all set up and Kara rested in her tent. She thought about her mates, “I’m coming. You can bet on it.”

***

Blood poured out of his mouth as his stomach was kicked once again. He heard puking sounds from his right and silent cries of help from his left. He couldn’t do anything as he was completely chained up.

The sounds of clapping erupted from the doorway. He looked up exhausted to meet the eyes of a traitor. His mate has always been wary of him, and she had every right to be.

This man in front of him was a manipulative psychopath.

“I’m glad that Gamma Female led them away. You’ll have more time to spend here with us,” he said sinisterly. Connor spat blood in his face, “You won’t get her title, and you’ll never get it.”

He slowly wiped off the blood and laughed darkly before calling the person’s name Connor never thought would escape his lips.

There he was.

His own Chief Border Guard.

Jeremy was staring at his Alpha with an expressionless look. Francis patted his shoulder before leaving, closing the door behind him.

Jeremy cautiously walked closer and Connor let out a warning growl but it came out more like a hiss.

“Traitor,” he spat out. Jeremy kneeled in front of him, “We’re here because of one thing.”

Connor raised an eyebrow and Jeremy sighed, “Our mates.”

He huffed and laughed, “You have a mate? I wonder what kind of fucked up wolf he is to be paired with you.”

Jeremy frowned, “He’s a rogue, Jaden Hodge. Galore keeps you here for your mate’s title, he’s threatening mine to gain my loyalty and betray you.”

Connor rolled his eyes, “Just do what you’re told to. I want you out of my face.”

Jeremy’s face turned dark, “Don’t forget that I have the weapons, and you’re chained up.”

Connor’s smirk grew larger, “And don’t forget that _Alpha_ commands come from within.”

At that moment, Jeremy’s face fell and Connor chuckled, “Well, Jere. _Destroy the chains._ ”

Jeremy’s eyes fogged over and he went to the chains holding his Alpha up. He was about to break it when many rogues came in just in time.

“Break the command, Anderson.”

Connor glared at them before breaking the command. Jeremy’s eyes cleared and glared at the prisoner. He picked up the wooden bat and swung it at the back of his head, effectively knocking him out.

Edward and Jacob watched the whole thing unfold and almost shouted at the rogues in anger, but kept it in, as they didn’t want to stir up more trouble.

“Now, let’s get on with the fun, shall we?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you expect Jeremy to be the traitor? The next chapter on Thursday will be uploaded later in the afternoon because of school. Thank you for choosing to read NOBT. Please leave kudos and comment! It means a lot to me.
> 
> See you!


	49. Chapter Forty-Eight

****Chapter Forty-Eight - Playing Paralyzed** **

****THIRD PERSON** **

It was midnight and they were trekking through the place. The dragons Alpha Hunter asked help from met them and told them about a fortress. There were hidden dragons around so they could immediately be informed of any change.

Alpha Manfred would choose to go in her wolf form, but for convenience, she settled in her human body. Her blonde hair was tied in a low ponytail with a hood covered over it.

They found someone to attach a hood to her cape so she could use it to cover a dead giveaway.

They trekked until Alpha Hunter picked up the scent of the dragons and led the way to them. They met up and Alpha Hunter asked, “This is the base?”

It was a normal abandoned building in the middle of nowhere. The guard nodded and Alpha Hunter looked at the werewolf Alpha.

“The land species will ambush from the front and back, dragons and fairies will attack from the roof,” she announced quietly to the warriors and they nodded.

They split into three groups. Dragons and fairies into the rooftop group, wolves and wizards into the front group, and demons and vampires in the back group.

“Good luck,” Alpha Hunter said and they dispersed.

Alpha Manfred and King Divinos led their group to the front door. The king used his magic to swiftly unlock the door without making a sound. They cautiously walked in, ready to fight when the time calls for it.

“Split up,” the Alpha said to the king and he nodded, taking some wizards and wolves with him to the right side. She took the rest down the left side.

There were cells everywhere, but the most concerning part was that they were all empty.

“What the hell?” she cursed while walking and saw King Satanas at the other end of the hallway. He must’ve split with Leader Carson too.

They alertly walked closer until they stiffened from a thud.

She put up a hand to signal everyone to be quiet. She and the king slowly walked closer and stopped at a cell with a person in it, more specifically, the warrior assigned to Christian. She signaled that it was fine to step closer. She then elongated her nail into a sharp claw and destroyed the lock and slid open the cell door.

The warrior hastily turned around and almost cried tears of joy when he saw them. He crawled to his Luna and stretched his arms up to her, “They paralyzed me waist down before leaving me to rot in here.”

Luna Manfred’s eyes softened as she stared at the pleading gaze of the warrior. She ordered two warriors to help him up and evacuate him. Before they could exit the cell, Lord Alas shouted from the earpiece, “A bomb’s gonna detonate in a minute! Get out of there!”

Everyone reacted quickly and exited the building. The moment the stepped out, an explosion was heard and the building caught on fire.

“Everyone got out, right?” Alpha Manfred said over the earpiece and everyone responded. She let out a breath but she couldn’t be happy just yet.

Francis wasn’t there.

Christian wasn’t there.

Her mates weren’t there.

Carla played us.

***

Of course, it can’t be that easy.

The Council sat around a fire further away from the main camp. They were planning about a new plan to find everyone but Alpha Manfred couldn’t get her mind off Carla.

The Gamma Female lied to us.

Well, technically, a quarter truth. The warrior was there, but the others weren’t.

She sighed and stood up to excuse herself. Walking to her tent, she linked the Gamma.

_Grey? – Kara_

_Yeah? What’s wrong? – Grey_

_Get to the front of my tent. I have something to talk about. – Kara_

_Yes, Luna. – Grey_

She stood there in her cape and heard footsteps. Grey stood in front of her, “Kara, what’s wrong?”

She sighed, “Your mate lied.”

He raised an eyebrow, “Carla? She wouldn’t. What did she even lie about?”

“Their location. She said everyone was here. We trusted her because she had no reason to lie. Yet, we came out with a paralyzed warrior.”

His face fell and he pinched the bridge of his nose, “But, why?”

“Does she have family members?”

“A little brother, but he went missing a few years ago.”

She looked at the ground thinking. “Missing…doesn’t mean he’s dead,” she mumbled to herself, and then it hit her. She looked back at the Gamma, “What if the enemy had her brother with them, and is using him for leverage?”

He thought a little, “It’s possible. Carla’s been trying to find him ever since he went missing.”

She looked at the Council, “Link Carla, tell her to not hide when we come back.” She started walking towards them when Grey grabbed her hand, “You won’t hurt her, right?”

“I don’t punish following my feelings, I abide by the law. If it says I have to whip, I will.”

He was left speechless as he loosened his grip on her hand and she left for the Council.

“We may have a lead on why the Gamma Female lied.”

Leader Carson asked, “What is it?” Alpha Manfred answered, “She has a brother, and he may be in the hands of the enemy. They have an advantage over her. King Divinos?”

The wizard nodded and started working his magic. Alpha Manfred sat down beside Alpha Hunter and he patted her shoulder, “We’ll find them. Believe it.”

And she did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you expect Carla to lie? The next chapter will be out soon! Thank you for choosing to read NOBT. Please leave kudos and comment! It means a lot to me.
> 
> See you!


	50. Chapter Forty-Nine

****Chapter Forty-Nine - Declared Dead With Hope** **

****THIRD PERSON** **

“It blew up,” Edward heard someone say from outside the cell. The other two were still unconscious and he was barely awake.

“Did anyone get hurt?” Francis asked and the man shook his head, “No. Not even the warrior.”

He heard Francis sigh, “Set off another distraction. Actually, wait, no…”

“Sir?”

That psychopath snickered, “Get them here. We need to clean out this cell soon to make room.”

“Yes, sir.”

The man walked away and Francis looked through the bars, “Are you having fun, Edward?”

He sucked in an imaginary sharp breath as the door opened and a few plates of food were brought in. The man holding it knelt in front of him and grabbed him by his neck, “Lunchtime, you must be hungry.”

He couldn’t do anything but was forced to accept the inevitable torture.

***

_“You’re going to be okay, I promise you,” Kara begged at the unconscious Connor laying on the stretcher. He was severely wounded at the torso and had broken bones everywhere._

_They got to the ER but Kara was forced to stay out for the surgery when rogues suddenly attacked._

_She fought them off, barely staying up. A ‘code blue’ alarm went off at the ER and her eyes widened. She ran in and saw her mate’s heart rate slow down and go flat._

_“No, no, no…” she covered her mouth and crumbled to the ground. The additional nurses around helped her up but her tears kept flowing._

_“Connor, you’re not dying on me, you’re not fucking dying on me,” she tried to say in between sobs. The medical staff moved aside for her to have a clear view. She held his hand and stared at his face._

_Everyone took off their masks and bowed in submission._

_The only sound was Kara’s sobbing._

_Alpha Connor Anderson was declared dead._

***

It was only the crack of dawn and Kara was already up in her tent from that nightmare. She wore the purple cape with the hood up to cover her ears and went out into the snowy forest. She quickly set up a fire and sat beside it, deep in her thoughts.

Staring mindlessly at the ignited firewood, she didn’t notice someone sitting beside her until they called, “Kara?”

She blinked and looked beside to see her vampire friend. She smiled, “Hey Jasper.”

“You’re up early today. Despite sleeping at three. It’s barely even six,” he frowned at her. Her lips pursed at the thought of the nightmare that forced her up.

“I had something on my mind,” she quickly switched the topic, “Where’s the rest?”

“Hunting. I hunted before them and stayed to look after the others.”

She nodded and stared back at the fire.

“Do you think they’re okay?” she asked suddenly, catching him off guard. He scratched the back of his neck, “I’m sure they’re fine. Your marks are still there.”

The corner of her lip twitched upwards a slight bit. Her marks are still here, a reminder that they’re still alive.

Still breathing.

***

His other two companions were barely even breathing anymore. They had wanted to walk through death’s door numerous times but chose not to for _her_ sake. Instead, they just sat at the doorstep.

His heart was filled with stones from every faithless thing he was forced to do. Every touch on his body was a reminder of where he was, being passed around like a toy for the females to use.

They knew it would break him, so they continued until he was fixable no more.

He just wanted his mate back in his arms, and him safe and sound with her.

“Jacob?” he heard a faint voice calling for him and tiredly looked to see the vampire staring at him. He coughed before asking, “Yeah?”

“We’re…gonna get out…of here…okay?” he said, trying not to throw up the food that was threatening to come out. He nodded weakly, “Your ability’s working?”

He shrugged slightly, “I…just hear…very faint…thoughts…right before the…drugs come.”

He nodded again and looked at the Alpha on his knees. He winced at all the bruises, burnt marks, and blood covering his whole torso, and pretty sure the hooded legs too.

“I hope he’s gonna pull through. She needs him,” Jacob said truthfully. He and Connor may have fought countless times, but that doesn’t mean they hate each other. They would get along if Kara wants that. And they did.

The cell opened and rogues came in with food and the serums. They just complied after a few days of thrashing.

Tonight’s dinner was cheese slices and some ketchup drizzled on in between two pieces of bread. It was accompanied with a shot of water and the serum they had to take before food.

The rogue picked up the syringe and Jacob tilted his head for easy access to his neck. Then the rogue stuck it in and pressed down on the plunger. He felt the drug making its way around his body and the needle being pulled out.

“Eat.”

He moved both arms to the food and picked it up to take a bite. He watched as they kicked Connor awake. Edward and he would run to stop them but their ankles were chained to the wall.

Edward sat up after a slight struggle and leaned on the wall with his cuffed hands on his lap. A rogue took the syringe as Edward moved his head to the side and he injected the liquid into him before quickly pulling it out. He stayed leaning on the wall while looking at the ceiling.

The rogues unlocked the shackles and Connor fell on the ground, too tired to even break his fall. They cuffed up his wrists and ankles together, injected the serum in him, and kicked him in the lower spine, before leaving them in their own thoughts.

Connor took the sandwich and ate it slowly. After finishing, he took the shot of water and pushed himself off the ground and into a sitting position, his forearms pressed up against his lap as he buried his face in his palms.

Jacob sat up and looked at the Alpha. He had never seen him so vulnerable before, not even when he’s with their mate. The fact that their wolf wasn’t even here to cheer them up as they were suppressed saddened them even more.

“Connor…we’ll…be fine,” Edward said while coughing. Connor tiredly lifted his head to meet his gaze and then met Jacob’s. He shook his head and placed it in between his knees, “Her bond…it’s getting fainter…the longer…we’re here…”

“She’ll find us. She’s Kara Manfred,” Jacob said in a confident yet unsure tone.

All they could do was hope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think of this chapter? Thank you for choosing to read NOBT. Please leave kudos and comment! It means a lot to me.
> 
> See you!


	51. Chapter Fifty

****Chapter Fifty - Alpha** **

****THIRD PERSON** **

The Council was in the middle of a meeting when Gamma Benjamin came, “Alpha!”

Alpha Manfred turned to look at him, “Yes?”

“We’ve found the location. Chiang Mai, Thailand.”

King Divinos shook his head, “How?”

“The Light Tooth pack, an ally of ours found the fortress and are now guarding the surroundings.”

The Council looked at each other before looking at Alpha Manfred. She took a deep breath, “Let’s go to Thailand.”

***

Getting on the plane, she called the Alpha of the ally pack.

“Hello?”

“Alpha Silverberg, it’s Alpha Manfred.”

“Ah, called to talk about the fortress?”

“Yes, I was wondering if there are forests around it.”

“There is. It’s on a mountain actually. There’s a hidden cliff on the side perfect for a hideout. How many are with you?”

“Around fifty for each species. If you’re willing to lend some aid-”

“Of course I would. How about another fifty extra warriors?”

She smiled, “That would be great. But disclaimer, Alpha Silverberg, we don’t know if this is the main base. We were decoyed in Switzerland.”

“No worries. As long as we could help.”

“Thank you again. I’ll see you there.”

“Your welcome, Alpha.”

She hung up and smiled internally. Hopefully, this time, it’s not just bait.

***

They got off the plane and met up with Alpha Silverberg. He shook Alpha Manfred’s hand, “How are you feeling, Alpha Manfred?”

“Pretty fine, Alpha Silverberg.”

They let go and he bowed respectfully at the rest of the Council, “Let me show you the hidden base.”

They followed him into the forest.

***

After setting up the base, they constructed a plan and set to ambush tomorrow at dusk.

First, warriors from all species will stand around the fortress guarding so no one escapes. Demons go from behind, vampires go from the left, wizards go from the right, werewolves go from the front, dragons and fairies go all around, including the roof.

Second, when they enter, check all surroundings before proceeding to split up, a minimum of five in a group. When someone finds the victims, immediately report over the earpiece.

Third, if Francis or Christian comes along, do not kill them on sight. They needed to be brought back to face the Council and the whole supernatural world.

When the plan was set, they concluded the meeting and went into their tents to sleep.

***

“She’s here, Anderson.”

Jeremy mocked as he slapped Connor right in the face. Connor just sighed in defeat and was ready to die if they torture him anymore. Jeremy took a fistful of his hair and pulled his head up to meet his eyes, “I’ll make sure she meets you in hell.”

“Why…are you…doing this?” he spoke and coughed at the end. Jeremy smirked and brought their faces closer, “Because, after she became the Luna, she’s all you’re talking about. It’s getting fucking annoying.”

He harshly threw his head down and kicked his head.

“I dohope she still likes that messed up face of yours.”

He laughed darkly before leaving the cell. Connor felt blood ooze out of his nose, trickle past his lips and down his chin, slowly dripping off. He hung his head low and stared at the floor, thinking how his mate’s gonna get in here. He heard shuffling from behind and guessed it was from his two friends.

Edward was puking almost every hour. He would move himself to puke in the corner so he wouldn’t have to rest so close to it. The rogues didn’t bother to come in and clean it up, so it was just rotting there leaving a stench worse than the rogues.

But Jacob, he was traumatized and just wanted to be back in his mate’s warmth. He spent constant nights with nightmares about the _incidents_ and was absolutely terrified. He was shivering in his own little safe haven of a corner, silently praying to his mate she’ll be here soon.

They just wanted their mate back. She brought all sorts of light into their world and made them happy. She may work long hours, but she still tried her best to make time for them. When they had bad fights, she’s the moderator that settled it.

They couldn’t wait to be saved, as they didn’t know how much more they could take before crawling through death’s door.

***

Kara stood at the mountain cliff in her black outfit and cape flowing gracefully behind her. Her ‘Luna’ pin was in its place, locking the collar together around her neck. She stared out into the forest, taking in the beautiful view. Footsteps approached her and stopped beside.

“Luna, it’s time,” Hayden said and she nodded. Sighing, she said while staring at the pinkish sky, “Twilight.”

He seemed taken aback by her sudden interest in the view, “I-I’m sorry, Luna?”

“It’s twilight now. The time right before night, right after the sun has set. The sun rays still scatter in the sky, making it beautiful,” she explained. He nodded and looked out to enjoy the view. She reached into her pocket to pull out an ‘Alpha’ pin.

The Elders had been so kind to make her one, as she’s an Alpha, but she had never worn in. Connor was the one who wore it proudly, so she never really had a chance to feel what he feels.

Staring at the pin now, she gingerly ran her thumb across the clear glass that glistened under the remaining sunlight.

“They would’ve loved this view,” she knew Hayden would think that she meant her mates, and she did, but she too included her brother.

Sniffling softly at the thought of Daniel, she switched the places of the two pins and held the ‘Luna’ pin in her hand. She quickly kept her composure for the mission and placed the pin in her pocket. Hayden’s voice interrupted her mind again, “Luna, we should go.”

Only she noticed that the sun was gone and was replaced with complete darkness. She stared at the night sky before turning around to leave for the others. Before leaving though, she turned slightly so Hayden had a side-view of her, “It’s Alpha.”

She walked away, leaving Hayden smiling proudly and said to himself, “Alpha indeed.”

And he followed behind her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heh, Twilight. Thank you for choosing to read NOBT. Please leave kudos and comment! It means a lot to me.
> 
> See you!


	52. Chapter Fifty-One

****Chapter Fifty-One - Bastard** **

****KARA** **

I stood in front of the werewolves.

“Tonight, we have one chance. One chance to restore what we lost. No do-overs. Tonight, we will march proudly into the fortress and make the rogues pay for their sins. Tonight, we will write a chapter in the history of the supernatural. A chapter of glory. We will come out on top. Tonight is the night everything will change for us. We may lose friends, families tonight, but no fear, as they will look down from heaven and smile proudly.”

I saw a few stray tears roll down some wolves’ eyes and smiled, “Whatever it takes.”

They bowed in submission.

***

After Mark successfully picked the lock, it fell with a ‘thud’ and he got up. I pushed the door open and it made a creaking sound. Walking in, I looked around, making sure that the coasts were clear before entering.

“Split into groups of five and cover the grounds, don’t kill anyone on sight unless necessary,” I said over the earpiece and they agreed before moving into groups and spreading out.

Benjamin, Mark, and Dylan were with me. We cautiously walked down the stairs, not making any audible sounds whatsoever. At a sharp turn, I smelled a pack member of ours and told them to press their backs against the wall.

_Pack member. You guys go, I got this. – Kara_

_But, Alpha, we can’t leave you alone. – Benjamin_

_That’s an order. Go, search for the victims or the enemies. – Kara_

_Yes, Alpha. – Benjamin, Mark, Dylan_

They lingered a bit before moving away. I peered from the wall and saw the pack member walking forward. I waited until he came close enough to use my voice on him.

“ _Take me to my mates._ ”

His eyes fogged over and turned around, walking down the hall of cells. I followed closely behind, my guard up and the command working. Everything was fine, it was just us until I got distracted at a faint smell of Connor.

The command broke on accident and the pack member reacted quickly, throwing a knife in my direction. It impaled my stomach and I let out a small gasp.

“ _Take me to my mates._ ”

His eyes fogged over again and he continued. I pulled out the knife and let the wound close and heal. Holding the flesh together with the cape, I followed the guy until we reached a cell.

“This is it, Alpha,” he said and I slammed him to the wall, knocking him out. My wound had already healed as I walked to the lock on the door. I used a claw to break it and went in to see a terrifying scene.

Connor on his knees with his arms chained, shirtless so I could see all sorts of scars, burn marks, and bruises. Edward was at the side, puking like crazy in the corner and it almost made me want to gag. But, Jake was in the other corner curled up into a ball. I could see his trembling form and hear soft sobs coming from him.

Quickly, I went to Connor and his eyes slowly opened, his brown eyes filled with joy when he saw me.

“Kara…love…it’s you…?”

“It’s me, you’ll be okay. I’ll get you three out of here.”

Ending the sentence, I broke the chains holding him up and he used his arms to break his fall, but it still hurt. He had no strength to even fight off a human, let alone be an Alpha. I broke his ankle cuffs before going to Edward.

“Edward, it’s okay, I’m right here.”

He finally stopped puking to turn his body and looked at me. I broke the cuffs but got slightly burnt from the silver. I helped him up and got him to Connor.

“Get to…Jacob…he’s in a…bad shape…”

I let Connor lean on the vampire before rushing to Jake and knelt beside his figure. He wasn’t hurt at all, physically. But they may have broken his mind as when I placed a hand on his bare shoulder, he flinched.

“Jake, it’s Kara, it’s me.”

He turned around and his eyes fluttered open. I could tell they tortured him like crazy so I looked at the other two to know what happened. Edward sighed, “They…raped him…the females.”

My heart broke into a million pieces. No one deserved that kind of torture and humiliation. I broke the cuffs that bind his limbs and he wrapped his arms around me, his tears staining my neck. I ran my hand up and down his back soothingly, “It’s okay, we’ll get out of here.”

I helped him up and he kept his arms around me, scared that I’ll disappear. I unhooked my cape and let Connor wear it. If he gets hurt once more, I don’t think he’ll survive.

“Come on, let’s go.”

Connor and Edward leaned on each other while Jake stayed with me. Walking through the hallway, I spoke through the earpiece, “Victims found. Get the enemies.”

They responded and the four of us continued walking through the building. We entered a cafeteria that I knew led to the outside. So we walked across the room and through the doorway. It could only fit one person at a time so Connor went through first, then Edward, until Jake. But when I wanted to get through, a force pulled me behind and closed the door harshly, locking it.

My mates’ eyes were all widened. I told them to go and they reluctantly agreed to run.

I turned around to meet the eyes of a bastard.

Francis _fucking_ Galore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be out on Sunday. Thank you for choosing to read NOBT. Please leave kudos and comment! It means a lot to me.
> 
> See you!


	53. Chapter Fifty-Two

****Chapter Fifty-Two - Truth Is Hard, Just Like A Ripped Heart** **

****KARA** **

“Well, well, well,” he chuckled and I snarled at him, “Traitor.”

He laughed, “I spent so long to get the Alpha title, and you ruined it!” We circled around and stared intently at each other like we’re some five-star meal.

“The title was rightfully mine. My father entrusted his children to lead like him. I won’t let scumbags like you take it away from the Manfred family.”

He lunged at me when I finished and I merely dodged. He came, sending a punch straight to my jaw and I swiped his leg from beneath him, sending him to the ground. He came back up and tossed another punch, this time to my stomach. It hurt from the previous wound and I lost my balance, falling to the floor.

“ _Stop it!_ ” my _Alpha_ voice came out but no effect was taken. The hell?!

He pulled me by my leg and threw me against the table, breaking it with my body. I could feel bones start to crack from the impact, but paid no mind to it. Getting up, I took a chair and flung it to him. He used his arms to block, but it broke when it collided with him.

“ _Halt!_ ” Nothing. Why isn’t my voice working on him?!

He was laying on the floor, but took a piece of the broken wooden chair and threw it in my direction, piercing my shoulder. I pulled it out and the wound closed as it wasn’t deep.

Francis already got to me and he twisted my arm behind my back. I kicked his kneecap and could hear a satisfying crunch. Using his distraction against him, I elbowed his liver and he let go of my arm.

Turning around, I took his head and threw it harshly back on the ground. I repeated the action until I saw the blood start to seep out and a cracking dent on the concrete.

He held my collar as I grabbed his and he flipped us around. He started throwing punches left and right. I felt multiple rib bones either crack or break, blood was coming out of my nose, my lip was cut, and the side of my head was stained red.

I grabbed his coming punch and twisted it before pushing him to the side. Flinging punches and kicks at him, he gripped my collar and we were standing with his forearm on my neck, putting pressure and I thrashed in his hold.

Suddenly a stinging pain came from my side, only then I noticed that he had his claws in my flesh. He whispered in my ear, “Your father’s a liar. He lied to you, to your brother, to his mate, to the pack, to the whole world.”

I stopped moving to give him a glance, “He wouldn’t, he’s a great leader and he wouldn’t do anything illegal.”

I heard him snicker, “Why don’t I tell you the whole truth about his ‘great leadership’?”

He slammed me into the ground and held me at my neck, his nails slowly elongating into claws, so when I move, I’ll get hurt badly.

“Your father, Carl, was what everyone thought is the ‘golden Alpha’. Having a ‘great’ heart, he never waged war or punished omegas. That’s because he didn’t need to.”

My eyebrows furrowed, “What?”

“Let me finish,” he growled and I internally rolled my eyes. He continued, “He didn’t need to because the rogues never once attacked the pack, giving him a big advantage. Why didn’t the rogues attack, you ask?”

I nodded and he answered, “It’s because he sold them drugs. Cocaine, meth, heroin, marijuana, you name it. He sold them in exchange for money and no attacks on the pack. He wanted the money, and selling drugs was the quickest and easiest backdoor to it. He lied to everyone, his mate, the Council, no one knew.”

“How did _you_ get to know this info?”

“I saw the exchange happen. He gave them boxes and boxes of drugs and they gave him wads and wads of cash. How do you think the money in the pack came from?”

He had a point. Money couldn’t have appeared out of thin air.

“How did my father die?” I said, trying to get his hand off my neck but he didn’t budge. He just continued, “He was supposed to get an order out, but kept delaying until the rogues took it upon themselves to finish the job. They sent an assassin to kill him after his supposed son, you, were born, so you would turn into an orphan, knowing nothing about its background.”

My father, a drug dealer, a bag of shit.

“So that’s the ‘golden Alpha’. Now, it’s time to end you.”

He landed a blow on my liver and I almost fainted from the impact, _almost_.

I ripped his claw away from my throat, knowing that it would cut it, but the wound wasn’t deep. I pushed him onto his back and shoved my claws into his shoulder, blood exploding out. He let out an agonizing yell and I pulled it out.

Wanting him to die a painful death, I dug my hand into his chest, breaking the rib bones in the way, ripping through the lungs and pulling his heart out of his body.

“I didn’t know you would have a heart.”

Squeezing the organ in front of his fearful eyes, the droplets of blood rained down on his face as he died.

At my hands.

I tossed the scrunched up heart to the side and looked at him before decapitating him with my claws. Grabbing his head from his hair, I exited the bloodied and destroyed cafeteria and escaped towards the exit.

The adrenaline rush subsided and only then I knew how much damage Francis actually inflicted on me. My whole body was hurt and my clothes were torn so you could see the bruises and cuts. I already taste the metallic taste in my mouth from the cut lip.

Getting out of the building, I saw everyone already gathering in their groups. All medics were tending to everyone’s wounds but who caught my eye were my mates.

Connor and Edward laid on stretchers getting help, while Jake sat on the ground next to them with a blanket and my cape around his shoulders. Before I could take a step towards them, a voice alerted me and my eyes snapped to a particular blonde.

Christian was thrashing in the hold of wizards, just like what Alice saw. He felt my gaze on him and our eyes met. His eyes were filled with guilt as he silently begged for me to help. I gave him a frown before turning back to the group of people and tossed the head in my hand towards them.

Just as I suspected, they gasped and looked up to see me. A wizard medic ran to me, “Alpha, you’re hurt. Let’s get you to a stretcher.”

I smiled and shook my hand, “I’ll get help after announcements.”

He nodded and bowed before leaving. The Council surrounded me and I nodded at Uncle Charles.

He started speaking, “Tonight was a success. We took down the leader of the rogues,” he glanced at the severed head on the ground, “and rescued three victims. Even though we have lost some of our people, but it’s alright, as they are proudly looking at us from above.”

Lone tears escaped the eyes of our people who lost their friends or families in this. Guilt washed over me as I landed my eyes on Ray. He lost a strong warrior and a close friend.

“Tonight is a night that will be known to the world. The sacrifices weren’t for nothing. Without them, we wouldn’t have the success tonight. Tonight will be written in all history books, a chapter of glory.”

“We will continue on, staying strong for the people. Our people.”

He glanced at us Councils and smiled.

“Now, it’s time to head home,” he announced to our people and they cheered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you expect that twist about her father? I sure didn't when I was writing it. It just felt right to do that, call it a writer's intuition...? Thank you for choosing to read NOBT. Please leave kudos and comment! It means a lot to me.
> 
> See you!


	54. Chapter Fifty-Three

****Chapter Fifty-Three - Mother** **

****KARA** **

Entering the building, the smell of medicine entered my nose. I followed the medics as they got Connor and Edward into the ER. I wanted to go in but they requested that I waited outside.

I stood by the door when a medic came, “Alpha, let’s get you checked.”

I reluctantly agreed and followed the doctor.

On the hospital bed, he put a mask over my face, and soon I was knocked out.

* * *

Why is it so dark?

I walked around the void of darkness, completely clueless. Until a shot of light appeared in front of me. It was there for a split second but it’s gone now. Another came from my left and I rushed to it, but it disappeared when I was an arm’s reach from it.

“Kara…”

The voice came from behind and I turned around.

“Who’s there?”

“Over here, my dear.”

I turned to my right and there it was. A woman in a white gown with flowy sleeves. Chestnut brown hair with a pair of warm motherly brown eyes. The structural features on her face similar to mine, and then it hit me. I’ve never seen her before, not even in pictures, but I knew on instinct who that woman is.

“Mother?”

“My child.”

She opened her arms and I ran into her warm embrace. I couldn’t stop the tears from flowing down my cheeks. She stroked my blonde, bloodied hair while whispering soothing words in her angelic voice. I soon pulled away but still held had my hands on her forearms. Her gown contrasted with the dark surroundings and my black clothing. Her face had wrinkles as she had aged.

I looked at her in disbelief, “How are you here?”

“Kara, I’ve been watching you from above ever since I passed,” she said while gingerly running her thumb across my cheek to wipe the stray tear. She was slightly shorter than me so I had to look down.

“Mother, where are we?”

“We’re in your subconscious, my dear. You were given anesthetics to fall asleep so I took the chance to see you in person.”

She moved back slightly to take a full look, “My, you’ve grown.”

I smiled tightly, “Well, the last time you saw me was when I was a baby.”

She shook her head sadly, “I’m sorry, my child. I left you alone for eighteen years.”

“It’s alright, I grew up fine. Look, I’m an Alpha like father, and a Luna, like you.”

The thought of the truth of my father still disgusts me, but I won’t let him define what kind of leader I would be. Mother placed her hands on my cheek, “You did, and you grew up to be a great woman. Soon, you’ll take my job.”

I raised an eyebrow, “Mother, what’re you talking about?”

“You weren’t supposed to be born. No daughters came from an Alpha bloodline, until you. A female Alpha has to have a connection with the Moon Goddess.”

“What kind of connection?”

“All sorts. But in your situation, your connection is straight forward.”

I was confused a little until it hit me like a train.

“You are the Moon Goddess,” she gave me a warm smile. She then dusted imaginary dust off my shoulder, “And soon, you’ll be one too.”

My face fell, “Soon?”

“As in a century,” she chuckled and I let out a breath. Her smile soon turned into a frown and I cupped her face, “Mother, what’s wrong?”

“I don’t know when is the next time I’ll see you again, so I’ll tell you what you need to know now.”

I nodded and she took a deep breath, “Every Moon Goddess when they’re still living has a special power. You’re different because you’re the direct descendant of a goddess. You have three, elemental control, energy manipulation, and astral projection.”

My mouth was wide open. I spent eighteen years, oblivious to _this_? I was already guilty with the _Alpha_ voice, and now, powers? I asked, “How strong would I be?”

“When you master it well, you’ll be really strong. But, it would be difficult to defeat an experienced wizard as they have all magic at their fingers.”

I nodded and questioned, “Why didn’t Daniel…you know.”

She chuckled again, “Your brother wasn’t fit. Yes, he could lead as an Alpha, but he doesn’t have the control to not use this for his own benefits. That’s why he was born a boy, and you, a girl.”

I had a tight smile, “A little sexist, don’t you think?”

She laughed, “A little, but it is what it is. Another thing, you’ll have to face drama, stress, and tragedy when you wake up, but just remember to stay strong as it’ll all be worth it.”

I nodded and she sighed, “My time is up, Kara. It’s time for me to go and for you to wake up.”

I held her, “No, mother, I just got you back. Don’t leave, please.”

She pulled me into her motherly embrace, “I’ll always be in your heart and watch you from above.”

I smiled against her shoulder, “Thank you, mom.”

“I love you, my daughter Kara.”

“I love you too.”

When we pulled away, she gave me a warm smile before disintegrating into white butterflies, flying away freely. I stared at them for a bit until light shone from behind me. I turned to face it and rushed to the light.

I hesitated a little, my hand through the white portal. I let out a breath, “I’ll miss you, mother.”

And I walked through, letting the light consume me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you expect that? Hehe...  
> Thank you for choosing to read NOBT. Please leave kudos and comment! It means a lot to me.
> 
> See you!


	55. Chapter Fifty-Four

****Chapter Fifty-Four - Three Weeks** **

****KARA** **

I heard mechanic beeping sounds and a lot of rushing footsteps. There were muffled voices but I couldn’t move. With difficulty, I opened my eyes slowly, only to close them again from the rays of sunlight penetrating through the window.

Trying one more time, I opened my eyes and adjusted to the light. Looking around, I found myself back in the hospital room, only this time, I was in a hospital gown and my wounds had healed. There were still faint bruises but I couldn’t feel any pain from all the painkillers getting injected into my body.

I looked to my right to see two doctors staring at me in shock and I raised an eyebrow, “What?”

They got out of their trance and hurriedly came to check me over. I laid there, letting them do their work and when they’re done, one left and the other wrote things on the clipboard. I asked him, “How long was I out for?”

“You were in a coma for three weeks, Alpha.”

…wut…

It sure felt like three minutes to me. I shook my head, “I was in a coma? But you just gave me anesthetics.”

“We had to operate on you to fix the broken bones in your body and you fainted from blood loss. You’ve almost healed, we just have to wait for the remaining fractures in your bones to heal completely and you’ll be free to go.”

I nodded, “How long would that take?”

He tapped his pen on the clipboard, “Estimating a week. It’s really a miracle. You broke almost all of your bones and still came out alive.” He added a little chuckle at the end. I smiled, “Thank you, doc.”

“You’re welcome, Alpha.”

He placed the board back at the foot of the bed and was about to leave when he looked at me, “You have visitors, Alpha.”

I tilted my head, “Let them in, please.”

He nodded and opened the door to let three men in. He closed the door behind him and my three mates sat around me.

Connor was in a wheelchair, Edward was sitting beside him, and Jake sat on the other side of the bed. Connor held my hand on my stomach, “You don’t know how worried we were when you fell into a coma.”

I smiled at them, “I’m alright, now. How about you guys?”

“I’m stuck in this wheelchair for another five weeks. The serum they injected into me messed with my healing,” Connor explained and I nodded.

“They couldn’t get the rest of the food out of me, so I’ll have to slowly puke it out.”

Disgust covered my face and I quickly turned to Jake, “What about you, Jake?”

He shrugged, “I’m…okay. Just glad that you’re back.”

I could tell he was hiding his pain and planned to talk to him soon. Suddenly, Mother’s words ran through my mind.

“Guys, I have something to tell you.”

Three pairs of eyes looked at me and I continued, “You know the thing about female Alphas have a connection with the Moon Goddess, right?”

They nodded, “Well, in the three-week coma, it was three minutes for me. And in those three minutes, my mother came to see me.”

“Your mom, as in, Linda Kyran?” Connor asked and I nodded, “She’s the Moon Goddess at this time. And she told me that all future goddesses have a type of power. But in my case, since I’m a descendant, I have three.”

Their mouths dropped.

***

After changing into a loose hoodie and leggings, I put my things in my bag before walking out of the hospital room. I was discharged a week later and would be going back home with my mates.

I’ll have to choose soon, huh? I can’t keep leading them on like this.

Entering the White Moon pack, I was met with the Andersons, Blacks, and Cullens. But there were also my Beta Female and my Gammas. Hastily greeting the families, I rushed towards my ranks.

“Beta Female Kylie,” I said and she turned to look at me. Her eyes were filled with sparks of anger as she spoke, “Where’s my mate?”

“He’s…”

I didn’t think this through.

“I wanna cut his balls off and feed it to him,” she said and I sighed.

“Kylie, I’m sorry. But uh, he’s dead.”

She furrowed her eyebrows, “You killed him?” I nodded sheepishly and she frowned, “I wanted a part of the fun…”

“You’re not mad?”

“No,” she shook her head, “After I found out what he did, all I could think was stabbing him to death.”

I hummed.

***

Edward and Jake stayed with their family while I helped Connor in our room. I rubbed the medicine over his wounds on his back and he winced at the pain.

“It’s alright, I’m almost done.”

He had his hand on my thigh as he gripped it for comfort. After finishing, I wrapped the bandage around his torso.

“Lay down for me.”

He did and I checked on his legs. I changed the bandages into new ones after reapplying the ointment. He tugged me by my sleeve and pecked my cheek.

“Thank you, _mio amore_.”

“You’re welcome.”

***

The sound of throwing up grosses me out, but I’ll keep in my disgust for him. Edward was hunched over the toilet, puking his guts out and I knelt beside him, gently stroking his back, waiting for him to finish. When he was done, he flushed the toilet and I helped him lean back on the wall as I sat beside him.

“You don’t have to do this, little wolf. I know how revolting this is to you,” he said while panting imaginary breaths. I held his shaking hand, “But you’ll feel safer if I’m with you. I can take it, alright?”

He hesitated a bit before nodding. He covered his mouth again, indicating that another round was coming and I helped him to the toilet bowl before it rushed out.

***

The moment I touched him, he flinched with a tiny gasp and crawled to the corner of his bed.

“Jake, it’s me.”

He slowly turned his head to get a glimpse of confirmation before throwing himself around me, burying his face in the crook of my neck. He inhaled my scent as I ran my fingers through his black hair.

“It’s okay, I’m right here.”

_I’m right here._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think of everything? I'm going to be upping the posting to two chapters per update so be aware of the next chapter coming up! Thank you for choosing to read NOBT. Please leave kudos and comment! It means a lot to me.
> 
> See you!


	56. Chapter Fifty-Five

****Chapter Fifty-Five - Luna's Intuition** **

****KARA** **

After making sure that my mates were settled, I walked down the steps and into the dungeon.

Walking past all of the rogues we captured, I stopped in front of a blonde man. I rested my arms on the bars, “Hey, Christian.”

He looked up from the metal bed and his face fell. He came and gripped the bars, “Kara, I’m sorry. I have a reason for doing this-”

“First off,” I cut him off, “It’s Luna to you. And second, I need your whole alibi from when you went missing up until this moment.”

He frantically nodded and I motioned for him to move to the bed. I signaled a warrior on duty and he went in, cuffed one of his wrists to the bedpost before letting me in and closing the cell behind.

I stood across from him, “Speak.”

“Francis found out that I joined this pack, so he used me. He threatened to slaughter my mother if I didn’t comply with his plan. I had to save my mother.”

His eyes show nothing but guilt and regret. I let out a sigh, “Where is she now?”

“My best guess is still at our house.”

I nodded, “Is that the end of your story?”

“No,” he shook his head, “I wanna come clean. Your mate, Jacob, was captured because of me. I got the warrior first, then he was captured while hunting. I had to, I’m sorry.”

‘Sorry is not gonna cut it,’ I thought to myself. But, I let my heart get the better of me this time.

“I can’t let you go until after the punishment. By then, we can go find your mother and bring her here, okay?” I said, my voice softer. His mouth slowly turned into a smile and he nodded, “Thank you, Luna.”

“Don’t mention it.”

I left the cell, gave him a smile before walking to a warrior.

“Anyone’s last name is Johnson?”

He checked the board and nodded, “Follow me, Luna.”

I followed him and he led me to a cell that had a boy around fifteen or sixteen. I thanked the warrior and walked in, sliding the cell door close behind me.

“Hey,” I cautiously walked to him, keeping a distance between us. He looked up and I met his brown eyes. He had a head of black hair, reminding me of Carla.

“What’s your name?”

“D-Derek Johnson…” he stuttered in fear and my eyes soften. I knelt in front of him, “Don’t be scared. Your sister’s Carla, right?”

He nodded, “Is-is she here?”

“Yes. I’ll bring her here if you cooperate with me, okay?” I asked and he nodded.

“How old are you?”

“Fifteen,” he replied, seemingly calmed down.

“I’m Kara Manfred, Luna of your sister’s pack. I need to know where the rogues kept you.”

“In that fortress that you broke in. I stayed for four years,” he answered and I nodded, “That’s all I need to know for now. Your sister will be here soon, alright? Keep a smile on your face.”

He nodded and I exited the cell.

_Carla? – Kara_

_Y-Yes, Luna? – Carla_

I could feel her nervousness through the mind link.

_Could you get to the underground dungeon now? Hall C. – Kara_

_O-of course, Luna. Be there in a minute. – Carla_

I cut off the line and waited outside Derek’s cell for her to arrive. Soon, I heard footsteps and she walked to me.

“L-Luna, what’s wrong?”

I pointed to the cell and she followed my direction before her eyes widened. She gripped the bars, “Derek?”

He looked up and came to hold her through the bars, “Carla…”

I motioned for the warrior to open the cell and Carla ran in, hugging her brother. I smiled at their little reunion and decided to leave them alone.

_Keep watch on them. – Kara_

_Yes, Luna. – Warrior_

I walked away, glancing at the rogues as I passed. Everything was fine _until_ I was standing in front of Jeremy Nelson.

“Jere,” I called out and his eyes shot up to meet mine. I saw anger flash across his eyes and he stood up to hold the bars.

“Kara, you gotta let me out of here. I didn’t do anything.”

I stared in his eyes and couldn’t even find a single trace of honesty in them. I heard from Connor that he betrayed us so I just backed away and pressed my back against the wall while crossing my arms over my chest.

“First, it’s Luna. Second, why did you betray us?”

I knew I hit the jackpot when his face fell.

“Well? Either you tell the truth or suffer the consequences.”

He looked down shamefully, not being able to look me in the eye anymore.

“My mate, I found him on a search. Francis found out too soon and threatened to kill him if I didn’t do what he said.”

I raised an eyebrow, “So, no one, not even Hays said anything about you leaving?”

“I was taken when we had split into groups. I was with another warrior and Francis thought it'd be easier to just take both.”

The gears in my brain turned as I processed the information. I walked a step closer, “Where’s your mate now?”

“Probably captured. Could you please get him for me?” he met my eyes and pleaded. A thought suddenly went across my mind, “Connor told me that you felt annoyed with me.”

He broke eye contact again. I sighed, “I’ll let it slide. What’s your mate’s name?”

“Jaden Hodge,” he said, looking up again. I nodded, “Be back in a sec.”

I looked to a warrior and he seemed to get the message as he walked away to get the rogue.

I always knew Jere was gay. I think it’s a Luna’s intuition.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boop boop, another chapter done. I'm gonna go play Among Us now. Thank you for choosing to read NOBT. Please leave a like and comment! It means a lot to me.
> 
> See you!


	57. Chapter Fifty-Six

****Chapter Fifty-Six - Training Part 1** **

****KARA** **

I laid on the training ground, panting tiredly. Xandar squatted beside me, “You got it, just need a little more practice.”

I told the Council about my powers and they agreed to let Xandar train me. We’ve been working on energy manipulation for the entire of this morning. I was able to summon the energy- that was a really cool purple color- but still couldn’t control it well enough.

After a minute, I pushed myself up and stood.

“Alright princess, let’s do this from the top.”

I focused and let the energy run through my veins. I opened my palms and purple energy emitted from them. It felt like cold air was surrounding my hands as I tried to control.

“Make it into a ball and throw it at the target,” Xandar said beside me. I rolled it into an imperfect energy ball and looked at the target. It was only twenty feet away but I managed to mess it up.

I levitated the energy on my hand and made sure _this_ time, the ball actually hits the target.

Aiming for the red circle, I threw it and it exploded at the target.

Fricking finally.

The first few times, I lost control of the energy and it blew up in our faces. Then at some point, I managed to throw it but it went until halfway before exploding.

Xandar gave me a pat on the back, “Good job, a few more times and we can move on to the elementals.”

I groaned before summoning an energy ball.

***

After getting myself drenched for the seventh time, I took a towel and sat on the floor, drying myself. Xandar sat next to me stifling his laughter. I rolled my eyes, “It’s not funny.”

At that, he burst out laughing. He laughed so much that he rolled around on the floor, holding his stomach and tears coming out from his eyes.

I keep forgetting that he’s thirty.

After somewhat drying myself, I got up and conjured up a wave of water. I held it up with my hands and threw it at that laughing wizard. He jumped from the cold liquid and glared at me while it’s my turn to laugh.

***

Dirt and mud covered us as I tried to summon a tree one more time. After successfully getting it, I threw it at the other trees and it knocked down the ones in its way.

“Well, at least you got it,” Xandar said while wiping the dirt off his face and hair. He then moved the trees back in its place, helping me clean up.

After finishing, it was already dinner time. I bid goodbye to Xandar as we parted ways. He went to a hotel in the White Moon pack and I walked back to the pack house.

I walked up to the bedroom, remembering to mind link Connor.

_I’ll be down for dinner in twenty. – Kara_

_Take your time, mio amore. – Connor_

I entered the room and immediately walked to the closet to pull out a loose tank top and legging before walking into the bathroom to shower and change.

***

I walked down the steps towards the dining room and saw them just about to eat. Elisa noticed me and waved, “Kara, come, let’s eat.”

I sat down in my seat and dug in with the others. I felt Connor poke my mind and connected.

_I’m guessing today’s fun? – Connor_

_If you count having things explode in your face, getting drenched and dirty ‘fun’, then yeah. – Kara_

_You’ll do fine, love. I missed you. – Connor_

_I missed you too. How’re you doing, being in the wheelchair and all? – Kara_

_It’s alright. Edward and Jacob have been helping each other, but they still miss you like crazy. – Connor_

_I’ll talk to them before bed. – Kara_

_I think you should spend tonight with Jacob. He’s not getting better when you’re not around. – Connor_

_What if you need anything? – Kara_

_I’ll be fine. Edward’s staying over and if I need anything, I’ll just text him. – Connor_

_Alright then. – Kara_

***

At night, after making sure Connor and Edward were settled nicely in their rooms, I walked over to Jake’s and knocked on his door.

“Jake? May I come in?”

“Yeah…”

His voice was broken and a wave of guilt washed over, threatening to drown me. I gently opened the door and closed it silently behind me. I put my phone on the bedside table before sitting beside his still figure. He still gets slightly frightened when there’s sudden physical contact, but it’s getting better.

“Jake, let’s go to bed, okay?” I said softly and noticed his shallow breathing. There was silence until his head slowly tilted up and down. I helped him get on the bed before getting in myself. He cautiously wrapped an arm around my waist to pull me closer and I let him.

He buried his nose in my hair and smelled, “I missed you…”

“I missed you too.”

“Sleep time…?”

“Yes. Time for bed, Jake.”

He shuffled a bit so I was engulfed in his warmth.

“Night, kitten…”

“Good night, Jake.”

I waited patiently until he fell asleep as his breathing regulated, only allowed myself to fall asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next part of their training will be posted later. Thank you for choosing to read NOBT. Please leave kudos and comment! It means a lot to me.
> 
> See you!


	58. Chapter Fifty-Seven

****Chapter Fifty-Seven - Training Part 2** **

****KARA** **

“There’s a perfectly good curtain right there waiting for you to blow away, but sure, keep messing up my hair,” Xandar huffed as he fixed his hair that my wind element _accidentally_ messed up.

We’ve been working on the air element that’s a little trickier than the water and earth. It’s slippery and needs more practice to nail it down.

But I got there in the end.

****_Barely._ ** **

***

Extinguishing the fire on my palms, I checked my burnt fingers.

I accidentally dropped the fire and it almost burnt off my fingertips.

“You’ll heal, don’t worry about it,” Xandar said, laying on the floor with his feet up. I rolled my eyes and tried again.

I flicked my wrist and fire appeared on my palm.

“Burn that target down and we can consider letting you juggle fire,” he said while sitting up. I looked at the wooden target that was ten feet from us. I looked at the fire on my hand and made it slightly bigger before throwing it at the target, setting it aflame.

“Now about that juggling offer…” I looked at Xandar whose face fell.

***

“Okay, what the heck is this?” I asked while looking at the ball of lightness on my left hand and darkness on my right.

“Ether. The fifth element of nature. The force of life and death. Strongest and most magical compared to the other elements. It explains the phenomena in nature that others can’t. For example, how light travels, gravity, how we’re living beings, et cetera,” he explained while observing the magic on my hands.

“So, basically a god?”

He looked at me, “You could put it like that. Now, let’s focus on the light, also known as Aether,” he said as he closed my palm that had darkness on it.

“This’ll be hard to control, you need to focus, alright?”

I nodded and he stopped behind me, “Good. Now, this plant in front of you is dead. Bring it back to life.”

I closed my eyes and focused purely on the Aether. I felt the light power run through my veins as the life force in me is being brought out to the front.

“Transfer the life force into it. Focus on the plant, and only the plant.”

I felt the life force seep out of me and into the dead plant. When I opened my eyes, the once withering flower was now standing strong, full of life and color.

“It’ll get easier and quicker with more practice. Now onto the Nether, the dark force.”

With a flick of my wrist, the light on my palm was replaced with darkness. I focused on the Nether as it goes through my body, the light being pushed back and the dark brought out.

“Don’t let it take over.”

I kept the death force under control, _barely_ , and waited for the next instruction.

“Now, kill the plant. Suck the light out of it and let it enter the dark.”

I raised my hand so it’s aligned with the healthy plant. I began to take away the life in it and watched as the colors drained and the petals wither into nothing. The life force transferred back into my body and I stopped abruptly.

“You did it,” Xandar’s voice broke me out of my trance. He kept me steady by holding my elbows, “Don’t lose control with the Nether. You’ll walk into the dark on accident and never be able to come back out.”

I nodded, regaining my breath. He moved to stand in front of me and conjured a shield.

“Time to learn how to use them accordingly.”

***

Walking back to the pack house, I was completely drained. Using the Ether element really took a lot of energy as one of the sources was the life force in me.

I entered the house and heard an audible gasp from the corner of the living room. I turned to look at who it came from only to see the maid. She quickly put down the feather duster and rushed to me.

“Luna, what happened?” she looked at me up and down. I took a look at myself only I remembered what went down back at training.

That fire juggling thing really was a bad idea. I got the hem of my shirt burnt so part of my stomach was exposed. My pants were slightly charred, just slightly though.

“Don’t worry about it,” I waved and smiled at her. She looked worriedly at me one more time before dismissing herself to go back to cleaning.

_I missed you. – Connor_

He must’ve heard me come in.

_I missed you too. The other two too. – Kara_

_Dinner’s in thirty, love. Take your time. – Connor_

_Alright. See you in thirty. – Kara_

I disconnected and walked up the stairs and into our room. Quickly showering and changing into some comfy clothing, I went to my office.

At first, I was confused at what I was looking at and rubbed my eyes.

Oh, wait.

It’s real.

Jake’s on the couch shivering while a hoodie of mine was in his arms as he sniffed it vigorously. I didn’t take a second to kneel next to him and hold him.

“Jake, it’s okay. I’m right here.”

He slowly opened his eyes and the shivering decreased. He wrapped his arms around me and buried his face in my neck, breathing in my scent. I softly ran my fingers through his messy black hair. He pulled away just a little to look at me.

“Do you wanna tell me what happened?” I asked, worriedly. He sniffled, “I had another nightmare…you weren’t home so I came in here for your smell…”

I stroked his cheek gently and stared into his eyes that held fear.

“It’s alright. You’re okay now. I’m home.”

His lips tilted into a crooked smile as he pecked my cheek.

“Home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more magic Kara has to learn. Get ready for Sunday! Thank you for choosing to read NOBT. Please leave kudos and comment! It means a lot to me.
> 
> See you!


	59. Chapter Fifty-Eight

****Chapter Fifty-Eight - Astral** **

****KARA** **

I sat on the training floor with Edward beside as we waited for Xandar to arrive. I was gonna learn astral projection, the last magic I can do, and after that, we’re gonna figure out why Edward isn’t able to read my thoughts.

“How cold can you make the water?” he asked while leaning his head on my shoulder. I summoned up a ball of water that’s the coldest I could make and handed it to him, “Why don’t you try?”

He stuck his hand in it and pulled it out after a moment, “That’s like my skin.”

I giggled while throwing the water ball at the forest behind. We sat in comfortable silence until Xandar arrived.

“Mr. Cullen, what a surprise to see you here,” he said as we got up from the floor. Edward waved it off, “Just Edward is enough, King Divinos.”

“Then, just Xandar is enough, Edward.”

They nodded at each other and I smiled. Xandar looked at me, “Time for astral projection.”

He looked excited about this magic. I stood far away from them and looked at him.

“Okay, what do I do?”

He clapped, “Imagine your astral form, or simply, your soul, exiting your physical form. Separate your mind from your body. Focus on pulling your consciousness out of reality.”

I took a deep breath and imagined a translucent form of myself leaving the physical one. I felt myself separate, starting from the tips of my fingers and toes, working up towards my torso.

Soon, I heard a ‘pop’ and looked at my hands. Sure enough, it was see-through. I heard Edward call my name and turned to him, only to notice that I, or actually, my astral body, was floating and that my physical one was falling backward.

But I was saved by Xandar’s levitation. He gently laid me on the ground and I tried to float over to him.

“Stay right where you are, Kara. I need to do something.”

I stayed where I was, two feet from my body, floating in the air. While waiting, I took a look around the room. It looked the same, but everything was dimmed by a few tones. What I was seeing was darker than the real world.

It looked and felt surreal.

I felt a gust of wind from in front of me and saw that Xandar had made an opening with his magic. He motioned for me to float towards them, and I did. I eventually went through a barrier sort of thing and was met with the normal color of the world.

“The world you’re in right now is the astral dimension. The upper half of your body is in our world now so we’re able to see it. I’ll teach you how to open this gateway after you’ve gotten used to this form.”

I nodded and moved to touch his outstretched hand. I stared with curious eyes as his hand went through like I was air. I let out a breath and pulled my hand back.

Looking at my own hands, I went to clasp them together and it was like normal. I could feel my skin, the clothing on me, and my hair.

“Kara,” Xandar called and I looked up to meet his eyes. He stretched his hand out and projected part of his astral form. His hand and forearm were translucent but the others were still physical.

I could see his right hand fall limp as he put his astral hand through a gateway he opened and held mine. I watched in curiosity at this sorcery.

“Astral beings can feel others, and can only feel anything that’s in this form,” he explained and I nodded, glancing at Edward for a moment. He had a proud smile on and the corner of my lips lifted too.

I continued experimenting with the astral projection for a while until I got used to floating around in this form.

“Time to learn how to open a gateway from the astral dimension to our world.”

I nodded and Xandar continued, “Break an opening in the astral dimension and pull it open. If done correctly, you’ll feel a wind blow through the gateway and you can put yourself through.”

“Okay,” I said and moved back into the dimmed surroundings before Xandar closed up the gateway. I floated behind them and imagined a crack in front of me before opening them up.

The wind blew through my face as I went through the gateway.

“Hey.”

They flinched from my sudden greeting and turned around.

“There you are, I was starting to get worried,” Xandar sighed in relief and I let out a laugh. He started speaking again, “Time to come back. Go to your physical form and reconnect your astral one with it.”

I nodded and backed away before closing the gateway. I moved to my still body on the floor and reached out to see if I could feel it, but my hand went through my body.

I conjoined my astral and physical form together and before I knew it, I was back in the real world.

My eyes blinked on instinct as I got used to the bright colors. I pushed myself off the ground and walked towards Xandar and Edward. My vampire pulled me flushed against his side as he wrapped an arm around my waist. I felt him peck my temple and Xandar looked away, “Alright, alright, I know you’re mates.”

We lightly laughed. Edward asked Xandar, “Do you know why I can’t read her mind?”

He tapped his finger on his chin as he thought.

“Only logical explanation is that she has a mental shield, but what’s logical in our world? Pretty sure it’s because of the Moon Goddess thing,” he said while glancing back and forth at us.

“If it’s that, then I should be able to disable it, right?” I asked and he pursed his lips, “We could take a trip to my library. There should be an answer.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boom, the next chapter will have some sort of violence soooo...  
> Thank you for choosing to read NOBT. Please leave kudos and comment! It means a lot to me.
> 
> See you!


	60. Chapter Fifty-Nine

****Chapter Fifty-Nine - Punishment** **

****KARA** **

I stood in the middle of the field with the Council. It’s punishment day for the criminals.

Crowds and crowds surrounded us in a circle and I could see my mates with their families. Connor was finally walking and could continue to lead the White Moon pack, Edward’s stomach was finally empty after a month of puking, and Jacob was starting to get better.

We’ve been helping him accept therapy for him to get better, and he is.

One by one, the criminals walked to kneel in front of us, and the Council of the species would whip them with a leash according to their weaknesses. They would be whipped according to the level of their crime.

There were more wolves so I whipped them with a silver whip dipped in wolfsbane. The number of times goes from five up to thirty.

I held my breath as the next one came. I looked at the Gamma Female of the White Moon pack as she knelt, her back facing us.

“Carla Johnson, Gamma Female of the White Moon pack, pleads guilty for perjury to the Council and is sentenced to ten whips,” the Council court judge declared and glanced at the two departments, “Does the prosecution and defense have any objections?”

The werewolf attorneys shook their heads, “None, Your Honor.”

“Will Alpha Manfred step onto the stage?”

I let out a silent sigh, keeping my composure, and walking to the stage. I stood behind Carla as she was held up by chains. The court bailiff came to me with a closed rectangle box that I’m too familiar with. I placed my left hand on it and held my right hand up.

“Do you solemnly swear that you will not help, you will not lessen, you will not stop the punishment for the criminal, so help you Moon Goddess?” the bailiff said.

I affirmed, “I solemnly swear that I will not help, I will not lessen, I will not stop the punishment for the criminal, so help me Moon Goddess.”

I dropped both hands and he opened the box, revealing the silver whip. I took it out and dunked it in the wolfsbane at the side before facing Carla’s back.

I raised the whip high for everyone to see. Derek was watching and I could tell he was worried about his sister.

“May the punishment commence now,” the judge said and pounded on the gavel. I brought the whip down and it connected with her back.

“One.”

I raised the whip and slashed it down again, “Two.”

As I whipped, I could hear the White Moon pack members wince at the contact of the whip and her skin. The scars it’ll leave will be forever engraved in her back.

Raising the whip one last time, I brought it down to hear the sound of a bone cracking, “Ten.”

The bailiff came to collect the whip and I went back to the Council. The other bailiffs collected Carla and brought her back to her cell, so she could prepare to be transported back to the White Moon pack.

I left my mind blank as to not get distracted and focused on the court. After a few of the other species, someone I was not ready to hurt got on the stage.

“Christian Sanchez, member of the White Moon pack, pleads guilty for perjury to the pack, kidnapping of hostage Jacob Black, assisting late criminal Francis Galore, severe assault and is sentenced to forty whips. Do the prosecution and defense have any objections?”

Again, the attorneys shook their heads, “None, Your Honor.”

“Will Alpha Manfred step onto the stage?”

I stepped on the stage and stood behind him. The bailiff came and I did the same procedure. After swearing the oath, I took the whip, dipped it in wolfsbane, and raised the silver tool.

“May the punishment commence now.”

I brought it down, “One.”

I raised it again only to bring it back down, “Two.”

Another vile sound of the whip, “Three.”

I hoped to my mother Christian’s wasn’t here to witness her son’s punishment. It’ll shatter her heart into pieces.

One last time.

I raised the wolfsbane covered silver whip.

_I’m sorry. – Kara_

_It’s okay. – Christian_

I blinked away the tear that was threatening to fall and brought the whip down onto his back, tearing through the skin.

“Forty.”

I gave the whip back and got down from the stage to stand next to the Council. I watched as they brought Christian away to be thrown in a cell. Uncle Charles placed a comforting hand on my shoulder, “It’ll be okay, Alpha Manfred.”

I gave him a small smile to thank his encouraging words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rules are rules and breaking them will result in consequences. I wasn't gonna let Carla and Christian go just because they're supporting characters, no. No one's safe in my story, hehe...  
> Thank you for choosing to read NOBT. Please leave kudos and comment! It means a lot to me.
> 
> See you!


	61. Chapter Sixty

**Chapter Sixty - Manfred-Sanchez**

**KARA**

I entered the dungeon and made my way to Christian’s cell. He was gonna be let out today, two months after the punishment day. I stopped in front of his cell.

“Christian.”

He looked up from the metal bed and smiled before getting up.

“Is it time?”

I nodded and asked the warrior to open the cell and unlock his cuffs. He came and pulled me into a hug. I made sure to not touch the wounds that are still tender as I wrapped my arms around him.

“Thank you, Luna.”

We pulled away, “You’re very much welcome. Now, let’s go get your mother.”

***

We trekked through neutral werewolf land with three warriors following as Christian led the way. Soon enough, we stood in front of a small wooden cabin. He went to the front door and knocked before it opened to reveal a woman in her mid-40s.

She had a head of short black hair that contrasted Christian’s, emerald green eyes and was in a tattered dress that reached her calves. Her gaze was focused on her son until she noticed me standing beside and gasped.

“Kara…?” she said, on the brink of tears. I blinked, confused, “Have…we met?”

“Carl’s daughter…right?”

I nodded and she pulled us in.

_Stay outside. – Kara_

_Yes, Luna. – Warriors_

Christian’s mother cleaned up the small coffee table before placing three cups of water.

“Make yourself at home, Alpha,” she said while secretly wiping a small tear. Christian and I sat on the couch as she sat on the armchair.

“You must be wondering how I know you, despite being a rogue here with no technology or news whatsoever.”

I nodded and she continued, “I raised you for a year.”

Blink.

“I’m sorry, I’m confused.”

She waved it off, “It’s okay. I’ll go get your birth certs and files.”

She then got up and left. I turned to Christian, “Did you know about this?”

He shook his head, “I have no memory of you. I didn’t even know who you were before the attack.”

“Then why…” my voice trailed off as footsteps entered the living room and Christian’s mother gave us pieces of papers. One was Christian’s birth certificate, there are printed birth certs of Daniel and I, and…adoption forms?

I went through Daniel and mine and it was just like the original version. Then I skimmed through Christian’s.

_ CHILD   
_ _First Name: Christian  
_ _Middle Name: Melvin  
_ _Last Name: Manfred-Sanchez  
_ _Sex: Male  
_ _Date of Birth: 24/03/2000  
_ _Time of Birth: 1637  
_ _Place of Birth: River Pride General Hospital_

_ FATHER OF CHILD   
_ _First Name: Carl  
_ _Middle Name: Paul  
_ _Last Name: Manfred  
_ _Residence: Night Moon Pack, Australia  
_ _Date of Birth: 13/07/1973_

_ MOTHER OF CHILD   
_ _First Name: Melissa  
_ _Middle Name: Jennifer  
_ _Last Name: Sanchez  
_ _Residence: River Pride Pack, America  
_ _Date of Birth: 09/12/1976_

“What…” I huffed out, staring at my father’s name on the laminated paper.

“But…” Christian stared at his mother, trying to piece it together.

“Your father, Alpha, cheated on his mate with me when he came to visit our pack. He got me pregnant with Christian but left me alone to raise him. My mate was killed…during a rogue attack a month before my boy was born.”

A breath got caught in my throat.

Christian’s my half-brother.

And here I thought I had no relatives left.

I looked at the adoption paper.

_ ADOPTING PARENT(S)   
_ _Name: Melissa Jennifer Sanchez  
_ _Relationship with Child: Daughter of Late Partner  
_ _Residence: River Pride Pack, America_

_ CHILD AFTER ADOPTION   
_ _Name: Kara Ocean Sanchez  
_ _Date of Birth: 23/04/2002  
_ _Age: One  
_ _Residence Before: Night Moon Pack, Australia_

There was another identical one, except instead of my name, it was Daniel’s.

“You were planning on adopting Daniel and I?”

She nodded, “I was about to finish the procedure when I was forced out of the pack with Christian. Then, your brother and you were taken back to Australia and then America to be fostered by the Edwards.”

‘Jessica…’

“I couldn’t find you again so I had to raise Christian on my own,” she said while holding in tears as she looked at her son, “I wanted to tell you about your half-siblings, even if you’re connected by a piece of shit father, but I was scared.”

I couldn’t believe my ears. My father cheated on his mate, the person who’s supposed to put mates together, the Moon Goddess. He left his mistress after getting the poor woman pregnant and didn’t even have the decency to at least contact her.

“Why did you keep this from me?” Christian said, his face turning red. She looked down guiltily, “I was afraid you would resent me, and leave me to find your siblings.”

“And you thought I wouldn’t resent you now? You kept them a secret. You knew who they were. You lied to me.”

I placed my hand on his shoulder in an attempt to calm him down, but he just shoved it away and got up. I pulled him to sit back on the couch with the help of my energy manipulation. The two looked at me dumbfounded.

“I’ll explain later, let’s finish this one first,” I looked at Melissa, “What about you raising me?”

“After your parents passed, I found you and Daniel so I took you in, raised you as my own. It was hard at first, taking care of three kids and making sure two doesn’t go out into the public, but I got used to it.”

She stopped to look at our reactions but we both had blank faces on so she continued, “After a year, I decided to adopt you both, but in the end, couldn’t.”

“I never had a memory of them in our home.”

She countered, “You were too young and traumatized by the forced abandonment.”

Now that I think about it, I looked at Christian to scan his appearance. His blonde hair closely resembled mine, his eyes must’ve been a mix between Carl’s and Melissa’s. His square, slightly rounded jawline resembled Daniel’s when he was young.

That’s when I thought of it.

I got up and walked to Melissa. She got up too and I stretched my hand out, “Would you like to be a part of the Night Moon pack,” I looked at Christian, “if you want to transfer?”

He immediately shot up from the couch and nodded. I looked at Melissa for confirmation and she nodded while wiping away a tear that left her eye.

“Well, take the things you need, and let’s be on our way. We’ll let you settle in our LA territory.”

She nodded and trotted off. Christian grabbed my shoulder and pulled me into a hug.

“I always wondered how we were able to connect…” he said into my hair as I returned the hug. After a moment, we pulled away and I smiled, “You’ll be transferred soon. I’ll help with the documents.”

“Aw, thanks, lil’ sis,” he teased and I laughed, “You’re welcome, big bro.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who would’ve thought they’d be related, huh? Thank you for choosing to read NOBT. Please leave kudos and comment! It means a lot to me.
> 
> See you!


	62. Chapter Sixty-One

****Chapter Sixty-One - Choice Is Made** **

****KARA** **

Today.

I make my choice.

I’ve been holding it off for too long. They don’t deserve this. But before that, I decided to ask someone about something. To be honest, she’s been poking my head, asking me to take a sleeping pill so she could see me.

After reassuring the other three, I took a sleeping pill and was unconscious in a moment.

***

“Mother, where are you?” I asked while walking around in the dark. A light shone from behind me and I turned around to see the Moon Goddess herself.

“Mother.”

I walked to her and hugged her, “I missed you.”

“I missed you too, darling.”

We pulled away and I looked at her, “Mother, can I ask you something?”

“Go ahead.”

I sighed before asking, “Why do I have three mates?”

She stiffened as she avoided meeting my gaze.

“Mother?”

She summoned up a table and chairs, “Take a seat, sweetie.”

I raised a questioning eyebrow but sat down anyway. I summoned a kettle of green tea for mother- it’s her favorite- and a kettle of honey lemon tea for me.

We sipped on our tea in silence as I waited for mother to collect her thoughts. She held the saucer with her teacup on it as she gently rubbed the handle, “I gave you only one mate at first. But…”

I patiently waited for her to finish that sentence. She pursed her lips, “But I wanted you to have choices, so I made the decision to give you another two.”

I put my cup down, “Mother, I was fine with Connor.”

“I wanted to see if Edward and Jacob were any good for you. All three complimented your characteristics pretty well, so I thought it would be alright.”

I sighed, “Did Edward and Jacob had mates before?” She nodded, “I had set them up with a girl each, but for you, I switched them up.”

My mother broke two bonds for me. Some may think that she’s doing what she thinks is the best for me, but I think that she shouldn’t.

“Where are the girls now?”

“I haven’t found people compatible with them, so for now, mateless.”

“Switch it back.”

She almost dropped the cup in her hand as she snapped her eyes to me, “Pardon?”

“Switch them back together. I shouldn’t hog them like this. They deserve mates who would cherish them forever and never have to share.”

She put the teacup back on the table, “So you’ve made your choice.”

I nodded confidently, “I have.”

She looked at me to search for confirmation, “Are you sure about this, darling? You’ll feel your bond with them break as their marks wither away.”

“I’ll be fine. I have a mate, and they should have theirs.”

She then stood up and held her hand out. I took it and got up from my seat.

“Are you sure?” she asked again, “I don’t want you to feel heartbroken.”

I held her shoulders reassuringly, “I’ll be fine, mother.”

She smiled sadly and opened up a hologram of some sort. It displayed the memories of Edward, Jacob, and mine.

“Everyone who’ve crossed paths with Edward, Jacob, and you will forget everything about you being mates, and will be replaced with being close friends.”

She looked at me, “Erasing Edward and Jacob’s memory of you as their mate is a must, but do _you_ want to forget?”

Her words were processed in my mind.

Do I want to forget them being mates? We’ve had great memories together, along with Connor.

Meeting Edward to go see his skin under the sun.

Meeting Jacob in the kitchen as he helped me prepare breakfast.

Edward’s calm self around others, loving self around me.

Jacob’s sarcastic self around others, adorable self around me.

Talking to them over the phone while I work in the SC.

The incident with Galore.

Me saving them.

Helping them through the tough recovery.

Do I just want to forget it?

Before I could stop myself, I asked, “Can I keep them, but instead of viewing them as mates, I view them as friends who met.”

She nodded, “Of course you can. I’ll let Edward and Jacob have that too. But the marking will have to be taken out, even you too.”

“That’s fine.”

“Any more requests, darling?”

I looked at her, “This conversation. I wanna keep it completely.”

She nodded and smiled, “That can be done.”

I watched as she started erasing the memories of Edward and Jacob. I felt weight getting lifted off my shoulders as my mind was put at ease of them being friends. I had flashbacks as one by one, they were switched.

“I must warn you, darling. You’ll feel like a piece of you is missing when you wake up, but Connor will heal it.”

She pulled me into her motherly embrace and stroked my back soothingly.

“I’ll see you soon, Kara dear.”

We pulled away and I smiled at her, “I’ll miss you, mom.”

“I’ll miss you too, sweetie.”

I stood back and waited for the bond to break in me.

Pain shot through me and a sharp scream rippled through me. The inner part of my left wrist burned along with the lower part of my neck. I felt the marks getting ripped away from me as the mate bond broke into pieces.

“It’s okay, Kara…”

Her voice wasn’t even registered in my brain and I was already back in the real world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The reason why she has three mates has finally been revealed! Who did you like her with more? Thank you for choosing to read NOBT. Please leave kudos and comment! It means a lot to me.
> 
> See you!


	63. Chapter Sixty-Two

****Chapter Sixty-Two - Reality Catching On** **

****KARA** **

My eyes snapped open and I looked at my surroundings. Nothing was out of the ordinary. I looked at the bedside table to check the time.

_10:57 am_

This is why I don’t take sleeping pills, mother.

I got off the bed and noticed the picture frame. It was a picture of Connor, Edward, Jacob, and I when we went to a theme park.

Thinking about it, Edward and Jacob were supposedly my mates but I asked my mother to switch. It’s hard thinking that I had that kind of relationship with people I view as brothers.

I got off the bed and my heart felt like there’s a hole in it. I walked to the bathroom as I paid no mind to the ache in my chest. Looking at the mirror, I remembered how mother said that I had three marks.

Staring at where the marks should’ve been, all I see is my pale skin. Only Connor’s mark was present, which I was grateful for.

It had always been him.

I gently touched the mark and the door slammed open, startling me. I looked to see who it was to find a pair of brown eyes.

“You’re awake,” Connor smiled as came to kiss my cheek. He must’ve felt me touching the mark and assumed I was awake.

“Good morning,” I said as he wrapped his arms around my body from behind. He kissed my temple as a simple greeting. He slid his hand up along my arm and stopped right next to my mark. Gently grazed his fingers over it, he whispered, “Christian’s waiting, _mio amore_.”

I nodded and he exited the room to let me finish my morning routine. After I was done, I got out and went to the closet to pick out today’s outfit.

Just a simple white tee with leggings and a jacket completed today’s clothes. I wore my feather earring and locket necklace before taking Connor’s outstretched hand and he led me downstairs.

Entering, my eyes saw a glimpse of short black hair and a messy bronze bouffant.

“Hey, guys.”

They turned around and gave me a friendly smile. Jake got up from his seat, “What time did you sleep, Kara? It’s almost lunch.”

Connor’s arm around my waist tightened as he glared at him, “Let her have her rest. She’s been working a lot to maintain the community.”

He raised his hands in surrender, “Sorry, Connor. Didn’t mean to offend.”

I giggled a little before giving Connor a peck on the cheek to calm him down. I heard footsteps coming from the kitchen and instinctively looked to see who it was.

“Chris!”

He opened his arms as Connor let go of my waist and I ran into his embrace. I felt him kiss my hair, “I missed you, Kara.”

“Missed you too, Chris.”

We pulled away and he gave me a grin, “Mom’s making her famous pasta for the whole house.”

“You mean the pasta she cooks only once a week?” he nodded and I almost tear up. Mom’s pasta was one of the few things I would eat more than my usual serving.

An arm circled my waist as someone mind linked me.

_I’ll be in my office working. Have fun with them. You deserve it. – Connor_

_‘Kay. – Kara_

He kissed my cheek and smiled at me before leaving for his office. I dragged Chris to the living room where the other two were.

“What should we do while we wait?” I asked.

Jake went straight for the PlayStation 4 Pro we have set up, “Well, _obviously_ , Overcooked 2.”

“A rage game? Are you serious?” Edward asked, walking to the television. Chris and I went to them and picked up a controller.

“Rage game means shit tons of fun,” Chris said as we sat down on the couch. Jake started up the game and the four of us sat around the living room.

I’m sure I’m gonna regret this, but eh.

It’ll be fine.

***

After screaming at the television for what seemed like hours, lunch was ready. As usual, Connor sat on my left, Chris sat on my right, Jake’s family sat on the right side of the table, Connor’s family sat on the left, and the Cullens sat opposite me.

We ate while having small talks around the room. Soon though, when we’re washing up, the doorbell rang.

“I’ll go see who it is,” I said as I wiped my hands with a cloth. Connor raised an eyebrow, “Where?”

“The…door? Didn’t it ring?”

He eyed me curiously before nodding. I went to open the door.

“Hel-”

My greeting got stuck in my throat as my eyes landed on the person in front of me.

I thought I killed him.

How is he standing here like I didn’t rip his heart out of his chest?

“What the heck? You’re not real,” I said while rubbing my eyes. He’s still standing there with a sinister smirk.

“So what if I’m not? I’m ready to put you through the same hell you put me.”

I slammed the door in his face and pressed my back on it. Connor came to check on me, but when I looked up, I saw Francis behind him smiling menacingly.

Tears started rolling down my cheeks as my legs buckled and I collapsed onto the floor. Connor buried me in his arms as my tears stained his shirt. He whispered soothing words in my ear, but I couldn’t process it at all.

He’s my first kill.

He deserved it, but he’s still a person.

The guilt of ending someone else’s life got to me as the reality caught on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's gonna have a big time skip (not really) next chapter, sooooo...  
> Thank you for choosing to read NOBT. Please leave kudos and comment! It means a lot to me.
> 
> See you!


	64. Chapter Sixty-Three

****Chapter Sixty-Three - Emotionless Apology** **

_28th June_

****KARA** **

Three months since the Galore incident. The others have already moved on, but I wasn’t allowed. These visions of Francis was killing me, slowly making me crazy.

I knew he was just a hallucination, but he still continued to pop up around me. When I was working, training, cooking, or just trying to look sane, he was there to torment me.

He didn’t lie when he said he was gonna put me through the same hell. He entered hell through physicality, I was going to enter from my mind.

I was trying to force my brain to focus on work, but with Francis’ figure there, I couldn’t. He was sitting on the leather chair as I tried to work.

“Why didn’t you kill Christian? He betrayed you,” he asked, looking at me in genuine confusion. I took a sip of tea, “He was just doing it for his mother, to save her from you. He got punished, didn’t you see?”

He shook his head, “This thing was hard to master at first, so I didn’t get to witness punishment day. But I heard he had forty whips.”

“You heard correct,” I said while yawning tiredly. He furrowed his eyebrows, “You should trying sleeping once in a while.”

“A bit hard when you’re either pestering me in this world or my dream,” I sarcastically replied. He rolled his eyes, “I won’t bother you in a thirty-minute nap. Take it.”

I looked up to meet his eyes, “Really?” He nodded. I was actually considering it until I noticed the work beside me.

“I think I’ll pass.”

He noticed where I glanced at and sighed, “See, if I was Alpha, then you wouldn’t have to do so much work.”

“A little too late for regrets, now eh? You’re dead,” I countered while putting my head on my arms to close my eyes for just a second. Surprisingly, he stayed quiet.

I looked up to see him in the wall. I groaned, “Can you stop going through walls? It’s tripping me out.”

He laughed before coming back to sit on the chair. I raised an eyebrow, “You’ve been a ghost, annoying the heck out of me, for a month already. The personality you’re showing now is really different from the one I got used to.”

He leaned back on the chair, “It’s just…since I’m dead, there’s nothing I could do to change what happened. I know what I did was wrong, trying to overthrow you, kidnapping your mates, and I apologize for every harm I’ve done to you and the people you love. So, I’m sorry.”

****_Did he just apologize? Like, a genuine honest apology?_ ** **

I searched his eyes and all I found was honesty. He wasn’t faking it.

“Wow, um, thanks.”

He looked down, “Can you forgive me?” I looked at him, “It’ll take some time to get over, but I’m sure we can have our fresh start.”

He seemed to be relieved as he let out an imaginary breath, “Feels like a weight has finally been lifted off my shoulders.”

I chuckled lightly and was caught off guard with the sudden mind link.

_Kara, amore, where are you? – Connor_

_In my office. – Kara_

He then disconnected and I assumed he was coming. Francis seemed to read my mind because he moved to sit on the couch.

“He can’t see you,” I commented and he laughed, “It’s not that he’ll see me, it’s the fact that he might sit on me since I’m invisible.”

I nodded and rubbed my eyes while sipping on the tea. A knock erupted from the door before it slid open to reveal Connor in a simple polo shirt and pants. He occupied the chair Francis was on two seconds ago.

“How are you holding up?” He asked while reaching for my hand and holding it. I noticed Francis getting up and standing behind Connor. I looked back at my mate, “I’m alright.”

“That’s good,” he smiled at me as I tried not to laugh as Francis tried to pull at Connor’s hair but his hand kept going through.

“Hold on a moment, I forgot I need to link someone,” I raised a finger, gesturing one second.

I wasn’t linking someone. I just needed a certain ghost to hear my thoughts.

‘Can you stop doing that? It’ll be suspicious to Connor if I keep laughing because of you,’ I shouted in my mind so Francis hears me. He looked at me with furrowed eyebrows.

“I’ll see you later. Gonna go check on Kylie.”

‘Okay,’ I thought to myself and he waved before going through the wall. I looked back at Connor who was waiting patiently, “What’s up?”

He smiled, “Do I need a reason to come see my lovely mate?”

I shrugged and he rolled his eyes, “I actually had something I wanted to tell you, but I also wanted to see you.”

I motioned for him to tell me and he rubbed circles on my hand with his thumb, “Edward’s bringing his mate here for dinner tonight. He texted me just now to ask if he could.”

Sorry, did I mention that Edward found his mate? I was so happy for him when he told us.

She’s a cool vampire with a police officer father. I admit, a little emotionless, but her smile’s really pretty. I’ve seen her pictures with Edward and she seemed kind.

I nodded and he smiled. He got up, came to my side to pick me up and place me on my desk.

“Now, why don’t you take a break from working?” he asked while licking his lips. I rolled my eyes and pulled him by his collar into a kiss.

***

I was putting the dishes of food on the table with Jake when the doorbell rang. We wiped our hands with a cloth before going to the living room.

Edward stood there with his arm around his mate’s waist. I smiled at them and stuck my hand out, “Hey, you must be Edward’s mate. I’m Kara, a friend.”

The girl accepted the handshake and smiled, “I’m Bella Swan, Alpha Manfred.”

I shook my head, “No need for formalities,” she nodded and we let go. I pointed to the dining room, “The others are waiting. Shall we?”

They nodded and we all went to the dining room. I passed by Francis who just appeared and he followed behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm feeling happy and since the area my school's in is currently in lockdown, I had time to write one more chapter. The next's one is spicy (if you catch my drift). Hehe.  
> Thank you for choosing to read NOBT. Please leave kudos and comment! It means a lot to me.
> 
> See you!


	65. Chapter Sixty-Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **WARNING: MATURE SCENES AHEAD, RECOMMEND NOT TO READ IN FRONT OF YOUR PARENTS**  
> **WINK WINK**

**Chapter Sixty-Four - I Love You**

**KARA**

Connor and I were in our room. He was showering and I was reading on the bed. We’ve been holding off really nicely, not going more than a full-on make-out session. But I could sense that it’s starting to take a toll on him.

The fact that we’re not fully mated.

I heard the shower turn off and him walking out. I looked up to see him going through the closet for clothes in a towel hanging around his waist.

Staring back down at the book, I could smell his arousal as he looked over to me. I was wearing undergarments with his shirt over it, acting as a dress. He climbed in bed, placed the bookmark before putting the book on the bedside table.

“Kara, it’s almost been a year since I marked you. Don’t you think it’s…” he let the sentence hang and I knew what he meant.

I was literally just breaking the fourth wall about how we’ve been holding off mating.

I shuffled a bit so I was facing him and he gently caressed my cheek a little. His hand moved to my chin as he softly tugged it closer to him, “You don’t know how much I need you.”

“Then show me.”

That was all it took for him to capture my mouth in his. His tongue immediately shot through my lips as he kissed hungrily like he hadn’t eaten in years. He moved on top of me as he pushed me to lay on the bed with his hands beside me.

My fingers found his hair as I tugged on it. I pulled away for a breath of air but he didn’t stop. He continued trailing kisses along my jaw, down my neck and stopped right on my mark. He kissed it before biting it gently and I almost whimpered at the sudden pain.

“I’m sorry, my love,” he said while licking the few drops of blood that oozed out. I stroked his hair softly, “It’s okay.”

He moved back to press his lips against mine as his hand slipped under the shirt. His palm explored my torso, touching everything he could. The shirt had risen to expose my stomach as he pressed himself against me. He pulled his lips away only to tug on the hem of the shirt.

“Are you sure about this, _mio amore_?”

I nodded and lifted my arms so he could slide it off me. He caught my bottom lip in between his teeth as his hands went down to the hem of my bralette. He let go of my lip, only to take the fabric off before leaning down to kiss me again.

He grabbed both of my wrists and held my hands above my head with one hand as the other went down to my panties. He twirled the waistband with his fingers, teasingly playing with it.

But what I didn’t expect was him to press his finger on my folds. I gasped and his tongue entered again, licking every inch. Our naked torsos were pressed against each other’s as he gently rubbed circles.

His hand came back up to the waistband of the clothing before he ripped it off. I could feel as his member pressed against me. He let go of my wrists and I immediately wrapped my arms around his neck.

He suddenly flipped us over so I was on top. I pulled away to look at him in confusion. He had a flirtatious smirk as he licked his lips, his eyes dark-colored from the lust, “Why don’t you help me, love?”

I got his meaning and leaned down to kiss him before trailing kisses down his torso and closer to the waistband of his pants. He looked at me expectantly and I slowly pulled it off, torturing him a little.

I slid it off his legs and looked at him and his…

I’m 19, why am I still embarrassed? I will never know.

He grabbed my arm and pulled me down to meet his lips before flipping us around again. His hand went down to my privates as he inserted a finger in, rubbing the insides gently.

I let out a soft moan, which he, I assumed, really liked as his member hardened a lot more. He let go of my mouth, but leaned into my neck to kiss and lick it.

He soon slipped another finger in and stretched me out. My hands tangled in his hair as I gently tugged on it. Before thinking, he mindlessly shoved a third in. Another moan escaped my lips and he accidentally bit my neck again.

_I’m so sorry, love. – Connor_

_It’s fine. – Kara_

He licked it to soothe the pain before sliding his digits out after stretching me out a little. He kissed my neck once more before leaning away, lining himself at my entrance.

“First time, right?” he asked, voice full of hope and I nodded. He smiled charmingly, “Good, you’re giving your whole self to me.”

He placed his head next to mine as he slowly entered.

“It’ll hurt, but it’ll soon pass,” he whispered in my ear and I nodded, holding onto his arm. I soon feel the tip touching the barrier in me.

“I love you,” he said as he kissed my ear before shoving his entire length in me. I gasped and held onto him for dear life as the pain in my abdomen wasn’t fading in the slightest. I shut my eyes, feeling tears starting to well up in them.

Soon though, the pain slowly resided and turned into pleasure. I made him look at me to see hurt clouding his eyes. I placed my hand on his cheek and he met my gaze, “It’s alright. I’m alright.”

The frown caused from my pain was still plastered on his face and I pecked his mouth, “I love you too.”

His lips slowly curled into a smile and he kissed me, sliding out of me about halfway before thrusting back in, forcing a moan out of me.

He took it slow as to not hurt me, staring into my eyes as he slid in and out. But once we got tired of the slow pace, we opted for a fast one.

One second I was enjoying him in me, the next he was pounding into me as I tried my best not to wake the whole damn mansion. He covered my uncontrollable moans by kissing me.

I could feel myself getting closer the faster he went. The knot in my abdomen getting tighter as he went crazy with the speed.

“Connor..!” I screamed as the knot exploded right as he pulled out. He came all over my stomach and he had a face of pleasure. He kissed my cheek before getting off the bed to walk into the bathroom.

I tried to calm my heart that was beating abnormally fast. Soon, Connor walked out with a small cotton towel and headed for me. He carefully cleaned up his juices off my stomach and kissed my forehead. He went back into the bathroom and came out right after, getting in bed next to me.

He wrapped his arms around me and pulled the sheets over us. He tugged my chin towards him and kissed me, “I love you.”

We pulled away and I placed my head on his shoulder.

“I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s bad, I know. First time writing this kind of stuff so let me know what you think. Thank you for choosing to read NOBT. Please leave kudos and comment! It means a lot to me.
> 
> See you!
> 
> (BTW, there’s ten more chapters and the epilogue and this book will come to an end, so I decided to post one chapter every day until the last. Get your tissues ready.)


	66. Chapter Sixty-Five

****Chapter Sixty-Five - Sweet Little Mate** **

****CONNOR** **

I woke up to the sound of the alarm going off and reached to turn it off. When I turned back, Kara’s adorable little figure was lying peacefully in my arms and my mind traveled back to last night.

When we mated.

Thoughts started rushing back to my mind as I stared at her face. How am I so lucky to be paired with such a caring mate? I have to thank her mom for that, huh?

I stroked her blonde hair as I listened to her steady heartbeat. It started speeding up as she stirred before fluttering her eyes open.

“Morning, _amore_.”

“Morning, Connor.”

She kissed my cheek before getting up but noticed that she was completely naked and hid back under the sheets. I chuckled and pulled her into my arms, “No need to hide, my love. I’ve already seen it.”

She shuffled to be closer, “It’s still embarrassing…”

I rolled my eyes and kissed her forehead, “You’re beautiful the way you are. Don’t try to hide it.”

She gave me a sweet smile and I kissed her ear.

This was going to be an amazing day with my sweet little mate.

***

After getting dressed in casual clothing, I took her hand in mine and we walked down the stairs together, talking as we made our way to the dining room for breakfast. We arrived to see Christian, Jake, Hays, and my brothers there eating.

I pulled up a chair for my love before getting us breakfast from the middle. I placed two plates of waffles in front of us and went to pour some drinks.

Of course, I made Kara’s favorite honey lemon tea for her and poured black coffee for myself. I put the drinks in front of us before sitting down to enjoy the breakfast with the beauty beside me in this quiet morning.

Until _someone_ wanted to break the silence.

“You mated!” Jake shouted while clapping like a little kid. I sensed Kara stiffen and placed a hand on her thigh before giving it a little squeeze. I looked back up to glare at him. He cowered slightly and bowed in submission.

“Your scents mixed are strangely nice to smell, actually,” Col commented and I looked at Kara. She had a small smile on her face and I smiled.

Damn, her smile is contagious, especially to me.

***

Word that we completed the mating ritual spread like wildfire as every pack member from both packs were congratulating us either through mind link or personally coming to the pack house.

The Council and vampires texted to congratulate.

****_How in the fuck did they even hear?_ ** **

‘Jake could text Edward, King Divinos is a wizard.’

****_That makes sense and no sense at the same time._ ** **

‘Heh.’

“Connor?”

I hummed and looked at Kara. We were in my office as she wanted to talk. She smiled before taking a seat on my lap, “We need to get you instated as the Luna of the Night Moon pack.”

I raised an eyebrow and playfully asked while putting my hands on her thighs, “Don’t I get the Alpha title?”

She rolled her eyes and booped my nose, “Not in my pack, you don’t. The Alpha and Luna may be equals and there’s no difference between them, the Alpha title is still rightfully mine, so you take the Luna title.”

She turned to lean her side on my chest, “Plus, you can be the first male to be a Luna.”

I chuckled and kissed her ear, “It’s like a genderbend story of the Alpha and Luna.”

She smiled and kissed my nose, “It really is, huh?”

_THREE MONTHS LATER_

_30th September_

“When're the chairs coming in, Con?” Col shouted from four tables away. I checked my phone and shouted back, “In twenty!”

I placed the round wooden tabletop on the metal legs and adjusted the placement a little.

Kara and I decided to throw a little get together buffet with ally groups from all species to come and hang out. It’s being held tomorrow for lunch at the White Moon pack backyard behind the mansion.

The field could fit a few thousand people so a lot is coming if they’re free. The Council, their packs, the Denali clan, the Night Moon pack, and some others confirmed today. Some are still waiting for replies.

“Kara!” I shouted as I walked to the next metal legs and she used her magic to move a wooden tabletop here. I put it in its place and moved on to the next.

While we moved one at a time, Kara helped move three at once. This went on for quite a while as we had to make sure there were enough seats for everyone. We still had the chairs, the dance floor, and the décor on every table and the surroundings. Grey and Carla were sorting out the chefs and helpers.

After finding out about Carla ‘betraying’ us when I was resting, I almost banished her from the pack, but Kara stopped me in time and Grey begged for me to forgive. Kara shoved some sense into my face and I eventually forgave her.

I mean, she _did_ come clean.

The other ranks and volunteering pack members helped set the whole thing up. Alex, our new chief border guard, helped a lot to prove that he was worthy of the position. To be honest, Kara and I knew we could trust him as he protected the border really well when he was still a normal guard.

We personally picked him out for the job and he was really showing that he could live up to our standards.

When all the tables were set, Kara moved all the cloth onto the tables.

_Alpha, a border guard informed me that the deliveries are here at the South-East border gate. – Alex_

_Send them in. – Connor_

_Yes, Alpha. – Alex_

I saw Alex walk off and continued setting up the dance floor with Col. I heard the sounds of the trucks coming in through the forest and stop next to the tables. The drivers got out and I walked to them.

“Alpha Connor Anderson?” the head driver, I assumed, asked for confirmation and I nodded. He showed me the clipboard and I took the offered pen to sign. I gave it back and he ordered his people to open up the trucks.

“Where would you want us to set the chairs, Alpha?” he asked and before I could answer, _someone’s_ voice came through, “No need! We got this!”

I looked over to see Kara walking towards us. She gave me a kiss on the cheek before moving stacks and stacks of chairs onto the field, placing one stack at a table. The guys in charge of the delivery had their mouths hanging open as they stared in awe.

It took only a minute until all chairs were out of the trucks and onto the field. My love turned back to the delivery guys and smiled, “Thanks for your service. You’re coming to pick it up the day after tomorrow, right?”

He blinked before nodding and I growled lowly, getting his attention. I didn’t like how he was scanning her up and down. I waved, “Thank you, you’re dismissed.”

He took a second to regain composure, but when he did, he nodded and bowed, “Yes, Alphas.”

He motioned for the others to get back in the truck and drove away. Kara smacked my chest lightly, “Did you really have to scare him?”

I kissed her nose, “I didn’t like how he was looking at you. I’m just publicly showing who’s mine.”

She rolled her eyes and lifted herself away from my hold with her magic and chucked a water ball at me.

“ _Che cazzo,_ Kara?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone will appear in the next chapter, can you guess who it is? Thank you for choosing to read NOBT. Please leave kudos and comment! It means a lot to me.
> 
> See you!


	67. Chapter Sixty-Six

****Chapter Sixty-Six - Knowing** **

****KARA** **

_1st October_

After a refreshing morning, Connor and I went up to his office to discuss something before the event. Collin had been really…

His smile has never fallen from his face, and it only grew wider. I have a hunch on why.

Connor sat on his chair while I sat in front of him. He smiled, “What do you need?”

I put on my best smile, hopefully, it’ll convince him to let me go.

“Can I visit Kyle, please?” I asked and his eyebrows immediately furrowed. He questioned, “Your friend from high school?” I nodded.

“I haven’t seen him in forever. Can I?”

He looked around, the gears in his head turning as he considered all outcomes of letting me out of his sight.

His exact words in his mind.

“I’m going with you,” he said in a serious tone and I nodded. He got up and wrapped his arms around me before kissing the tip of my nose, “Let’s go.”

***

Arriving at his apartment building five minutes from his parents’ house, we got off the motorcycle and I followed the directions Kyle texted me. Francis was behind complaining about how he had to catch a glimpse of us.

If you get what I mean.

‘See, this is why you don’t annoy me every second of the day. You’re now scarred forever,’ I thought in my mind and he groaned, “Why didn’t you lock the door?”

‘Even if we did, you’d go through it.’

“Touché.”

“Kara?” Connor’s grip on my hand tightened a little to grab my attention. I looked at him, “Hmm?”

“Thirty minutes, link me if there’s anything wrong, and I mean anything, alright?” he made sure again and I nodded, “Alright.”

We arrived at the front door of his apartment and I knocked. It soon opened to reveal Kyle with a bright smile, “Hey, K.”

I waved, “Hey.”

He gestured the apartment, “Come in.”

I looked at Connor and he kissed my temple, “I’ll stay outside. Love you.”

“Love you back.”

He let go of my hand before leaning on the wall and pulling out his phone. I followed Kyle into his place.

_Don’t do anything reckless, please. I can feel it. – Connor_

_I won’t, I promise you. – Kara_

I felt him feeling reassured and turned to take in the place.

It was neat like always, even from back at his parents’. There were books stacked on shelves beside the television in the living room. The kitchen and dining room were on the right with a hallway that led to the other rooms.

“I’ll go get some drinks. Make yourself at home, K.”

“Thanks, Ky.”

He smiled before leaving for the kitchen. I walked around the living room to check out the books he had- he is a bookworm after all- when one stood out as my eyes widened from the title.

_The History of the Supernatural_

****_Why does Kyle have this? And how did he get it?_ ** **

‘I have no idea.’

I looked at the kitchen and he was still preparing, unaware of what I discovered. So I linked him.

_Connor. – Kara_

_Love, what’s wrong? – Connor_

_Kyle has a book on us. – Kara_

_Alright, it’s okay. Get him distracted somehow, and see what he found out. – Connor_

_Okay. – Kara_

“I’ll help distract him,” Francis said and went to do what he can. He went to the bathroom and somehow found a way to make a loud crash. Kyle glanced up from the kettle and looked at me, “Hold a moment, please.”

I nodded and he left to go check what Francis did. I took the book out and quickly flipped through it. He had notes written on pieces of paper throughout the whole book.

But when I got to the werewolf section, I almost dropped the book on surprise.

_< \-- Kara’s a werewolf  
_ _< \-- She’s an alpha_

He knows.

_Kara, you’re anxious. What’s wrong? – Connor_

_Kyle knows. He knows about us. – Kara_

_Everything? – Connor_

_I’m gonna find out, he’s coming. – Kara_

I stuffed the book back before he entered the room. I turned to look at him as he placed the tray on the coffee table.

“Honey lemon tea’s still your favorite, right?” he asked and I nodded. He smiled before pouring two cups of tea and gestured for me to sit. I did and he handed me a cup before sitting opposite me.

“You haven’t visited in months. Where were you?” he asked, raising an eyebrow. I sipped on the hot beverage, “You know, college and work.”

First lie. Most werewolves don’t go to college.

“Really? Which school?” he raised a curious eyebrow and I replied, “UCLA.”

Second lie. I can’t get into that school even if I wanted to.

“Los Angeles,” I heard him mumble and wondered if he caught onto my lies. Francis stood in front of me, “I’ll see what I can pry from his mind.”

‘Okay.’

Kyle looked up again, “What job do you have?”

“Waitress in the school.”

Third lie.

“So the Alpha job is like, part-time?” he put his teacup down and stared into my soul. I raised an eyebrow, hoping that it’ll throw him off, “What’re you talking about?”

“I know you’re a werewolf. An Alpha. The Alpha of the Werewolves, if I’m not mistaken,” he said as he stared dead in my eyes. I shook my head, “I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

He got up and went to the shelves. Francis came and stood behind me, “How did he find out?”

‘I have no clue.’

_Kara, an update. – Connor_

_He’s going to prove that he knows about our existence. – Kara_

_Whenever you want me to barge in, link me. – Connor_

_I know. – Kara_

Kyle came back and placed a book on the table.

_Werewolf Family Trees_

“What’s this?” I asked, trying to lace confusion all over my tone. He rolled his eyes, “Don’t play dumb with me, Kara.”

He opened the book and flipped until the page of the Night Moon pack.

“No one looks this pale in California,” he pointed to my picture, “Except you.”

I gulped silently. How did he get his hands on books like these? They’re exclusively for the supernatural only. No one has it except us.

“How did you get this?” I asked, standing up. He closed the book, “Someone gave it to me.”

“Who?”

“I don’t know.”

One hand was behind my back as I got an energy ball ready, “Ky, you can trust me.”

He shook his head, “You’re a monster. I can’t believe I spent six years being friends with a myth.”

“Kyle, tell me who gave you these books.”

“I can’t trust you to not kill me.”

“Kyle, I will kill you if you don’t tell me,” I lied. I wasn’t gonna kill my best friend. I just needed to know who told a human about us.

He stayed silent and I forced him to the ground with my power. I made sure to do it _gently_ so he doesn’t crack his skull open.

“Kyle.”

He wiped the blood off his lip, “I can’t…betray,” he stopped halfway and his whole form was still. Suddenly, he grabbed the chair and threw it at me. I acted quickly and moved it away.

He stared at me menacingly, his eyes fogged up as if…

“Someone’s controlling him. Be careful, Kara. That’s not your friend,” Francis warned. I slowly backed away from him and closer to the door.

_Connor. – Kara_

_What’s going on in there? – Connor_

_Get in. On my signal. - Kara_

_Kara, I don’t want you hurt. – Connor_

_And I don’t want you to see this. – Kara_

I watched as Kyle slowly crept to the kitchen. We watched each other’s movements closely and I saw him pull out a knife. I moved it out of his hold and threw it on the ground in the living room. He stared at it before looking back at me, “You have powers? How delightful.”

The smile on his face reminded me of Francis when he was still alive. Sinister, evil, out for blood.

He grabbed another knife and chucked it but I moved it out in time. I prepared an energy ball, “I don’t want to hurt you.”

“If you knew who I was, you wouldn’t hesitate to kill your _precious_ Kyle to kill me,” he growled out and I threw him on the dining table, breaking it.

He recovered and hopped back up on his feet.

“I’m sorry, Kyle,” I said before twisting his arm behind his back and placed the broken tabletop on his neck. He struggled to get up but I kept him down with my magic.

I kept applying pressure until he fainted and removed the weight.

_Come in. – Kara_

The moment I said that the door broke down with a frantic Connor. He came straight to me and buried his face in my neck, “I thought something happened to you.”

I kissed his cheek before moving away from his hold. He followed me as I walked to the unconscious Kyle. I flipped him onto his back and looked through his pockets. Pulling his phone out, I unlocked it with the password we set together.

He still hasn’t changed it.

Going through everything that may give me a clue on who contacted him or who he contacted. I pressed the ‘Contacts’ button and looked at his recent calls.

Only to find a name I never thought I would see again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think was going on with Kyle? Who do you think was his recent call? Thank you for choosing to read NOBT. Please leave kudos and comment! It means a lot to me.
> 
> See you!


	68. Chapter Sixty-Seven

****Chapter Sixty-Seven - Bestie** **

****KARA** **

“You look beautiful, _mio amore_ ,” Connor said as he wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed my cheek.

I wore a long white dress with black leggings underneath paired with ankle heel boots. My feather earring was in its place as always along with my locket necklace.

Speaking of the necklace, I opened it to look at the picture on the right.

A boy and a girl with big smiles on their faces as they posed for the picture. ‘K+D’ was engraved on the outside of the locket.

It was taken the day he passed.

I felt Connor gently wipe away the tear that escaped my eye and kiss my temple, “It’s alright, my love. I’m here.”

I closed the locket and turned around to face my mate.

A simple open flannel with a white shirt underneath and dark wash jeans paired with leather shoes. He had a reassuring smile on his face as he stretched his hand out for me to take. I returned the smile and took his hand before walking out to the field together.

***

The buffet was going great. Everyone was having the time of their lives. Connor and I were talking with an ally Alpha and Luna. They just had their second son a week ago and had brought both children here.

The first son, James, was two, and he kept raising his arms towards Connor, wanting to be picked up by him. He was reluctant at first but gave in anyway.

Looking at him handle a little toddler made me wonder what he would be like as a father.

****_Then get married and find out!_ ** **

‘We’re too young.’

****_Nonsense. You’re 19._ ** **

‘Like I said, too young.’

“What?” Connor caught me staring and asked. I shook my head, “Nothing.”

He raised an eyebrow before dismissing the question. I was about to say something when I felt it.

A new bond.

Two, actually.

Connor must’ve felt it too because he went completely still. I took a look around and saw it.

Collin and Jacob.

Connor put James down and held my hand before leading me to them.

“Col?” he called out to his brother first. Collin turned around and had a big smile on his face, “Con, Kara, this is my mate.”

The girl had sleek black hair and black eyes. She waved, “My name is Emily Bell, Alphas.”

“No formalities,” Connor and I said at the same time and we looked at each other before lightly chuckling. A hand was placed on my shoulder and I turned around to be met with Jake and his mate.

“Kara, Renesmee. Nessie, Luna Kara,” he introduced and we shook hands. She looked about 16, had brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. She smiled at me, “Renesmee Carlie, but you can call me Nessie or Ness, Luna.”

I waved my hand, “No formalities, Ness. You’re already part of the family.”

Connor soon came and wrapped an arm around my waist before kissing my temple, “So the player has found his mate.”

Jake punched his arm before glaring playfully at Connor. He challenged and stared back. I was about to say something when I felt it.

Something’s not right.

I tried to sense what it was with Snow helping.

Connor noticed my expression and tightened his hold on my waist, “What is it?”

“Something’s wrong.”

I could feel him trying to catch what was off. That’s when-

I put a shield over everyone’s head so the crash didn’t hurt anyone. Suddenly, a force field of some sort pushed everyone and everything away from a section of the field. It was about two basketball courts.

I was then thrown into the space and transparent force fields surrounded it. I got up from the ground and looked at a space portal of some sort with cold air emitting through, resembling the astral gateway.

That’s when _she_ appeared through the portal.

“Missed me, bestie?”

My lips trembled as the name left me.

“Jessica?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A new chapter will be up to compensate for the short chapter. So what do you think? How many of you guessed it would be Jessica? Thank you for choosing to read NOBT. Please leave kudos and comment! It means a lot to me.
> 
> See you!


	69. Chapter Sixty-Eight

****Chapter Sixty-Eight - Truth Revealed** **

****KARA** **

“I missed you so much, Kara,” she said and added a dark laugh. I looked at her, taking a step back. I felt Connor trying to mind link me and was about to accept when-

“Oh, no. We can’t have people helping you, huh bestie?”

She chanted something and I felt his connection break into pieces. In fact, I felt all sorts of connections with the packs break.

Even Snow.

“What the hell?” I mumbled and she laughed, “You must have so many questions, huh Kara? Like ‘how am I a supernatural?’” she gestured to herself and laughed again.

“Let me give you a backstory, right here, right now, in front of everyone and Connor.”

She created holograms after holograms of her own memories. She moved it so I could see.

“You see, my parents now aren’t my biologicals. They’re just getting paid to raise me. My biological mother was a witch, and my father was a werewolf. Dad cheated on his mate with mom and out comes me. A mistake,” she said and switched to another hologram.

“Mom was just a normal witch with a normal life until dad came to tear it apart. They left me on the doorstep of the Edwards and offered to pay to take care of me.”

She looked at me, “You know my dad. You know him really well.”

I shook my head, “I don’t…”

“You’ve been talking to him. Even when you were the one who ripped out his heart,” she glared at me before Francis appeared in front of me.

“Daddy, respect the _Alpha_.”

Now that I look at it, they do have similar features. The hair, the nose, the cheekbones, how could I have missed all of this?

Jessica snapped her fingers and he disappeared, “Let me continue my backstory.”

“Oh, mommy’s dead by the way,” she added in like she was adding an extra order in a restaurant. I looked to see Connor staring at me with fear in his eyes. I looked back at Jessica, “Please continue, Jess.”

“Been a long time since you called me that, Kara. We were so close last time. We were like two peas in a pod. What changed? We can be like that again,” she said, a fake smile on her face that I saw through. But she immediately waved off the holograms of her young self.

“I have been training ever since mom and dad left me. I knew about my identity. My parents knew about it. Yet, they still took you in.”

She summoned a list of powers, “I have almost every power a witch could imagine. Training from a young age helped. The downside is my werewolf side is significantly weaker. A mute guardian wolf, can’t shift, no enhanced senses, it’s almost like I’m not one.”

She made the list disappear and summoned up another list, “Let’s go through how many times I’ve screwed up your life.”

“First, your transfer. That fireball is courtesy of me. Daddy came back to make a deal with me and I took it. First failure.”

She suddenly stopped to look at me, “By the way, say hi to your mom for me. And help me thank her for not setting me up with someone, and three with you.”

Before I could say a word, she beat me to it, “Anyway, moving on.”

“Second, graduation. Dad asked if I could destroy it. It felt sad to disrupt my own graduation, but if it could help end your life, I’d be happy to do it. Those rogues couldn’t do anything right though. Second failure.”

I raised an eyebrow, “You called the rogues?”

“Yeah. Daddy can’t call them because he’s not a rogue, but I sort of am,” she explained, “Moving on. We don’t have much time.”

“Third, the first large rogue attack on the White Moon pack. Your Chiefs physically went to find you because I broke their links with you so it would buy the rogues some time. Of course, they failed. Third failure.”

She looked at me, “Some rogues are just incompetent at doing something correctly. But the good ones arrive later.”

“Fourth, rogue attacks all over the place. Dad and I sent them out so it would keep the Council busy and distracted, so our master plan could take place. If that ‘Snow’ didn’t force you to go home, we would’ve already won. Fourth failure.”

She walked over to me, “You might be wondering, how I even got the other species to collaborate?” I nodded and she answered, “Well, witches have the power to change their appearance. It was easy, I changed into a vampire to get them, and so forth.”

“Fifth, your mates’ captures. I do have to thank your brother Christian and dad. First success.”

“Sixth, Beta Female Kylie’s mate bond with my father was broken because of me. He wanted you to think that he’s dead, so he asked for me to break it. Second success.”

“Seventh, Carla’s brother was personally captured by me years ago. I knew he would come in handy and he did. Gave dad and I leverage over the Gamma Female, and led you away, buying us more time to torture your mates. Third success.”

An imaginary light bulb suddenly lit up above her head as she looked at me, “By the way, I didn’t want Connor hurt at first. But dad said they won’t kill him before you. So I suggested that _you_ die, and I can have Connor for myself. Moving on.”

“Eighth, the nightmare you had back at Switzerland, you have to thank me for conjuring that up. It was fun to play with your mind, but that did nothing to break you. Fifth failure.”

“Ninth, when you were helping your mates escape, a force pulled you back in. It was easy, actually. You landed smack dab in the middle of our plan. Easy target, but I couldn’t show myself. Daddy wanted to kill you himself, so I helped. Fourth success.”

“Tenth, your Alpha voice couldn’t work on my father because I placed a mental shield on him. It helped me a lot. Fifth success.”

She clapped, “See? Ten tries. Success and failure are half and half. But I just couldn’t let it go. I wanted one more chance.”

_Kyle._

Her smile resembled her father’s, “I broke your precious Kyle’s mind, making it much easier to control it. I called him to talk, but of course, he rejected. So I gave the books straight to him. He put two and two together,” she gestured an explosion with her hands, “And boom, he knows.”

Kyle. I lied to him.

Am I even his friend anymore?

“What I didn’t know when I tried one more time, was that you’d have powers. Not only one, but three? This makes us somewhat equal,” she said, holding my hand and looking into my eyes, a hint of regret.

“I can’t believe we’re going to fight over a boy. We spent childhood together, broke apart during high school, and now, finally together again. But as enemies,” she said, a frown on her face as she looked down.

“Jess, we don’t have to fight. No one needs to get hurt,” I tried to talk her out of it, but she shook her head, “You have everyone, but I don’t. I don’t have a soulmate waiting for me, I don’t have real parents caring for me, I don’t even have a best friend anymore. You’re gone.”

“If you stop this, stop going after Connor, stop hurting people, I’m sure we can start again. I know we were best friends. I know we can be like that again. You’ve just got to stop,” I said and saw a tear threatening to escape her eye.

I thought I had successfully turned her around, but it’s too soon to judge.

She threw my hand away and moved back, her eyes starting to turn dark, “Connor’s the only one I would accept, and I’ll kill you for him. I’ll cut off your head, just like you did to my father.”

I let out a soft sigh before ripping the part of the dress below my thigh off.

“Okay, a fight it is.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for choosing to read NOBT. Please leave kudos and comment! It means a lot to me.
> 
> See you!


	70. Chapter Sixty-Nine

****Chapter Sixty-Nine - Burnt Hair** **

****KARA** **

Jessica lifted herself up, making two energy balls on each palm. The yellow color contrasting her dark outfit choice as I prepared my own purple energy.

“I’m sorry, K. I hope you and dad will wait for me in hell,” she said, smiling. She threw ball after ball of energy and I shielded myself while summoning up fire on my free hand.

I slid under the shield I made and threw it at her. She dodged and came to me, pushing me off my feet. She punched and kicked, but I grabbed the next punch and flipped us around.

With the help of magic, I threw her over my head to the back. She stopped herself from rolling with her feet and sprinted towards me. She chucked fire at me and I extinguished it with water. I jumped up and forced wind behind her so she fell face first.

With quick reflexes, she jumped back up and lifted the surrounding dirt before throwing it at me. I moved it out of the way with one hand and summoned a sword out of fire, throwing it in her direction.

It slightly grazed her torso and disappeared. She grabbed my shoulders and went to knee my stomach, but I moved her leg in time, causing her to flip around. I summoned a boulder and threw it in her direction, but she dodged, flipped behind me, and pulled at my hair.

She burnt the bottom half of it off so I was left with shoulder length. I turned around and she threw the chopped off blonde hair onto the ground, “I’ve always hated that hair. You’re a true blonde and I’m not.”

I went to kick her head, but she caught my ankle and threw me to the side. My body slammed at the force field and fell to the ground. I looked up to see Jessica walking towards me.

She lifted me up by my neck and smiled at Connor who was standing on the other side of the force field, face filled with fear and concern for me.

“Sorry, didn’t want you to see that,” she said and threw me to the other side. I got up, dismissing every pain I felt, and looked at her. She conjured up faceless people and pointed at me. Before I knew it, they were rushing towards me.

I lifted myself off the ground and used my life force to turn them around. They abruptly stopped and faced Jessica. I pointed at her and they charged towards her. She flew above the ground and completely obliterated the whole fleet.

“You wanna play like that? Let’s play.”

She threw shards of ice at me and I blocked it with the energy shield. I countered by flinging an axe of fire at her. She dodged, causing it to cut off some of her hair, making it uneven.

I summoned up a big fire wolf, putting life force into it, and jumped on its back. Jessica had the same idea as she created a water wolf. Both of us, sitting on the wolves in the air.

I petted its ear to calm it down before letting it run. Jessica started rushing towards me too. Once I got close enough, the wolf read my mind and stopped abruptly and I flew off, catching Jessica by her shoulders and sending her to the ground.

The two wolves above disappeared and I punched the witch multiple times with the help of my energy. The purple air emitting from my closed fist as it connected with her face over and over again.

She suddenly grabbed my fist and forced me away, throwing me on the ground. She grabbed my neck and started squeezing. I grabbed her arm, trying to pry her off until I thought of something that may work.

‘Oh, mother, please have mercy on me.’

I managed to say out the words, “ _S-Stop!”_

Jessica abruptly stopped and let go of me. I coughed as the oxygen rushed to my lungs. Getting up, I saw her eyes fog over and silently prayed a ‘thanks’ to mother.

I summoned up a fire dagger, but before I could use it, she broke the command and forced the weapon out of my hold.

“Y-You…how?” she said as she backed up. I stood still and answered, “You’re half werewolf. It should work on you.”

She looked at the crowd around us before looking back at me. I saw a hint of fear flash by but it was soon replaced with anger. She conjured up a fireball, “It’s not the end until one of us dies.”

I made a water ball and nodded, “So be it.”

We threw the elemental balls and it exploded. Both of us put a shield around ourselves to protect before charging at each other. She summoned a silver knife, intending to stab me, but I slid under her legs and with a simple flick of my wrist, a fire knife was floating in my hands as I moved it to stab her shoulder.

She screamed in agony and I made the knife disappear. She turned around and made multiple daggers appear before throwing them all in my direction. I quickly made an energy shield but one was able to make it through and stabbed me in the stomach.

The dagger disappeared and I held the wound, the blood seeping out in between my fingers and staining my white dress red.

Snow wasn’t here so my healing was slower than usual, but Connor’s mate bond somewhat helped. I looked up to see Jessica holding her shoulder as it bled.

“Jess, we don’t have to continue,” I said and she looked to meet my eyes. She shook her head, “I’m not giving up. Not until my last breath.”

I removed my hand to see the wound almost healed. I rubbed the bloodied hand on my dress and summoned fire on both hands.

“Then let’s go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for choosing to read NOBT. Please leave kudos and comment! It means a lot to me.
> 
> See you!


	71. Chapter Seventy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Wow, seventy chapters.

****Chapter Seventy - Christopher, You Idiot** **

****KARA** **

I threw fire left and right at her, but she blocked them before slamming her fist on the ground, sending a big wave of dirt. I leaned back, stopping it from moving before sending it back to her.

She toppled over but hopped back up on her feet. She summoned a fire horse, while I conjured up a water one.

Jumping on its back, I placed a hand beside its ear to calm it down. Jessica started charging towards me and I rushed towards her too. Again, the animal seemed to read my mind as it bent down to slide just as Jessica’s horse jumped over.

The water horse turned around and I sent a tsunami at her. The fire horse immediately extinguished and I made mine disappear. She was kneeling on the ground, choking on the water and I snapped my fingers to get the water out.

“Jess,” I called out, stretching a hand out for her to take. She looked at it and I saw a flash of recognition in her eyes. She hesitated a little before taking it and I pulled her up to her feet.

“Thanks,” she said and I nodded. She met my gaze and continued, “But you still haven’t changed a bit.”

“What-”

Before I could finish my sentence, her hand that was holding onto mine summoned up a silver knife and stabbed it through my palm. She let go and made the knife disappear.

There was a slit through my hand as I watch the flesh slowly sew itself together. The knife was silver too, making my healing slower.

I shook the blood away and looked at Jessica. I sighed, “There’s no point, is it?”

“Nope,” she said, popping the ‘p’. I nodded and got in a ready stance. I raised my fist and looked at her, “Let’s go then.”

We charged at each other and right before we collided, I jumped just as she slid under me and threw a fire blade at her. It stabbed her thigh and I made it disappear.

I came back down and slammed her head to the ground multiple times. She tried to block but she was significantly weaker than before. It was as if her mind couldn’t concentrate on dodging my attacks.

“Kara!”

I looked up to see Chris running towards me with the force field having a small opening. Jessica used the opportunity to kick me in the stomach and throw a knife at Chris. It landed right in his stomach and disappeared immediately.

“Chris!”

I forced him out of the field right before Jessica closed the force field. She got up and shook her head, “That wizard king’s annoying…”

I looked at her, “Still no point in changing your mind?” She shook her head, “Nah.”

“Okay.”

I quickly glanced at Chris who’s getting medical help before setting my focus back on the witch. I felt Snow from the back of my mind trying to break out of the cage Jessica put her in.

“K, just know that after I kill you, I’ll take care of Connor, okay? Put your mind at ease,” she said, her smile so wide it looked too fake. I summoned up water soldiers and horses, “No point in giving up at this point.”

Her expression turned dark and she summoned a fire fleet, “So be it.”

We pointed at each other and the two elements charged towards each other. We flew up into the air and started fighting above the warzone below.

How we did affected our own fleet. If she punched me once, one soldier of mine was gone. If I blocked her once, my group would add another.

It was just back and forth, throwing fists and fire at each other. We accidentally kicked with our magic at the same time, causing both of us to exit our physical body and into the astral dimension.

I almost fell through the face of the earth but pushed myself back up. Everything was dimmed like usual and I looked at Jessica. She tipped her head to the side, “Astral projection? This was one of the few things I didn’t think you would have.”

She gestured three with her fingers, “So energy manipulation, elemental control, and astral projection. No wonder you’re strong.”

“Less talking, Jess,” I raised my fist in a fighting stance. She smirked and nodded before readying herself, “I like what you’re thinking.”

We charged at each other and I grabbed her shoulders before kneeing her in the stomach. She twisted herself out of my hold and punched my nose. I grabbed her fist and twisted it behind her back.

She pushed me off her and opened a gateway. Right before her whole body could exit the gateway, I grabbed her by the ankles and forced her back in, closing the gateway.

I threw her to the ground and she went through but grabbed onto the ground so she was able to push herself back up. She gave me an uppercut and I kicked her face when I flipped backward.

I forced her to her physical body and forced her back to the normal world. I went back right after and stood on my feet.

“Jess,” she raised a finger, stopping me, “No point.”

“Okay,” I nodded and before I knew it, she threw a blade at me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for choosing to read NOBT. Please leave kudos and comment! It means a lot to me.
> 
> See you!


	72. Chapter Seventy-One

****Chapter Seventy-One - Twinning** **

****KARA** **

I couldn’t dodge fast enough and it cut off a good chunk of my left ear.

“Gosh darn, I was aiming for your neck,” I heard Jessica said and raised a hand, “Can you give me a minute? You can take a break too.”

She tapped her chin and shrugged, “Fine, just a minute.”

“Thanks, Jess.”

I cauterized the wound and looked down to see the chunk of ear. I used magic to move it up and chucked it at Jessica. She flinched just as the flesh touched her arm, “The heck, K?!”

I just shrugged and she threw a rock at me. I caught it and threw it back at her. She caught the rock and tossed it back. I smiled at her while chucking the rock back at her, “We used to play catch when we were younger, right?”

The corner of her lips lifted a fraction, “It’s…bringing back so many memories.” She threw the rock back and I caught it while recalling, “Remember when we broke the neighbor Janice’s window on accident and we hid under the bed for the entire afternoon?”

I threw it and she caught, wiping a stray tear as she nodded, “Yeah. We were playful back then.”

“How about that time when we begged for your brother to play dolls with us? Do you still remember that?” she asked, throwing the rock. I caught it and smiled at her, a tear leaving my eye, “Yeah, he was so reluctant but gave in anyway.”

She caught the rock I tossed at her and looked at it, “I loved your brother like he was my own. I loved you like a sister I never had. I’ve never felt more alone than the moment you left.”

She threw the rock back at me and I caught it. “I missed you, Jess,” I said as I tossed it back at her. She caught it and noticed what I engraved on the flat surface of it.

_I’ve never regretted being your best friend.  
JessK 4 Life_

She wiped another tear as she gripped the rock, “I missed you too, K. Can we hug on it?”

I walked to her and we wrapped our arms around each other. When we let go, she held onto my forearms, sniffling a little while chuckling, “Wow, this is the longest one minute ever.”

I laughed lightly, “Do we still have to continue? We could just start again and forget that this ever happened. Even if you did cut part of my ear off.”

She looked down at the floor and slowly shook her head, “You may be back in my life, but what I want is Connor. You know how stubborn I am.”

I sighed before gently pulling my arms away from her hold. I took a few steps back and the purple air emitted from my palms, “Are you sure you’re up for it? Your emotions are all over the place.”

She nodded and summoned fire on each hand, “Fight to the death or yield, alright K? Winner gets Connor.”

“I can’t believe we’re seriously fighting over a boy, but alright.”

I glanced at Connor and saw that he was staring straight at me. His eyes were filled with worry and I smiled reassuringly at him before turning my attention back at Jessica.

She smiled at me, “Just so you know, I’m still ‘JessK 4 Life’. So no more backing out, okay? If one of us dies, we’re waiting for the other in…” she stopped mid-sentence, thinking if she should say heaven or hell.

I finished for her, “You’re still a good-hearted being, Jess. You just took the wrong path. If one of us dies, we’re waiting in heaven for the other.”

Her smile grew wider as she nodded, “Heaven it is.”

She threw balls of fire at me and I blocked it with an energy shield while summoning up a fire blade. I chucked it at her and she dodged, but it sliced her right ear clean off.

She stopped shooting fire and I disabled the energy shield. She cauterized the wound and looked at me, “I’m confused, K. You want us to twin or…”

I shrugged, “I was aiming for your forehead.”

She nodded and looked at the cut off flesh, “Mine’s worse, it’s a whole ear gone.”

“We’re not comparing right now. Let’s compare in heaven.”

She looked at me and nodded, “In heaven.”

She sent a tsunami my way and I dived in. I jumped out on a water horse and charged towards her. She sucked the life out of the horse and it disappeared into thin air. I landed on my feet and steadied myself.

I summoned fire blades and threw it in her direction at once. She tried to block but one went through her shield and cut out a chunk of her left cheek. I made the blades disappear and covered my mouth.

She held the wound and waved, “I’m fine, don’t worry, K.”

She used magic to stop the bleeding and took a breather. She gently touched the wound and winced at the pain, “Damn, K, my cheek?”

“Sorry, Jess.”

She playfully waved it off, “It’s fine. I’ll get you back for it.”

“Of course you will,” I rolled my eyes. She giggled, “I saw that, Manfred.”

“Oh, really, Edwards?” I retorted while stifling a chuckle. She laughed while shaking her head, “When we get to heaven, we should hyphenate our name.”

I mockingly placed a hand on my heart, “Aw, I didn’t know you wanted to marry me.” She sent an energy ball at me and I dodged.

“Not like that, you idiot. As best friends. We’re so close, we should just basically hyphenate it,” she said, standing up straight. I nodded, “We should, huh?”

“This conversation’s making it sound like _we’re_ mates,” she said, laughing. I shook my head and summoned energy on my hands, “Are you ready, Jess?”

She looked at the people surrounding us. Some had left, but most were still watching to see what’s going to happen next. She looked at her hands and said, “I’m getting stage fright from everyone staring.”

“It’s okay. You know magic, just…block them out of your vision,” I suggested and she nodded. Chanting before looking at me, “Okay. I’m ready.”

“Good.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for choosing to read NOBT. Please leave kudos and comment! It means a lot to me.
> 
> See you!


	73. Chapter Seventy-Two

****Chapter Seventy-Two - Tired** **

****KARA** **

She threw daggers after daggers at me and I blocked it with an energy shield. She conjured up a rain of needles and I quickly stretched the shield to cover me.

The needles stopped and Jessica broke the shield before grabbing me by the neck and threw me to the other side of the field. She stalked over and grabbed my neck, pinning me on the large boulder she created.

I felt her squeezing the life out of me as I tried to claw her grip off. I lifted my legs and kicked her in the stomach, loosening her hold on me. I choked as the oxygen rushed to my lungs, replenishing it.

Jessica jumped back and pinned her forearm on my neck before summoning a dagger and slicing my left eye out of its socket.

“I told you I would get you back,” she said, giggling lightly. I rolled my _eye_ and let the wound heal slowly.

“Congratulations, I’m half blind now,” I said as she let me go and I fell on my feet. I feel the blood slowly trickle down my cheek and gently wiped it away.

“Hey, you cut my ear off, so I think we’re even,” she retorted, crossing her arms across her chest. I laughed a little, “You can _still_ hear, just not clear.”

“ _Rhymesie_ ,” she said, summoning a bucket of water and handing it to me. She summoned a cloth too and I dipped it in the water before wiping the blood around the eye socket.

“You still remember that?” I asked as I cleaned the wound. She nodded, “We always did it when we were younger. Now that we’re together again, it’s fun saying the word when we rhyme.”

I smiled and placed the cloth back in the bucket and Jessica made it disappear. She then took a few steps back, “Another round?”

I summoned up energy on each palm, “Don’t hold back, Jess.”

She summoned trees and rocks, lifting them off the ground, “Not in my _nature_ , K.”

I looked at her in disbelief as she stifled fits of laughter, “I hate you.”

“I hate you too,” she said in between laughs from her _own_ joke. I started throwing energy balls at her and it exploded when it hit the tree she used as a shield.

I destroyed all of the trees she had and shot the purple energy from my hands at her. She countered with her own and the two energy clashed, making it explode, sending Jessica and I flying in opposite directions. The back of my head hit the force field hard and darkness consumed me.

* * *

I walked around in complete darkness as I tried to find her. The blood on my hands and the tiny sting on my wounds still lingered as I looked around. I limped as I walked tiredly, exhausted from all the fighting.

“Darling,” I heard my mother call from behind and turned around to be met with the woman in white. I limped towards her and she held my arms, keeping me steady.

“Mother, I’m tired,” I said, staring into her brown eyes. She smiled sadly as she shook her head, “You’re almost done, Kara. Everything will be worth it.”

“I’m tired of this. I’m tired of having to meet everyone’s expectations of being the perfect Alpha. I’m tired of having to fulfill the requirements to be the perfect Luna. I’m tired of,” I stopped mid-sentence, not sure if I should say it.

“Of what, darling?” mother pushed for me to tell and I sighed, “Of…fighting with Jess. I’m tired of fighting her. I just want a fresh start as best friends.”

She nodded and smiled at me, “And you will have your fresh start, just not the way you expect it to be. I promise you though, it’ll be worth it.”

I looked at the ground, “Why can’t you tell me what happens? You’ve seen it anyway.”

She shook her head, “If I tell you, everything will go off-track. I’m sorry, darling.”

I hesitantly nodded and she ran a finger over the misshaped ear, “These scars and wounds show how you’ve gone through hell and walked out alive. Embrace it, darling.”

I smiled and nodded. She let go of me and took a step back, “I’ll see you soon, darling. Really soon.”

“If you say so.”

She smiled and gestured to the light behind me that appeared. I gave her one last smile before stepping through.

* * *

My eye snapped open to meet a pair of brown ones. Connor let out a sigh of relief, “Thank Wolverine, you’re fucking alive.”

I looked around to see familiar faces, but not Jess. I propped myself up on my elbows to see her lying on the other side of the force field. I saw warriors going to take her away, but placed an energy shield around her.

“Leave her alone,” I said, authority lacing my voice as the warriors back down. I got up with the help of Connor but before he could help me away, everyone other than me was forced out and the force field was back.

I looked up to see Jess steadying herself on a boulder as she took sharp breathes. I helped myself walk towards her and stopped a few feet away.

“Jess, are you okay?” I asked, concerned for her. She nodded and smiled, “I’m fine you?”

“I’m alright.”

She got herself on her feet and smiled, “Sorry, K.”

“It’s fine. You sure you wanna continue?” I asked as I took a few steps back. She nodded and raised her fists, “You know I always keep my word.”

I nodded and summoned energy balls, “Alright.”

She rushed towards me and grabbed my neck before slamming me down on the ground. She kept throwing me back on the ground and I felt the back of my head start to bleed. I tried to claw off her grip but she was too strong.

The only thing that came to my mind was something I didn’t want to do but did anyway.

I summoned a sharp fire blade and sliced her hand clean off. She jumped up and stared at her handless arm as I pushed the hand off my neck and got up.

“You just cut off my hand…” she said in a sad tone and I looked down, “I’m sorry, Jess. I have to be done with this. We’re tired as it is.”

She looked at me and nodded, “We are tired.”

She let the wound close and let out a sigh, “Let’s end this, once and for all. No more stalling.”

“Okay.”

She threw daggers at me and I dodged before throwing a tree on fire at her. She moved it away right on time before forcing me to the ground. I projected myself into the astral world to confuse her before opening a gateway behind her and dropping a fireball right on her head.

When she was distracted, I went back into the physical world and threw daggers at her. She recovered and dodged before throwing an axe at me. Before I knew it, the axe went through me and I fell onto the ground.

I watched as Jess walked to me to pick up the axe. She raised it before bringing it down and I looked at Connor one more time.

He was horrified by the scene I couldn’t see. His eyes held fear and sadness as he stared at me, seemed to be mouthing something.

I couldn’t hear what he was saying as my hearing was slowly fading. My eyesight started becoming blurry and I knew what was coming.

It was inevitable.

Too much blood was pouring out of the wound.

I could barely make out the silhouette of my mate as I tried to voice out the words.

_I love you. - Kara_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for choosing to read NOBT. Please leave kudos and comment! It means a lot to me.
> 
> See you!


	74. Chapter Seventy-Three

****Chapter Seventy-Three - Death** **

****KARA** **

The birds’ melodic chirping brought me to open my eyes and I found myself on a balcony. I wasn’t wearing the blood-covered dress, but a pure white ankle dress that’s flowy at the bottom half.

The blood on my hands was gone, my wounds were gone, my eye was back in its socket, and my ear was fixed.

I turned around to be met with a familiar room. I cautiously took a step towards it and the reason for the familiarity of this room smacked me right in the face.

This was supposedly my room in the Night Moon pack house back in Australia. I’ve never seen it, but I could feel if things didn’t happen the way it did, I would be living here.

I grazed my fingers alone the wooden footboard of the bed, looking around the room. After admiring the space, I decided to roam around the house, trying to see if I could find someone.

I walked down the grand staircase, my white low heels clicking against the marble flooring. My hand slid along the railing as I descended into the foyer. Once I got off the last step, I walked through an arch that led to the living room.

I noticed someone sitting on a couch, their back’s turned to me. I took a step closer to see the familiar head of brown hair tied up in a loose bun.

“Mother?” I called out but she didn’t react. She seemed like she wasn’t even breathing. I took another step and reached out to grab her shoulder but I was blocked by a force field.

Only then did my mother slowly get up and turn around. The wrinkles on her face suggested that she had been worried. I tried to put my hand through the invisible wall, but to no avail.

“Mother, I’m here. Why can’t I go through?” I asked, trying to grab her attention. Slowly, she looked up to meet my eyes and I saw confusion swirling in her pupils.

“This wasn’t supposed to happen,” was all she said before she started to fade. My eyes widened as I clawed at the force field, “Mother, you said I would see you soon! Why are you leaving me?”

She stopped fading and returned, standing in front of me. She placed a hand on the force field and I placed mine on hers, the invisible block in between.

“This wasn’t how you were supposed to see me,” she said, her voice soft, “You’re not supposed to come here so soon.”

“Where is here?” I asked and she met my blue eyes as she answered, “The afterlife, this is your version of heaven.”

She gestured to our surroundings, “This is where you truly believe is safe to stay in and watch over the living.”

I looked at the force field, “Then why can’t I go through?”

She shook her head, “Your time is yet to be up. You still have a long life ahead of you.”

I violently shook my head, “No, no, I can’t. I’m tired, mother. I just want to rest. I sound selfish but, I just want to leave everything behind. I can’t do this anymore.”

“I’m sorry, darling. But your destiny is yet to be fulfilled. I can’t tell you what happens in the future, but I can tell you that you still have a long way to go.”

She summoned something behind me and pointed, “They need you.”

I turned around to see both packs’ ranks, my half-brother and surrogate mother, my friends, and most importantly, my mate.

“They need your guidance,” my mother said behind me as I gazed at the people standing before me.

“But I can’t go back, I’m already dead,” I said, looking down at the ground. I heard my mother chuckle, “The gods and goddesses have agreed. You need to live for the supernatural world to be in peace.”

I looked at my mother. She held a proud smile as I felt myself fade, “You can do it, Kara. I know you can.”

I looked around the place one more time before nodding.

Out of nowhere, my whole body started to burn. The blood was back on my hands, the bloody, torn dress was on my body, my ear misshaped, my eye socket empty, and the worst of all…

My right leg was gone. The whole leg below my upper thigh, amputated.

I used my magic to keep me steady and light up the dark surrounding. I slowly float myself around till a bright, almost blinding light appeared in front of me.

Without hesitation, I went through.

* * *

“She’s dead…I killed her…”

Jessica’s voice far away as she laughed like a maniac.

“Now I have my Connor all to myself…”

I somehow hear Connor take a few steps back as Jessica stepped towards him. I tried to pry my eyelid open, and when I finally do, the sight is…unpleasant.

Blood pools surrounded me as I tried to push myself up. With difficulty and the help of my magic, I was able to stand steadily on one leg. I looked at Jessica’s turned back and silently summoned up a fire blade.

On target, I threw the blade and it landed right on the base of her neck. She turned around and saw me before falling onto the ground. I brought myself over there and knelt beside her.

She was choking on her blood that was spewing out of the wound. She went to grab my hand and held it on her stomach. My eye softened as she looked at me in despair.

_I’m sorry, K. For the pain I caused and everything. – Jessica_

Telepathy.

I gripped on her hand tighter as tears start to leave my sockets, “You’re going to be okay, Jess. I promise you.”

She tried her best to squeeze out a smile as she started tearing up.

_I’ll wait for you. With my father and your family. We’ll wait for you. – Jessica_

I nodded, sniffling a little, “In heaven.”

Her lips curled upwards as she tightened her hold on my hand.

_Promise you’ll never forget me. Promise me that. – Jessica_

“I promise you, Jess. You’ll always be in my heart.”

_Take care of the packs, take care of your mate, take care of this world. – Jessica_

“I will.”

_Most importantly, take care of yourself. – Jessica_

“I will, Jess. You don’t have to bring your worries to heaven. Just leave it behind and let go.”

Her breathing slowed as her eyes started to lose color.

_I love you, K. – Jessica_

“I love you too.”

Her chest stopped rising as she let the last of her breath out of her body. I watched as her eyes started to fade into a grey color and shook her lifeless body.

“Jess? Jess?!”

The force field went away but I couldn’t be bothered. I watched my best friend leave this place. I placed my head on our joined hands as I shook and called to her, trying to wake her up.

“Stop playing, Jess. Wake up…”

Tears stained my face as they streamed down and onto her lifeless body.

_Jessica Edwards was declared dead._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for choosing to read NOBT. Please leave kudos and comment! It means a lot to me.
> 
> See you!


	75. Chapter Seventy-Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it. That's the end. An epilogue will be up later in the day so keep watch. Thank you for choosing to read NOBT. Please leave kudos and comment! It means a lot to me.
> 
> See you!
> 
> -Phantom

****Chapter Seventy-Four - Hate But Love** **

****KARA** **

White marigold.

They’ve always had been her favorite.

I held a bouquet of them in my hand as I stepped forward to place them on her grave. Her tombstone was placed next to Daniel’s and I hung a necklace on the stone.

It was our BFF necklace that had ‘JessK’ engraved on it. Her locket necklace was worn around her neck before she was buried. I opened my own locket and stared at the left side.

Young Jess and I hanging out as best friends smiles so wide it looked painful. ‘JessK’ was engraved on the outside, opposite ‘K+D’.

Even after everything, I couldn’t forget about her. She’s my best friend for so long, I couldn’t just throw all that away. So I decided to keep it.

I placed the bouquet next to the other flowers from her parents and got up. I held Connor’s arm for stability and looked at the tombstone as I leaned on him.

“Do you think she’ll forgive me?” I asked and he looked at me, “I’m sure she already had the moment she stepped into heaven.”

My gaze never left the stone as I continued, “You think so?”

“I know so, _mio amore_.”

I nodded and he pecked my forehead. I looked at Daniel’s tombstone and smiled, “At least she’ll have people she knows up there.”

I looked at the stones before gently patting his arm, “Ready to go?”

“If you are.”

I nodded and held onto his arm as we slowly walked back to the car, my prosthetic leg clicking against the concrete path. While walking, Connor lifted my eyepatch and kissed just above the empty socket. He then pecked the tip of my misshaped ear.

“With all of this,” I gestured to the missing parts of me, “Do you still love me like before?”

I just needed to know. My heart won’t put it down until I hear it.

He nodded and smiled at me, “These,” he pointed to the wounds and also the scars I received from the fight, “Are all your battle scars. It shows everyone that you walked into hell, had tea with Satan and walked out like a boss. They make you different. You could be missing your lower body and that wouldn’t make me love you less.”

I smiled at his comment and kissed his cheek, “Thank you.”

“For what?”

“For being here.”

He smiled and gently swept my shoulder-length blonde hair behind, “You’re very welcome.” He leaned down and pecked my lips lightly, “ _Ti amo._ ”

I smiled and gave him one more peck, “ _Ti amo anch’io._ ”

***

After placing the last few dishes in the dishwasher, Connor held my hand and led me up to our room. While walking, the back of my head kept being poked.

****_Maybe you should answer her._ ** **

‘Maybe.’

Connor opened the door and motioned for me to go in but I just smiled apologetically at him, “I’ve got some work to do, how about you sleep first? I’ll be a few minutes.”

He closed the door, “I’ll go with you.” I shook my head, “Just give me five to ten minutes. I’ll be in soon. Get some sleep, you’re tired from training.”

He furrowed his eyebrows and I kissed his cheek to reassure him, “I’ll be fine, darling. You don’t have to watch over me 24/7.”

His lips pursed into a thin line, as he does when he’s conflicted. Slowly, the line turned into a smile and he pecked my forehead, “If you need anything, link me, alright?”

“I will.”

I kissed his cheek and walked to my office, holding onto the wall to keep me steady. I went into the room and closed the door behind me. I was about to go to my desk when something pushed me out of my physical body.

That’s when I was attacked by a pair of arms.

“I missed you so much!”

I returned the hug instantly, “I missed you too.”

We let go but continued to hold on to each other. Jessica looked angelic with her white dress and low heels.

“How are you here?” I asked and she giggled, “I found out that even after death, I could use my powers. So I got us into the astral dimension where we could easily meet you.”

“That’s so cool, but ‘we’?”

She moved to the side to give me a clear view of-

“Daniel!”

He opened his arms and I ran to him. Once I got close, he wrapped his arms around my petite frame and lifted me up.

“Oh, Kara,” I heard him say into my hair. His voice was so much deeper compared to the last time I heard him when he was eight. He gently set me down and I looked up at him to analyze his features.

His blonde hair had darkened into a dirty blonde and his eyes were dark blue, a contrast to my light ones. He was almost a head taller than me and he actually looked 21.

“You’re…actually here. You’re all here,” I looked at my mother and Jessica’s father beside. Jess came and explained, “When I got to heaven, I met with dad first, then Mrs. Manfred, only did I meet Daniel.”

Mom rolled her eyes, “I told you, just call me Linda.”

She smiled apologetically, “Sorry, Linda. Forgot.”

“How’re you getting used to things, Kara?” Francis asked and I smiled, “It was hard at first, but I got used to walking slower and not being able to run.”

“But you get to fly,” Dan commented, playfully glaring at me and I laughed, “Yes, I get to fly. But I can’t even run normally as a wolf anymore. I don’t have a hind leg.”

“You still can use your powers during wolf form, right?” Jess asked, concerned. I nodded, “Yeah. I just need to focus more.”

“You didn’t see how jealous I was when I saw that you had powers,” Dan said, pouting like a little kid he was last time. Mom smacked his arm lightly, “You won’t be able to handle the responsibility that comes with it.”

His mouth slowly turned into a smile, “I agree. Lil’ sis is perfect for the title. If I was still alive, I would willingly give you the title, you know?” he said, ruffling my hair.

“I know. ‘Cause you’d want freedom,” I said and he kissed my forehead, “You know me too well. How’s Charles anyway?”

I smiled at the thought of Uncle Charles, “He’s planning on retiring on his 60th birthday. We decided that Xandar will get the Council Leader throne. He _is_ the vice, after all.”

“I think the decision will change by then,” mom said with a smirk plastered on her face. I squinted at her, “Mom, what did you see?”

“Nothing,” she raised her hands up in surrender, “Just a little brown-haired boy in a blonde-haired woman’s arms as she adjusts her eyepatch before her coronation.”

I furrowed my eyebrows, “Mom, the future is subjective. Things will change.”

“I’m just saying,” she patted my shoulder, “Get married to Connor soon. You’ll love the outcome.”

Dan raised an eyebrow, “Spoiler alert, _mother_.”

She shrugged her shoulders, “Like your sister said, the future is subjective.”

I rolled my eye and Jess added, “But the Moon Goddess is never wrong.”

Insert another eye roll.

“Oh, how I hate you.”

“Aw, love you too.”

_Ti amo - I love you  
Ti amo anch'io - I love you too_


	76. Epilogue

****Epilogue - The End** **

****THIRD PERSON** **

_Five years later…_

Bells chimed as she stood behind the closed doors, her surrogate father Alpha Hunter beside her. Her bridesmaids and his groomsmen stood by the door, behind the group stood the Maid of Honor and the Best Man.

Emily and Collin.

After the incident, the two girls became close as they were going to be sisters-in-law in the future. They were basically sisters even before the ceremony.

The double doors opened and the bridesmaids and groomsmen walked out first, followed by Emily and Collin, only then the son of Hayden and Lily, Joshua the Ring Bearer walked out with the daughter of Grey and Carla, Hailey the Flower Girl.

Finally, the bride and her father walked down the aisle. It was beautifully decorated with fairy lights along the wooden benches and there were candles that changed color.

Courtesy of the bride’s true Maid of Honor.

At the end of the aisle, Alpha Hunters gently placed her hand in her fiancé’s. He helped her up onto the little stage as they stood by the priest.

“We are gathered together here to join Kara Manfred and Connor Anderson in the union of marriage. This contract is not to be entered into lightly, but thoughtfully and seriously, and with a deep realization of its obligations and responsibilities.”

“Both parties have written out their vows in letters, and will now exchange them to be read after the ceremony in their privacy.”

Collin handed an envelope to the groom as Emily handed on to the bride. They exchanged the letters and handed them back to their Bests.

“Now, do you, Connor Anderson, take Kara Manfred to be your wife? Do you promise to love, honor, cherish, and protect her, forsaking all others, and holding only unto her forevermore?”

“I do.”

“And do you, Kara Manfred, take Connor Anderson to be your husband? Do you promise to love, honor, cherish, and protect him, forsaking all others, and holding only unto him forevermore?”

“I do.”

Emily and Collin gave them the shiny golden rings. The groom’s in his bride’s hand was a plain golden, as requested by him, but the bride’s in her groom’s hand had a circle of little diamonds around the ring, as requested by both.

“Connor Anderson, please place the ring on Kara Manfred’s left ring finger and recite the verse.”

“As a sign of my love that I have chosen you above all else. With this ring, I thee wed,” the groom slid the ring on her finger.

“Kara Manfred, please place the ring on Connor Anderson’s left ring finger and recite the verse.”

“As a sign of my love that I have chosen you above all else. With this ring, I thee wed,” she placed the ring on his finger.

“Go now in peace and live in love, sharing the most precious gifts you have, the gifts of your lives united. And may your days be long on this earth. May the groom lift the veil.”

The groom gingerly placed either hand on the corners of the white veil and lifted it up and over his bride’s head, presenting the face of his bride, his mate. Her eyepatch was white and laced beautifully.

He had wanted the eyepatch to be gone on their wedding day as he wanted to see her whole face, but she declined and he respected her decision.

“I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride.”

The husband placed his hands on her waist before leaning down, their lips an inch apart.

“I love you.”

“I love you.”

He pressed his lips on hers and she placed her hands around his neck.

_My wife. – Connor_

_My husband. – Kara_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for choosing to read NOBT. Please leave kudos and comment! It means a lot to me.
> 
> See you!


	77. Author's Note

**Author's Note - Goodbye For Now**

We did it. 74 chapters. Thank you for joining me on this six-month journey. It's been crazy and now that I look back on the first few chapters, I realize that my writing style changed. I just want to thank you for sticking around and reading this.

Even though this is a fan-fiction of two different fandoms, I loved how these characters grew into the people we last seen them as. Kara grew into a strong Alpha, alongside her mate Connor, and I just don't want to stop writing them. But as all things are, this book is coming to an end.

And thank you to my wonderful best friend for being there every step of the way. Love you biatch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for choosing to read NOBT until the end. Please leave kudos and comment! It means a lot to me.
> 
> See you!

**Author's Note:**

> I'm also posting on Wattpad and Inkitt under the same name. Wattpad being my top priority, so for the earliest updates, check it out there.  
> I hope you'll stick around!


End file.
